


Romance à la Sauce Quileute

by JeniKat



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Et si, après avoir été rejeté par Bella à la fin de New Moon, Jacob s'imprégnait de Leah ? Et si Claire avait dix-sept ans, et qu'elle et Kim étaient amies depuis l'enfance ? Et si Embry et Angela étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ? Et si...
Relationships: Brady / Original Female Character(s), Colin / Original Female Character()s, Embry & Angela, Jacob & Leah, Jared & Kim, Paul & Rachel, Quil & Claire, Sam & Emily, Seth Clearwater/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Se sentir revivre

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages principaux et crées par Stephenie Meyer ne m'appartiennent évidement pas. J'ai, cependant, créée des personnages pour le bien de mon histoire.
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire, que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à écrire. 
> 
> Scènes de sexe très présentes, et nombreuses !

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Jake :_

Son choix était fait. Bella m'avait clairement fait comprendre que quoi que je puisse faire, elle le choisirait _lui_. J'étais reparti en direction de la réserve sous ma forme lupine après m'être transformé suite à une altercation avec Edward, laissant la fille que j'aimais derrière moi. Quand j'arrivais chez Sam, les garçons étaient dehors, à m'attendre. Comprenant que j'avais éclaté mes fringues en me transformant, Emily entra dans la maison et en ressortit aussitôt avec un short et un débardeur à ma taille. Je les prends dans ma gueule avant d’aller derrière un arbre, me retransformant en humain et m'habillant des vêtements noirs. Lorsque je regagnais le seuil de la maison, Paul, Sam, Jared et Embry étaient là, sans Emily qui devait encore être derrière les fourneaux.

  * « Tu as parlé à Cullen ? » me demanda Paul.
  * « Ouais, et y avait Bella avec lui. Tenez-vous bien, elle a décidé de devenir l'un d'entre eux. » répondis-je avec dégoût.
  * « Quoi ? » s'écria Jared. « Tu te fous de nous ? »
  * « J'en ai l'air ? » grognais-je en serrant les poings.
  * « Sam, tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça. » dit Paul.
  * « Je dois en parler avec le Conseil pour voir ce qu'il devra être fait. Si c'est son choix, je ne crois pas que le Conseil pourra lui interdire de devenir l'un d'entre eux. » expliqua Sam.
  * « Alors tu veux qu'on la laisse devenir une buveuse de sang et prendre le risque de la voir attaquer un humain ? » m'emportais-je.
  * « Elle ne risquera rien avec les Cullen. » dit Sam, d'un ton trop calme.
  * « Tu ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles, Sam. » m'ahurissais-je.
  * « Jake, calmes-toi. Rien n'a été décidé pour le moment. » tenta de me calmer Paul.
  * « Je vais faire un tour. » dis-je en courant direction la plage.



J'entendis Embry m'appeler et Sam lui dire de me laisser. Lorsque j'arrivais à la plage de la réserve, je m'assis sur un rocher, me prenant la tête entre les mains pour tenter de me calmer. Pourquoi ne m'étais-je pas imprégné d'elle ? Ça aurait été tellement plus simple.

  * _« Laisse-moi tranquille Warren ! »_



Je connaissais cette voix. C'était celle de Leah Clearwater ! Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment mais je la voyais souvent au lycée mais vite fait.

  * _« Tu crois que tu peux me quitter comme ça, Lee ? » fit une voix masculine._
  * _« On n'a jamais été ensemble alors laisse-moi. » fit la voix de Leah._



Je sentais sa peur comme si elle avait été la mienne. C'est étrange ! En attendant, Leah avait des problèmes alors je me dirigeais en direction des voix. Elle était sur la plage avec Warren Rodgers, un connard de première catégorie qui était en terminale au lycée de la réserve. Il tenait Leah fermement par le bras, qui n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'étreinte de cet abruti. Il fit alors quelque chose qui me mit en colère. Il lâcha le bras de Leah et lui mit une gifle monumentale, la faisant tomber sur le sable.

  * « HEY ! » m'écriai-je en courant vers eux.



Je me stoppais net à l'endroit où se trouvait Leah.

  * « Ne te mêle pas de ça Black, ou tu le regretteras. » me menaça-t-il.
  * « Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur, Rodgers ? » rétorquai-je en serrant les poings.
  * « Leah, viens ma beauté, on s'en va d'ici. » dit-il à Leah qui s'était relevé.
  * « Laisse-moi tranquille, Warren. » dit Leah en me prenant le bras pour s'y accrocher.



Ce fils à papa me toisa quelques secondes, comme s'il voulait m'impressionner, puis se retourna vers Leah :

  * « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Leah. On se reverra ! »



Il partit et lorsqu'il fut loin, Leah craqua et se mit à pleurer.

  * « Leah, est-ce que ça va ? » demandai-je sans la regarder, me focalisant sur la silhouette de Warren qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.
  * « Oui…merci…d'être intervenu…Jacob… » sanglota-t-elle.
  * « Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? » proposai-je.
  * « Oui ! » souffla-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.



Je posais mes yeux sur elle, et lorsque sa respiration fut de nouveau normale, elle leva la tête vers moi et nos yeux se croisèrent. Soudain, une chaleur m'envahit. Une chaleur inconnue jusque-là. Mon cœur se mit à battre comme jamais auparavant, et tout ce qui m'entourait avait subitement disparu. Je venais de m'imprégner de Leah Clearwater. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Leah, et je sentis un sourire se former sur les miennes.

  * « Arrête de me regarder comme ça, s'il te plaît. » dit-elle en rougissant.
  * « Pourquoi ? » demandai-je d'une voix rauque. _« C'est moi qui vient de parler comme ça ? »_
  * « Parce qu'aucun garçon ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça en dehors de… laisse tomber. » se reprit-elle.



Je ne dis rien, même si je savais qu'elle parlait de Sam.

  * « On y va ? » questionnai-je.



Elle fit _« oui »_ de la tête et je la ramenais chez elle à pied. J'avais laissé ma voiture chez mon père alors je n'avais pas trop le choix. Arrivés devant chez elle, on s'arrêta devant la porte et avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, elle me regarda et elle me dit :

  * « On se verra au lycée, demain ? »
  * « Avec plaisir ! » acquiesçai-je.



Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses mains sur mes larges épaules et déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Mon cœur fit un triple salto dans ma poitrine.

  * « Merci pour tout Jacob ! » murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.



Ce murmure à peine audible avait déclenché des vibrations dans tout mon être. Je la regardais dans les yeux et lui dit :

  * « Appelles-moi Jake ! »



Elle me sourit puis ouvrit la porte de chez elle, et y entra, refermant derrière elle. Je retournais chez moi, un sourire niait sur le visage, et lorsque j'arrivais devant mon garage, Embry m'y attendait.

  * « Jake, enfin t'es là. » dit-il, soulagé.
  * « Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » m'inquiétais-je.
  * « Non, tout le monde va bien. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. T'es parti en colère tout à l'heure et j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. » me dit-il.
  * « Je vais bien Embry. » lui assurai-je en souriant.



Je lui donnais une tape amicale sur l'épaule et entra dans mon garage pour terminer mon petit bolide. Je me surpris en me mettant à siffloter, mais le plus surpris devait être Embry car il m'interpella en disant :

  * _« Jake, t'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? »_



Je lui fis face et lui avoua :

  * « Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie. »
  * « Attends, il y a moins d'une heure, tu venais d'apprendre que ta meilleure amie, la fille dont tu es amoureux veut devenir une sangsue, et maintenant je te retrouve tout joyeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « J'étais à la plage, et je me suis imprégné. » répondis-je en prenant une clé à molette.
  * « Quoi ? Mais c'est génial. Et qui est-ce ? » questionna-t-il.
  * « Leah ! » avouai-je.
  * « Leah ? Leah ? Oh Nom d'une souris en patin ! Leah Clearwater ! Tu t'es imprégné de Leah Clearwater ! » s'écria-t-il.
  * « Et alors ? » fis-je en haussant des épaules.
  * « T'es au courant que c'est l'ex de Sam ? Celle avec qui il était avant de s'imprégner d'Emily ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Et après ? »



Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds, comme si j'étais devenu fou.

  * « Et après ? Mais Sam va devenir fou furieux quand il va savoir que tu t'es imprégné de son ex. Tu sais très bien qu'il est encore amoureux d'elle malgré son imprégnation pour Emily. » expliqua-t-il.
  * « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? Me tuer parce que j'ai eu le bonheur de m'imprégner de Leah ? Mais enfin Embry, tu ne te rends pas compte. Je me suis imprégné. J'ai trouvé ma moitié. » dis-je en souriant.
  * « Tu la croise tous les jours au lycée, et tu ne t'es jamais imprégné d'elle. Pourquoi maintenant ? » s'étonna-t-il.
  * « Tu nous as déjà vu nous regarder dans le blanc de l'œil ? » demandai-je.
  * « Tu marques un point. » soupira-t-il.
  * « Je me fiche de ce que Sam pourra dire. Je me suis imprégné de Leah, et demain j'ai bien l'intention de lui parler au lycée et de l'inviter à sortir. » avouai-je.
  * « Ça finira mal. » marmonna Embry.



Je le laissais divaguer et allumer ma radio. Aussitôt, _Uprising_ de _Muse_ retentit et je me suis mis à chanter doucement tout en me glissant sous ma voiture, et entreprit mes bidouillages. Le tout, en pensant à Leah.

_Le soir !_

J'avais appris la bonne nouvelle à mon père, et il m'avait félicité, en me disant également de ne pas m'en faire pour Sam. Avant d'aller me coucher, je demandais à mon père :

  * « Je sais que vous vous êtes réunis aujourd'hui, et je n'ai pas parlé à Sam depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'avez-vous décidé pour Bella ? »
  * « Nous devons avant tout nous entretenir avec Carlisle pour en savoir un peu plus. Nous prendrons une décision une fois que ce sera fait. » répondit-il.
  * « Si c'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut, alors laissez-la devenir comme eux. Comme elle me l’a si bien fait remarquer, c'est son choix. » avouai-je. « Bonne nuit papa ! »
  * « Bonne nuit mon fils ! »



Je partis dans ma chambre pour dormir un peu avant que mon tour de patrouille ne commence.

_Point de vue de Leah :_

Ma journée avait mal commencé, et elle s'était dégradée avec Warren qui refusait de me lâcher. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que je lui appartenais ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais accepté de lui dire _bonjour_ au lycée et de manger à sa table à lui et à toute sa clique de basketteur sans cervelle qu'il avait tous les droits sur moi. Et c'est là que l'impensable arriva. Jacob Black était venu prendre ma défense lorsque Warren m'avait giflé à m'en faire tomber par terre. Jacob avait fait face à Warren et après que ce dernier fut parti, quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit lorsque j'avais croisé le regard de Jacob. C'est comme si je revivais à nouveau, comme si mon cœur blessé et meurtri allait guérir. Depuis que Sam m'avait plaqué sans une explication pour se mettre avec ma cousine, Emily Young, tout mon monde s'était effondré, encore plus lorsque mon père est mort d'une crise cardiaque il y a peine quelques jours. Quand Jacob m'a raccompagné chez moi, et que je l'ai remercié en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, j'avais été frappé d'une décharge électrique qui avait parcouru tout mon corps. Cette sensation était agréable. J'étais rentré chez moi et je vis ma mère préparer le repas pour ce soir. Je m'approchais d'elle et la prit dans mes bras.

  * « Coucou maman ! » souriais-je.
  * « Leah, où étais-tu ? » me demanda-t-elle.
  * « A la plage. » répondis-je. « J'ai des devoirs à terminer. »



Je l'embrassais sur la joue et sortis de la cuisine. En chemin, je croisais mon petit frère Seth.

  * « Salut petit tête ! » dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.
  * « Arrête ! » grogna-t-il.
  * « Pas la peine de t'énerver. » lui dis-je en touchant sa joue.



Il était brûlant de fièvre !

  * « Tu es brûlant. » remarquai-je en lui touchant le front. « Est-ce que ça va Seth ? »
  * « Ouais, je vais bien. » répondit-il avant d'aller dans le salon.



Bizarre ! Je montais dans ma chambre et m'attelais à mon devoir de Maths. Je l'avais terminé rapidement mais j'avais eu plus de mal avec mon DM de biologie. Lorsque j'eu finis de me prendre la tête avec l'évolution des tortues, je préparais mon sac pour demain, et j'entendis la voix de ma mère crier :

  * _« LEAH, A TABLE ! »_
  * « J'ARRIVE ! »



Je descendis dans la cuisine où la table était mise et les assiettes remplis de nourriture. Seth mangeait sans appétit, ce qui est curieux parce que d'habitude il dévorait tout ce que maman cuisinait. Il était comme ça depuis que mon père était mort mais jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi, indifférent à la nourriture.

  * « Maman, je n'ai pas très faim. Je peux monter me coucher ? » demanda mon frère.
  * « Tu peux ! » accepta ma mère.



Il se leva difficilement et monta dans sa chambre. Je me tournais vers ma mère qui avait les traits du visage marqués par l'inquiétude.

  * « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Seth ? » lui demandai-je.
  * « Rien de grave ma chérie. Il a dû attraper froid, rien de plus. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.



Sourire forcé cela dit. Je n'en croyais pas un mot. Elle savait quelque chose et elle me le cachait, ainsi qu'à Seth. Je décidais de lui poser la question un peu plus tard, donc je terminais mon repas et aidait ma mère à ranger la cuisine.

  * « Bonne nuit maman ! » dis-je une fois terminé.
  * « Bonne nuit ma chérie ! »



Je montais dans ma chambre, pris mon pyjama en coton rose et alla dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Une fois habillée pour la nuit, je ressortis de la salle d'eau après m'être brossé les dents et reparti dans ma chambre mais j'interceptais ma mère qui était au téléphone. Je descendis prudemment les escaliers pour me retrouver à mi-chemin, et écouter attentivement la conversation.

  * _« Mais puisque je te le dis Billy. Seth montre tous les symptômes, et il n'est pas loin d'éclater. » … « Quil Ateara ? Lui aussi ? » … « Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » … « Tu en es sûr ? » … « Mais Sam va être en colère quand il va savoir ça. » … « D'accord, très bien ! » … « Bonne nuit Billy ! »_



Je remontais dans ma chambre en faisant attention de ne pas me faire repérer par ma mère. Une fois dans ma chambre, je fermais la porte et repensais à la conversation que je venais d'entendre. Que nous cachait ma mère à mon frère et moi ? Et qu'est-ce que Sam et Quil avaient à voir là-dedans ? C'était vraiment bizarre cette histoire ! Au moment où j'allais me mettre dans mon lit, j'entendis la voix de Seth crier :

  * _« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »_



Je filais dans sa chambre et je le trouvais en train de se tordre de douleur sur son lit. J'allais à ses côtés et tentais de le calmer.

  * « Seth, Seth qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demandai-je en le tenant par les bras.
  * « J'AI MAL ! » hurla-t-il.



Il était bouillant de fièvre. Tout à coup, il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, ce qui m'inquiétait.

  * _« Leah, écarte-toi de lui ! »_



Je me retournais et vis Paul entrer dans la chambre de mon frère. Il prit Seth dans ses bras et l'entraîna hors de la maison. Je le suivis dehors mais ma mère tenta de m'en empêcher.

  * « Non Leah ! Ne te mêle pas de ça. » m'ordonna-t-elle.
  * « Pousse-toi ! Je veux voir mon frère. » contrai-je en réussissant à me défaire de son emprise.
  * « LEAH ! » me cria ma mère.



Je sortis de la maison et suivis les cris de mon frère. Il était en train de se torde de douleur, pendant que Paul était devant lui, calme comme un Maître Jedi, pas loin des bois qui ornaient notre maison.

  * « Allez Seth, laisse éclater ta colère. » lui dit Paul.
  * « Laisse-moi ! » grinça Seth.
  * « Allez mon vieux ! Montre-moi que t'es un mec et arrête de geindre comme une fillette de douze ans. Tu crois que ton père aurait voulu voir son unique fils se comporter comme une lopette ? » persista Paul.
  * « LA FERME ! » hurla Seth.
  * « C'est ça, énerve-toi. Mets-toi en colère une bonne fois pour toute. » le poussa Paul.
  * « ARRÊTE ! » lui somma Seth.
  * « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, hein ? Me frapper ? Et bien vas-y ! Pense à Sam qui a brisé le cœur de ta sœur en se mettant avec ta propre cousine, à ton père qui vous a abandonné tous les trois. » poursuivit Paul.
  * « TAIS-TOI ! » cria Seth. « AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »



Et là, mon frère disparu, laissant place à un énorme loup de couleur sable. Je regardais Paul et je vis qu'un loup gris avait pris sa place aussi. C'est quoi ce bordel ?


	2. Nouveaux dans la meute

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Jake :_

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par deux hurlements. Deux personnes avaient muté. Je sortis de ma chambre et je croisais mon père qui me dit :

  * « Quil et Seth ont mutés ! »



Je sortis à vitesse grand V de chez moi, filais dans le bois, enlevais mon short que j'attachais à la cordelette sur mon mollet et me transformais. Aussitôt, j'entendis la voix de Seth qui paniquait.

  * _« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des pattes ? » s'énerva-t-il._
  * _« Calmes-toi Seth ! On va tout t'expliquer. » le rassura Paul._
  * _« Jake, t'es là ? » me demanda Sam._
  * _« Oui ! » répondis-je simplement._
  * _« Va chez Quil. Embry tente de le calmer avec Jared. Je vais rester avec Paul et tenter de calmer Seth. Dès que Quil se sera reprit, venez chez Emily. » ordonna-t-il._
  * _« Oui patron ! » ironisai-je en courant chez Quil._



Les voix de Jared et de mes deux meilleurs potes retentirent dans ma tête.

  * _« Je savais que les légendes étaient vraies. Trop cool ! » s'enthousiasma Quil._
  * _« Ne t'emballe pas trop, mon pote. » fit Embry._
  * _« Embry ? C'est toi ? » demanda Quil._
  * _« Et ouais ! L'autre bouffon à côté de moi c'est Jared. » répondit Embry._
  * _« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bouffon ? » grogna Jared._
  * _« Vous avez finit de vous comporter comme des gamins de dix ans ? » soupirai-je en arrivant devant ces trois zozos._
  * _« Jake ? Toi aussi ? Cool ! » rit Quil._
  * _« Puisque Quil le prend aussi bien, direction chez Emily. » dis-je en partant le premier._



Les trois autres me suivirent de près et Quil n'arrêtait pas de courir comme un petit fou en remuant la queue.

  * _« Qui aurait cru que Quil serait aussi content d'être une énorme boule de poil. » ricana Jared._



Je levais les yeux au ciel et nous arrivions au même instant chez Emily. Seth, Sam et Paul étaient déjà là. Seul Paul était sous sa forme humaine. Pendant que Sam parlait à Quil et Seth, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Leah. J'allais derrière un buisson pour me retransformer et me changer quand le visage de Leah me revint en plein dans la tête.

  * _« Jake, arrête ! » me conseilla Embry._



Trop tard. Je repensais à ma rencontre avec Leah sur la plage cet après-midi et à mon imprégnation !

  * _« QUOI ? » cria la voix de Sam dans nos têtes._



Je repris forme humaine aussitôt et mis mon short. Quand je retournais vers les autres, Sam sortit de l'opposé des bois qui ornait la maison d'Emily, visiblement très en colère. Je gardais le visage serein et je me mis à côté d'Embry. Seth et Quil avaient repris leur forme humaine et avaient mis un short donnait par Emily.

  * « Tu te moques de moi, Jake ? » grogna Sam.
  * « Non Sam ! Je me suis imprégné de Leah pas plus tard que cet après-midi. » répondis-je calmement.
  * « Qu'est-ce que Leah en dit ? » demanda Paul.
  * « Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. » répondis-je, toujours en train de soutenir le regard de Sam.
  * « Et elle n'en saura rien. Je t'interdis de lui parler de ça Jacob, tu m'entends ? » m'ordonna Sam.



Mon sang bouillonna. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Paul et Jared ne comprenaient pas Sam, et Embry retenait son souffle.

  * « T'es en train de m'interdire de voir mon imprégné ? Ecoute-moi bien Sam, ce n'est pas parce que tu es le chef de la meute que tu as le droit de m'imposer ça. » rétorquai-je.
  * « On pari ? » me défit-il.
  * « Ah ouais ? Amuse-toi et je file direct voir les Anciens pour réclamer ce qui m'est dû. » dis-je d'un ton hargneux.



Bizarrement, il ne dit rien.

  * « Ça te plaît peut-être de contrôler ce qu'on peut ou ne pas faire, mais tu ne contrôleras pas ce que je ressens pour Leah. Je ne pourrai pas rester loin d'elle. Je ressens déjà les effets de l'imprégnation Sam, et je n'ai pas envie de les combattre. J'accepte l'imprégnation pleinement. » avouai-je.
  * « Jacob, tu ne t'approches pas de Leah, c'est clair ? » fit-il.



J'avais une envie folle de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Alpha ou pas.

  * _« ET QU'EST-CE QUI TE DONNE LE DROIT DE LUI DIRE CE QU'IL DOIT FAIRE OU PAS ? »_



Leah ! Mon cœur se réchauffa lorsque je la vis approcher à grand pas de Sam. Elle était dans un très joli pyjama en coton rose. Elle poussa Sam de toutes ses forces avec ses mains, le regard noir de colère.

  * « Lee, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Sam.
  * « Ne m’appelle pas _Lee_. Tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu m'as plaquée pour ça. » contra-t-elle en montrant Emily du doigt qui était sur le perron de sa maison.



Sam et Leah se faisaient face pour la première fois depuis que Sam s'était imprégné d'Emily.

  * « Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté. Tu t'es imprégné d'elle. » comprit Leah.
  * « Oui ! » répondit simplement Sam.
  * « Est-ce que t'as essayé de la combattre au moins ? » demanda Leah. « Réponds-moi en toute franchise : est-ce que t'as essayé de la combattre ? »
  * « Oui j'ai essayé, mais je n'ai pas pu rester loin d'Emily sans mourir à petit feu. » avoua Sam.
  * « T'as essayé, et tu m'as brisé de l'intérieur Sam. Tu ne me briseras pas cette fois, parce que tu n'as pas le droit d'interdire à quelqu'un de me voir. J'ai assez souffert, et maintenant que j'ai enfin une chance d'être vraiment heureuse, je vais tenter le coup, parce que d'après ce que m'a raconté mon père, l'imprégnation c'est pour la vie. » dit Leah.



Emily était en pleurs, Sam le regard triste, et Leah affichait un sourire comme si elle avait gagné une bataille.

  * « Leah, si je fais ça c'est pour te protéger. » dit Sam.
  * « Me protéger ? Mais me protéger de quoi ? Tu as peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'à Emily ? Tu penses que Jake ne saura pas se contrôler comme tu l'as fait ? Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde Samuel Uley, et reste en dehors de ma vie une bonne fois pour toute. » répliqua Leah avant de me regarder.



Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

  * « On peut parler tous les deux ? En privé ? » me demanda-t-elle.



Je ne répondis pas et me contentais de lui sourire. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui pris la main, ignorant un grognement de Sam. Cinq minutes plus tard, Leah et moi étions assis sur un rocher de la plage de la réserve.

  * « Tu comptais m'en parler ? » me demanda-t-elle, brisant le silence qui régnait autour de nous.
  * « Oui, je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de te le dire. » répondis-je sincèrement.
  * « Et tu avais l'intention d'obéir à Sam ? Sur le fait qu'il t'interdise de m'approcher ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.
  * « Aucune chance. Il peut m'ordonner tout ce qu'il veut mais pas ça. » dis-je en tournant ma tête vers elle.



Mon regard plongea dans le sien. Sa tête était posée sur ses genoux qu'elle avait remontés contre sa poitrine. Elle se redressa et s'avança vers moi avant de poser sa main sur ma joue, sans me lâcher du regard.

  * « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Leah ? » questionnai-je d'une voix basse.
  * « J'ai une chance d'être pleinement heureuse, et je vais saisir cette chance. » me dit-elle sur le même ton que moi.



Elle se rapprocha lentement de mon visage et je fis pareil, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Nos lèvres bougèrent au même rythme puis Leah se détacha, à mon grand regret.

  * « C'était ton premier baiser ? » me demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.
  * « Euh…je...en fait…euh… » bégayai-je.



Elle se mit à rire de mon embarras.

  * « Mais il ne faut pas être gêné mon petit Jacob. Je vais vite faire de toi un pro du bécotage. » me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.



Sa langue força l'entrée de ma bouche et je ne pus retenir un grognement lorsque sa langue toucha la mienne. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent dans un ballet sensuel et les mains de Leah fourragèrent dans mes cheveux, me rapprochant un peu plus contre elle. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et on se sépara, haletant.

  * « Wow ! » fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire.



Leah rit devant mon air béat mais elle laissa échapper un bâillement qu'elle tenta de cacher avec sa main. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ris.

  * « Je vais te ramener. » dis-je, amusé.
  * « D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.



On se leva mais je ne voulais pas la laisser marcher alors je la pris dans mes bras comme une mariée et elle entoura mon cou de ses petits bras en me souriant. Je ne perdis pas une minute de plus et couru jusqu'à la maison des Clearwater, et j'y arrivais rapidement. Lorsque je m'arrêtais devant la porte d'entrée, je posais mes yeux sur Leah et je vis qu'elle dormait. Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres et j'ouvris la porte de chez elle où Sue arriva, telle une tornade. Je la calmais en lui expliquant la situation et elle m'indiqua la chambre de Leah pour que je l'y dépose.

_Point de vue de Quil :_

J'avais muté en loup. Je m'étais transformé en un putain de loup. Trop cool, en plus je retrouve mes deux meilleurs potes. En attendant, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. Leah était plutôt effrayante quand elle se mettait en colère. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle et Jake étaient partis, et Sam n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

  * « Arrête de te mettre dans cet état Sam. Jake a raison, tu n'as pas le droit de lui interdire de voir son imprégné, et le Conseil ne te l'autorisera pas. » dit Paul.
  * « Tu prends le parti de Jake ? » s'étonna Sam.
  * « Absolument. Ne t'en prends pas à Jake parce qu'il s'est imprégné de Leah. Tu t'es imprégné d'Emily, alors restes-en là et laisses-les vivre leur histoire. » lui conseilla Paul.
  * « Et si on arrêtait de parler de ça et qu'on formait nos louveteaux ? » suggéra Jared.
  * « Louveteaux toi-même. » rétorquai-je.
  * « C'est une façon de parler. » dit Jared.
  * « Embry, emmène Quil et Seth à l'intérieur, ils doivent avoir faim. » lui dit Sam.



Embry nous fit signe de le suivre mais alors que Seth passait devant Paul, ce dernier le retint en lui disant :

  * « Excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit sur ton père. Je voulais que tu te mettes en colère pour la transformation. »
  * « Excuses acceptées ! » répondit Seth.



Une fois à l'intérieur, un plat de muffins était sur la table, et mon ventre ainsi que celui de Seth se mit à grogner de faim.

  * « Désolé ! » s'excusa Seth.
  * « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Seth. Servez-vous. » nous dit Emily.



Je pris un muffin, tout comme Seth et Embry. Hum, que c'était bon !

  * « Comment ça se fait que j'ai autant faim ? » demandai-je.
  * « C'est comme ça quand on est un loup. L'appétit se multiplie à cause des calories que tu perds en te transformant. » répondit Embry.



Sam, Paul et Jared entrèrent dans la maison.

  * « Vous n'irez pas en cours tant que vous ne saurez pas vous contrôler. » nous dit Sam.
  * « Vous risqueriez de blesser quelqu'un sans vous en rendre compte, il vous faut donc contrôler votre colère. » expliqua Paul.
  * « Oh, ok ! » acquiesça Seth.
  * « Ça ne vous emmerde pas plus que ça de manquer l'école ? » s'étonna Sam.
  * « Sam, un garçon normalement constitué n'aime pas l'école. Seth et moi ne faisons pas exception à la règle. » dis-je en souriant.
  * « Ouais, c'est pour ça que t'es l'intello de service. » se moqua Embry.
  * « Avec ma mère, j'ai intérêt à ramener des bonnes notes si je ne veux pas être privé de sortie. » râlai-je.
  * « Pauvre Quil ! » me charria Jared.



L'arrivée de Jake coupa court à leur divagation.

  * « Embry, faut qu'on aille patrouiller. » le pressa Jake.
  * « Où est Leah ? » demanda Sam, sur un ton autoritaire.
  * « A ton avis, Sherlock ? Elle est chez elle. » répondit Jake.
  * « Attrape, Jake ! » lui dit Embry en lui lançant une brioche qu'il rattrapa sans difficulté.



Il la mit dans sa bouche aussitôt.

  * « Les garçons, combien de fois dois-je vous répéter de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ? » soupira Emily.
  * « Désolé Em' ! » s'excusa Jake.
  * « Hey, vous allez où ? » leur demandai-je.
  * « On va patrouiller. Viens si tu veux, comme ça on te montre ce qu'il faut faire. » m'invita Embry.
  * « Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. » m'exprimai-je en prenant une troisième brioche avant de sortir avec mes potes.



Je les suivis dans la forêt quand je les vis enlever leur short. Je fermais les yeux et m'écriais :

  * « Vous n'avez aucune pudeur ma parole ! »
  * « Tu t'y habitueras. » ricana Embry.
  * « Laisse ton short près du buisson et pour te transformer, pense à quelque chose qui te mets en colère. » me dit Jake.



Je rouvris les yeux et à la place de Jake et Embry je vis deux loups, un gris et un marron. J'allais derrière un arbre, enlevais mon short et pensais à quelque chose qui me mettrais en colère. Sean Baker ! Je détestais ce type. Aussitôt, mon corps se mit à trembler et j'explosais sous ma forme de loup.

  * _« Mais c'est qu'il est doué notre petit ! » ricana la voix d'Embry._
  * _« On peut savoir pourquoi tu déteste Sean ? Mise à part qu'il fait partie de l'équipe de basket et que c'est un connard comme Warren. » demanda Jake._



Je ne pouvais pas leur en parler, même si c'étaient mes potes. Comment leur dire que ce salaud sortait avec la fille qui me faisait rêver ?

  * _« T'es amoureux de Claire ? » s'écria Embry._



Le rire de Jake résonna dans ma tête. Mais comment ils savent ça ?

  * _« On lit dans nos pensées communes, andouille. » s'esclaffa Jake._



Et merde !

  * _« Alors comme ça t'en pince pour la fille la plus populaire du lycée. » fit remarquer Embry._
  * _« L'une des filles les plus populaires. T'as oublié que Kim est tout aussi canon que Claire. » dit Jake._
  * _« Si Leah t'entend parler comme ça. » rit Embry._
  * _« En parlant de Leah, je suis à cent pour cent avec toi mon pote. » dis-je à Jake._
  * _« Je te soutiens aussi. » affirma Embry._



Soudain, un flot d'image concernant Jake se mit à valser dans ma tête. Et une image en particulier retint mon attention et celle d'Embry. Jake et Leah qui s'embrassaient.

  * _« Hey hey, t'as pas perdu de temps mon pote. » dit Embry._
  * _« C'est elle qui m'a embrassé. » avoua Jake._



Embry et moi éclations de rire.

  * _« Hey Quil, pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Claire ce que tu ressens pour elle ? » me demanda Jake._
  * _« Pour lui briser le cœur si jamais je m'imprégnais d'une autre fille ? Non merci. » répondis-je._
  * _« Tant tu t'imprègneras d'elle. » dit Embry._
  * _« Ne me donne pas de fausse joie. » rétorquai-je._



Jacob mit fin au débat et lui et Embry m'expliquèrent comment fonctionnaient les patrouilles.

_Point de vue de Rachel :_

J'étais revenue à La Push il y a deux jours et j'avais emménagé dans mon nouvel appartement. Demain, je ferai mes premiers pas en tant qu'enseignante de Littérature au lycée de la réserve. Mon père et mon frère ne savaient pas que j'étais rentré, mais je le leur dirais demain. Je verrai sans doute mon frère au lycée, et mon père j'irai le voir après les cours. Demain est une dure journée qui m'attends !


	3. La nouvelle prof

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Paul :_

Après les évènements de la veille, me voilà devant mon armoire en train de chercher quoi mettre pour une nouvelle journée au purgatoire. Je hais le lycée, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des bonnes notes. _En même temps mon p’tit père, si tu veux avoir ton diplôme dans trois mois, t'as pas le choix !_ Je laissais ma conscience parler toute seule et je pris un jean délavé, un haut à capuche noir, mes TN blanches et ma veste en cuir. Une fois habillé, je me regardais dans le miroir de mon armoire que j'avais refermé et étudiais mon allure. La classe ! Avec mes cheveux encore mouillés, je vais toutes les faire craquer, même si j'ai arrêté de me comporter comme un coureur de jupon depuis que j'étais un loup car je ne voulais pas risquer de blesser qui que ce soit, et puis j'attends aussi de trouver celle qu'il me faut.

  * _« Paul, Jared est là, mon trésor ! » fit la voix de ma mère._



Je lâchais un grognement quand je l'entendis m'appeler _mon trésor._ Je déteste ce surnom et elle le sait très bien. Je pris mon sac de cours et descendis, où ma mère avait laissé la porte ouverte.

  * « Maman, arrête de m'appeler _mon trésor_. Les autres vont le savoir et ils vont me faire chier pendant longtemps. » lui dis-je.
  * « Tu préfères que je t’appelle _mon louveteau_? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.
  * « Maman ! » soupirai-je.
  * « D'accord, je ne le ferai plus, désolée. Ton père et moi risquons de rentrer tard ce soir alors, je te préparerais un plat de lasagne que je laisserai dans le four une fois cuit. Maintenant, file en cours et surveilles ton langage Paul Lahote. » me réprimanda-t-elle.



Je chapardai deux cookies aux pépites de chocolat sur la table de la cuisine, fis une bise à ma mère et sortit de la maison pour rejoindre Jared dans sa voiture, une Mustang de 1967 que son père a fait restaurer entièrement.

  * « Tiens ! » dis-je à mon meilleur pote en lui tendant mon deuxième cookie.
  * « Merci _mon trésor_! » ricana-t-il en fourrant le cookie dans sa bouche.
  * « Connard ! » grimaçai-je alors qu'il mit le moteur en route.



Cinq minutes plus tard, nous arrivions pile à l'heure. On descendit de la voiture ensemble et partions pour notre premier cours de la journée : Littérature. J'assure dans cette matière, ce qui étonne les gars de la meute quand je ramène un _A_ à une interro. Quand Jared et moi arrivions devant la salle de classe, Leah était coincé entre Warren Rodgers, Sean Baker et Matthew Hamilton. D'un seul et même regard, Jared et moi décidions d'intervenir.

  * « Ton garde du corps n'est pas là Leah, alors arrête de faire comme si tu étais capable de nous dire _non_ et reviens avec moi. Sinon il arrivera malheur à ton petit frère adoré. » menaça Warren en caressant le visage de Leah du bout des doigts.
  * « Ne me touche pas ! » répliqua-t-elle en repoussant la main de Warren.
  * « Tu viens de commettre une erreur ma poupée. » dit Warren en levant la main vers Leah.



Jared fut plus rapide que moi et agrippa le poignet de Warren, et j'attirais Leah vers moi.

  * « Ne t'approche pas de Leah, sinon tu le regretteras. » dit Jared en l'éloignant.



Ses deux gorilles se placèrent derrière lui, et ricanaient.

  * « Mêlez-vous de vos affaires vous deux ! » nous dit-il.
  * « C'est une menace ? » demandai-je, un sourire en coin.
  * « Absolument ! Leah est à moi et à personne d'autres. » affirma-t-il.



La sonnerie retentit et les élèves entrèrent dans leur salle de classe.

  * « Viens Lee ! » lui dis-je en l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la salle de littérature.



Je nous dirigeais vers deux tables au fond de la salle et Leah s'assit devant Jared et moi.

  * « Merci les gars ! » souffla-t-elle en posant son sac sur le bureau.
  * « Jake nous a demandé de veiller sur toi quand il n'est pas là. » avoua Jared.
  * « Il va venir aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Il commence les cours à dix heures. » répondis-je.
  * _« Asseyez-vous tout le monde ! » fit une voix féminine._



Je regardais vers le tableau et je vis le dos de la prof. Elle écrivit son nom à la craie blanche sur l'énorme tableau de la classe et pendant ce temps, je demandais à Jared doucement :

  * « On n'était pas censé avoir un homme comme prof ? »
  * « Il a été muté à Los Angeles le mois dernier. » répondit-il sur le même ton que moi.



Je m'assis sur ma chaise sans quitter la silhouette de rêve de cette femme. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, nos regards se croisèrent et mon monde cessa de fonctionner. Je sentis le manque d'air m'envahir, et une chaleur intense me parcourir tout le corps. Oh merde !

  * « Ne me dis pas que tu viens de t'imprégner de la prof ? » chuchota Jared, essayant de ne pas rire.



La prof reprit contenance et dit d'une voix assurée :

  * « Bonjour à tous ! Je suis la remplaçante de Monsieur Connors pour le reste de l'année. Je m'appelle Rachel Black ! »



J'avalais ma salive de travers au nom de _Black_ , et Jared dû me tapoter le dos pour m'aider à reprendre mon souffle.

  * « La sœur de Jake. Quand il va savoir ça, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau. » ricana doucement Jared.
  * « Ta gueule ! » marmonnai-je.
  * _« Mademoiselle Black ? »_



Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore dire, ce connard de Warren ?

  * « Je vous écoute ! » dit-elle.
  * « Vous serez là que pour la fin de l'année ou, pour toutes les autres années aussi ? Non parce que si c'est le cas, je veux bien rater ma dernière année rien que pour vous revoir. » piailla-t-il.



Quel connard !

  * « Quel est votre nom, Monsieur… » demanda Rachel.
  * « Warren Rodgers ! » répondit-il.
  * « Et bien Monsieur Rodgers, étant donné votre remarque si délicate envers moi, je veux sur mon bureau demain matin une dissertation sur le sujet suivant : _'Comment un élève doit se comporter envers son professeur ?'_ Le devoir devra faire une double-page entière, et soignez la présentation. » ordonna-t-elle.



Toute la classe éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait Warren. Son visage se renfrogna et il dit, sûr de lui :

  * « Je ne la ferai pas. »
  * « Libre à vous, mais si vous ne la faites pas, vous écoperez de deux heures de retenues durant un mois entier et ce, en compagnie du proviseur. A vous de voir : la dissertation, ou le mois entier de retenue avec le proviseur, et j'oubliais, ça se passera évidement durant vos entraînements. » expliqua-t-elle.
  * « Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » contra-t-il.
  * « Vous voulez parier ? » répliqua-t-elle. « Si demain matin je n'ai pas le devoir sur mon bureau, ce sera un mois entier de retenue pendant les heures d'entraînements. »



Sur ces jolies paroles qui résonnaient à mes oreilles comme une mélodie, elle retourna derrière son bureau et s'assit sur la chaise. Durant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, elle fit l'appel puis elle dit :

  * « Pour ce premier cours, je ne vais pas continuer ce que vous avez fait avec Monsieur Connors. Je vais vous demander de m'écrire une petite dissertation, mais sur vous. »
  * « Sur nous ? » demanda Leah.
  * « Exactement Mademoiselle Clearwater. Ecrivez ce qui vous passe par la tête, vos centres d'intérêts, votre vie quoi, sans trop entrer dans les détails non plus, et vos projets pour l'avenir. Vous avez un projet professionnel ? Alors je veux savoir ce que c'est. Vous avez les deux heures de cours pour le faire, et prenez votre temps. Au boulot ! » dit-elle.



Tout le monde s'exécuta en sortant de quoi écrire, sauf les trois abrutis de l'équipe de basket.

  * « Monsieur Rodgers, vous voulez prolonger vos heures de colles à deux mois ? Et vous deux derrières lui, vous voulez lui tenir compagnie ? » demanda-t-elle en les regardant.
  * « Non Madame ! » déglutirent-ils.
  * « Alors exécution ! » ordonna-t-elle.



_Deux heures plus tard._

La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle en donnant leur devoir à ma déesse. Lorsque ce fut mon tour, nos doigts se frôlèrent et une décharge électrique me parcouru, tout comme elle. Jared me prit par le bras et m'entraîna hors de la salle. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers notre cours d'Education Civique, un cours qui ne servait absolument à rien selon mon humble avis, Jared se stoppa net au milieu du couloir, laissa tomber son sac et éclata de rire.

  * « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » me demanda Leah.
  * « Je me suis imprégné de Rachel. » répondis-je.



Leah tenta de maintenir un fou rire mais en vain. Elle rejoignit Jared dans son hilarité et ce fut comme ça jusqu'à notre arrivée à notre prochain cours. Avant d'entrer dans la salle, je me retournais vers les deux en train de rire et leur dit :

  * « Pas un mot de ça à Jake. Jared, évite d'y penser, et toi Leah, tu ne lui dis rien. D'accord ? »
  * « D'accord ! » acquiescèrent-ils en cessant leur rire.



_Pause déjeunée._

Jared, Leah et moi étions dans le réfectoire en train de manger, quand Warren et sa bande entrèrent dans la salle, Kim et Claire au bras de Matthew et Sean. Elles n'étaient pas très, enthousiastes, j'ai l'impression. Quand ils s'assirent à leur table, Warren regarda Leah en l'invitant à venir à sa table. A la place, elle soupira et lui fit un gros doigt accompagné d'un :

  * « VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ET TROUVE-TOI UNE FILLE QUI ACCEPTERA D'ÊTRE TON LARBIN ! »



J'éclatais de rire avec Jared et on se tapa dans la main, tandis que Leah souriait. Warren n'était pas très content et s'apprêtait à se lever mais les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent sur Jake et Embry. Ils étaient crevés !

  * « Pourquoi Jacob est si fatigué ? » demanda Leah.
  * « Paul et moi ont devaient patrouiller à partir de cinq heures et demi ce matin mais, Sam nous les a enlevés et les a refilés à Jake, sans doute pour le punir de son imprégnation envers toi. Il n'a toujours pas digéré. » répondit Jared.
  * « Et Embry ? » demanda de nouveau Leah.
  * « Sam lui a dit de rentrer chez lui mais il a préféré rester solidaire avec Jake, et il a continuait de patrouiller avec Jake. Même Quil les a suivis. » répondis-je.
  * « Il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. » dit Leah.
  * « C'est le chef de la meute, et il se croit tout permis. » dit Jared.
  * « Mon père a dit qu'il se réunira avec le Conseil pour parler avec Sam sur ce qu'il fait. » informa Jake en posant son plateau sur la table, à côté de Leah.



Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en soupirant, et Embry l'imita.

  * « Comment vont Quil et Seth ? » demandai-je.
  * « Ils arrivent à se contrôler, mais bon, quand ils se mettent en colère pour rien, ce n'est pas facile. » répondit Embry.



Je regardais Jake, et il mangeait son assiette de pâtes.

  * « Pourquoi Leah a criée avant qu'on ne rentre ? » demanda Embry en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.



Jared expliqua et Embry éclata de rire, mais pas Jake. Il lâcha sa fourchette qui retomba dans son assiette, et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Oh ho ! Leah le remarqua et posa une main sur l'épaule de Jake, et une autre sur son visage. Elle l'obligea à la regarder et lorsque ce fut le cas, Leah l'embrassa, ce qui calma les tremblements de Jake. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, un énorme sourire se dessina sur leur visage. Derrière eux, à la table des crétins, Kim et Claire sont hors catégorie bien sûr, Warren avait le visage fermé et on pouvait lire sur ses traits qu'il avait bien l'intention de se venger. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne s'approche pas trop de Leah parce que Jake risque de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule.

_Point de vue de Rachel :_

Oh Mon Dieu ! Mon premier jour en tant qu'enseignante au lycée de la réserve, et un élève, un de mes élève, vient de s'imprégner de moi. Heureusement que la journée vient de se terminer parce que j'ai vraiment bien besoin de prendre l'air. Je quittais l'établissement au volant de ma voiture, une _Audi A6_ grise, et je roulais en direction de mon ancien chez moi. Je me garais devant la maison de mon père et quand je tapais à la porte, des flots de souvenirs m'envahirent. Je ne pensais vraiment pas revenir un jour à _La Push_ , mais le destin en a voulu autrement. La porte s'ouvrit sur mon père, assit dans son fauteuil roulant.

  * « Bonjour papa ! » dis-je en souriant.
  * « Rachel ? » demanda-t-il.



La joie que je vis dans son regard me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je me mis à la hauteur de mon père et le pris dans mes bras, et je sentis ses bras se refermer sur moi.

  * « Ma petite fille. Tu es rentrée ! » sanglota-t-il.



Quand il me relâcha, je fermais la porte derrière moi et je suivis mon père au salon.

  * « Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais là. Je serai venu te chercher à l'aéroport avec Jacob. » me dit-il.
  * « Je suis là depuis trois jours. J'ai emménagé dans un appartement pas loin de la plage et, je suis la nouvelle enseignante de Littérature du lycée de la réserve. J'ai obtenu mon Master l'année dernière et, me voilà. » avouai-je. « Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit. »
  * « Tu es là, et c'est le plus important. » le dit-il. « Ton frère est au courant ? »
  * « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir aujourd'hui, mais il sera dans ma classe demain matin. » expliquai-je. « Papa, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »
  * « Tout ce que tu veux. » répondit-il.
  * « Est-ce que, Jake s'est transformé lui aussi ? Je sais que tu en étais un et que Jacob est né avec le gène. » dis-je.
  * « Oui, il a muté il y a quelques mois. » dit-il en me regardant. « Tu as toujours été très attentive lorsque je vous racontais les légendes à toi et à ta sœur. »
  * « Papa, si je te disais, qu'un de mes élèves, un membre de la meute, s'est imprégné de moi ce matin ? » tentai-je.
  * « Qui ? » demanda-t-il.



Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et dis :

  * « Paul Lahote ! »



Mon père soupira puis me demanda :

  * « Que vas-tu faire ? »
  * « Aucune idée. Je suis enseignante et lui il est mon élève, et un ami de Jacob de surcroît. Il ne doit pas le savoir. Ne dis rien à Jake, s'il te plaît. » suppliai-je.
  * « Il le saura tôt ou tard, Rachel. » me dit mon père.
  * « Je le sais bien mais, laisse-moi parler avec Paul. Je t'en prie ! » dis-je en lui prenant les mains.
  * « Comme tu voudras. »



Je lui dis où j'habitais pour qu'il en informe Paul quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entendre des voix.

  * _« Non Lee, je vais dormir, je suis crevé. »_
  * _« D'abord tu vas réviser tes Maths. »_



Je vis mon frère entrer dans la pièce, et il se figea en me voyant.

  * « Rachel ? » s'étrangla-t-il.



Je me relevais sur mes deux jambes et m'avançais vers lui.

  * « Bonjour petit frère ! » lui souriais-je.
  * « T'es venu en coup de vent, comme d'habitude j'imagine. » dit-il, un peu triste.
  * « Non Jake ! Je suis revenue il y a trois jours. Je suis ta nouvelle prof de Littérature. » lui avouai-je en souriant. « D'ailleurs, Leah te le confirmera, je l'ai eu dans ma classe ce matin. »



Il se retourna vers Leah et elle fit _« oui »_ de la tête. Jake me regarda et vint me prendre aussitôt dans ses bras.

  * « Tu m'as manqué Rachel ! » me dit-il.
  * « Tu m'as manqué aussi petit frère, mais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis ta sœur que je vais te faire de cadeau dans mes cours. » plaisantai-je.
  * « Je le sais bien. » rit-il en me libérant.
  * « Maintenant Monsieur Black, tu as un devoir de Maths à faire, alors au travail. Leah, tu me supervises tout ça, qu'il ait une bonne note. » ordonnai-je.
  * « A vos ordres ! » me dit-elle en faisant le salut de l'armée.



J'éclatais de rire, suivit de Jake, mon père et Leah.

  * « J'ai des copies à corriger alors, je vais vous laisser et rentrer chez moi. » annonçai-je.



Je fis la bise à mon père et un seul regard suffit à me dire qu'il dirait à Paul où je vivais. J'embrassais mon frère et Leah et monta dans ma voiture, faisant route chez moi. Une fois arrivée à mon appartement, je fermais tout à clé et allais directement dans la salle de bain prendre une douche bien chaude car j'étais gelée et je m'étais prise la pluie. Je laissais l'eau chaude couler très longtemps et une fois réchauffée et lavée, je sortis de la douche et m'enroulais dans une serviette et me séchais les cheveux. J'allais dans ma chambre et mis mon pyjama qui se composait d'un pantalon de survêtement gris et d'un t-shirt blanc. Je mis une veste polaire car j'avais encore très froid malgré la douche chaude que je venais de prendre. Je me fis un thé à la menthe et m'installais sur le fauteuil du salon, les dissertations de mes élèves à la main et les lisais une à une. Je fus désespérée en lisant les copies de Sean Baker, Matthew Hamilton et Warren Rodgers. Hormis le basket et les filles, rien ne les intéressait. Comme projet professionnel : basketteur. Je soupirais et posais leur copie, et en pris une autre. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine quand je lus le nom de l'élève qui l'a écrite : Paul Lahote. Je me suis mise immédiatement à la lecture et une fois fini, je fus complètement sous le choc. Comment un garçon peut-il parler avec de tels mots ? Un coup frappé à la porte me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Je posais la feuille sur la table basse et allais ouvrir. C'était Paul !

  * « Vous vouliez me voir, Mademoiselle Black ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Entre, et appelle-moi Rachel. » dis-je en me poussant pour le laisser entrer.



Je refermais tout à clé et je fis face à celui qui avait été choisi pour moi.

  * « Qu'est-ce que mon père t'as dit ? » demandai-je.
  * « Il m'a dit que, vous vouliez me voir et que, vous saviez ce que je suis. » répondit-il.
  * « Je sais aussi que tu t'es imprégné de moi ce matin en classe. » avouai-je.



Le regard qu'il me lança me transperça.

  * « Et c'est impossible qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous étant donné que vous êtes mon professeur. » dit-il.
  * « C'est exact ! » affirmai-je.



Un éclat de douleur passa dans ses yeux, et ça me fit mal au cœur.

  * « C'est pour cela, qu'il faudra que l'on soit très discret. » dis-je en souriant.



Il me regarda, incrédule. Je m'avançais vers lui, posa une main sur sa joue et un choc électrique me parcouru, le même que celui de ce matin lorsqu'il m'avait rendu sa copie et que nos doigts s'étaient frôlés.

  * « Si Jacob l'apprend, je suis foutu. » chuchota-t-il.
  * « Oublie que je suis la sœur de Jacob, oublie pendant une minute que je suis ton enseignante, et j'oublie que tu es mon élève. » suggérai-je.



Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de baisser les armes et de m'embrasser tendrement. Ses mains se posèrent ma taille et les miennes passèrent derrière sa nuque. Je l'attirais un peu plus vers moi pour approfondir le baiser qui m'électrisait.

  * « Fais tomber les barrières qui te retiennent, et laisse parler le loup qui est en toi. » susurrai-je avant de faire glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres.
  * « Tu l'auras voulu. » me dit-il.



Il empoigna mes fesses et me souleva. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre le mur de mon salon. La langue de Paul força l'entrée de ma bouche et trouva ma langue rapidement. Un gémissement m'échappa tandis que mon loup grogna. Ce grognement m'excita drôlement et je sentis mon intimité s'humidifier. Paul relâcha mes lèvres et me regarda d'un regard noir de désir. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se reprendre. Je l'attirais jusqu'au canapé et je le fis asseoir, avant de me mettre à califourchon sur lui.

  * « J'ai envie de toi Rachel. » me dit-il en m'attirant contre lui.
  * « Pas ce soir. Je ne veux pas brûler les étapes, et puis, n'oublie pas que je suis ton enseignante. » lui dis-je en déposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.
  * « Quand ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Je ne sais pas. » répondis-je en laissant glisser mes doigts sur ses bras.
  * « Il faut que j'y aille. » me dit-il.
  * « Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je.
  * « Je dois patrouiller avec Jared. » dit-il.
  * « Ok ! » dis-je simplement.



Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte et quand je mis ma main sur la poignée de la porte, une main chaude se posa sur ma hanche et des lèvres douces se posèrent sur ma nuque.

  * « A bientôt, Rachel ! » susurra Paul à mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.



Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de mon appartement en se hâtant vers la sortie du petit immeuble. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et m'adossais contre elle en soupirant. On frappa à ma porte et quand je la rouvris, c'était Paul !

  * « T'as oublié quelque chose ? » demandai-je.
  * « Ça ! » répondit-il avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains et de m'embrasser.



Lorsqu'il me relâcha, j'en eu le souffle coupé tellement je venais de recevoir le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et reparti. Quand je refermais une nouvelle fois ma porte, je soupirais avant de sourire. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je verrouillais ma porte à clé et repris mes lectures sur les dissertations de mes élèves.


	4. Absence remarquée

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Claire :_

Une semaine ! Cela faisait une semaine que Quil Ateara n'était plus venu au lycée. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je m'inquiète comme ça pour lui alors que je suis censé sortir avec un des gars de l'équipe de basket du lycée ? Et bien tout simplement parce que je suis amoureuse de lui depuis l'école primaire. Si j'ai accepté de sortir avec Sean, c'est parce que j'ai été stupide et que lorsqu'il m'a demandé il y a un an si je voulais assister à son entraînement de basket, j'ai dit _oui_! Mais ça n'avait pas la même signification pour lui que pour moi. J'y étais allée en amie, et lui en a profité après l'entraînement pour venir vers moi et me prendre mon premier baiser devant toute l'équipe. Son meilleur ami, Matthew, a fait la même chose avec Kim. Dès ce moment-là, ils ont décrétés qu'on leur appartenait.

  * _« Claire ! You ouh ! »_



Je sortis de mes pensées et posais mon regard sur ma meilleure amie et colocataire.

  * « Pardon Kimmy, tu disais ? » demandai-je.
  * « J'étais en train de te parler de Jared. » répondit-elle. « Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ? »
  * « Je pensais à Sean et à la manière dont il me traite. J'en ai ras le bol et j'ai décidé de le plaquer. » expliquai-je.
  * « Et moi, je vais quitter Matthew. » me dit-elle en me tendant la main.



Je la serrais en guise d'accord. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions sur le parking du lycée et je cherchais Sean du regard pour lui parler. Je ne le voyais pas alors je me retournais vers Kim et lui dit :

  * « Je vais chercher Sean pour lui parler. »
  * « Je vais voir Matthew. » me dit-elle.



Il restait cinq minutes avant le début de mon premier cours de la journée, ça me laissait largement le temps de rompre avec Sean, enfin, s'il ne devient pas trop en colère. J'errais dans les couloirs jusqu'aux vestiaires, là où j'avais plus de chance de le trouver. Une fois arrivée, j'ouvris la porte et je tombais sur Sean, torse nu et assit sur une chaise. Brittany Collins, la capitaine des Pom-Pom Girls du lycée, à califourchon sur lui et en sous-vêtements.

  * « Hum humm ! » fis-je en me raclant la gorge.



Ils se stoppèrent et quand Sean croisa mon regard, il déglutit et repoussa Brittany.

  * « Claire, mon bébé ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » me dit-il.
  * « Ça ne fait rien Sean, tu me rends la tâche plus facile. Je comptais rompre avec toi de toute façon. Tu peux retourner avec ta pétasse, je m'en vais. » rétorquai-je avant de claquer la porte des vestiaires.



Je refis le chemin inverse et en tournant à ma droite pour aller à mon casier, je tombais sur Kim.

  * « Claire, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Oui, pourquoi ? » demandai-je à mon tour.
  * « Tu pleures. » répondit-elle.



Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais.

  * « Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. » rassurai-je.
  * « Tu ne pleures pas à cause de Sean, j'espère ? » questionna-t-elle.
  * « Non, je suis soulagée en fait. Je l'ai trouvé dans les vestiaires en train de batifoler avec Brittany. » informai-je.
  * « Matthew était avec Reese. » dit-elle à son tour.
  * « On a vraiment été stupide. » soupirai-je.



La sonnerie retentit et on partit vite à nos casiers pour prendre nos livres de Maths !

_Midi._

A la pause du déjeuner, Kim et moi nous sommes mis à une table éloignée de l'équipe. La bande habituelle n'était pas encore arrivée mais je vis entrer Paul Lahote, Embry Call et Leah Clearwater ! Ah, Jared Cameron et Jacob Black étaient absents. Tout comme Quil.

  * « Tu veux faire quoi après les cours ? » me demanda Kim.
  * « J'irai traîner à la plage pour décompresser un peu, et après je rentrerai à la maison. » répondis-je avant de mordre dans une tomate.
  * « Jared n'est pas là. » me dit Kim.
  * « Et Quil non plus. » répliquai-je.
  * « Le fait qu'ils soient des, tu-sais-quoi, se confirme. » souligna Kim.
  * « Je sais. » soupirai-je. « Oh non ! »



Warren et sa bande de crétins étaient entrés dans le réfectoire. Kim se retourna et elle grimaça. Quand elle regarda son assiette, elle tritura sa salade avec sa fourchette et dit :

  * « J'ai plus faim tout à coup. »
  * « Et moi dont ! Rien qu'en entrant dans les vestiaires ce matin j'ai failli vomir. » grimaçai-je.
  * « Ne m'en parle pas. » grogna Kim.



Alors que les abrutis congénitaux approchaient de notre table avec les filles sans cervelle de l'équipe de Pom-Pom Girls, Kim et moi nous étions levées et nous allions déposer nos plateaux. J'avais oublié mon sac alors je reparti à la table le récupérer, Kim à mes basques, et lorsque je voulus reprendre mon sac, Sean me mit la main aux fesses, faisant rire tout le monde autour de la table. Bizarrement, ça ne me fait pas rire. Je pris mon sac et je fis face à Sean qui me souriait comme il le faisait tout le temps. Je lui rendis son sourire, mais plein de dégoûts, et je lui mis une gifle monumentale. Toute la cafétéria s'était tût.

  * « Ça me démangeait depuis longtemps. » avouai-je.



Je vis à la table de Paul, Embry et Leah, que tous les trois se retenaient de rire.

  * « Non mais pour qui tu te prends espèce de sale pétasse ? » s'énerva Brittany en se levant.



Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre que je rejoignis Kim, mais elle m'arrêta.

  * « Attends ! » me dit-elle. « J'ai oublié de faire un truc. »
  * « Quoi ? » demandai-je.



Elle se dirigea vers Matthew qui sourit en voyant Kim s'approcher de lui. Je vis Kim prendre le pichet d'eau sur la table.

  * « Ça ! » répondit-elle en vidant le pichet sur Matthew.



Cette fois, j'entendis tout le réfectoire éclater de rire. Kim posa le pichet vide sur la table et me rejoignit. On sortit du réfectoire et j'avais une envie folle de sécher les cours de l'après-midi. Surtout que je n'avais que deux heures d'Education Civique, et que ça ne servait à rien.

  * « Je crois que je vais aller décompresser plus tôt. » dis-je en m'adossant contre mon casier.
  * « Et moi je vais aller bosser plus tôt. » répliqua Kim.



Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions devant notre appartement après que j'ai prétexté un mal au ventre dû à des règles douloureuses, ce qui est faux bien sûr, et que Kim ait prétexté que son patron allait piquer une colère monstre si elle n'allait pas travailler sur le champ. Le proviseur nous a laissé partir.

_Vingt minutes plus tard._

J'étais sur la plage de la réserve et j'étais assise sur le capot de ma voiture : une _Camaro GT_ offerte par mon père avant que lui et ma mère ne partent pour Los Angeles l'année dernière. Je m'allongeais complètement sur le capot et je fermais les yeux, en écoutant le bruit des vagues.

  * _« Claire ? »_



Cette voix ! Elle me faisait frissonner à chaque fois que je l'entendais. J'ouvris les yeux et me rassis sur le capot. Je tombais sur Quil et je déglutis en le voyant torse nu. Il avait pris du muscle mais quand je croisais son regard, une sensation étrange m'envahit. C'était comme si, tout ce qui m'entourait disparaissait subitement et que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je descendis prudemment de là où j'étais et je fus comme attirée par Quil. Lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, il me demanda :

  * « Tu n'es pas avec ton petit ami ? »
  * « Je l'ai quitté pas plus tard que ce matin. » répondis-je.
  * « Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.
  * « Pourquoi pas ? » dis-je. « Et puis, il me trompait. »



Un éclair de rage passa dans son regard et ses poings se mirent à craquer tellement il les serrait. Il commençait à trembler, et ce n'était pas bon signe. Je posais une main sur sa joue pour le calmer et je fus prise d'une soudaine envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je me laissais guider par mon instinct et enroulais mes bras autour de son cou. Ses tremblements cessèrent et il me rendit mon étreinte.

  * « Claire, tu ne devrais pas être aussi près de moi. Je pourrai te blesser et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.
  * « Tu ne me feras pas de mal, Quil. J'ai confiance en toi. » répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.
  * « Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu sauras ce que je suis. » me dit-il en se détachant de moi.



Il s'éloigna de moi et me tourna le dos. La pluie tomba sur nous et je fus trempée, mais je m'en fiche royalement.

  * « Quil, ne me tourne pas le dos. Regarde-moi en face et dis-moi pourquoi je ressens une absence presque insoutenable au niveau de ma poitrine quand tu m'as tourné le dos ? Est-ce que c'est dû à ta condition ? » demandai-je.



Il se retourna brusquement, et il était vraiment trop craquant ruisselant de pluie.

  * « Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que je suis Claire ? De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix vu ce qui vient de se passer. » me dit-il.
  * « Dis-le ! » lui sommai-je.
  * « Tu connais les légendes de notre tribu ? » demanda-t-il.



Je fis _oui_ de la tête !

  * « Et bien elles sont vraies, Claire. Je suis un loup-garou. » avoua-t-il.



Je m'avançais lentement vers lui, et lorsque je fus face à lui, je posais une main sur sa joue et lui dis :

  * « Ça ne change rien pour moi. Tu es, et tu resteras toujours le garçon dont je suis amoureuse. »
  * « Tu… tu m'aimes ? » bégaya-t-il.
  * « Depuis toujours ! » avouai-je avant de l'embrasser.



Quand nos lèvres se sont touchées, j'avais l'impression que j'étais à ma place, et je ressentais en moi la sensation d'être complète. Je relâchais les lèvres de Quil, et je pu voir à travers la pluie un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

  * « Je t'aime Claire. Je t'aime tellement que, je crois que je pourrais commettre l'irréparable si quelqu'un te faisait du mal. » me dit-il en m'attirant contre lui pour un nouveau baiser.



Cette fois, le baiser fut plus violent, plus vorace. Mais, je voulais savoir une chose donc je me détachais de Quil et lui demandais :

  * « Juste une question, c'est quoi ce que je ressens depuis tout à l'heure ? Je ressens ce que tu ressens, et mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure. »
  * « Ça s'appelle l'imprégnation. C'est quand un loup trouve son âme-sœur. » répondit-il.



A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que je l'attirais pour un nouveau baiser. Malgré la chaleur de son corps, j'avais très froid, ce qu'il remarqua. Il rompit le baiser et m'entraîna à l'arrière de ma voiture. Une fois dans l'habitacle, je me blottis contre lui et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. J'embrassais sa peau et je le senti frémir. Je descendis le long de son torse, parcourant sa peau de baiser fiévreux. Je fis le sens inverse et je me suis mise à califourchon sur lui. Poussée par une envie, j’ôte ma veste et mon pull. Je fis glisser mes doigts sur ses bras musclés et je lui dis d'une voix suave :

  * « Touche-moi ! »



Il déglutit, restant stoïque et n'amorçant aucun mouvement.

  * « N'aie pas peur de poser tes mains sur moi Quil, à moins que, tu n'aies peur que j'ai déjà fait ça avec Sean. » poursuivis-je.



Il baissa les yeux. Je me penchais vers son oreille et lui murmura :

  * « Je suis vierge ! »



Je sentis ses mains se poser aussitôt sur mes fesses, et sa bouche se coller contre ma poitrine.

  * « C'est vrai ce que tu me dis ? Tu n'as jamais couché avec lui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.
  * « Ni avec personne d'autres. » répondis-je en caressant ses boucles noires.



Sa bouche se fit plus entreprenante et il remonta jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille avant de m'embrasser fougueusement, mais il se retira aussitôt.

  * « Quoi ? » demandai-je.
  * « Non, on ne peut pas faire ça, et surtout pas dans ta voiture je, je n'arrive pas encore à me contrôler entièrement. » répondit-il en posant son front contre le mien.
  * « Tu sais que t'es chou quand tu t'inquiètes ? » me moquai-je.
  * « Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi, c'est tout le contraire, crois-moi. » me dit-il.



Je décidais de le chauffer pour qu'il se lâche un peu, alors je fis glisser ma main gauche le long de son torse. Il ferma les yeux et respira difficilement, surtout lorsque ma main se posa sur la bosse de son short en jean. Pendant que ma main frictionnait son entre-jambe, ma bouche vint se poser sur son cou.

  * « Claire…pourquoi…tu fais…ça ? » haleta-t-il.
  * « Pour que tu te décides à agir comme un garçon de dix-sept ans, et que la fille qui est à côté de toi ait enfin ce qu'elle veut : c'est-à-dire que tu me touche. » susurrai-je à son oreille.
  * « Comme tu voudras. » dit-il avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.



Ma main quitta sa prise et je la plaçais sur l'épaule de Quil. Sa langue trouva la mienne et pendant que j'approfondissais ce baiser des plus torrides, la main de Quil défit agilement le bouton de mon jean. Je sentis sa main se glisser à l'intérieur et je ne pus que gémir lorsqu'il toucha mon intimité. Je me débarrassais de mon vêtement, me retrouvant en sous-vêtement devant Quil. Les vitres de la voiture étaient complètement recouvertes de buées tellement il faisait chaud. Quil m'attira vers lui, et j'en profitais pour le défaire de son short. Il se laissa faire, pour mon plus grand bonheur, et je me mordis la lèvre en voyant son sexe. Une fois que son short fut enlevé, Quil me débarrassa de mon boxer en dentelle beige, et il en profita pour attarder ses doigts sur mes fesses.

  * « Ne sois pas si timide mon petit louveteau. » dis-je en lui mordant l'oreille.
  * « Mais elle mord en plus. » s'amusa-t-il en me faisant asseoir sur lui. « Je n’ai pas de préservatif. »
  * « T'es clean ? » demandai-je.



Il acquiesça.

  * « Moi aussi, et je prends la pilule alors, ne t'en fais pas et dis-moi que tu m'aimes. »
  * « Je t'aime, Claire Austin ! » sourit-il avant de m'embrasser.



Pendant le baiser, je sentis son sexe se frotter contre mon intimité. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. J'en avais envie autant que lui. Je me laissais glisser lentement sur lui mais je due me stopper en pleine course car j'avais mal.

  * « A ton rythme, mon bébé ! » chuchota-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.



Petit à petit, je le laissais se glisser en moi de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche mon hymen. Il m'embrassa tendrement et il perça ma barrière, m'arrachant quelques gémissements de douleurs. Je relâchais ses lèvres et mis ma tête dans son cou, reprenant mon souffle et attendis que la douleur passe.

  * « Pardon mon bébé, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Je suis tellement désolé. » s'excusa-t-il.
  * « Ce n'est pas ta faute. » le rassurai-je.



Lentement, très lentement, il nous fit basculer de façon à ce que je sois allongée sur la banquette arrière et il s'allongea sur moi. J'essayais de ne pas lui montrer que j'avais mal mais ce fut peine perdu parce que, quand il commença à bouger ses hanches, une douleur me prit.

  * « Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il une fois encore.
  * « Arrête de t'excuser. » lui dis-je avant d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille.



Je me fichais de la douleur, tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il me fasse l'amour. Je sais très bien que je n'aurais pas d'orgasme étant donné que la première fois est toujours très douloureuse. Il ne me quitta pas des yeux durant tout le processus, ce qui me permit de me plonger dans son regard noisette, oubliant la douleur.

  * « Claire…je ne…vais…pas…tenir. » dit-il entre deux baisers.
  * « Laisse-toi aller ! » répliquai-je en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure.



Il accentua la cadence mais pas trop pour ne pas me faire mal, et moins d'une minute plus tard, je sentis un liquide se déverser en moi. Quil s'appuya du mieux qu'il pouvait et se retira lentement de moi. Il m'aida à m'asseoir mais quand je fus à sa hauteur, je pris ses lèvres en otage et lui vola un baiser langoureux.

  * « Merci ! » chuchotai-je en relâchant ses lèvres.
  * « Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » me dit-il en souriant.



Il remit son short et j'eus du mal à me rhabiller tellement la douleur au bas ventre était atroce. Quil le remarqua parce que je sentis ses mains chaudes sur ma peau et il m'aida à m'habiller.

  * « Je vais te ramener chez toi. » me dit-il en baissant mon pull.
  * « D'accord ! » acquiesçai-je.



Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivés devant mon appartement. Je pris mon sac et mes clés, et quand je fermais la porte de la voiture, je me suis senti soulevé du sol et j'étais dans les bras de Quil la seconde d'après.

  * « Quel étage ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Deuxième ! » répondis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.



Une fois devant mon palier, j'insérais la clé dans la serrure et à peine la porte de l'entrée franchie, Quil la referma avec le pied et me redemanda :

  * « La salle de bain ? »



Je lui montrais la porte en face de la télé, et il s'y engouffra. Il me reposa par terre et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Un hurlement de loup me fit sursauter mais je fus entourée par deux bras chauds où je m'y blottis.

  * « Il faut que j'y aille. » me dit-il.
  * « Reste avec moi. » le suppliai-je.
  * « Je ne peux pas ignorer l'appel de Sam, mais je reviendrai te voir et je reviens dans une semaine au lycée. » informa-t-il.



Je me défis de son étreinte et arrêtais le robinet d'eau de la baignoire qui était presque pleine. J'enlevais ma veste, mon pull et ainsi de suite mais je n'arrivais pas à me baisser pour enlever mon pantalon car j'avais encore mal. Je basculais en avant mais je fus retenu par les bras de Quil.

  * « Fais attention mon amour ! » me dit-il, inquiet.
  * « Tu devrais rejoindre Sam, je vais me débrouiller toute seule. » lui dis-je en me défaisant de ses bras mais il me retint.



Je fus plaquée contre son corps chaud et malgré moi, je me suis mise à pleurer.

  * « Ne pleure pas mon amour. Ecoute, à minuit, ouvre la fenêtre de ta chambre. Je serai là. » me dit-il.
  * « Promis ? » sanglotai-je.
  * « Je te le jure. » promit-il. « Je t'aime Claire. »
  * « Je t'aime aussi Quil ! »



Je sentis ses mains se faufiler jusqu'à mon boxer et il me l'enleva. Mon soutien-gorge fut enlevé rapidement et je me suis retrouvée une fois de plus dans ses bras. Il m'installa dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire et je sentis mes muscles se décontracter. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de sortir de la salle de bain, et j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, signe qu'il était parti.

_Point de vue de Quil :_

Je venais de quitter le petit immeuble où vivait Claire et je me dirigeais en courant vers les bois. Je n'avais pas envie de muter de peur qu'un gars de la meute voit ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi alors je décidais de courir jusqu'à chez Emily. Quand Jake et Embry vont savoir que je me suis imprégné de Claire, la fille la plus canon et la plus populaire du lycée, ils vont me charrier pendant très longtemps. La maison d'Emily fut en vue et malheureusement, il pleuvait encore. Une fois sur le perron de la demeure, j'étais trempé jusqu'aux os.

  * « Em', tu peux m'emmener une serviette s'il te plaît ? » demandai-je.



Elle arriva aussitôt et me dit en riant :

  * « Tu n'as plus besoin de prendre une douche là. Quoique, tes pieds sont dans un sale état. En même temps, la boue c'est très bon pour la peau. »



Je ris avec elle tout en me séchant vite le torse et les cheveux. J'essuyais mes pieds nus avec la serviette puis entrais dans la maison. Tout le monde était là ! Quand je dis tout le monde c'était : Emily, Sam, Paul, Jared, Jake, Embry, Seth et… Leah. Il y avait une ambiance, assez glaciale.

  * « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demandai-je en voyant Leah serrer les poings.
  * « Il se passe que je vais frapper Monsieur Je-Me-Crois-Tout-Permis. » répondit Leah.



Ah ! Elle parlait de Sam.

  * « Arrête tout de suite de t'en prendre à Jake. T'as compris Sam ? Toi t'as Emily, alors maintenant, une bonne fois pour toute, reste en dehors de ma vie et ne punis pas Jake parce qu'il s'est imprégné de moi. Je revis grâce à lui, et si jamais tu continues ce petit jeu-là, je demande à ma mère de convaincre les Anciens de te retirer ta place de Chef de la Meute et de la rendre à Jake. N’oublie pas qui est le véritable Alpha. » le menaça-t-elle.
  * _« Et je l'aiderai. »_



Hein ? Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Emily.

  * « Tu prends le parti de Leah ? » s'étonna Sam, blessé.
  * « Exactement. Je ne suis pas fière de ce qui s'est passé entre nous trois, mais elle reste ma cousine, et ce que tu fais subir à Jake parce qu'il est avec Leah est inadmissible. Tu outrepasse tes droits Sam. Continues comme ça, et je retourne à la tribu Makah jusqu'à ce que tu sois redevenu à peu près normal. Quitte à en souffrir ! » répliqua-t-elle avant de repartir derrière ses fourneaux.



L'ambiance était très tendue alors je décidais de lâcher ma bombe :

  * « Je me suis imprégné ! »
  * « Quoi ? » s'écria Jared.
  * « Où ? » demanda Paul.
  * « De qui ? » demandèrent Embry et Jake en même temps.
  * « Quand ? » demanda Seth.



Je fis un gros effort pour ne pas rire devant leur tête.

  * « A la plage, il y a moins de deux heures, et c'est Claire Austin. » avouai-je tout sourire.
  * « Wi-Ah ! » crièrent-ils en se tapant dans les mains.



Jake vint m'entourer les épaules et me dit :

  * « Je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait durant ces deux heures ? »
  * « Rien du tout on a, parlé. » répondis-je.
  * « Elle la prit comment ? » demanda à son tour Jared.
  * « Super bien ! » avouai-je en me détachant de Jake. « A un moment j'ai, failli perdre le contrôle quand elle m'a dit que ce crétin de Sean l’a trompé. »
  * « Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle l’a giflé devant tout le réfectoire. » s'esclaffa Paul.
  * « Elle a fait quoi ? » pouffai-je.



Embry me raconta ce qui s'était passé et j'éclatais de rire, encore plus quand Leah poursuivit avec Kim qui avait versée le pichet d'eau sur Matthew. Une fois la crise de rire calmée, Paul redevint sérieux et me demanda :

  * « Comment t'as fait pour calmer tes tremblements ? »
  * « Euh, Claire, m'a prise dans ses bras et je me suis tout de suite senti mieux. » répondis-je.
  * « Je suis content pour toi mon vieux. » me félicita Jake.
  * « Merci ! » dis-je en souriant. « Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser et rentrer chez moi. »
  * « T'as un rencard avec elle ? » questionna Jared.
  * « Je la rejoins chez elle à minuit. A demain les gars ! » dis-je en sortant à l'extérieur.



Il pleuvait toujours alors je courrais le plus vite possible chez moi, priant pour que la pluie cesse.

_Minuit._

J'étais dans les bois près de chez Claire, en bas de la fenêtre de sa chambre et j'attendis. Tout à coup, la lumière de sa chambre s'alluma et je l'entendis m'appeler doucement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

  * _« Quil ? »_
  * « Recule, je vais monter. » lui dis-je.



Elle se recula de la fenêtre et grâce à ma condition de loup, je montais facilement jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, je vis qu'elle était près de la porte et qu'elle la verrouillait. Je refermais la fenêtre avant d'aller prendre ma princesse dans mes bras et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

  * « Tu…m'as…manqué. » dit-elle entre deux baisers.
  * « Si tu savais…comme je…t'aime. » répliquai-je avant de dévier mes lèvres sur son cou.



Elle enleva son peignoir en soie et je vis avec bonheur qu'elle portait une nuisette noire.

  * « Très jolie ! » susurrai-je à son oreille.



Elle rit avant de m'attirer vers le lit. On se plaça sous la couette puis elle éteignit la lumière avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi et de m'embrasser. Mes mains glissèrent sous la couette pour atterrir sur les cuisses de ma belle.

  * « J'ai envie de toi ! » murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.



Un grognement m'échappa !

  * « Fais-moi l'amour ! » me supplia-t-elle.
  * « Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour recommencer ? » demandai-je en rompant le baiser.
  * « Je m'en fiche que ce soit trop tôt, j'ai envie de toi et de faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Si tu savais dans quel état je suis depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ces deux heures passées ensemble. » avoua-t-elle. « Touche-moi ! »



Je ne me fis pas prier et glissa ma main sur sa féminité.

  * « Hum…oui comme ça ! » gémit-elle.



J'inversais nos places avant d'enlever mon short et je ne perdis pas une seule minute de plus. J'entrais en elle doucement et à ma grande surprise, elle ne gémit pas de douleur mais de plaisir. Cette nuit va être encore plus mémorable que notre première fois à l'arrière de sa voiture.


	5. Un jour pas comme les autres

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Jared :_

_Bip, bip, bip…_

L'alarme de mon réveil me tira d'un sommeil profond. Bon, pas si profond que ça puisque j'avais patrouillé jusqu'à quatre heures du matin et qu'il était sept heures et quart du matin. J'avais cours dans trois quart d'heures, et mon premier cours était l'Histoires. Je hais cette matière.

  * _« JARED, DEBOUT JEUNE HOMME ! » me cria ma mère en tapant sur la porte de ma chambre._
  * « JE SUIS RÉVEILLÉ ! » répliquai-je en criant comme elle



Bordel je ne suis pas sourd !

  * _« VIENS PRENDRE TON PETIT-DÉJEUNER ! » m'ordonna-t-elle._



Je grognais tout en me levant et en descendant directement dans la cuisine, où une excellente odeur de bacon flottait dans l'air. Je m'assis à ma place et je dévorais l'assiette que ma mère m’avait préparé.

  * « Tu m'écœures. » me dit ma petite sœur de quinze ans.
  * « Tu n'as qu'à pas me regarder manger et te mêler de tes fesses. » grognais-je.
  * « Surveille ton langage Jared, et toi Olivia, laisse ton frère tranquille. » nous gronda ma mère avant de sortir de la cuisine.
  * « Tu sens le chien mouillé. » me dit Olivia.



Elle commençait vraiment à me gaver. Je la regardais méchamment et je laissais échapper un grognement d'avertissement. Elle prit peur et reporta son attention sur son bol de céréales. Voilà comment calmer les petites sœurs emmerdeuses premières catégories. Je finissais mon assiette puis montais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. J'entrais dans ma chambre avec rien d'autres qu'une serviette de bain autour de la taille, et je farfouillais dans mon armoire à la recherche d'une tenue pour la journée. Je dégotais un jean délavé, un débardeur blanc, une chemise noire dont je laissais les deux premiers boutons ouverts, et mes All Stars Noires. Je domptais ma tignasse, ou du moins j'essayais, et je pris mon sac de cours avant de sortir de chez moi rapidos. Je montais dans ma voiture, une _Chevrolet Impala_ de 1967, hérité de mon père à sa mort il y a deux ans. La même voiture que conduit _Dean Winchester_ dans la série _Supernatural_ ! Je fis route vers la maison de Paul et miracle, il était déjà prêt et sur le perron. Il monta dans la voiture, côté passager, et je repris la route jusqu'au purgatoire.

  * « Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà prêt ? » demandai-je tout en fixant la route.
  * « Tu le sais très bien. » répondit-il.
  * « Je sais que t'es parti direct voir Rachel après notre patrouille, mais ça ne me dit pas _pourquoi_ t'es prêt si tôt. » insistai-je.
  * « Elle était déjà réveillée quand je suis allé chez elle, et elle m'a fait gicler à sept heures pour que je me prépare pour les cours. » dit-il.
  * « Vous l'avez fait ? » demandai-je, curieux.
  * « Non ! » grogna-t-il.
  * « Ça fait une semaine que tu t'es imprégné d'elle, et toujours rien ? Même Quil n'a pas attendu aussi longtemps avec Claire. » me moquai-je.
  * « Ne me compare pas à Quil. C'est Rachel qui préfère attendre que je finisse le lycée avant qu'on couche ensemble. » avoua-t-il.
  * « Tu te laisses dominer par une femme. » m'esclaffai-je.
  * « Ça à ces avantages. » dit-il.
  * « Mouais ! » fis-je, pas convaincu.



J'arrivais sur le parking du lycée pile au moment où la cloche retentit. Je me garais vite, et Paul et moi sortions rapidement de la voiture, et nous courrons dans le bâtiment. On arrivait pile poil devant notre classe, alors que le prof était sur le point de fermer la porte.

  * « C'est gentil à vous de vous joindre à nous Messieurs. A vos places, maintenant ! » dit-il avec autorité.



Paul alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe, à côté de Leah, et moi je pris ma place habituelle, près de Kim Andrews. Je ne l'ai jamais dit aux autres, ni même pensé lorsque j'étais sous ma forme de loup, mais j'ai le béguin pour elle. Je ne l'ai jamais regardé dans les yeux, de peur d'être déçu si je ne m'imprègne pas d'elle. Je sortis mes affaires en soufflant tellement cette matière me gonflait. Je laissais retomber mon sac lourdement sur le sol, sans me soucier du prof, et j'ouvris mon livre, sans savoir à quelle page il fallait l'ouvrir.

  * _« Page 45 ! »_



Ce murmure venait de ma partenaire de gauche. Je me retournais vers elle pour la remercier, et je croisais son regard. Oh merde ! J'avalais difficilement ma salive pendant que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je viens de m'imprégner. Oh ho ! La voix du prof me sortit de mes pensées.

  * « Monsieur Cameron et Mademoiselle Andrews, quand vous aurez finit de vous faire les yeux doux, vous pourrez peut-être suivre le cours. » dit-il.



Je détournais mon regard afin de le reporter sur le livre, que j'ouvris à la page 45. Je sentis mon cœur battre à une vitesse incroyable dans ma poitrine, et ma respiration se fit saccadée. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de me reprendre. Quand ce fut le cas, je me redressais sur ma chaise mais je n'avais pas le courage de parler à ma voisine de table. Mon imprégnée. Ma moitié. A Kim ! Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin du cours. Je rangeais mes affaires rapidement dans mon sac et je sortis de la salle aussi vite que je le pu, mais en passant la porte, je percutais Kim sans faire exprès, la faisant tomber en arrière mais avec mes réflexes de loup, je réussis à rattraper son bras afin de l'empêcher de tomber. Ce contact m'électrisa de tout mon être. Je fis face à Kim, ma main emprisonnant toujours son bras, et je lui demandais :

  * « Est-ce que ça va, Kim ? »
  * « Oui, je te remercie. Tu m'as évité une grosse bosse sur les fesses. » répondit-elle en souriant.
  * « Ouais c'est, ça aurait été dommage d'avoir une bosse, surtout que tu as, euh, elles sont parfaites et, ne crois pas que je passe mon temps à te reluquer non, c'est juste que, enfin je, euh, je ferai mieux d'y aller. » balbutiais-je en tournant les talons.



Je partis sans demander mon reste et j'allais rapidement à mon cours de Maths. Je m'assis à ma table habituelle, et Paul arriva au même instant avec Leah. Ils me regardèrent étrangement mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent, surtout que je venais de me ridiculiser devant Kim.

_Pause de midi !_

Il est midi, et j'ai une faim de loup. Je remplissais mon assiette avec tout ce qui me passais par la main et qui était de la viande, c'est-à-dire quatre cuisses de poulet, une énorme assiette de pâtes à la bolognaise, et de la tarte aux pommes. Une fois installé à la table où on se réunissait avec les garçons et Leah, je commençais à manger quand les autres arrivèrent.

  * « Comment s'est passé cette matinée ? » demanda Embry.
  * « Super et ennuyeuse. » répondit Paul.
  * « Et vous ? » demanda Leah.
  * « Génial ! » s'extasia Quil.
  * « C'est normal, Claire est dans la même classe que toi. » le charria Paul.
  * « Tu ne dis rien Jared ? » s'étonna Jake.



Je me contentais d'hausser les épaules tout en mordant dans la cuisse de poulet que j'avais entre les mains, quand la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit. Je levais les yeux et je croisais aussitôt le regard de Kim. Je stoppais mes gestes, restant figé sur place. Un flash me fit sortir de ma transe. Je posais ma viande dans l'assiette et regardais en direction de Jake qui était mort de rire.

  * « Quoi ? » demandai-je.



Il me montra son portable et ce connard avait osé me prendre en photo. J'avais vraiment l'air d'un con. J'étais figé, la cuisse de poulet dans ma bouche et la tête d'un pauvre con qui avait l'air d'avoir vu le Père Noël.

  * « Espèce de sale bouffon ! » grognai-je.
  * « Ne fais pas cette tête ma biche. » s'esclaffa Paul.
  * « Toi, passe le cap avec tu-sais-qui et on en reparlera. » répliquai-je.
  * _« Je vais lui faire la peau à ce salaud. » fit la voix de Quil._



Paul arrêta de rire tout comme Jake et on regarda tous vers l'endroit où regardait Quil. Sean, l'ex de Claire, barrait la route à Claire et Kim. Je tendis l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

  * _« Allez Claire, reviens à notre table. C'est là que vous appartenez toutes les deux. » leur dit-il._
  * _« Va te faire foutre Sean, toi et ta bande de sportif attardé. J'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, et il est cent fois mieux que toi. » contra Claire._
  * _« Tu ne me laisseras pas comme ça Claire. Reviens ! » lui ordonna-t-il._



Il lui attrapa le bras de force mais ce que je vis par la suite me surpris. Kim s'interposa et maîtrisa Sean en lui plaquant la tête sur une table, le bras derrière son dos.

  * « Tu disais ? » gronda-t-elle.
  * « Rien du tout ! » déglutit Sean.
  * « Exactement ! » acquiesça-t-elle en le relâchant.



Quil se leva pour aller vers les filles, et arrivée à leur hauteur, il embrassa Claire.

  * « WI-AH ! »
  * « VAS-Y QUIL ! » s'écria Embry.
  * « HEY, LAISSE-LA RESPIRER UN PEU ! » hurla Paul en souriant.



Jake se mit à siffler quand Quil relâcha les lèvres de Claire. Il resta avec les filles le temps qu'elles prennent leur plateau, et il revint avec elles à notre table.

  * « Les gars, ça ne vous dérange pas qu'elles déjeunent avec nous ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Aucun souci. Mesdemoiselles, soyez les bienvenues. » accueillit Paul.



Claire s'assit à côté de Quil tandis que Kim vint s'asseoir à la seule place de libre autour de la table : à côté de moi. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, ce que remarqua Paul.

  * « Non, Jared ! Ah aah ah ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.
  * « La ferme ! » grognai-je.
  * « Ah aah ah, il a osé. » rit-il encore plus.
  * « Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre copain ? » demanda ma Kim.



_Une petite minute. Ma Kim ? Jared faut te faire soigner mon pote !_

  * « Oh Mon Dieu ça y est. Je sais pourquoi Paul rit. » dit Leah. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'étais à l'ouest toute la matinée. »



J'en avais marre de voir mes soi-disant potes se foutre de moi parce que je m'étais imprégné, alors je pris mon plateau et mon sac, et une fois mon plateau déposé, je sortis du réfectoire et je partis dans la cour du lycée. Je m'assis sur un banc et déprimais. J'avoue que pour Paul, je ne lui en voulais pas de se foutre de ma gueule car moi, je m'étais bien foutu de lui le jour où il s'est imprégné de Rachel, mais les autres, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils font ça. Je n'ai pas charrié Quil quand il s'est imprégné de Claire, et encore moins Jake au sujet de Leah.

  * _« Jared ? »_



Je relevais la tête et j'aperçus Claire.

  * « Claire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandai-je.
  * « Je voulais te parler. » répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.
  * « Je t'écoute ! » lui dis-je.
  * « N'aie pas peur de ce que pourra te dire Kim lorsque tu lui diras tout sur ta vraie nature. Elle est déjà au courant. » me dit-elle.
  * « Quoi ? » hoquetai-je.
  * « Elle le sait depuis le jour où tu t'es absenté deux semaines du lycée. On savait tout, elle et moi. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été surprise lorsque Quil me l'a dit le jour où il s'est imprégné de moi. » avoua-t-elle.
  * « Comment, comment réagira-t-elle quand je lui parlerai de l'imprégnation ? » demandai-je.
  * « Crois-moi, elle sera la fille la plus heureuse du monde mais, si tu as vraiment peur, je lui parlerai à ta place. » proposa-t-elle.
  * « Je ne mérite pas une fille comme elle. » soupirai-je.
  * « Jared, écoute, elle m'en voudra certainement de te dire ce que je vais te dire mais, elle n'a plus que moi. Les parents de Kim sont morts quand elle avait treize ans, et son frère ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle parce qu'il était dans les Marines, alors mes parents l'ont adopté. C'est pour ça qu'on est si proche elle et moi, malgré le fait qu'on se connaît depuis le jardin d'enfant. » dit-elle.
  * « Que dois-je faire ? » demandai-je.
  * « Lui donner ton amour mais, un petit conseil, évite de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, elle déteste ça. » répondit-elle.
  * « Merci, Claire ! » souriais-je.
  * « De rien ! » dit-elle en me rendant mon sourire.



La sonnerie retentit, et je dû faire un gros effort pour me lever du banc car je n'avais pas envie de retourner en cours.

_Point de vue de Kim :_

La journée avait été longue, mais longue. Heureusement que je ne bosse pas aujourd'hui. Arrivée chez moi, je laissais tomber mon sac par terre ainsi que ma veste, et je me laissais tomber moi-même sur le divan.

  * « Kim, il faut que je te parle de Jared. » me dit Claire.



Je me redressais aussitôt et fis face à ma meilleure amie.

  * « Et que veux-tu me dire au sujet de Jared ? » demandai-je.
  * « Tu te souviens de ce qu'est l'imprégnation dans les légendes ? » questionna-t-elle.
  * « Oui, c'est quand un loup-garou trouve son âme-sœur bla, bla, bla. Je sais que Quil s'est imprégné de toi mais quel rapport avec Jared ? » m'impatientai-je.
  * « Il ne s'est rien passé d'étrange en cours d'Histoires ce matin ? Jared et toi, vous vous êtes regardé dans le blanc de l'œil pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il est un loup et, tu n'as rien ressenti de bizarre ? »



Je remontais loin dans la matinée lors de la première heure de cours. Jared est arrivé en retard avec Paul, il s'est assis à côté de moi comme d'habitude, il a sorti ses affaires puis je lui ai soufflé la page du livre, et… oh, oh ! Je regardais ma meilleure amie et dit :

  * « Tu veux dire que Jared s'est… »
  * « Oui ! » répondit-elle.
  * « Il faut que j'y aille ! » décidai-je en me levant.



Je me précipitais vers la porte mais Claire m'interpella :

  * « Où tu vas ? »
  * « Parler à Jared ! » répliquai-je en prenant ma veste.



En cinq minutes, j'étais arrivée devant chez Jared. J'avais couru mais je n'étais pas essoufflée car depuis toute petite j'ai l'habitude de courir. Je frappais à la porte des Cameron quand une femme avoisinant les quarante ans m'ouvrit.

  * « Oui ? » fit-elle.
  * « Bonjour Madame Cameron euh, pardon de vous déranger mais, est-ce que Jared est là ? » demandai-je.
  * « Vous êtes ? » questionna-t-elle.
  * « Je m'appelle Kim, je suis une amie de votre fils et, je dois lui parler c'est très important. » répondis-je.
  * « En haut de l'escalier sur votre gauche, première porte à droite. » me dit-elle.
  * « Merci !



Je suivis les directives de ma future belle-mère et une fois devant la porte indiquée, je toquais trois petits coups sur la porte, et attendis. Elle s'ouvrit et je cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque par le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Jared était en caleçon. En CALEÇON !

  * « Kim, que fais-tu ici ? » s'étonna-t-il.



Je ne demandais pas la permission et entrais dans la chambre, qui je dois dire était un bordel pas possible mais bon, pas de vêtements sale qui traînait. J'enlevais ma veste et la posais sur la chaise du bureau de Jared avant de me retourner vers lui. Il avait fermé la porte et attendait que je lui réponde. Au lieu de répondre, je décidais de me laisser guider par mes hormones qui commençaient à bouillir, alors je m'approchais de Jared à toute vitesse et l'embrassais en pleine bouche. Comme je ne le sentais pas réagir, je me détachais et lui demandais :

  * « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »
  * « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.
  * « Je sais tout Jared. Claire m'a tout dit et je t'accepte tel que tu es. » répondis-je en caressant son visage.
  * « Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses je, on ne se connaît même pas et, je voudrais qu'on apprenne à se connaître. » me dit-il en posant son front contre le mien.
  * « Comme tu veux mais embrasse-moi. » lui sommai-je.



Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes mais tendrement. Il est ramolli ou quoi ? Je veux un vrai baiser moi. Je séparais mes lèvres des siennes et sans qu'il ne le voie venir, je le poussais sur son lit où il tomba sur le dos. Je fermais la porte de sa chambre à clé, avant de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

  * « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il péniblement.
  * « J'embrasse mon petit-ami. » susurrai-je avant de faire glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres.



Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et ça me rendit folle.

  * « Recommence, c'est trop sexy. » minaudai-je avant de réitérer mon geste.



Il grogna une fois de plus. Satisfaite, je pris ses lèvres en otages avant de caresser ses lèvres avec ma langue afin qu'il ouvre la bouche, ce qu'il fit. Nos langues se trouvèrent mais il fut plus timide. Je perdais pied de plus en plus tellement le goût de sa langue dans ma bouche était un vrai régal, et j'avais envie de plus, qu'il me touche.

  * « Jared, pose-tes mains sur moi. » murmurai-je.



Il posa sa main gauche sur ma joue avant de m'embrasser de nouveau, moins timidement, mais ses caresses l'étaient toujours. Doucement, sa main descendit jusqu'à mon cou, avant d'effleurer mon sein droit, m'arrachant un frisson, et finalement, il posa sa main sur ma hanche. Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre, et Jared se détacha de moi sur le champ, me laissant seule sur son lit.

  * « Désolé mais, il faut que j'y aille. » me dit-il.
  * « Et où est-ce que tu vas ? » demandai-je en me levant à mon tour.
  * « Je dois aller patrouiller avec Paul. » répondit-il.
  * « Encore ? Mais t'es crevé mon amour. » m'inquiétai-je en me collant à lui.



Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. _« A la bonne heure ! » pensai-je._

  * « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Kimmy, c'est seulement pour deux heures. Après je me reposerais, promis. » me sourit-il.
  * « T'as plutôt intérêt. » dis-je avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.



Après lui avoir donné mon numéro de portable, et lui le sien, je regardais Jared s'habiller mais il me demanda de me retourner.

  * « Pourquoi ? Tu vas te mettre tout nu ? » le taquinai-je.
  * « Oui ! » dit-il, mal à l'aise.
  * « Je suis ta copine Jared, tu n'as pas à être gêné d'être nu devant moi. » le rassurai-je.
  * « On n'a pas encore dépassé ce stade alors, retourne-toi, s'il te plaît. » me dit-il.
  * « Comme tu veux. » soufflai-je en me retournant.



Même pas une minute plus tard, je sentis des bras musclé et chaud m'entourer.

  * « Ne le prends pas mal, s'il te plaît Kimmy. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.
  * « Il faut que t'ailles patrouiller. » dis-je en me détachant de lui.
  * « Attends ! » fit-il.
  * « Je suis patiente mais j'ai des limites. Je t'attends depuis trop longtemps pour être pudique avec toi, alors quand tu décideras d'être moins coincé avec moi, tu sais où me trouver. » expliquai-je avant de sortir de sa chambre.



Je dis au revoir à la mère de Jared et je rentrais chez moi. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et fis mes devoirs avant de m'endormir dans mon lit, tandis que des larmes coulèrent contre mon gré.

_Point de vue de Jared :_

Elle vient de me laisser en plan. Je ne le crois pas. Le hurlement de Paul me fit sortir de mes pensées et je sortis de chez moi pour aller rejoindre mon meilleur ami. Une fois derrière un buisson à l'abri des regards, j'enlevais mon short, l'attachais à la cordelette autour de ma cheville, et laissais exploser ma seconde nature.

  * _« Il était temps. Tu faisais des bêtises avec Kim ? » me taquina Paul._



Je fis défiler les images de mon entrevue avec Kim dans ma tête, et lorsque le moment où Kim m'avait lancée cet ultimatum passa, Paul me dit :

  * _« Ouh la, ça chauffe ! »_
  * _« Sans blague ! » ironisai-je._
  * _« Attends, ne t'étonnes pas si elle réagit comme ça. Tu la touche à peine, et ça m'étonne. T'as déjà sauté le pas avec Mandy l'année dernière. » me dit-il._
  * _« C'est ce qu'elle raconte, mais je n'ai jamais couché avec elle, ni avec personne d'autre. » avouai-je._
  * _« Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi elle a fait courir le bruit que t'avais couché avec elle ? » demanda-t-il._
  * _« J'étais prêt à le faire mais, quand je suis allé chez elle ce soir-là pour le lui dire, je l'ai surprise avec Warren et je suis parti. Elle a couché avec lui, pas avec moi. » répondis-je en revivant la scène._



Les images de ce jour défilèrent dans ma tête et Paul vit la vérité.

  * _« Je comprends mieux. Pour en revenir à Kim, une fois la patrouille finie, va la voir putain, et dis-lui pourquoi t'es distant comme ça. Parle-lui de ce que tu ressens, elle comprendra. » m'assura-t-il._
  * _« Si tu le dis ! » soupirai-je._



On commença à patrouiller sur le même périmètre qu'hier et au bout de deux heures, rien du tout. Aucune trace d'un quelconque vampire sur nos terres. Paul alla directement chez Rachel tandis que moi, je me dirigeais vers chez Kim, pendant que Jake, Quil et Embry prirent la relève. Je repris ma forme humaine derrière un arbre, mis mon short, et monta chez elle. Je frappais à la porte, mais ce fut Claire qui m'ouvrit. La déception due se lire sur mon visage car elle me dit :

  * « T'es venu pour lui parler j'espère ? »
  * « Oui ! Elle est là ? » demandai-je.
  * « Dans sa chambre. C'est la première porte à droite en entrant dans le couloir. Je vous laisse, et dis-lui que je suis parti travailler. » répondit-elle.
  * « D'accord. Merci Claire ! »



Elle me fit un sourire compatissant avant de partir. Je verrouillais la porte avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Kim. A mesure que j'approchais, mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je frappais doucement à sa porte et attendis qu'elle m'ouvre pour que je puisse lui expliquer ce que j'ai sur le cœur, et ainsi me faire pardonner. La porte s'ouvrit et je vis avec horreur qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle a pleuré.

  * « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.



Ça me faisait mal de la voir pleurer comme ça. Je ressentais sa douleur comme si elle était la mienne.

  * « Excuse-moi, Kimmy. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait mais, j'ai une bonne raison. Et si tu veux bien me pardonner, je t'expliquerai tout. Tu me manques ! » avouai-je.




	6. Partager un amour

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Kim :_

_Tu me manques !_ A ces mots, mon cœur fit un triple salto arrière dans ma poitrine, mais je ne pouvais pas le pardonner aussi aisément.

  * « Te pardonner ? Pourquoi je ferai ça ? » demandai-je.
  * « Parce qu'on est lié tous les deux, parce que je t'aime, et parce que ça me fait autant de mal qu'à toi cette situation. » répondit-il.
  * « Tu m'aimes à cause de l'imprégnation. » dis-je en retournant dans ma chambre.
  * « Non Kimmy ! Je t'appréciais déjà avant cela. Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire mais, si je n'ai jamais osé te parler avant ma mutation, c'est parce que j'étais un parfait idiot amoureux d'une fille super belle, intelligente et tenace. » me dit-il.



Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

  * « Et après ta mutation ? Comme je suis ton imprégnée, tu m'aurais regardé dès ton retour au lycée, on ne serait pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui. » répliquai-je.
  * « J'étais triste après ma mutation, parce que je venais de perdre mon père depuis seulement un an, et qu'il est mort sans que je ne sache ce qu'il m'avait transmis : c'est-à-dire le gène des loups-garous. J'étais perdu et très en colère, je ne me maîtrisais pas, la moindre petite angoisse me faisait muter. J'avais peur de blesser quelqu'un, de te blesser. » expliqua-t-il.
  * « Tu n'as pas eu peur pour Mandy l'année dernière puisque tu es non seulement sorti avec elle, mais tu as couché avec elle aussi. » crachais-je.
  * « Non, non Kim. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Mandy. » démentit-il.
  * « Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a raconté à tout le monde. » dis-je.
  * « Je te le jure Kim. Le jour où j'étais prêt à franchir le cap avec elle, je suis allé la voir chez elle, mais je l'ai surprise avec Warren, et je suis parti. » avoua-t-il.
  * « Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle raconte que… » m'étonnai-je sans finir ma phrase.
  * « Tout simplement parce qu'elle a mal prit le fait que je l'ai quitté, malgré ce qu'elle m'a fait. » dit-il.
  * « C'est pour ça que tu refuses de me toucher ? » demandai-je en étouffant un sanglot.
  * « Kimmy, je ne refuse pas de te toucher. C'est tout le contraire, je ne rêve que de ça, te toucher, mais tu accélères un peu trop les choses. Je veux qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître, tous les deux. » répondit-il en se rapprochant de moi.



Après ce discours, comment pouvais-je être encore en colère contre lui ? Je ne pouvais pas. Il porta sa main sur ma joue, et sa chaleur m'envahit, alors je me terrais contre lui, et mon cœur se mit à battre à l'unisson avec le sien. Les bras de Jared m'entourèrent, et je me sens chez moi.

  * « Kimmy, ne doute plus un seul instant de ce que je ressens pour toi. » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.
  * « Et toi, ne me refuse plus jamais rien. J'ai horreur qu'on me dise _non_. » informai-je en me détachant un peu de lui.
  * « C'est ce que m'a dit Claire. » s'amusa-t-il.
  * « Jared ? » appelai-je.
  * « Hum ? » fit-il.



Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et lui dis :

  * « Embrasse-moi ! »
  * « Ça ressemble plus à un ordre qu'à une demande. » sourit-il.
  * « Mais c'est un ordre, Monsieur Cameron. » affirmai-je en caressant ses épaules carrées.
  * « Kimmy ! » souffla-t-il.
  * « Quoi ? » demandai-je en faisant glisser mes mains sur ses muscles.
  * « Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, en faisant ça. » murmura-t-il.
  * « Et si je fais ça ? » questionnai-je, avant de poser mes lèvres sur sa clavicule.



Je le sentis frissonner, et moi je souriais. Je l'embrassais plusieurs fois à cet endroit, puis je remontais de son cou jusqu'à son oreille avant de lui murmurer :

  * « Je vois que je te fais de l'effet. »
  * « Si tu savais à quel point. » ronronna-t-il.
  * « Montre-moi. » susurrai-je en lui mordant l'oreille.



Il grogna avant d'empoigner mes fesses. Je lâchais un cri de surprise quand je sentis mes jambes quitter le sol de ma chambre. Je les entourais autour de la taille de Jared, qui me transporta jusqu'à mon lit. Il nous allongea tous les deux, lui au-dessus de moi.

  * « Embrasse-moi Jared ! » suppliai-je.
  * « Tout ce que tu veux ma belle. » chuchota-t-il.



Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'empara de mes lèvres pour un baiser des plus doux. Il était moins timide que ceux qu'il m'avait donné lorsqu'on était dans sa chambre à lui, et bon sang que c'était bon. Mes mains passèrent derrière la nuque de Jared, et ses mains à lui étaient partout sur mon corps.

  * « Jared… » soufflai-je.
  * « Hum ? »
  * « Ne t'arrête…surtout pas. » minaudai-je en me cambrant.



Rapidement, nos langues se trouvèrent pour une danse sensuelle. Durant le baiser, je sentis les muscles de Jared rouler sous mes mains. Il caressa ma jambe droite qui était repliée le long de mon corps, ce qui me fit perdre tous mes sens, mais surtout, ça m'excitait, et je le ressentais dans ma petite culotte qui commençait à être humide. Jared rompit le baiser et me regarda avec des yeux noirs.

  * « Kimmy, tu sens tellement bon. » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.



Oh, Nom d'une méduse à moustache ! Il sent mon désir.

  * « Kimmy, sentir ton désir pour moi, ça me rend la tâche encore plus difficile, et ça me donne envie de te faire des choses. » susurra-t-il contre mes lèvres.
  * « Quel genre de chose ? » demandai-je.
  * « Le genre de chose que je te ferai quand on sautera le pas. » répondit-il.
  * « On peut le faire maintenant. » tentai-je en glissant mes doigts sur son torse.
  * « Bien essayé ! » sourit-il en s'emparant de mes mains.



Il m'embrassa tendrement, puis se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la porte.

  * « Ne pars pas, je t'en prie ! » m'écriai-je.



Il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire qui me faisait fondre.

  * « Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir Kimmy. Je suis juste prudent. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses non plus. » me rassura-t-il.
  * « Je croyais que c'était moi qui précipitais les choses. » m'étonnai-je.
  * « Après tout, je ne suis qu'un adolescent de dix-huit ans qui se laisse pousser par ses hormones. » rit-il.



L'entendre rire me fit vibrer tout le corps.

  * « Jared, je peux te poser une question ? »
  * « Je t'écoute ! » me dit-il.
  * « Comment c'était, ta transformation ? » demandai-je.
  * « Douloureux. Avant d'être transformé complètement, j'ai eu une grosse fièvre que je ne pouvais expliquer. Ma mère ne savait pas elle non plus que je me métamorphosais. Elle savait que mon père avait été un loup-garou mais, elle espérait que ça ne m'arrive pas. Mais c'est arrivé. » avoua-t-il.
  * « Et tu regrettes ? » questionnai-je.
  * « Non, j'adore être un loup. La sensation est vraiment exceptionnelle. Et puis, il y a des avantages comme la force physique, la rapidité, l'ouïe, et la température du corps qui est de 42°. » répondit-il.
  * « Pardon ? » m'étranglai-je.
  * « Je n'ai jamais froid. » dit-il.
  * « Au moins tu n'as pas besoin de couverture pour dormir. » marmonnai-je.
  * « Tu sais Kimmy, tu pourras profiter de ma chaleur corporelle quand tu veux. »



Je relevais la tête et le vis qui me souriait.

  * « Euh, est-ce que les, les sangs-froids existent ? » demandai-je.
  * « Oui, ce sont des vampires. Et on a pour mission de les chasser. » répondit-il.
  * « Tu veux dire que, quand tu patrouilles… »
  * « C'est pour nous assurer qu'aucun vampire ne s'aventure sur nos terres. Et si c'est le cas, on les chasse, et on les tue. » m'expliqua-t-il.



Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et je sentis mon hyperventilation revenir au galop.

  * _« Kim ? »_



Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. La peur de perdre Jared durant un combat possible contre un vampire me tiraillait les entrailles et m'empêchait de respirer.

  * _« Kimmy, respire ! »_



Je sentis des mains chaudes sur mon visage, et la voix de Jared résonne dans ma tête, comme une mélodie envoutante.

  * « Kimmy, respire ma chérie. Regarde-moi ! »



Les yeux noisette de Jared m'apaisèrent et je me concentrais sur la chaleur que dégageait son corps contre le mien. Ma respiration revint à la normale et quand ce fut le cas, des lèvres chaudes se plaquèrent contre les miennes.

  * « Kimmy, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » me demanda Jared en relâchant mes lèvres.
  * « Hyperventilation. » répondis-je, le souffle coupé par le baiser que je venais de recevoir.
  * « Qu'est-ce qui l'a provoqué ? » questionna-t-il.
  * « La peur de te perdre. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je n'ai plus que toi, Claire et mon frère dans ma vie. Si je vous perdais, j'en mourrais. » sanglotais-je.
  * « Kimberly Tyra Andrews, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. » me dit-il.



D'où il connaît mon deuxième prénom ?

  * « Tu connais mon deuxième prénom ? » m'étonnai-je.



Il acquiesça.

  * « Comment ? »
  * « Une fois, j'ai entendu Claire t'appeler par ton nom complet. » répondit-il en souriant.
  * « Je t'aime Jared ! » confiais-je.
  * « Je t'aime ! »



Je plongeais dans ses bras, et je me sentis tout de suite chez moi.

  * « Tu veux dormir avec moi ? » proposai-je.
  * « Tu me nourris ? » demanda-t-il, très sérieux.
  * « Tout ce que tu veux. » acquiesçai-je. « Que dirais-tu, si je te faisais un énorme plat de pâtes à la bolognaise ? »



Pour toute réponse, son estomac grogna, et j'éclatais de rire. Je partis dans la cuisine afin de préparer de quoi nourrir mon loup-garou chéri. Alors que je sortais un sachet de boulettes de viande du congélateur, mon portable sonna.

_And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday_

_[Miley Cyrus – Stay]_

Je couru jusque dans ma chambre et en voulant m'arrêter pour y entrer, je faillis glisser mais Jared me rattrapa. Je décrochais tout en restant dans les bras de mon Adonis :

  * « Allô ? »
  * _« C'est moi. Est-ce que ça te gêne si Quil vient à la maison ce soir ? »_
  * « Aucun souci. Jared reste aussi. J'étais justement en train de préparer à manger. »
  * _« Prévoie pour dix. »_
  * « Ça marche ! »



Je raccrochais et essayais de me défaire de l'étreinte de Jared, mais il me maintenait dans ses bras.

  * « Tu peux me lâcher ? » demandai-je.
  * « Non ! » répondit-il.
  * « Dans ce cas, tu ne mangeras pas. » taquinai-je.



Aussitôt, ses bras me lâchèrent mais il ne s'éloigna pas de moi pour autant. Je repartis vers la cuisine et je commençais à préparer le repas de ce soir.

_Une heure plus tard !_

Je venais de finir de mettre la table, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur des rires. Je reconnus celui de ma meilleure amie, et le deuxième rire, celui d'un garçon qui ne pouvait être que Quil.

  * « Ça sent vachement bon. » s'écria Quil en arrivant dans le salon.
  * « Tu vas te laver les mains si tu veux manger. » ordonnai-je.
  * « C'est à Jared que tu dois donner des ordres, Miss Popularité. » dit-il en souriant.
  * « Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui t'ordonne d'aller te laver les mains. » lui dit Claire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.
  * « Prenez-vous une chambre. » grimaçai-je en retournant dans la cuisine où je pris la passoire contenant les pâtes.



Je versais le contenu dans un méga plat qu'on avait avec Claire mais dont on se servait rarement, et j'y versais les pâtes. Je versais ensuite la grande casserole contenant la sauce et les boulettes, tout en faisant attention à ne pas me tâcher. Je mélangeais le contenu quand je sentis des mains sur mes hanches et un souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

  * « Dis-moi que t'as fait exprès de te déhancher comme tu l'as fait pendant que tu préparais à manger. » me chuchota la voix de Jared.
  * « Je l'ai fait exprès, et j'espère que le show t'a plu. » murmurai-je en entrant dans son jeu.
  * « Tu verras bien ce soir quand on sera seul dans ta chambre. » me dit-il avant de me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.
  * « J'ai hâte de voir ça. » dis-je en riant.



Il me sourit d'une façon indécente, avant de m'embrasser. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, et la voix de Quil retentit :

  * _« Vous ferez des bêtises plus tard. J'ai faim ! »_



Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. Je m'écartais à regret de Jared et portais le plat de pâtes à table.

_Une demi-heure plus tard !_

Dites-moi que je rêve ! Le plat est vide. Claire et moi nous étions contentés d'une assiette, tandis que Jared et Quil se sont tombés le reste. Quand Jared me regarda, il me dit :

  * « Quoi ? »
  * « Où est-ce que vous mettez tout ça ? » demandai-je.
  * « Où y a de la place. » répondit Quil.



Pour la peine, il se reçu une claque derrière la tête de la part de Claire.

  * « Aïe ! » se plaignit-il en se frottant la tête.
  * « On perd énormément de calorie chaque fois qu'on se transforme, et puis, notre métabolisme a changé après notre transformation. C'est pour ça qu'on mange autant. » expliqua Jared.
  * « Je vois ! » dis-je simplement avant de débarrasser la table.



Claire m'aida mais elle se retourna vers Quil et Jared :

  * « Vous avez l'intention de rester planté là et nous regarder faire tout le boulot ? »
  * « Oh, euh… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? » demanda Jared.
  * « Juste nous aider à débarrasser. » répondis-je.



Ils obtempérèrent et en dix minutes, tout fut fini. Une fois le lave-vaisselle en route, Quil enleva Claire pour l'emmener dans sa chambre et ils s'enfermèrent. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils vont faire. Déjà que ça me frustre de savoir que ma meilleure amie a une vie sexuelle avec l'homme de sa vie, mais ça me frustre davantage de savoir que Quil n'a pas eu de mal à sauter le cap avec Claire dès le premier jour où il lui a avoué son imprégnation et sa vraie nature. Comparé à Jared qui lui, se retenait même de me toucher. D'accord, il fait des efforts, mais c'est frustrant car un simple contact m'électrisait.

  * _« Kim ? »_



Je sortis de mes pensées, accoudée au comptoir de la cuisine, et je regardais Jared qui m'observait.

  * « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Oui je, je pensais, c'est tout. » répondis-je.
  * « Et, à quoi pensais-tu, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.
  * « A rien de spécial. » mentis-je.



Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, et en moins de cinq secondes, je fus coincé entre Jared et le comptoir. Il plaça ses bras de chaque côté de moi, de façon à ce que je me retrouve bloqué, et plongea son regard dans le mien.

  * « Je n'en crois pas un mot. » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.



Il se colla contre mon corps, et je sentis les prémisses du plaisir qu'il me procurait, couler le long de mes jambes.

  * « Kimmy, je ne tiendrais pas si tu continues à ressentir tout ce désir. » susurra-t-il.
  * « Désolée, mais tu me fais trop d'effet. » avouai-je.
  * « Ravi de l'apprendre. » me sourit-il.
  * « J'ai très envie de toi, Jared. » dis-je dans un murmure.
  * « Moi aussi Kim, crois-moi mais, je ne peux pas. » rétorqua-t-il.
  * « Pourquoi ? » demandai-je.
  * « D'abord, parce que je veux que notre première fois soit magique, que tu sois à l'aise et dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Ensuite, parce que je refuse de te faire l'amour alors que Quil et Claire sont dans la pièce à côté. » répondit-il.
  * « Jared, fais-moi ressentir quelque chose, s'il te plaît. » quémandai-je.



Il se détacha de moi et alla je ne sais où. J'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer, mais Jared réapparut aussitôt devant moi, et il me tendit la main. Une main que je pris sans hésitation. Il nous dirigea vers ma chambre, qu'il ferma derrière nous. Il me prit dans ses bras avec une infinie délicatesse, et mes bras se placèrent automatiquement autour de son cou. Il me posa sur mon lit, toujours avec autant de douceur, puis il se plaça au-dessus de moi. Mes jambes s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes, laissant à Jared le loisir de s'installer convenablement.

  * « On ne fera pas l'amour ce soir Kimmy mais, comme tu m'as vu avec rien d'autre que mon caleçon tout à l'heure, ce serait plus équitable si je te voyais à mon tour, dans tes sous-vêtements. » me dit-il d'une voix terriblement sexy.
  * « Le problème c'est que, je n'ai pas de soutien-gorge. » avouai-je, toute rouge.



Jared se mit à grogner, puis il m'embrassa, tout en passant ses mains chaudes sous mon pull de pyjama. Comme j'étais en pyjama, j'avais enlevé mon soutien-gorge, et je ne pensais pas recevoir la visite de Jared quelques heures après l'ultimatum que je lui avais posé.

  * « Kimmy, tu me fais confiance ? » me demanda-t-il.
  * « Oui ! » soufflais-je sans le quitter des yeux.



Je sentis mon pull se soulever, et les doigts de Jared glisser sur ma peau. Instinctivement, je levais les bras et Jared m'enleva le pull. Je portais aussitôt mes mains sur ma poitrine, rougissante car c'était la première fois qu'un garçon voyait ma poitrine. Même Matthew n'avait pas eu cette chance. Je sentis les mains de Jared sur les miennes, et je fus découverte devant lui.

  * « Tu es magnifique. » murmura-t-il avant de s'allonger complètement sur moi et de m'embrasser.



Nos langues dansèrent dans une parfaite harmonie, nos torses étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et nos mains étaient partout sur le corps de l'autre.

  * « Jared… » haletai-je.
  * « Kimmy… » souffla-t-il en déviant ses lèvres sur mon cou.
  * « Hummm… » gémissais-je tandis que sa bouche explorait ma poitrine.



Je sentis les doigts de Jared s'attarder sur mon pantalon, et je soulevais mes hanches pour qu'il me l'enlève. Il me l'ôta avec une extrême délicatesse, avant de se replacer entre mes jambes. Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de son torse, et je le vis fermer les yeux, et je l'entendis ronronner. Mes doigts glissèrent jusqu'à son short, et je ne pus résister à l'envie d'y plonger mes mains. J'eus en hoquet de surprise en constatant qu'il n'avait pas de caleçon.

  * « Pas de caleçon ? » m'étonnai-je.
  * « Jamais quand je patrouille. » répondit-il avant de m'embrasser.



Je mis mes mains sur ses fesses bien musclées, mais en le plaquant davantage sur moi, je sentis son entre-jambe se coller contre mon intimité.

  * « Je ne suis pas la seule à être affectée. » murmurai-je à son oreille.
  * « Si tu savais. » grogna-t-il contre ma peau.



Il revint à mes lèvres, mais ce ne fut pas un baiser comme les autres. A travers ce baiser, je ressentais tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Mon corps tremblait sous ses mains au fur et à mesure qu'il me caressait. Je n'avais pas froid car sa chaleur me maintenait au chaud, mais je tremblais de tous mes membres, perturbée par le baiser que je venais de recevoir. Lorsqu'il relâcha mes lèvres, son regard me transperça, comme s'il pouvait lire dans mon âme.

  * « Je t'aime Kim ! » me dit-il.
  * « Je t'aime ! » lui retournai-je dans un murmure.



Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant de me placer sous ma couverture. Il sortit du lit et je sentis en moi un vide alors qu'il s'éloignait.

  * « Jared…reviens. » suppliai-je.



Etant dans le noir total, je ne le voyais plus car il n'était plus près de moi.

  * « Jared ! » appelai-je.



Un bras chaud m'entoura et la voix de Jared me parvint.

  * _« Je suis là Kimmy ! »_



Je me blottis contre son torse, essayant d'étouffer un sanglot.

  * « Chut mon amour, je suis là. » me rassura-t-il.
  * « Ne me laisse pas. » sanglotai-je.
  * « Jamais de la vie. » chuchota-t-il.
  * « Tu seras là, lorsque je me réveillerais ? » demandai-je.
  * « Oui je serai là. Je ne patrouille que demain soir. » répondit-il en me caressant le dos.
  * « Combien de temps ? » demandai-je de nouveau.
  * « De vingt-deux heures jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. » me dit-il.



Je retins des larmes et me blottis un peu plus contre lui. J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand Jared se releva, comme s'il était en alerte.

  * « Jared, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je.
  * « Il y a un problème. » me dit-il.



Un cri de loup se fit entendre, et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Quil en short, et Claire derrière lui en nuisette.

  * « Elle est revenue, c'est le signal. » dit Quil.



Qui est revenue ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?


	7. Mise au point

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Quil :_

  * « Allons-y ! » me dit Jared.



Je me retournais vers Claire et je l'embrassais rapidement avant de sauter par la fenêtre de la chambre de Kim, que Jared avait ouvert.

  * « JARED, MAGNES-TOI ! » criai-je.



Je partis derrière un arbre pour me déshabiller et je me transformais sur le champ. Jared me rejoignit aussitôt et se transforma à son tour.

  * _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demandai-je._
  * _« La rouquine est de retour. Elle vient de passer dans la frontière des Cullen, mais on va ouvrir l'œil. » ordonna Sam._
  * _« Ok ! » avons-nous répondit tous en chœur._
  * _« Où est Paul ? » s'énerva Sam._
  * _« Je suis là. » dit l'intéressé._



Il ne fit pas exprès je pense, et on vit qu'il était avec… Oh Nom d'un moustique. C'est la sœur de Jake.

  * _« QUOI ? » cria Jake._
  * _« Ce n'est pas le moment Jake. » dit Sam._
  * _« On en reparlera plus tard Paul. » grogna Jake._



Une fois cette petite bévue terminée, Jared et moi courrions côte à côte, tout en essayant de repérer l'odeur de cette sale rousse. D'un coup, je la vis qui courrait sur le territoire des Cullen, le costaud et le blond du clan aux basques.

  * _« Je la vois. Elle a les deux garçons aux fesses. » informai-je._
  * _« Ne la perdez pas de vu. » ordonna Sam._



D'un coup, elle passa sur notre territoire, ce qui obligea les Cullen à stopper leurs courses. Immédiatement, elle fut prise en chasse par Paul et Jacob, car ils étaient les plus proches d'elle. Après quelques secondes de course, je la vis repartir dans le territoire des Cullen.

  * _« Elle est maligne cette salope. » dit Seth._
  * _« Seth, surveille ton langage ou je le dis à ta mère. » menaça Jake._



La rouquine passa de nouveau sur notre territoire, mais cette fois, le costaud des Cullen la suivit. Il fut stoppé par Paul qui le percuta et l'envoya dans la rivière. Ils se firent face en grognant.

  * _« Elle a réussi à s'enfuir. » dit Jared._
  * _« On l'aura la prochaine fois. » dit Sam._



On rejoignit tous Paul, qui était toujours en train de faire face à ce Cullen, les autres membres de sa famille sur leurs terres. Paul grogna, et le Cullen, résigné, reparti vers sa famille.

  * _« Tout le monde chez Emily ! » dit Sam._



En moins de dix minutes, nous étions tous chez Sam, sauf Jake qui n'était pas encore revenu.

  * « Sam, tout va bien ? » demanda Emily en se jetant dans ses bras.
  * « Oui ça va. Elle s'est échappée. » répondit-il.
  * _« PAUL ! »_ se fit entendre la voix de Jake.
  * « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'étonna Emily.



Jacob entra en furie dans la maison, un regard noir rivé sur Paul.

  * « Jake, mon vieux, tu sais que je n'ai aucun contrôle dessus. » se défendit Paul.
  * « Ça dure combien de temps ? » demanda Jake en serrant les poings.
  * « Depuis son premier jour au lycée. » répondit Paul.
  * « Tu veux dire que ça fait deux semaines que tu t'es imprégné d'elle, et tu n'es même pas venu me le dire ? » s'emporta Jake.
  * « C'est elle qui m'a dit de ne rien te dire au début, même moi je ne savais pas comment te le dire, et j'ai demandé à Jared et Leah de ne rien te dire et… »



Il s'arrêta net en s'apercevant qu'il venait de dire une bêtise.

  * « Tu… tu veux dire que… Leah est au courant ? » s'étrangla Jake.
  * « Ne lui en veut pas mec, je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire. » dit Paul.
  * « Jake, calme-toi. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y peut rien. L'imprégnation ne se contrôle pas. » intervint Sam.



Jake lui lança un regard encore plus noir que celui qu'il servait à Paul depuis cinq minutes.

  * « T'es vraiment qu'un sale hypocrite Sam. Quand je me suis imprégné de Leah, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour t'en prendre à moi. » dit Jake.
  * « C'était différent. » contra Sam.
  * « C'est la même chose, Sam. A la seule différence que Leah ne fait plus partie de ta vie. Rachel est ma sœur, je te rappelle. » répliqua Jake.



Au visage de Sam, je constatais qu'il n'aimait pas du tout que Jake se dresse contre lui. Emily se mit au milieu et s'en mêla.

  * « Ça suffit. Vous me fatiguez avec vos histoires d'imprégnations. Sam, Jake a raison sur le fait que Leah ne fait plus partie de ta vie, et toi Jake, Paul n'y peut rien s'il s'est imprégné de Rachel. C'est comme ça. Quant à toi Paul, t'es qu'un crétin. T'aurais dû être honnête dès le début et tout dire à Jake. Maintenant, vous allez tous rentrer chez vous ou retourner chez vos copines, vous avez eu assez d'émotions comme ça pour ce soir. Sam, t'as deux options : soit tu prends les heures de patrouille des garçons de cette nuit, soit tu dors sur le canapé. Sur ce, bonne nuit ! »



Après ce charmant discours, elle monta dans sa chambre, et une fois la porte claquée, je dû retenir un putain de fou rire devant la tête que tirait Sam.

  * « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Seth, cachant un fou rire aussi.
  * « Rentrez chez vous ! » répondit Sam.



Je ne me fis pas prier, tout comme Jared. On fit route chez les filles, mais arrivant en bas de leur fenêtre, la lumière de la chambre de Claire était encore allumée, tandis que celle de Kim était éteinte.

  * « Claire ? » appelai-je en lançant une petite pierre sur sa fenêtre.



Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt et je vis la tête de ma chérie.

  * « Quil, c'est toi ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Recule, on va monter avec Jared. » répondis-je.



Elle recula, et je montais le premier. Une fois dans la pièce, je vis que ma Claire portait mon t-shirt. Jared arriva à son tour et demanda :

  * « Où est Kim ? »



Claire lui montra son lit de la tête. Je me retournais en même temps que lui, et nous vîmes Kim profondément endormit dans le lit de Claire.

  * « Elle n'arrêtait pas d'angoisser toute seule après votre départ, alors je l'ai faites venir là et elle s'est endormit il y a dix minutes. » informa Claire.



Jared s'approcha du lit, repoussa la couverture, laissant apparaître Kim en sous-vêtements. Claire me mit les mains devant les yeux, et je me mis à rire doucement. Quand elle les enleva, Jared n'était plus là.

  * « Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? » demanda Claire en fermant la porte.
  * « Toi ! » répondis-je en souriant.
  * « Voyez-vous ça ! » dit-elle en s'approchant de son lit.



Je la rejoignis mais je ne vis pas venir la suite. Elle me frappa avec son coussin tout en m'insultant.

  * « Mais t'es folle ! » m'écriai-je.
  * « Espèce d'abruti congénital. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Vous êtes partis comme des voleurs sans nous expliquer quoi que ce soit. Crétin que tu es. » s'énerva-t-elle tout en me martelant de son coussin.



Je réussis à attraper le coussin que je jetais sur le lit, avant de me jeter sur les lèvres de Claire. Elle me rendit mon baiser avec autant de fougue puis elle nous fit basculer sur le lit.

  * « T'es toujours un crétin. » me dit-elle.
  * « Je sais. » répliquai-je avant de reprendre ses lèvres.



Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement, et on se débarrassa de nos vêtements en vitesse. Je lui fis l'amour avec tendresse durant toute la nuit, car je devais me faire pardonner de lui avoir foutu la trouille.

_Point de vue de Jared :_

Je tenais ma Kimmy dans mes bras, endormie et en sous-vêtements. J'entrais dans sa chambre et fermais la porte avec le pied car mes mains n'étaient pas libres, puis je déposais ma chérie sous sa couette. Malheureusement, elle se réveilla quand je m'installais dans le lit.

  * « Jared ? » dit-elle d'une voix endormie.
  * « Rendors-toi Kimmy. » lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.
  * « Tu n'es pas blessé ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Aucune égratignure. On n'a même pas réussi à l'attraper. » répondis-je.
  * « Je suis contente que tu n’aies rien. » murmura-t-elle.
  * « Je reviendrais toujours vers toi, Kimmy. » lui assurai-je avant de lui embrasser le sommet du crâne.



Je l'entendis soupirer d'aise, et je la rapprochais de moi.

  * « Tu fais un super coussin. » marmonna-t-elle.



J'éclatais de rire devant sa réplique.

  * « Tu penses pouvoir me supporter combien de temps ? » demandai-je.
  * « Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. » répondit-elle d'une voix basse.



Elle se serra un peu plus contre moi et à sa respiration, je savais qu'elle dormait.

  * « Bonne nuit ma beauté ! » murmurai-je avant de m'endormir à mon tour.



_Le lendemain matin._

Une délicieuse odeur de pancakes vint me chatouiller les narines, et me réveilla par la même occasion. Une fois les yeux ouverts, je m'aperçus que j'étais tout seul dans le lit. Je me levais, les yeux à moitié fermés tellement j'avais sommeil, et je sortis de la chambre.

  * « Kimmy ? » appelai-je.
  * _« Enfin, ma marmotte s'est levée. » l'entendis-je rire._



Je grognais de frustration.

  * « Ne me grogne pas dessus, Jared Cameron, ou tu ne mangeras pas mes pancakes à la banane. » me menaça-t-elle.



Je m'arrêtais aussitôt de grogner.

  * « Sur ta gauche, il y a la salle de bain, et des vêtements propres qui appartiennent à mon frère. File prendre ta douche ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.



Je la regardais, incrédule, puis elle me tourna le dos pour tourner ses pancakes. Je m'avançais vers elle sans faire de bruit, et sans prévenir, je me collais à elle, et elle pouvait sentir mon érection matinale.

  * « Jared ! » souffla-t-elle.
  * « Evite de me donner des ordres Kim, ça m'excite et je risque de ne pas contrôler mes actes. » informai-je en lui mordillant la peau du cou.



Je lui donnais une claque sur les fesses, la faisant sursauter, puis je partis dans la salle de bain, où je pris une douche bien froide pour faire baisser mon érection. Je n'ai pas arrêté de rêver de Kim, et avec ce qui s'est passé avant l'incident « _sangsue »,_ et bien rien que d'y avoir repensé ça m'a donné une trique pas possible. Une fois propre et, détendu, je sortis de la douche et je cherchais une serviette, mais rien.

  * « KIM ! » appelai-je.
  * _« QUOI ? »_
  * « T'AS OUBLIÉ DE ME PASSER UNE SERVIETTE. » lui dis-je.



Pas de réponse ! La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et quand Kim me regarda, elle se figea. Je vis ses yeux faire un rapide va et viens au niveau de mon bas-ventre, mais elle les retira aussi vite et elle me tendit une serviette, sans prendre la peine de me regarder. Elle rougit !

  * « Il faut que j'aille surveiller les pancakes. » me dit-elle en se hâtant hors de la pièce.



Pendant que je me séchais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la tête de Kim quand elle m’a vu tout nu. Je m'habillais avec les vêtements du frère de Kim, c'est-à-dire avec un baggy militaire et un débardeur assorti. Au moment où j'allais sortir, Quil entra dans la salle de bain, l'air aussi claqué que moi, à la seule différence qu'il avait la tête d'un mec qui s'est envoyé en l'air toute la nuit.

  * « Aucun commentaire ! » me dit-il.
  * « Elle t'a épuisé ? me moquai-je.
  * « Ta gueule ! » grogna-t-il en me faisant dégager de la salle de bain.



J'éclatais de rire mais je fus entraîné je ne sais où. Sans que je ne puisse réagir, je fus projeté sur une surface confortable, et je m'aperçus que c'était le lit de Kim.

  * « Qu'est-ce que… » mais je fus coupé par les lèvres de ma douce.



Je me détendis aussitôt et je me laissais faire. Après ce baiser fougueux, je demandais :

  * « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »
  * « Tu me rends folle. » répondit-elle.
  * « C'est de m'avoir vu tout nu, avoue ? » taquinai-je en tapant sur ses fesses.
  * « Ça t'excite quand je te donne des ordres, et moi ça m'excite quand tu me tapes sur les fesses comme tu le fais. Ça et ton sourire ravageur. » avoua-t-elle avant de reprendre mes lèvres en otage.



J'appuyais mes mains sur ses fesses pour coller son intimité contre la mienne, et elle lâcha un gémissement qui m'excita encore plus. Elle relâcha une fois de plus mes lèvres, et le regard qu'elle me lança me fit déglutir.

  * « La prochaine fois que tu pars au beau milieu de la nuit sans même une explication, je te tue. » me dit-elle. « Compris ? »



Elle me foutait les jetons quand elle me regardait comme ça. Je savais au moins à quoi m'en tenir.

  * « Jared ! » insista-t-elle.
  * « J'ai compris. » répondis-je.
  * « A la bonne heure ! » soupira-t-elle. « Maintenant, on va déjeuner, et après, je vais te punir. »
  * « Et qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de me faire ? » provoquai-je en m'appuyant sur mes coudes.
  * « Maintenant que je t'ai vu tout nu, je peux tout me permettre, et tu vas en baver mon chéri, étant donné que tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour tant que tu ne seras pas décidé. » informa-t-elle.



Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois et on put enfin aller manger.

_Point de vue de Paul :_

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)  
To take a stand (to take a stand)  
Everybody (everybody)  
Come take my hand (come take my hand)  
We'll walk this road together, through the storm  
Whatever weather, cold or warm  
Just lettin you know that, you're not alone  
Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_

_[Eminem – Not Afraid]_

Je me mis à grogner tout en m'emparant de mon téléphone.

  * « Allô ? »
  * _« … »_
  * « Je suis obligé d'y aller maintenant ? »
  * _« … »_
  * « Ça va, pas la peine de faire ton grincheux parce qu'Emily t'as fait dormir sur le canapé. »



Je raccrochais au nez de Sam, et je me laissais retomber sur le lit.

  * _« Debout ! » fit la voix de Rachel._
  * « Non ! » répondis-je en grognant.
  * _« Si, et plus vite que ça. » m'ordonna-t-elle._
  * « Je veux dormir. » dis-je en enfouissant ma tête dans le coussin.
  * _« J'ai fait des muffins. »_



Mon estomac se mit à gargouiller, et ça fit rire Rachel. Je me levais, me laissant guider par mon estomac et quand je mis un pied dans la cuisine, Rachel me dit :

  * « A la douche ! »
  * « Mais j'ai faim. » me plaignis-je.
  * « Ne discute pas ! »



Résigné, je partis dans la salle de bain et je pris une douche rapidos. Une fois propre, je me séchais vite fait, laissant mes cheveux mouillés et je mis un t-shirt noir et un jean délavé. Je partis dans la cuisine et quand je vis le plat de muffin sur la table, je n'attendis pas la permission de Rachel et je me servis.

  * « Hey, tu pourrais attendre que j’aie terminé. » me gronda-t-elle en me menaçant de sa spatule.
  * « Décholé ! » dis-je la bouche pleine.
  * « T'es un vrai ventre sur patte. » soupira-t-elle avant de se retourner vers la cuisinière.



J'avalais ce que j'avais dans la bouche avant de poser mon muffin sur la table. Je m'approchais de ma belle et la pris dans mes bras, et déposais des tas de baisers sur son cou.

  * « Arrête ! » rit-elle.
  * « Je sais que tu aimes. » dis-je en riant à mon tour.
  * « Arrête Paul ! » me dit-elle.
  * « Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je continue ? »



Elle éteignit le feu de la gazinière et mit des pancakes tout chauds dans un plat. Quand elle déposa sa spatule, j'en profitais pour glisser mes mains sous sa tunique. Sa peau était si douce que je ne pouvais arrêter de la caresser.

  * « Paul… » souffla-t-elle.
  * « J'ai envie de te faire l'amour, Rachel. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi. » susurrai-je à son oreille.



Je la vis se mouiller la langue, ce qui me fit sourire.

  * « Si Sam ne m'avait pas demandé d'aller à Forks pour prévenir Cullen, je t'aurais prise sur le champ, et je t'aurais fait l'amour encore et encore. »



Elle se retourna et le regard qu'elle me lança me fit tressaillir.

  * « Une fois que t'auras fini ce que tu dois faire, tu rappliques ici en vitesse. J'en ai marre d'attendre. T'es trop sexy, et tu me rends folle. » me dit-elle avant de plonger sur mes lèvres.



L'animal en moi prit le dessus et je plaquais Rachel contre le mur de la cuisine.

  * « Rachel…il faut…que j'y…aille…humm… » dis-je entre deux baisers.
  * « Je vais te faire pleins de bonnes choses à manger. Rien que pour toi. » me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser tendrement. « Allez, le devoir t'appelle, beau gosse. »
  * « Je t'aime ! » avouai-je.



Oh merde ! C'est sorti tout seul.

  * « Excuse-moi je, tu n'es pas prête à… »



Mais elle me coupa en m'embrassant. Le baiser fut différent de tous les autres. Il était doux et plein d'amour. Lorsqu'elle relâcha mes lèvres, elle me dit :

  * « Je t'aime aussi, Paul ! »



Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage et je repris ses lèvres.

_Lycée de Forks._

J'arrivais sur le parking du lycée de Forks, et je garais ma moto près des escaliers. J’ôtais mon casque et attendis que Cullen arrive. Il arriva cinq minutes plus tard, accompagné de Bella.

  * « Paul, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » me demanda-t-elle.
  * « Salut Bella ! » lui dis-je avant de regarder l'autre sangsue. « Je suis venu te mettre en garde, et tu pourras le répéter à ta famille. »
  * « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » questionna Bella.



Je regardais Cullen et lui dis :

  * « Si jamais, toi, ou un membre de ta famille franchissait à nouveau notre territoire, ça ira mal. »
  * « De quoi il parle ? » s'impatienta Bella.
  * « Tu ne lui as rien dit ? » m'étonnai-je.



Il regarda Bella et lui dit :

  * « Paul et Emmett ont mis certaines choses au point. Rien de préoccupant. »
  * « Rien de préoccupant ? Ton frère n'avait pas à venir sur nos terres, même quand il s'agit de la rouquine. On était là, je te rappelle. Si ton frère ne s'en était pas mêlé quand elle est passée sur notre territoire, on l'aurait eu avec Jacob. » répliquai-je.
  * « Victoria ? Elle est revenue ? » s'étonna Bella.
  * « T'es pas croyable Cullen. » dis-je en le regardant.
  * « Tu ferais mieux de partir, et vite. » me prévint-il.
  * « Je suis seulement venu te dire ce que Sam m'a demandé, c'est tout. Répète ce que je t'ai dit à ta famille. » dis-je avant de remettre mon casque.
  * « Paul ? » m'appela Bella.
  * « Quoi ? » fis-je en me retournant vers elle.
  * « Comment va Jacob ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Il va bien ! » répondis-je.
  * « Pourquoi il n'est pas venu lui-même ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Bien que ça ne te regarde pas, Jacob est avec son imprégnée. » lui dis-je avant d'enfourcher ma moto.
  * « Son imprégnée ? » s'étonna-t-elle.
  * « Sa petite amie. Jacob a trouvé son âme-sœur, Bella. » avouai-je avant de repartir à La Push.



Le message avait été délivré, et maintenant, je rentrais à la réserve rejoindre ma Rachel.

_Point de vue de Jake :_

Il était dix heures du matin quand je me dirigeais vers chez Leah. Une fois devant sa porte, je m'apprêtais à frapper quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Sue.

  * « Bonjour Jacob ! » me dit-elle.
  * « Bonjour Sue ! Est-ce que Leah est là ? » demandai-je.
  * « Elle est sous la douche mais tu peux aller l'attendre dans sa chambre. Je dois partir pour la réunion du Conseil au sujet de Bella. » répondit-elle.



Et elle monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction de l'endroit où se réunissait le Conseil. Quant à moi, je montais dans la chambre de Leah et j'attendis qu'elle sorte de la douche pour lui parler. Comment a-t-elle pu me cacher l'imprégnation de Paul pour ma sœur ?

  * _« Jake ? »_



Je relevais la tête et ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Leah était devant moi, avec rien d'autres qu'une serviette autour d'elle, les cheveux encore ruisselants d'eau.

  * « Leah ! » soufflai-je en regardant ses jambes parfaites.



_N'oublie pas pourquoi tu es là Jake, pour avoir des réponses !_ Je sentis une petite main relever mon menton, et je croisais le regard de Leah. Elle me sourit puis m'embrassa. Son parfum m'enivrait sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, mais l'image de Paul et ma sœur dans ma tête me fit reprendre mes esprits. Je stoppais le baiser à contrecœur et je dis à Leah :

  * « Il faut qu'on parle. »
  * « Je t'écoute ! » me dit-elle.
  * « Paul, et Rachel. » dis-je simplement.
  * « Oh, t'es au courant. » fit-elle en se détachant de moi.
  * « Oui, je suis au courant car Paul y pensait hier soir quand on pourchassait l'autre sangsue. Et il m'a aussi dit que t'étais au courant. » informai-je.
  * « Je t'assure que je voulais te le dire. » assura-t-elle.
  * « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? » demandai-je.
  * « Parce que Paul m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire. Pareil avec Jared. » répondit-elle.
  * « Tu aurais dû m'en parler. » ronchonnai-je.



Je détournais la tête, mais un petit couinement attira mon attention. Je regardais Leah et vis qu'elle s'était entourée de ses petits bras, comme si elle avait froid, et je vis une larme couler sur son visage.

  * « Leah ! » soupirai-je en m'approchant d'elle.



Je la pris dans mes bras et elle s'y engouffra, recherchant de la chaleur.

  * « Excuse-moi ! » maronna-t-elle.
  * « Tu es pardonné, ne t'en fais pas. » la rassurai-je.
  * « J'ai froid. » dit-elle en claquant des dents.



Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi le temps qu'elle se réchauffe, et j'avais une envie folle de lui enlever sa serviette. Je la pris dans mes bras comme une mariée et m'assis sur le lit, tout en la gardant contre moi.

  * « Tu as l'intention de rester en serviette toute la journée ? » demandai-je en la maintenant au chaud dans mes bras.
  * « Ça te dérange ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.
  * « Disons que ça me perturbe assez, et je risque de te faire des choses pas très catholiques. » répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée.
  * « Hum ! » fit-elle avant de se dégager de mes bras.
  * « Où tu vas ? » m'étonnai-je.



Elle se leva pour fermer la porte de la chambre à clé, alla à la fenêtre tirer les rideaux, puis revint se placer devant moi avec un sourire aguicheur.

  * « Pas ce sourire, Lee ! » la prévins-je.
  * « Sinon quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se mouillant les lèvres.
  * « Sinon, sinon je ne t'embrasse plus. » répondis-je.
  * « Voyez-vous ça ! » dit-elle.



Et… Oh Nom d'un Castor Poilu ! Elle vient de faire tomber sa serviette. Elle est toute nue devant moi.

  * « La vue te plaît, mon lapin ? » demanda-t-elle.



Et moi comme un abruti, j'acquiesçai. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais son corps, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu NUE ! Sans que je ne le voie venir, elle s'assit sur moi à califourchon et m'embrassa.

  * « Leah…on ne devrait…pas faire…ça… » dis-je entre deux baisers.
  * « J'ai envie de toi, Jacob ! » chuchota-t-elle contre mes lèvres.
  * « Moi aussi mais… » répondis-je mais elle ne me laissa pas faire.



Elle enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche tout en gémissant et elle m'enleva de force mon t-shirt. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains, frotta son nez contre le mien et me susurra :

  * « Fais-moi l'amour ! »
  * « Leah, bien que j'en ai très envie, on ne peut pas. » répondis-je.
  * « Ne me repousse pas Jacob. » me supplia-t-elle.
  * « Je ne te repousse pas mon amour, mais, même si ce n'est pas ta première fois, ça l'est pour moi, et je ne veux pas que ça soit fait sur un coup de tête. » expliquai-je.



Je cru qu'elle allait m'en vouloir mais quand je la vis baisser la tête, gênée et remettre sa serviette autour d'elle, je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

  * « Lee, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandai-je.



Elle ne me répondit pas et enfila un ensemble rouge en satin. _Très joli pensais-je !_ Elle resta en sous-vêtement et quand elle me regarda, elle avait vraiment l'air embarrassée.

  * « Leah ? » la pressai-je.
  * « Je…euh…je suis vierge ! » m'avoua-t-elle.



Hein ?


	8. Céder à la tentation

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Leah :_

Oh Mon Dieu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens d'avouer ça à Jake.

  * « Pardon ? » s'étrangla-t-il.
  * « Tu as très bien entendu ne me force pas à répéter. » dis-je d'une traite en prenant un pantalon.
  * « Sam n'a jamais voulu ? » demanda-t-il.



Je me retournais vers Jake et lui dis :

  * « C'est moi qui ne voulais pas tant que je n'avais pas dix-huit ans. Sam l'a accepté, surtout après que mon père nous ai surpris un soir après un rendez-vous. »
  * « A faire quoi ? » grogna Jake.
  * « On était seulement en train de s'embrasser et, disons que Sam avait les mains sous mon pull. » répondis-je.



Le regard de Jake était noir.

  * « Si ça peut te consoler, Sam ne m'a jamais vu nue, et encore moins en sous-vêtements. Il ne m'a même jamais donné un seul orgasme. » avouai-je.
  * « Tu parles d'une consolation. » marmonna Jake.



Je posais mon pantalon sur la chaise de mon bureau, et je retournais m'asseoir sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté.

  * « Dis-toi que, tu as un gros avantage sur lui. » dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.
  * « Lequel ? » demanda Jake.
  * « Celui de pouvoir profiter de mon corps quand tu le souhaites. Et tu sais quoi ? »
  * « Quoi ? » grogna-t-il.
  * « Tu embrasses, cent fois mieux que Sam. » susurrai-je avant de l'embrasser.



Il se détendit et me rendit mon baiser avec passion. Sa langue trouva la mienne, ce qui nous fit gémir de plaisir. Je détachais mes lèvres des siennes à regret, et lui demanda :

  * « J'avais prévu d'aller à Port Angeles pour m'acheter des vêtements et, je me demandais si t'accepterais de m'accompagner ? En plus, j'ai besoin d'un chauffeur. »
  * « Avec plaisir ! » accepta-t-il.



Je lui souris et l'embrassais, avant de m'habiller entièrement pour faire les boutiques en compagnie de mon homme.

_Point de vue de Rachel :_

Paul était parti depuis plus de deux heures à Forks pour je ne sais quoi en rapport avec l'urgence d'hier soir, et en attendant qu'il revienne, je faisais la cuisine. J'espère que ce que je prépare exprès pour lui, lui plaira. J'ai fait un énorme plat de pâtes que j'ai mélangé avec le jus d'un poulet que j'ai fait cuir, un gâteau au chocolat, et une salade composée. La salade est plus pour moi parce que je sais que Monsieur le Loup n'aime pas les légumes. Pfff, ces hommes je vous jure ! Je sortis deux assiettes quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

  * _« Rachel ? »_
  * « Le déjeuner est servi. » dis-je en déposant les assiettes sur la table.
  * « Il est déjà midi ? » s'étonna-t-il en regardant la pendule de mon salon.
  * « Et oui ! Allez, viens poser tes jolies petites fesses sur cette chaise. » ordonnai-je.



Il verrouilla la porte de mon appartement, puis il vint s'asseoir là où je lui avais ordonné de s'asseoir. J'amenais sur la table tout ce que j'avais préparé, sauf le gâteau que j'avais laissé au four pour qu'il garde sa chaleur.

  * « Ça sent trop bon. » dit Paul en humant l'odeur qui envahissait la pièce.
  * « Oui mais avant de manger, il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu te rappelles. » avouai-je.
  * « Et quoi donc ? » demanda-t-il.



Je me mis derrière lui, puis me penchais à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

  * « Une fois que tu auras pris des forces, tu devras me faire l'amour. Et attention, que ça soit bestial. »



Je pris le lobe de son oreille dans ma bouche et je fis glisser mes mains le long de son torse, jusqu'à son jean.

  * « On pourrait tout aussi bien, repousser le repas, et faire l'amour tout de suite. » proposa-t-il, la respiration haletante.
  * « Non, parce que je veux que tu me fasses l'amour sur cette table. » susurrai-je.



Il tourna son visage de façon à se retrouver face au mien, puis il prit mes lèvres pour un baiser des plus fougueux.

  * « Je ne te savais pas aussi, coquine. » dit-il contre mes lèvres.
  * « T'as envie de découvrir jusqu'à qu'elle point je peux être coquine ? » demandai-je en glissant mes mains sous son t-shirt.
  * « Humm ! » marmonna-t-il avant de jouer avec ma langue.



Alors que je caressais son torse, je l'entendis ronronner, et ça me mit dans tous mes états. Avant de me laisser aller, je retirais mes mains de là où elles étaient et je mettais fin au baiser. Malgré les protestations de Paul, je fis comme si de rien était et je lui servais une grande assiette de pâtes avec le plus gros morceau de viande que j'avais coupé. Je lui mis l'assiette devant lui et je lui donnais un tendre baiser avant de lui murmurer :

  * « Bon appétit ! »
  * « Merci ! » marmonna-t-il contre ma bouche.



J'allais m'asseoir à ma place, en face de lui, et je me servais de la salade. J'assaisonnais avec de la vinaigrette et je commençais à manger, tout en dévorant mon homme du regard.

  * « C'est bon ? » demandai-je avant d'enfourner une tomate dans ma bouche.
  * « Ché délichieux. » me dit-il la bouche pleine de pâtes.
  * « Ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! » réprimandai-je.



Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, puis dit :

  * « Désolé ! »
  * « Je vais y réfléchir. » le taquinai-je.



Je poursuivais mon repas tandis que Paul se servit sa deuxième assiette. Je levais les yeux au ciel devant l'appétit qu'il avait.

_Après le repas._

J'étais en train de remplir le lave-vaisselle, et je sentais le regard brûlant de Paul sur moi. En même temps, comme je faisais exprès de me pencher de façon à ce qu'il voit la dentelle de mon sous-vêtement, ce n'est guère surprenant. Je mis le lave-vaisselle en route mais quand je fus sur le point de me tourner, je sentis mon dos buter contre le torse de Paul. Ses mains vinrent aussitôt se placer sur mes hanches, et je sentis son souffle sur ma nuque.

  * « Assez jouer avec moi Rachel. » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.
  * « Je croyais que t'aimais que je joue avec toi. » dis-je haletante.
  * « Celui-là sera encore plus drôle. » répliqua-t-il en me mordant la peau.



Il m'embrassa le cou avec une telle effervescence que ça me fit mouiller ma petite culotte.

  * « Rachel ! » grogna-t-il.



Il sentait mon désir pour lui, et je ne pus que sourire. Je pris une de ses mains qui était positionnée sur ma hanche, afin de la glisser dans mon pantalon, mais Paul ne suivit pas et en moins de deux secondes, je me suis retrouvée assise sur la table du salon, Paul entre mes jambes.

  * « On devient entreprenant, Monsieur Lahote. » m'amusais-je.
  * « Heureusement que j'ai dix-neuf ans, sinon on t'accuserait de détournement de mineur. » dit-il avant de m'embrasser.
  * « Je suis sûre que t'as pleins de choses à m'apprendre. » l'allumai-je.



Il me fit son sourire ravageur.

  * « Comment il s'appelait ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Qui ça ? » demandai-je à mon tour.
  * « Ton premier. » dit-il.
  * « Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? » m'étonnai-je.
  * « Pour savoir s'il était mieux que moi. » avoua-t-il.



Oh non ! Comment lui dire que mon premier amant avait été le grand frère de Kim ?

  * « Rachel, dis-moi qui c'est. » me pressa-t-il.
  * « C'était, le grand frère de Kim. » avouai-je en baisant la tête.
  * « Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il.



Il s'était reculé et j'en profitais pour descendre de la table et me réfugier dans la chambre.

  * « Y en a eu combien après lui ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Pourquoi ça a tant d'importance à tes yeux ? Est-ce que moi je te demande avec combien de filles tu as couché ? » m'emportais-je en lui faisant face.
  * « Si tu veux je te le dis. Une seule ! » répondit-il.
  * « Mais oui, je vais te croire. » ironisai-je.
  * « Elle s'appelait Tamara Rodgers. Son frère est dans mon lycée, Warren. C'est sa sœur jumelle et je suis sorti avec elle pendant un an. Avant ma mutation. Elle a été ma première, et ma seule. J'étais vraiment amoureux d'elle. Tellement que ça me rendait fou de ne pas être avec elle. Ses parents n'aimaient pas qu'on soit ensemble elle et moi, et quand ils ont appris qu'elle avait couché avec moi, ils l'ont forcé à rompre avec moi et ils l'ont envoyé dans un pensionnat en Angleterre. Ça m'a tellement mis en colère, que ça a provoqué ma mutation. Voilà, maintenant tu sais tout. » expliqua-t-il.



Je me sentais vraiment bête.

  * « Il n'y en a eu qu'un seul après Kenny. Il s'appelait Jackson et je suis sorti avec lui pendant deux ans à la fac. Jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve avec ma colocataire en train de faire l'amour. » avouai-je à mon tour.



Paul s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa passionnément. Je le débarrassais de son t-shirt, et il m'enleva le mien, avant de me faire tomber sur le lit. Il me déshabilla entièrement, mais il resta en jean.

  * « T'es encore trop habillé, je trouve. » dis-je alors qu'il embrassait mes cuisses.
  * « Laisse-moi faire. » me dit-il avant de m'écarter les jambes.



Il vint m'embrasser tendrement et je profitais du baiser pour lui déboutonner son pantalon et le lui enlever.

  * « On devient impatiente ? » s'amusa-t-il.
  * « Maintenant on est à égalité. » souriais-je.



Sa bouche dévia sur mon cou, puis sur ma clavicule avant de venir taquiner ma poitrine. Il prit un de mes seins dans sa bouche avant de faire pareil avec l'autre. Sa bouche descendit de plus en plus bas, et mon dos se cambra lorsque je sentis la langue de Paul sur ma féminité.

  * « Humm ! » gémissais-je.
  * « T'as un goût divin, ma belle. » l'entendis-je murmurer.



Il commença à cajoler mon clitoris avec sa langue, ce qui me fit perdre tous mes moyens. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'atteindre le tiroir de ma table de nuit afin de prendre un préservatif, mais quand je sentis deux des doigts de Paul entrer en moi, je laissais tomber les préservatifs et me laissais aller au plaisir que me procurait mon loup. L'orgasme approchait à grand pas, et Paul le sentit car il retira ses doigts et sa bouche pour venir m'embrasser. D'un coup sec, il entra en moi et je fus obligé de relâcher ses lèvres sous le coup de l'orgasme.

  * « AAAAAHHHHHHH ! »



Ce fut tellement puissant que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de crier.

  * « Les voisins ont dû t'entendre. » ricana Paul contre ma peau.
  * « Je m'en fiche. » soufflai-je.



Une nouvelle fois, sans prévenir, il bougea ses hanches et le plaisir revint à la charge.

  * « Tu n'es qu'un traître. » marmonnai-je avant de lui mordre l'épaule.
  * « Et toi, t'es une vraie tigresse. » grogna-t-il.
  * « La position du missionnaire, c'est vraiment trop cliché ! » m'exaspérai-je malgré le plaisir qu'il me procurait.



Il arrêta ses mouvements, se redressa et me regarda.

  * « Cliché hein ? » arqua-t-il.
  * « Totalement, **(Je l'embrasse)** complètement, **(Un autre baiser)** cliché. » le provoquai-je.
  * « Ça risque d'être brutal si je me laisse aller. » me prévint-il.



Je réussi à inverser nos positions et à être sur lui.

  * « Montre-moi ce que t'as dans le ventre. » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser.
  * « Tu l'auras voulu. » grogna-t-il.



Ses mains empoignèrent mes fesses et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'étais à quatre pattes sur mon lit. _Je ne l'avais jamais testé celle-là ! Pensai-je._ Paul entra en moi sans plus attendre, et la sensation fut, WOAH ! Paul reprit ses mouvements et c'était très agréable.

  * « C'est trop cliché pour toi, Rachel ? » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.
  * « Paul…hum…ne t'arrête…pas. » le suppliai-je en gémissant.



Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon cou tandis que ses pénétrations s'accentuèrent.

  * « Rachel…je dois…faire quelque chose…mais tu …risques…d'avoir…mal. » me dit-il, haletant.



Enfin on y était ! Je savais qu'il devait me marquer comme étant à lui, toute entière. Sans répondre, je fis basculer mes cheveux sur le côté gauche, laissant la partie droite de mon cou libre pour que Paul puisse faire ce qu'il doit faire.

  * « Vas-y ! Marque-moi ! » acquiesçai-je.



Il embrassa d'abord ma peau, tout en intensifiant ses mouvements, et alors que mon orgasme me frappa, Paul me marqua comme étant à lui. La douleur fut intense mais elle fut compensée par le plaisir que je venais de recevoir. Je sentis un liquide en moi, et je savais que Paul venait de jouir. Heureusement que je prenais la pilule parce qu'il n'avait pas mis de préservatif. Mes bras et mes jambes tremblèrent, et je fus sur le point de tomber entièrement sur le lit, mais Paul me retint. Il s'enleva de moi, et je fus aussitôt allongée sur le dos, Paul entre mes jambes. Sa bouche se plaça sur la marque qu'il m'avait faite.

  * « Mienne ! » grogna-t-il tout en suçant ma peau.



J'éclatais de rire.

  * « Rien qu'à toi ! » murmurai-je avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.



Après quelques baisers sur ma marque, Paul se redressa et me regarda dans les yeux.

  * « Comment t'as su que je devais te marquer ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Hey oh, prof de Littérature, tu te rappelles ? Et puis, je connais les légendes par cœur. Je sais que lorsqu'un loup trouve sa moitié, il doit la marquer durant l'acte sexuel. » répondis-je.
  * « Je t'aime. Je ne vois pas d'autres mots. » sourit-il.
  * « Moi je vois bien un autre mot. A vrai dire, c'est composé de trois mots. » dis-je un sourire en coin.
  * « Je t'écoute ! » dit-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.
  * « Table du salon. »



Je me suis mise à rire devant la tête qu'il faisait.

  * « Allez cow-boy, en piste ! » lui ordonnai-je en lui tapant sur les fesses.



Il se releva tout en me portant et je fus de nouveau assise sur la table du salon. Il entra en moi avec douceur et je plaçais mes talons sur ses fesses et je resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille.

  * « Vilaine fille ! » s'amusa-t-il.
  * « Très vilaine ! » marmonnai-je avant de prendre ses lèvres en otages.



Il bougea en moi et il me fit l'amour encore et encore.

_Point de vue de Claire :_

Enfin c'était le week-end ! J'étais dans ma chambre et j'attendais Quil qui était en train de se ravitailler. Pourtant, il avait mangé comme un ogre à midi. Il entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte et se laissa tomber sur le lit de tout son poids.

  * « Quelle délicatesse. » fis-je remarquer.
  * « Je suis plein. » soupira-t-il en se massant le ventre.
  * « Glouton. » taquinai-je.
  * « Même pas vrai. » bouda-t-il.



Je me penchais à son oreille et je lui dis :

  * « T’es mon glouton ! »



Il tourna son visage vers moi et dit :

  * « Et toi, t'es une vraie nympho. »



J'arquais un sourcil, mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

  * « Mais tu es ma nympho. » sourit-il en m'embrassant.



Il me fit rouler sur le dos, puis il se plaça entre mes jambes avant d'embrasser mon cou. La façon dont il suçait la peau de mon cou, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait faire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas.

  * « Quil ? » appelai-je.
  * « Hum ? » fit-il
  * « T'as envie de me mordre ? » demandai-je.



Il se figea puis se redressa sur ses genoux. Je me redressais et je lui demandai de nouveau :

  * « Quil ? T'as envie de me mordre ? »



Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de faire _oui_ de la tête.

  * « Qu'est-ce que t'attends dans ce cas ? » m'amusai-je.
  * « Claire, tu ne comprends pas. C'est plus que, de te mordre. En fait, quand un loup trouve son imprégné, il ressent un besoin vital de la possédée entièrement. » répondit-il.
  * « Ça, tu l'as déjà fait. » susurrai-je en caressant son torse dénudé.
  * « Claire, si je le fais, tu seras marqué comme étant à moi. Tu seras à moi, pour toujours. » me dit-il.



Je levais les yeux au ciel.

  * « Mais je suis à toi, alors si tu as envie de me marquer de façon à ce que tout le monde sache que je t'appartienne, alors n'hésite pas. Fais-le. » lui sommai-je.
  * « Il y a autre chose. » me dit-il.
  * « Et quoi donc ? » demandai-je.
  * « Je dois le faire pendant l'acte sexuel et, au même moment où tu as ton orgasme. » répondit-il.



Oh il me rend folle ! La preuve, je commençais à mouiller mon petit boxer en dentelle. Quil ferma les yeux et huma l'air.

  * « Prends-moi sur le champ, et t'as plutôt intérêt à te dépêcher. » dis-je en l'embrassant sauvagement.



Je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le dos, Quil entre mes jambes.

  * « Déshabille-moi ! » lui ordonnai-je.



Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Je fus nue en moins d'une minute, et Quil se débarrassa de son short, laissant apparaître son membre déjà érigé. Je m'installais sous ma couverture, et Quil en fit autant.

  * « Quil Ateara, si tu savais comme je t'aime. » lui dis-je au moment où il entra en moi.
  * « Déjà toute prête pour moi. » grogna-t-il.
  * « Rien que pour toi ! » affirmai-je en resserrant mes jambes sur sa taille.



Il m'embrassa avec passion et ses hanches se mirent à claquer contre les miennes. Il fit de lents va et viens, sûrement pour faire durer le plaisir.

  * « Claire…hum…je t'aime. » haleta-t-il.
  * « Moi…aussi. » répliquai-je.



Mes parois vaginales commencèrent à se tracter autour de Quil, et il le sentit car sa bouche dévia dans mon cou. Il embrassa, suça et lécha ma peau, et au moment où mon orgasme me frappa, Quil planta ses dents dans ma peau. Ça fait un mal de chien, mais putain que c'est bon.

  * « Continue ! » suppliai-je.



L'animal qui est en lui ressurgit parce que ses hanches se mirent à claquer plus forte contre moi, et la marque contre ma peau se mit à brûler. Je suivis mon instinct et je plantais mes ongles dans le bas du dos de mon amant, qui se mit à grogner. Après une dernière pénétration, Quil se vida en moi, puis il se laissa tomber sur moi.

  * « Putain comme c'était bon. » soupira-t-il contre ma peau.
  * « Je suis d'accord. » approuvai-je.



Il resta en moi et sa bouche se fraya un chemin sur ma poitrine.

  * « Tu n'es jamais rassasié mon chéri. » minaudai-je en cambrant le dos.
  * « Jamais ! » grogna-t-il contre ma peau.
  * « Embrasse-moi. » quémandai-je.



Il remonta jusqu'à ma bouche et m'embrassa fougueusement. Lorsqu'il relâcha mes lèvres, un bâillement m'échappa, ce qui le fit rire.

  * « C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, hein, Mademoiselle Austin ? » s'amusa-t-il.
  * « Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre. » rétorquai-je en le poussant.



Il se retira de moi et s'allongea sur le dos, m'attirant avec lui. Je me blottis contre son torse, et chuchota :

  * « A toi ! »
  * « Pour toujours ! » répliqua-t-il tout en me caressant le dos.



Mes paupières se firent lourdes, et je tombais dans le sommeil. Un sommeil réparateur car je venais de m'offrir la plus merveilleuse expérience sexuelle de toute ma vie.


	9. Rencontre sur la plage

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue d'Embry :_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que mes abrutis de frangins pensent à leurs copines quand on est sous forme de loup ? Je n'en peux plus moi. C'est vrai quoi, enfin ils pourraient penser un peu aux deux célibataires, c'est-à-dire Seth et moi. Enfin, heureusement qu'on était samedi et qu'on avait le champ libre. Donc, pendant que les autres crétins étaient avec leurs imprégnées, je décidais d'aller en haut des falaises pour me détendre, et profiter de cette journée ensoleillée. Des journées qui se font rares. Arrivé en haut de la falaise, de là où on a l'habitude de sauter avec les gars, j'entendis des sanglots. Je suivais les sanglots et je vis une jeune fille brune, environs dix-huit ans, portant des lunettes, recroquevillée contre un rocher et en train de pleurer. En m'approchant d'elle, je marchais sur une branche d'arbre qui craqua sous mes pieds, et fis sursauter la fille.

  * « Ben, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir. » dit-elle en se relevant.



Elle me fait face et quand nos yeux se croisèrent, mon monde s'arrêta. Merde, je viens de m'imprégner !

  * « Oh, euh, désolé je, je t'ai pris pour mon copain. » s'excusa-t-elle.



Au mot _copain,_ mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux.

  * « Je veux dire, mon ex. » se rattrapa-t-elle.



L'espoir s'empara de mon cœur.

  * « Je m'appelle Angela ! » se présenta-t-elle en me souriant.
  * « Moi c'est Embry ! » répliquai-je.



Elle me sourit encore plus, ce qui me fit fondre. _Putain je parle comme une fille ! pensai-je._

  * « Je dois retourner à la plage. » me dit-elle.
  * « Je peux te raccompagner ? Les bois ne sont pas très sûrs ces derniers temps. » proposai-je.



Et comment que ça n'était plus sûr. Depuis que l'autre pétasse de rouquine en était après Bella, je ne voulais pas risquer de voir mon imprégnée en danger.

  * « D'accord ! » accepta Angela.



Elle vint près de moi, et je la vis rougir.

  * « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demandai-je.
  * « Tu, euh, tu ne portes pas de, euh, t-shirt ? » bégaya-t-elle.
  * « Je n'ai pas froid et puis, il faut profiter du soleil quand il est là. » souriais-je.



Elle eut un petit rire puis elle se mit à marcher. Je restais près d'elle, tout en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas. J'étais aux aguets tout le long du chemin, espérant qu'on ne croiserait pas une sangsue. A mi-chemin, je sentis qu'on était suivis, et quand je me retournais, je vis une silhouette noire disparaître vers le sud. Sam ! Je reportais mon attention sur Angela et on continua de marcher. Je vis la plage de la réserve, et je sentis Angela se raidir et agripper ma main. Ce contact m'électrisa.

  * « Est-ce que ça va ? » demandai-je.
  * « Je, euh, finalement je, je ne crois pas que j'ai envie d'y retourner. » répondit-elle.
  * « Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » questionnai-je.
  * « Euh, j'ai surpris mon copain en train d'embrasser une autre fille et… »



Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase et éclata en sanglot. Je la pris dans mes bras, où elle s'y réfugia et je la laissais pleurer.

  * « Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Je viens avec toi si tu veux. » suggérai-je.



Elle se redressa pour me regarder, sécha ses larmes et me dit :

  * « Ça ne te dérange pas ? »
  * « Pas le moins du monde. » affirmai-je en posant une main sur sa joue.
  * « C'est quoi ce que je ressens ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Je te le dirai, mais une autre fois. Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête pour entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. » dis-je en posant mon front contre le sien.



Sans que je ne décide quoi que ce soit, je me penchais vers elle, et elle fit pareil. Nos lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher quand :

  * _« Embry ! »_



Angela et moi revenions à la réalité et quand je fis demi-tour, je vis Sam qui m'observait avec insistance. Je me tournais vers Angela et lui dit :

  * « Tu devrais y aller. Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. »
  * « D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.



Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, nos mains entrelacées eurent du mal à se défaire l'une de l'autre. Quand ce fut le cas, un vide se forma en moi et je la regardais s'éloigner. Je me retournais une fois de plus vers Sam qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

  * « Ravale ce sourire, tu veux ? » grognai-je.
  * « Tu viens de t'imprégner. »



Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

  * « J'ai le droit de l'emmener au feu de camp de ce soir ? » demandai-je.
  * « Avant, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. T'es le seul disponible et je dois aller voir les Anciens. » me dit-il.
  * « Je t'écoute ! »
  * « Les Cullen ont contactés Billy car un vampire inconnu s'est introduit chez Bella. Elle t'attend devant chez elle pour que tu repères l'odeur. » expliqua-t-il.
  * « Entendu, euh, je peux déposer Angela chez Emily ? » demandai-je.
  * « Et je te conseille de faire vite. » répondit-il en regardant derrière moi.



Je me retournais et je vis qu'Angela était en face d'un garçon qui la tenait un peu trop fort par le bras. Je serrais les poings et je commençais à trembler.

  * « Doucement Embry ! » m'ordonna Sam.



Je respirais un bon coup, calmant mes tremblements et me dirigeais vers Angela. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je fus surpris quand elle mit une droite au garçon.

  * « Putain de Dieu ! » jura-t-elle en se tenant la main droite.



Le garçon se tenait le nez, et il saignait. Je pris la main d'Angela dans la mienne et elle commençait à gonfler.

  * « Joli coup de poing, mais la prochaine fois, essaie de bien serrer les doigts. T'auras moins mal. » conseillai-je.



Elle se mit à rire et une fille aux cheveux châtains vint avec une serviette mouillée qu'elle tendit à Angela.

  * « Il faut qu'elle mette la main dans des glaçons pour calmer la douleur. » dis-je.
  * « Oui je sais, mais je n’ai pas de glaçons sous la main. » contra-t-elle.
  * « Calme-toi, Jess ! » lui dit Angela.
  * « Dis Angela, euh, ce soir il y a un feu de camp et, tu es invité. Ça te dit ? » demandai-je.
  * « Quel genre de feu de camp ? » questionna-t-elle en me regardant.
  * « Il y aura tous mes potes, leurs copines, et les Anciens de la tribu. Ils vont raconter les légendes Quileute. » répondis-je.
  * « Il faut que je prévienne mes parents. » me dit-elle.
  * « Tu le feras depuis chez Emily. Elle s'occupera de ta main. » assurai-je.
  * « Il faudra que quelqu'un me raccompagne. Je n'ai pas ma voiture. » avoua-t-elle.



Je souris et la pris dans mes bras comme une mariée.

  * « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » souriais-je.
  * « Angela, tu ne vas pas partir avec ce, ce, ce… ce type. » intervint le gars qu'elle avait frappé.
  * « Et pourquoi pas ? » dit-elle en passant son bras gauche derrière mon cou.
  * « Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton nez. Il faudrait aller à l'hôpital, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de te faire un lavement nasal. » me moquai-je.
  * « Angela, avant que tu partes, pourquoi t'as frappé Ben ? » demanda la fameuse Jess.
  * « Je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser Lauren. » répondit Angela.
  * « T'aurais dû le frapper plus fort. » dit Jess.



Elle tendit son sac à Angela, puis ma moitié me regarda et me dit :

  * « On peut y aller ! »
  * « Alors cramponne-toi bien à moi. » dis-je avant de me mettre à courir dans les bois.



_Devant chez Emily._

Arrivé à destination, je m'arrêtais et posais Angela sur ses deux pieds. Elle failli perdre l'équilibre mais je la rattrapais.

  * « Désolé, tu n'as pas l'habitude. » m'excusai-je.
  * « Ce n'est rien ! » m'assura-t-elle.



Elle me regarda dans les yeux, et je pu voir dans son regard une lueur que je ne connaissais pas.

  * _« Embry ? »_



Je sortis de ma léthargie et en relevant la tête, je vis Emily venir vers nous.

  * « Salut Emily. Je te présente Angela. » dis-je.
  * « Enchanté Angela ! » sourit Emily.



Angela se contenta de sourire et je dis à Emily :

  * « Sam m'a demandé de faire un truc et, tu pourrais t'occuper d'Angela ? Elle s'est faite mal à la main et il faudrait lui faire un bandage. »
  * « Bien sûr ! » acquiesça Emily.



J'allais pour partir mais la petite main d'Angela me retint.

  * « Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Je dois faire quelque chose. On se voit au feu de camp, Emily s'occupe de toi. » répondis-je.



Elle avait peur, ça se lisait dans son regard. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter, et alors qu'elle enfouit sa tête dans mon torse, je vis la voiture de Jake approcher, et il était avec Leah. Il descendit de la voiture avec Leah, et me lança un drôle de regard mais je ne lui répondis pas. Je me détachais d'Angela et lui dis :

  * « Tu es en de bonne mains avec Emily et Leah. On se voir ce soir, c'est promis. »



Et là, sans que je ne le voie venir, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa. Quand elle me relâcha, elle me dit, non, elle m'ordonna :

  * « T'as plutôt intérêt à tenir ta promesse. »



Elle me sourit avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres et de suivre Emily. Une fois qu'elles furent à l'intérieur, je me tournais vers mon meilleur pote et je lui demandais :

  * « Je dois aller chez Bella. Un vampire s'est introduit chez elle et Sam veut que j'aille voir. Tu m'accompagnes ? »
  * « Allons-y ! » acquiesça-t-il.



Il embrassa Leah et de là où j'étais, je pu voir leurs langues se chercher. Dégoûté par ce que je venais de voir, je filais dans la voiture de Jake. Deux minutes plus tard, il ne la lâchait toujours pas alors j'appuyais sur le klaxon et, Hallelujah, ils se séparèrent. Leah courut chez Emily et Jake monta dans la voiture. Durant le trajet jusqu'à Forks, Jake me baratina de questions sur Angela.

  * « Tu t'es imprégné d'elle, hein ? » me charria-t-il.
  * « Oui. Voilà, t'es content ? » grognai-je.
  * « Tu sais que c'est une amie de Bella ? » me dit-il.
  * « Tu débloques ? » m'étranglais-je.
  * « Je te jure. » s'esclaffa-t-il.



Et bien Mon Dieu, ça promettait d'être intéressant.

_Point de vue d'Angela :_

Oh Seigneur ! Récapitulons, Ben m'a trompé avec cette salope de Lauren, ensuite, j'ai rencontré un super beau Quileute qui me fait craquer, j'ai donné un coup de poing à Ben, je me suis fait mal au poignet, et j'ai embrassé Embry. Tu parles d'une journée bien remplie. Emily mit une bande sur ma main après avoir mis de la pommade.

  * « Et voilà. Ça devrait suffire pour l'instant, mais si ça te fait trop mal, tu devras aller à l'hôpital. » me dit-elle.
  * « Merci ! » dis-je, timide.
  * « Tu sais, tu n'es pas comme les autres. » me dit-elle.
  * « Comment ça ? » demandai-je.
  * « Beaucoup de gens serait, horrifié par mon visage, mais toi non. Tu ne poses pas de questions, tu ne fais aucunes remarques. » expliqua-t-elle.
  * « C'est parce que je ne mêle pas des histoires qui ne me regarde pas. » renchéris-je.
  * « Je peux savoir à qui t'as donné une droite ? » demanda Leah.
  * « Mon copain, qui est maintenant mon ex, parce que je l'ai surpris avec une autre fille. » répondis-je.
  * « Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, mais à ta place, j'aurais frappé ailleurs. » répliqua-t-elle.



Je me suis mise à rire tandis qu'Emily leva les yeux au ciel.

  * « Excusez-moi une minute, je dois appeler mes parents pour leur dire que je rentrerais tard. » informai-je avant d'aller dehors.



Mon portable entre les mains, je composais le numéro de chez moi et attendit.

  * _« Allô ? »_
  * « Maman, c'est moi euh, je t'appelle pour te dire que je rentrerai tard. »
  * _« Angela, avec qui tu es ? »_
  * « Je suis à La Push chez des amis. Ils organisent un feu de camp et j'ai été invité. Si je ne rentre pas je te préviendrais. »
  * _« Ben est avec toi ? »_
  * « J'ai rompu avec Ben, maman. »
  * _« Et pourquoi ? »_
  * « Parce qu'il me trompait. »
  * _« Oh ma chérie, je suis désolé. Ecoute, vois avec tes amis si tu peux rester cette nuit. Ton père et moi ne sommes pas à la maison et on risque de rentrer tard. »_
  * « Oh, très bien. Surtout, si demain tu vois Ben, ne lui dis pas où je suis. »
  * _« Entendu ma chérie !_



Je raccrochais mon téléphone avant de m'asseoir sur les petites marches en bois de la maison d'Emily. Il faisait un petit peu froid, et Embry me manque.

  * _« Angela ? »_



Je levais la tête et je vis Leah me rejoindre. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me demanda :

  * « Est-ce que ça va ? »
  * « Oui, je pensais à Embry. » répondis-je.
  * « Je sais ! » me sourit-elle.
  * « Comment tu peux le savoir ? » m'étonnai-je.
  * « Parce que le regard que tu as, j'ai exactement le même quand je pense à Jake. » me dit-elle.
  * « Je viens de me faire briser le cœur par un garçon que je croyais connaître et avec qui j'étais depuis presque un an, et je suis en train de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon plus jeune que moi, et que j'ai rencontré il y a seulement deux heures. Est-ce que je suis normale ? » demandai-je.



Elle éclata de rire devant ma question, ce qui me gêna.

  * « Arrête ! » couinai-je.
  * « Désolée mais, ne dis pas que tu n'es pas normale. Tu sais, je me suis fait briser le cœur aussi, et dis-toi que mon ex, il est avec ma cousine. Emily ! » me dit-elle.
  * « Hein ? Emily euh… » bégayai-je.
  * « Elle-même, mais maintenant, je suis avec Jacob alors qu'il n'a que dix-sept ans et que j'en ai dix-neuf. Grâce à lui, je revis, et je sais qu'il ne me fera aucun mal. » me dit-elle.
  * « Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? » questionnai-je.
  * « Eh bien, Embry te dira tout ce soir. » répondit-elle.



Quand la nuit tomba, nous fûmes réunis autour d'un feu de bois et je fis la connaissance de Kim, Claire, Rachel, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth et Sam.

  * « Angela ? » m'appela Claire.
  * « Oui ? » demandai-je.
  * « Derrière toi ! » me dit-elle.



Je me retournais et je vis Embry arriver, vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt. Me laissant guider par mon cœur, je me levais et couru dans sa direction. Je me jetai dans ses bras, et il m'enferma dans une étreinte salvatrice.

  * « Tu m'as manqué ! » chuchota-t-il.
  * « Toi aussi ! » murmurai-je à mon tour.
  * « Prête à entendre les légendes ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Plus que prête ! » acquiesçai-je.



Il prit ma main et m'emmena près du feu. Quelle ne fut ma surprise lorsque je vis Bella.

  * « Bella ? » m'étonnai-je.
  * « Angie, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'as-tu à la main ? » demanda-t-elle en venant vers moi.
  * « Je te donne la version courte. Ben m'a trompé avec Lauren, j'ai rencontré Embry, j'ai frappé Ben, et me voici. » expliquai-je.
  * « Tant pis pour lui, il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il rate. » dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.
  * _« Les filles, ça va commencer ! » nous fit la voix d'Emily._



Bella s'assit à côté de Seth tandis qu'Embry me fit asseoir près de lui. Il me chuchota tout bas :

  * « Ce sont les membres du Conseil. La mère de Seth et Leah, le grand-père de Quil, et le père de Jake. »



A peine eut-il finit de me dire qui était qui, que le père de Jake commença à raconter les légendes. Durant le récit, je vis du coin de l'œil que Bella regardait Jake et Leah qui étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, écoutant avec attention les légendes. La pression de la main d'Embry sur la mienne me fit revenir à l'histoire et au moment où le père de Jake racontait le sacrifice de la troisième épouse. Cette légende était complètement surréaliste. Cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque le père de Jake eut fini de raconter les histoires, je sentis des regards sur moi.

  * « Viens avec moi ! » me dit Embry en me tendant la main.



Je la pris sans hésitation, et il m'entraîna je ne sais où. Au bout de ce qui me semblait être une éternité, on s'arrêta et je vis que nous étions sur la plage de la réserve.

  * « Angela, ce que tu risques d'entendre va sans doute te paraître insensé mais, c'est la stricte vérité. » me dit-il.
  * « De quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je.
  * « Je, je suis un loup-garou. » avoua-t-il.
  * « Hein ? »
  * « C'est la vérité, je te le jure. Je ne te mens pas, et je ne pourrai jamais te mentir. » persista-t-il.
  * « Prouve-le ! » dis-je.
  * « Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.
  * « Prouve-le. Si tu me dis la vérité alors, vas-y, transforme-toi devant moi. »
  * « Tu l'auras voulu mais avant… » et il m'embrassa.



Son baiser était à la fois doux et brutal, comme si j'étais sur le point de m'enfuir. Lorsqu'il relâcha mes lèvres, il courut dans la forêt et même pas une minute après, je vis un énorme loup gris et blanc sortit des bois. Il s'avança doucement vers moi, mais moi je reculais. Mes jambes butèrent contre un rocher et je faillis tomber en arrière mais le loup se plaça rapidement derrière moi, m'empêchant de tomber. Je m'assis sur le sable, et le loup vint se placer devant moi.

  * « Embry ? »



Il fit _oui_ de la tête.

  * « Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal, au moins ? »



Pour toute réponse, il s'allongea de tout son long et posa son museau sur mes cuisses. Ma main se posa sur sa tête, et je commençais à le caresser entre les oreilles. Rapidement, il se mit à ronronner mais je commençais à me trouver ridicule.

  * « C'est bon je te crois. Tu peux, reprendre ta forme normale ? »



Il laissa échapper un feulement, comme s’il se moquait de moi et il se leva pour retourner dans les bois. Il revint, humain, habillé de son jean, torse nu, et son t-shirt à la main. Je me remis sur mes deux jambes et quand Embry se plaça devant moi, il me dit :

  * « Il y a autre chose qu'il faut que je te dise. »
  * « Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que les vampires existent ? » ironisai-je.
  * « En fait, oui ils existent mais, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux te parler euh, je me suis imprégné de toi. » me dit-il.
  * « Et en langage néophyte, ça veut dire… » le pressai-je.
  * « Ça veut dire que tu es la femme de ma vie. Ça veut dire que je ne te ferai jamais de mal car ça m'en fera aussi, et ça veut surtout dire que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toute ma vie. »



Comment voulez-vous résister à un garçon qui vous parle comme ça et qui vous regarde avec un regard qui vous transperce de toute part et un sourire qui vous fait fondre ? Personnellement, je ne peux pas ! Je me jetais littéralement sur sa bouche et je l'embrassais de toute mon âme. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il me rendit mon baiser avec passion.

  * « Angela…est-ce que…ça veut dire…que…tu…m'acceptes ? » demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.



Je relâchais ses lèvres et lui avoua :

  * « Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »



Je repris ses lèvres et sans que je ne le voie venir, je fus plaqué contre un arbre, mes jambes autour de la taille d'Embry. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et il dévia sa bouche dans mon cou.

  * « Embry…est-ce que…tu peux…m'héberger…ce…soir ? » haletai-je.
  * « Tous les jours si tu veux. » me dit-il d'une voix rauque avant de reprendre ma bouche.



Après une nouvelle séance d'apnée, on décida de retourner voir les autres et en chemin, je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

  * « Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit que les vampires existent. »
  * « Les Cullen sont des vampires. » répondit-il.
  * « Tu te moques de moi ? » m'étranglai-je en me stoppant.
  * « Non ! » dit-il simplement en me prenant la main.
  * « Est-ce que Bella est au courant ? » demandai-je de nouveau.
  * « Oui, elle le sait. Mais les Cullen sont différents des autres vampires. » dit-il.
  * « Et en quoi ? » m'étonnai-je.
  * « Ils ne tuent pas d'humains. Ils se nourrissent de sang animal. » avoua-t-il.
  * « C'est censé me rassurer ? » demandai-je.
  * « Ils ne te feront rien. Ils ont signé un pacte avec nos ancêtres et ils ne doivent pas chasser sur nos terres, et ne pas tuer d'humain. » expliqua-t-il.
  * « D'accord ! » dis-je en grimaçant.



Il se mit à rire et on retourna au feu de camp.


	10. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens - 1ère partie

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Jake :_

Embry et moi venons d'arriver chez Bella, qui nous attendait avec son vampire. Je sortis de ma voiture, suivit de mon meilleur pote.

  * « Jacob ! » s'exclama Bella en me sautant dessus.
  * « Salut Bella ! » dis-je en restant distant.



Si Leah l'apprend, je suis mort. Je la repoussais doucement et Embry demanda :

  * « Où l'odeur du vampire est la plus forte ? »
  * « Dans la chambre de Bella. » répondit Edward
  * « Allons-y ! » dis-je à Embry.



Charlie n'était pas là, donc j'entrais comme si j'étais chez moi, et je montais dans la chambre de Bella. La maison toute entière empestait, mais une fois dans la chambre de Bella, une odeur inconnue et infecte vint à mes narines.

  * « Ah, je ne la connaissais pas celle-là. » s'étouffa Embry.
  * « Tu parles. Ça doit être un nouveau. Quelle horreur ! » frissonnai-je.
  * « En tout cas, on aura du mal à le rater. » dit Embry.



J'acquiesçai puis je sorti de la pièce, suivis d'Embry.

  * « Alors ? » demanda Bella alors qu'on fut hors de la maison.
  * « Qui que ce soit, il empeste. On ne le ratera pas si jamais il revient. » répondit Embry.
  * « Edward, tu dois aller chasser avec ta famille euh, je vais rester à la maison et je t'attendrais. » dit Bella.
  * « Je ne te laisse pas seule sans protection. » contra Edward.
  * « Elle peut venir à la réserve. Elle sera protégée avec la meute. » proposai-je.
  * « Alice ne peut pas la voir quand vous êtes avec elle, alors c'est non. » répliqua Edward.
  * « Il ne lui arrivera rien. Je te la ramènerai à la frontière lorsque vous aurez terminé de vous nourrir. » dis-je.
  * « Edward, ils ne me feront rien, et tu le sais. » intervint Bella.



Edward me regarda et je su à son regard qu'il scannait mon esprit.

  * _« Je ne ferai rien pour la récupérer, tu peux me croire. Je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, mais de Leah. » lui dis-je par la pensée._



Il me fit un signe de tête, pour me dire qu'il acceptait ma proposition. Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les trois dans ma voiture, Embry à l'arrière, et Bella sur le siège passager pendant que je conduisais.

  * « Jake, tu me déposes chez moi pour que je prenne une douche ? J'empeste ! » grimaça Embry.



J'éclatais de rire à sa remarque.

  * « Si tu veux, de toute façon je dois en prendre une aussi. » répliquai-je.
  * « Jacob ? » m'appela Bella.
  * « Hum ? »
  * « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Euh, j'étais occupé. En plus des cours, on a dû gérer deux nouveaux membres parmi la meute. Quil, et le fils d'Harry, Seth Clearwater. » répondis-je.
  * « Il n'est pas un peu jeune ? » s'étonna-t-elle.
  * « Quinze ans. Notre plus jeune recrue. » dis-je avant d'accélérer.



Leah me manquait terriblement et c'était pour cette raison que j'accélérais. J'arrivais devant chez Embry, et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Une fois chez moi, je laissais Bella dans le salon le temps de prendre une douche. Je me vêtis d'un jean, d'un pull gris à capuche, et d'une paire de basket. Je partis retrouver Bella et elle me dit :

  * « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »
  * « Ce soir, c'est feu de camp. On va entendre les légendes. » répondis-je en sortant.



Elle me suivit et je fis le tour de la maison et tout le monde était déjà là. Je lui présentais Seth, et quand elle vit son amie Angela, je profitais de son inattention pour me ruer sur Leah qui était en grande discussion avec ma sœur.

  * « Bonsoir vous ! » susurrai-je en l'enroulant dans mes bras.
  * « Il était temps que tu reviennes. » me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.



Je lui rendis son baiser mais on fut interrompu par Paul.

  * « Oh, vous vous boufferez le visage plus tard. Ça va commencer ! »



Je me séparais de Leah rien que pour mettre mon poing dans la tronche de ce connard, mais ma sœur fut plus rapide et lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

  * « Aïe ! » se plaignit-il.
  * « Assis-toi, et tu te tais. » lui ordonna-t-elle.



Il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais le regard noir de ma sœur l'en dissuada. Il s'assit donc à côté d'elle, et Jared ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Kim lui fourra un hot-dog dans la bouche pour le faire taire, déclenchant les rires de tout le monde, même des Anciens.

  * « Faites attention les enfants, ne pas mettre une femme en colère. » s'amusa le grand-père de Quil.



Jared mangea son hot-dog en rechignant qu'il était maltraité par une femme, mais heureusement pour lui, Kim ne l'entendit pas.

  * _« Les filles, ça va commencer ! » fit la voix d'Emily._



Angela rejoignit Embry, et Bella me chercha des yeux, mais quand elle me vit dans les bras de Leah, elle s'installa à côté de Seth. Une fois Leah à mes côtés, je sentis son souffle sur mon oreille et elle me chuchota :

  * « Si jamais, elle te regarde encore une fois comme ça, je la tue ! »



J'eus un petit rire avant de passer mon bras autour de Leah pour la tenir contre moi. Pendant que mon père racontait les légendes, je pouvais sentir le regard de Bella sur moi. Je regardais dans sa direction, et dans ses yeux je pu voir de la jalousie. Je crois que je vais avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle quand je la ramènerai. La main de Leah sur la mienne me fit sortir de ma léthargie, surtout quand elle embrassa ma joue.

  * « J'ai froid ! » me susurra-t-elle.



Je l'entourais de mes bras pour la maintenir au chaud, mais je savais que la raison était tout autre. Elle voulait montrer à Bella que je n'étais plus libre. Quand l'histoire prit fin, Embry prit Angela par la main et l'emmena au calme pour lui expliquer notre vraie nature, et surtout, l'imprégnation.

  * « Je meurs de faim ! » dit Paul.
  * « Paul, tu viens de t'engloutir huit hamburgers et cinq hot-dogs, comment tu peux encore avoir faim ? » s'étonna Rachel.
  * « Il n'est pas le seul à avoir les crocs. » intervint Jared.
  * « Vous êtes de vrais goinfres. » soupira Kim en se levant.



Elle fut suivie par Claire, Emily et ma sœur. Le portable de Bella sonna et quand je la regardais :

  * « Il faudrait que je rentre. Edward m'attend à la frontière. »
  * « En route ! » dis-je en me détachant à regret de Leah.
  * « Merci pour la soirée ! » dit Bella.
  * « Tu reviens quand tu veux. » dit mon père, plein de sous-entendus.



Leah m'embrassa tendrement avant de me lâcher. Une fois dans la voiture, j'entamais la conversation.

  * « Bella, c'était quoi ce regard que tu m'as lancé ? » demandai-je.
  * « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » répondit-elle.
  * « Je ne suis pas idiot Bella. J'ai bien vu que tu étais jalouse. » dis-je en tentant de contenir mon calme.
  * « D'accord, je suis jalouse. Et alors, tu l'es bien d'Edward. » répliqua-t-elle.
  * « Je ne le suis plus. Tu fais ta vie avec ta sangsue, et je fais la mienne avec Leah. » contrai-je.
  * « Leah, est ton âme-sœur d'après Paul. » dit-elle.
  * « Ouais, et c'est pour cette raison que je ne t'ai pas rappelé. Je passe tout mon temps avec elle, et c'est très bien comme ça. » avouai-je en m'arrêtant à la frontière.



La voiture de l'autre sangsue était là, et quand il nous vit arriver, il sortit de sa caisse.

  * « Je croyais que tu m'aimais. » se désola-t-elle.
  * « Je t'aime Bella, mais comme une sœur. J'aime Leah de tout mon cœur, et j'ai bien l'intention de me marier avec elle et de fonder une famille. Quand viendra le moment pour moi, j'arrêterai de muter et je me concentrerai sur ma vie avec celle que j'aime. » expliquai-je.
  * « Tu vas m'abandonner. » souffla-t-elle.
  * « Bella, tu resteras ma meilleure amie, et je serai toujours là pour toi, même quand tu seras devenu une sangsue. » dis-je. « Il t'attend. »
  * « D'accord ! » dit-elle avant de sortir de la voiture.



Une fois que Bella fut dans les bras de son vampire, je fis demi-tour et rentrais chez moi. De retour au feu de camp, tout le monde était parti. J'entrais chez moi et j'entendis la respiration de mon père, signe qu'il dormait. J'allais dans ma chambre, et qu'elle ne fut ma surprise en voyant Leah emmitouflée dans ma couverture. Mon estomac gargouilla alors j'allais dans la cuisine et quand j'ouvris le frigo, il y avait une assiette avec un énorme sandwich et un mot sur un papier.

  * _« Au cas où t'aurais un creux avant de te coucher. Je t'aime. Leah ! »_



Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je pris l'assiette. En cinq minutes, le sandwich était dans mon ventre, et putain qu'il était bon. Je posais l'assiette dans l'évier et je partis rejoindre ma moitié. J'enlevais mon pull, mes chaussures et mon jean, restant en caleçon et me mis dans le lit.

  * « Jake ? »
  * « Rendors-toi mon bébé. » chuchotai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.
  * « Pourquoi t'as mis si longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.
  * « J'ai mis les choses au clair avec Bella. » répondis-je en caressant sa joue.
  * « Explique ! » insista-t-elle.
  * « Elle est jalouse de toi et, elle est déçue que je ne l'aime seulement comme une sœur, et plus comme avant que je te rencontre. » expliquai-je.
  * « Elle ne manque pas d'air cette garce. » s'énerva Leah en s'asseyant sur le lit.



Je lâchais un petit rire mais quand mes yeux se posèrent sur le bas de son dos, je pu voir la dentelle de son boxer noir, et en plus elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Cette fille veut ma mort.

  * « La prochaine fois que je la vois je lui dis ses quatre vérités à cette, cette, cette traînée. » grogna-t-elle.
  * « Calme-toi Lee ! » lui dis-je avant de faire glisser mes doigts sur son dos nu.



Je fis plusieurs allers-retours, et la respiration de ma chérie se fit saccadée au fur et à mesure que je lui administrais mes caresses.

  * « Jake… ! » soupira-t-elle.
  * « T'es calmé ? » demandai-je.
  * « Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-elle.



Je m'assis comme elle, et déposa un baiser sur sa peau.

  * « Tu n'as pas mis de soutien-gorge ? » m'étonnai-je avant d'embrasser son cou.
  * « Non je…j'espérais que…qu'on pourrait…enfin tu vois quoi. » balbutia-t-elle.



Je pris son visage entre les mains et l'embrassais.

  * « Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour. »



Elle se mit à rougir, ce qui me fit sourire.

  * « Leah, tu veux aller trop vite. » dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.
  * « Quil et Claire n'ont pas attendu eux. » marmonna-t-elle.
  * « Leah, je veux que notre première fois soit parfaite, et pas avec mon père en train de dormir pas loin. » expliquai-je.
  * « Alors on ne le fera jamais. » dit-elle avant de sortir du lit et de mettre mon pull que j'avais porté toute la soirée.



Je soufflais d'exaspération et je me levais à mon tour. Je l'enlaçais et lui dis :

  * « Leah, je te ferai l'amour quand le moment sera venu parce que, il y a un détail que je ne veux pas négliger, et tu dois être au courant. »
  * « De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ? » demanda-t-elle en se détachant de moi et en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.
  * « Tu es mon imprégné, l'amour de ma vie, et je dois, te mordre. » répondis-je.
  * « Tu dois quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.



Je m'agenouillais près d'elle et lui pris les mains.

  * « Quand un loup trouve son imprégné, il doit la marquer pour que tout le monde sache qu'elle lui appartient. Et je dois te mordre pendant l'acte, et quand tu auras ton orgasme. » expliquai-je.
  * « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Parce que tu ne me laisses jamais le temps de t'expliquer les choses. Parce que tu veux à tout prix qu'on couche ensemble alors que je veux que ça soit plus que du sexe. Je veux te faire l'amour Leah, avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour que tu mérites. Je t'aime tellement Leah, j'ai tellement envie de toi que ça me tue de devoir te dire d'attendre alors que j'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de t'arracher tes vêtements et de calmer mes pulsions. » répondis-je.
  * « Jacob ! » soupira-t-elle.
  * « Tu m'as sauvé Leah. Tu m'as sauvé alors que je m'accrochais à une fille qui ne voulait pas de moi, malgré tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je ne pense qu'à toi nuit et jour, et j'ai envie de t'épouser, et d'avoir des enfants avec toi. Tu es ma vie Leah, mon amour et mon bonheur. Je t'aime tellement ! » avouai-je.



Quand je posais mes yeux sur Leah, elle pleurait et elle se jeta dans mes bras.

  * « Je t'aime ! » sanglota-t-elle.
  * « Je t'aime ! »



Je pris ses lèvres en otage et elle me le rendit avec une passion débordante. Bien que je ne lui fasse pas l'amour ce soir, j'avais une envie folle de goûter sa peau, alors je lui ôtais le pull, et je repris ses lèvres avant de la faire basculer sur le lit. Je me plaçais entre ses jambes et ma bouche dévia dans son cou, mordillant et suçotant sa peau, avant de descendre sur sa poitrine.

  * « Jacob…je croyais que… » haleta-t-elle en se cambrant.
  * « Je sais mais, il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien. » dis-je avant de reprendre sa bouche.



Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille et je lâchais un grognement lorsque nos intimités se touchèrent.

  * « Jake…c'est si…bon. » dit-elle entre deux baisers.
  * « Tu veux que je te fasse du bien Leah ? » demandai-je en dévorant son cou.
  * « Fais de moi ce que tu veux. » dit-elle tout bas.



Je souris contre sa peau alors je fis descendre ma bouche sur sa poitrine, son ventre où je m'attardais. Elle éclata de rire quand je lui chatouillais les hanches avec mes doigts.

  * « Arrête ! » rit-elle.



Mes mains jouèrent avec l'élastique de son boxer en soie noir et Leah souleva ses hanches pour que je lui enlève. Je ne me fis pas prier et son odeur m'enivra aussitôt. Je remontais vers sa bouche et je l'embrassais avec passion tandis qu'elle balada ses mains sur mes fesses. Ma main droite glissa entre nos deux corps, cherchant l'objet de ma convoitise. Lorsque mon doigt trouva son bouton de plaisir, ma chérie se cambra et me mordit ma lèvre inférieure, me faisant grogner. Je commençais à bouger mon doigt sur son clitoris et je relâchais sa bouche pour la regarder prendre du plaisir.

  * « Ça te plaît ? » demandai-je d'une voix rauque.
  * « Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-elle en fermant les yeux.



Sans prévenir, j'introduisis un doigt en elle, puis deux.

  * « Jake…un…un seul… » murmura-t-elle.



Etant vierge, ça devait lui faire mal que je mette deux doigts en elle mais, j'allais y remédier. Ma bouche recouvra son corps de baisers fiévreux puis quand j'arrivais à sa féminité, je pris son clitoris entre mes lèvres et le suçota. Je l'entendis baragouiner je ne sais quoi, et ce bruit était étouffé. Je levais la tête et je vis qu'elle s'était enfoui la tête sous un coussin. Je réprimais un rire et repris ma cajolerie. Je retirais mes doigts pour placer mes mains sur les hanches de Leah afin de la maintenir en place car elle bougeait. Je lapais tout le jus qui émanait d'elle sous le coup du plaisir, et pris son clitoris entre mes dents, ce qui fut l'apothéose pour elle. L'orgasme la frappa de plein fouet et Leah se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le lit, les bras ballants, le coussin toujours sur la figure, et la respiration saccadée. Après un dernier coup de langue sur sa féminité, je remontais vers ses lèvres tout en plaçant des baisers sur son corps et je m'attardais sur ses seins, l'un après l'autre avant de retirer le coussin qui me gênait.

  * « Leah ? » appelai-je.
  * « Leah est…hors service pour l'instant. » haleta-t-elle.



J'eus un petit rire devant sa réplique puis je portais ma main gauche sur sa joue et la caressais tendrement. La respiration de Leah se calma et elle ouvrit les yeux petit à petit.

  * « Jacob, c'était merveilleux. » souffla-t-elle avant de porter ses lèvres aux miennes.



Je rompis le baiser avant de tirer la couverture sur nous et couvris le corps nu de Leah, qui se blottit contre moi.

  * « Bonne nuit ma princesse ! » susurrai-je à son oreille.



N'ayant pas de réponse, je la regardais et m'aperçut qu'elle dormait. J'embrassais son front et m'endormis à mon tour.

_Point de vue d'Embry :_

Je venais de finir ma patrouille avec Quil et Seth et pendant que l'un partait rejoindre son imprégné et que l'autre rentrait chez lui, je pris moi-même le chemin de ma maison. Paul et Jared venaient de nous relever et je comptais bien profiter que demain c'était dimanche pour faire la grasse matinée. Arrivé à l'arrière de chez moi, je repris ma forme humaine, mis mon short que j'avais ficelé à ma cheville, et grimpa jusqu'à ma chambre, dont la fenêtre était mi-ouverte. Je pénétrais dans ma chambre et refermais la fenêtre, avant d'aller direction la salle de bain pour m'enlever cette odeur de chien mouillé. Pas question que je dorme avec Angela alors que je transpirais des pieds à la tête. Lorsque je fus débarrassé de toute cette crasse, j'enfilais un boxer et alla dans mon lit où Angela dormait paisiblement. Je regardais mon réveil et il était quatre heures du matin. _Le premier qui me réveille, je lui fais la peau ! Pensai-je._ Enroulant un bras autour d'Angela, je la sentis se blottir contre moi et se calmer. Je m'endormis comme une masse, trop épuisé par la ronde de ce soir.

_Le lendemain matin._

  * _« Embry, debout ! »_



Je reconnu la voix d'Angela mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je voulais continuer ma nuit et dormir.

  * _« Embry, c'est l'heure de se réveiller mon petit loup. »_
  * « Je veux dormir. » marmonnai-je.
  * _« Il est plus de midi, et c'est ta mère qui m'a dit de te réveiller. »_



Une petite minute, on arrête tout et on rembobine. Elle connaît ma mère ?

  * _« Elle vient de préparer ton plat préféré. Gigot d'agneau et des tonnes de tagliatelles. »_



_Maman, je t'aime !_ Mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt, faisant rire Angela.

  * « Pourquoi tu ris ? » demandai-je d'une voix endormie tout en me frottant les yeux.
  * « Parce que ta mère m'a dit que tu ouvrirais immédiatement les yeux si je te parlais de nourriture. » répondit-elle en riant.



Je grognais de mécontentement mais les lèvres d'Angela sur ma joue me calmèrent sur le champ.

  * « Debout mon chéri. Je serai dans la cuisine avec tes parents. » me dit-elle.
  * « J'arrive dans cinq minutes. » dis-je en ouvrant totalement les yeux.
  * « D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle.



Elle sortit de la chambre et je me levais difficilement de mon lit douillet pour rejoindre mes parents et ma petite amie.


	11. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens - 2ème partie

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue d'Angela :_

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me suis mise à paniquer quand je vis que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, mais les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et me calma. Je m'assis sur le lit et quand je tournai ma tête sur ma gauche, Embry était allongé sur le ventre, le bras gauche le long de son corps, la droite pendait par-dessus le lit, et sa tête vers moi. Ses jolies mèches pendaient sur ses yeux et il dormait paisiblement. Je sortis du lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible et je pris mes lunettes que j'avais posée sur le bureau d'Embry. En me regardant dans le miroir de son armoire, je me figeais. J'avais vraiment une tête à faire peur. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille et j'avais vraiment l'air d'une camionneuse avec le short et la chemise d'Embry. J'arrangeais mes cheveux au mieux mais je finis par laisser tomber. Je décidais d'aller dans la salle de bain, espérant que les parents d'Embry ne soient pas là, mais quand j'ouvris la porte :

  * « Embry, tu es là mon… »



Mais la personne se stoppa. Oh merde, la mère d'Embry !

  * « Bonjour, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans la chambre de mon fils ? » me demanda-t-elle.
  * « Bonjour Madame Call, je m'appelle Angela et je suis sa petite amie. » répondis-je d'une voix mal assurée.
  * « Embry n'a jamais ramené de fille à la maison car il voulait attendre la bonne. » me dit-elle.
  * « Par la bonne vous voulez dire, son, euh, imprégnée ? » hésitai-je.
  * « Il s'est imprégné de vous ? » s'étonna-t-elle.



Je fis _oui_ de la tête.

  * « Eh bien, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, mais j'aurai aimé qu'Embry m'en parle plus tôt. » sourit-elle.
  * « En fait, ça s'est passé seulement hier après-midi après que votre fils, m'ait trouvé en haut des falaises. » avouai-je en me tenant la main droite qui commençait à m'élancer.
  * « Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec votre main bandée, mais je vais vous laisser vous rafraîchir. Avez-vous besoin de vêtements ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Je peux toujours emprunter ceux d'Embry, même si je risque de nager dedans. » plaisantai-je.
  * « Allez dans la salle de bain et attendez-moi. Je reviens dans cinq minutes. » me dit-elle.



Elle partit dans une pièce et en attendant, je fermais la porte de la chambre d'Embry et allais dans la salle de bain que j'avais utilisé hier soir avant de me coucher.

  * « Angela, voici des vêtements qui appartenaient à ma fille aînée quand elle était encore lycéenne. » me dit la mère d'Embry en entrant dans la salle de bain. « Une serviette pour vous sécher si vous souhaitez prendre une douche, et voilà de quoi vous laver. »
  * « Merci Madame Call, c'est vraiment gentil. » dis-je en prenant les affaires.
  * « Mais je t'en prie. Je serai dans la cuisine. » me dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.



Je verrouillais la porte à clé et me déshabillais avant d'entrer sous le jet d'eau chaude. La douche fut rapide, dix minutes, pas plus. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, surtout quand on n'est pas chez soi. Une fois la douche finie, je fermais le jet d'eau et pris une serviette que j'enroulais autour de moi. Je m'habillais en vitesse avec les vêtements de la sœur d'Embry, et me séchais les cheveux avec la serviette. Je fis de mon mieux car je n'avais pas tous mes accessoires à portée de main. C'est donc vêtu d'un jean délavé noir, d'une tunique et de ma paire de converse que je rejoignis ma _belle-mère_ dans la cuisine.

  * « Angela, je te présente mon mari, Elliott. Très cher, voici la personne qui est faite pour notre fils. » dit la mère d'Embry en souriant.
  * « Bienvenue dans la famille ma chère. Vous êtes parfaite pour mon garçon. » me dit-il.
  * « Merci ! » dis-je en rougissant.
  * « Voyons Elliott, tu la mets mal à l'aise. » le réprimanda Madame Call. « Assieds-toi Angela et manges quelque chose. »
  * « Oh non merci, je n'ai pas très faim. » refusai-je poliment.
  * « Je suppose que les hamburgers d'Emily ont fait sensation hier soir lors du feu de camp. » s'amusa Monsieur Call.
  * « Les meilleurs que j'ai mangés. » avouai-je.
  * « Embry a bien dû se nourrir. » rit Madame Call.



J'eus un petit rire en repensant à la quantité de nourriture qu'ont avalée les garçons. Un peu plus tard, pendant que mon _beau-père_ était parti s'installer devant la télévision, je restais discuter avec ma belle-mère dans la cuisine.

  * « Que font vos parents ? » me demanda-t-elle.
  * « Mon père est pasteur, et ma mère est institutrice en école primaire. » répondis-je.
  * « Oh, le Révérend Webber est votre père ? » questionna-t-elle.
  * « Oui ! » dis-je.
  * « Il a marié ma fille l'année dernière à son retour de fac, et juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour Los Angeles avec son mari. » expliqua-t-elle.
  * « Oui je me souviens. J'ai aidé mon père à tout mettre en place ce jour-là. La robe de votre fille était magnifique et, Oh Mon Dieu. Je viens de me rappeler, Embry avait les cheveux longs ? » pouffai-je.
  * « C'était bien lui ! » acquiesça-t-elle, un sourire en coin.
  * « Il est mieux avec les cheveux courts. » m'esclaffai-je.



Je fus rejoint dans mon hilarité par ma belle-mère, ce qui dura quelques minutes. Vers les coups de midi, alors que le repas était prêt, Madame Call me demanda d'aller réveiller Embry et que s'il refusait de se lever, il me suffisait de prononcer le mot _gigot d'agneau_ pour qu'il se lève. Je montais donc dans sa chambre et au bout de cinq minutes, il ouvrit les yeux quand j'eus prononcé le mot magique. Ces Quileute je vous jure, ils sont guidés par leur estomac. Je redescendis dans la cuisine et Embry arriva dix minutes plus tard, tout beau, tout propre. Vêtu d'un baggy noir, d'un pull à capuche des Mariners, et ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides, ce qui me mit dans tous mes états.

  * « Ça sent bon ! » s'exclama-t-il avant d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue.
  * « Bonjour mon chéri. Assieds-toi près de ta charmante moitié. » lui dit sa mère.
  * « Ah, enfin mon fils se décide à se lever. » s'amusa son père en entrant dans la cuisine.
  * « Papa, ne commence pas. Tu sais bien que j'ai patrouillé cette nuit. » soupira Embry en laissant échapper un bâillement.
  * « Il te taquine. » lui dit sa mère.



Embry s'approcha de moi et déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me chuchota :

  * « Bonjour ! »
  * « Salut ! » répondis-je sur le même ton.
  * « A table vous deux ! » nous dit sa mère.



Le repas se déroula à merveille et Embry me surprit d'autant plus qu'il en avait repris au moins quatre fois. Quand il vit la tête que je faisais, il me demanda :

  * « Quoi ? »
  * « Rien, je sais maintenant à quoi m'attendre quand ce sera à moi de te faire à manger. » plaisantai-je avant de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire.



Les parents d'Embry s'étaient contentés de sourire, et Embry me regardait avec de l'amour et de la joie qui pétillaient dans son regard. Je me suis sentie rougir avant de reporter mon attention sur mon assiette. Après le repas, je remontais prendre mes affaires puis après avoir remercié mes beaux-parents pour leur hospitalité, Embry et moi sortions de la maison et je me laissais diriger vers la forêt. On marcha quelques minutes main dans la main, dans le silence total, jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise.

  * « Tu voulais dire quoi par _'quand ce sera à moi de te faire à manger'_? » me demanda-t-il en répétant mes propos.
  * « Je ne sais pas c'est, c'est sorti tout seul. » répondis-je en soupirant.
  * « Angela, si t'as du mal avec cette histoire d'imprégnation, il faut me le dire. » me dit-il en s'arrêtant.



Je m'arrêtais moi aussi pour lui faire face.

  * « Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'imprégnation. Je l'accepte totalement, et je la ressens quand tu n'es pas avec moi, comme cette nuit quand t'es parti patrouiller, mais, je ne veux pas souffrir encore une fois. » avouai-je.
  * « Angela, je ne pourrai jamais te faire souffrir sans souffrir moi aussi. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. » me dit-il.



Mon cœur s'arrêta en l'entendant prononcer ces mots, mais étais-je prête à les dire à mon tour ?

  * « Embry je…je ne… » bégayai-je mais il m'empêcha d'aller plus loin en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.
  * « Ne dis rien. Tu n'es pas encore prête je le sais. Je sens ton hésitation, et je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra. » m'assura-t-il.



Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes, ce qui m'arracha un frisson. Mes mains passèrent derrière sa nuque tandis qu'il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, collant nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Sa langue vint taquiner l'entrée de ma bouche, et je l'ouvris sans protester, avide de sentir le goût de sa langue avec la mienne. Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse sentir, lorsqu'on se sépara à regret, haletant, front contre front.

  * « Tu comptes nous faire marcher jusqu'à Forks ? » demandai-je à moitié essoufflée.
  * « Tu vas monter sur mon dos. Recule-toi ! » me dit-il.



Je fis ce qu'il me dit, je reculais tout comme lui, quand il se mit à enlever ses vêtements.

  * « Embry, je ne t'ai pas demandé de strip-tease. » déglutis-je en voyant son torse parfait.
  * « Ferme-les yeux dans ce cas. » sourit-il.



Je fermais les yeux et attendais, quand je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur ma joue. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis le museau d'Embry me chatouiller le visage. Il me lécha la joue, ce qui me fit rire.

  * « Embry arrête, c'est dégueulasse. » m'amusai-je en nettoyant ma joue.



Il laissa échapper un feulement amusé avant de s'affaisser.

  * « Tu veux que je monte sur ton dos ? » demandai-je.



Il acquiesça.

  * « D'accord ! » dis-je, pas très rassurée.



Je montais donc prudemment sur son dos et je m'accrochais à sa fourrure lorsqu'il se releva pour être sur ses pattes.

  * « On peut y aller ! » lui dis-je.



Il s'élança aussitôt malgré mon petit cri de surprise. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et c'était mieux car je ne ressentais plus de sensation étrange au niveau de mon estomac. Je ne voulais pas risquer de régurgiter mon déjeuner sur lui. Après ce qui me semblait être une éternité, il se stoppa et j'ouvris mes yeux lentement. Quand je regardais où nous étions, je reconnaissais les bois qui ornaient le lycée. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne le dimanche. Je descendis du dos d'Embry prudemment et il partit derrière un arbre. J'attendis patiemment en observant le lycée. Dans deux semaines, j'en aurais terminé avec ce lycée, mais je ne voulais pas aller à l'université à Seattle. C'était déjà le cas avant de rencontrer Embry, mais maintenant que je suis liée à lui pour l'éternité, je refuse catégoriquement de partir. Perdue dans mes pensées, je fus ramenée à la réalité par des bras chauds qui m'entourèrent la taille et des lèvres se posèrent sur ma nuque.

  * « A quoi tu penses ? » me demanda-t-il.
  * « A rien d'important ! » répondis-je en lui prenant la main.
  * « Allez, je te ramène chez toi. » me dit-il.



Il m'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche puis nous nous mettions en route jusqu'à chez moi. Il faisait froid, mais j'avais mon chauffage personnel contre qui je me blottissais lorsque le vent glacial frappa mon visage. Arrivée devant ma maison une heure plus tard, je me stoppais net lorsque je vis sur le pas de ma porte, Ben qui parlait à ma mère.

  * « Il a un sacré culot de se pointer chez toi après ce qu'il t'a fait. » me dit Embry.



Je le regardais et fus surprise de voir qu'il était très calme. Même un peu trop calme !

  * « Allons-y ! » soupirai-je.



J'attirais Embry avec moi et quand je fus à la hauteur de mon ex, ma mère s'exclama :

  * « Angela, tu es rentré à pied de La Push ? »
  * « Euh, son père nous a déposé un peu plus loin et on a marché le reste du chemin. » mentis-je en montrant Embry.
  * « Bonjour jeune homme ! » dit-elle.
  * « Madame Webber, ravi de faire votre connaissance. » répondit Embry.
  * « Maman, je te présente Embry, mon copain. » dis-je en me collant un peu plus contre lui.
  * « Tu m'as vite remplacé. » répliqua Ben.
  * « Tu n'as rien à dire Ben. C'est toi qui m’as trompé, et t'as un sacré culot de te montrer chez moi après ce que tu m'as fait. » contrai-je.
  * « Je te l'ai dit, Lauren ne compte pas pour moi. » dit-il.
  * « Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne reviendrais pas avec toi. » dis-je d'un ton ferme.
  * « Angela, s'il te plaît ! » supplia-t-il.
  * « T'es en train de te rendre ridicule. » lui dit Embry.
  * « Toi je ne t'ai pas causé alors ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas et retourne dans ta réserve. » protesta Ben.
  * « Ça suffit Ben. Je suis d'accord avec Angela. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable alors maintenant, rentre chez toi avant que je n'appelle le Shérif Swan pour harcèlement. » le menaça ma mère.



Il s'en alla, résigné. Enfin !

  * « Entrez ! » nous dit ma mère.



Une fois dans le salon, je fus assailli par mes deux petits frères de sept ans.

  * « ANGELA ! » s'écrièrent-ils.
  * « Salut vous deux ! » dis-je en les serrant dans mes bras.



Quand ils virent Embry derrière moi, ils demandèrent en même temps :

  * « Qui c'est ? »
  * « Je vous présente Embry, mon copain. » répondis-je.
  * « Tu sais jouer à la X-BOX ? » demanda Roman.
  * « Oui ! » répondit Embry.
  * « Chouette, viens jouer avec nous. » dit Ryan.
  * « S'il te plaît ! » dirent-ils en même temps.



Embry éclata de rire devant leur attitude.

  * « Allons-y mais, ne pleurez pas si je vous bats. » dit-il en les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras.



Il les mit tous les deux sur ses épaules et mes frères rirent volontiers. Une fois sur le canapé, Embry s’assit entre les deux et la partie commença.

  * « Angela, tu peux venir à la cuisine avec moi s'il te plaît ?! »



Ce n'était pas une demande mais plus un ordre de la part de ma mère. Une fois dans la cuisine, et surtout, une fois la porte fermée, ma mère se retourna vers moi et elle avait l'air grave.

  * « C'est quoi ce regard ? » demandai-je.
  * « Il faut que tu m'expliques Angela. Je veux bien le fait que tu quittes Ben parce qu'il te trompe, mais tu me ramènes un autre garçon le lendemain. Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.
  * « Depuis hier. Après que Ben m'ait trompé avec Lauren, je suis allée en haut des falaises pour être seule et pleurer quand Embry est arrivé et, ça a été le coup de foudre. Je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à maintenant. » répondis-je.
  * « Tu as passé la nuit avec lui ? » s'étonna ma mère.
  * « On a simplement dormit maman, on n'a rien fait. Quand je l'aurais fait, crois-moi, tu le sauras. » rassurai-je.
  * « Angela, je ne vais pas t'interdire quoi que ce soit car tu es majeure mais, tu sais qu'on a des valeurs, des valeurs que l'on t’a inculquées avec ton père. Ces mêmes valeurs que l’on enseigne à tes frères. Ne reviens pas enceinte sans être mariée parce que tu sais ce qui se passera. » me prévint-elle.
  * « Maman, je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber enceinte, et puis, de toute façon je me protègerais quand le moment sera venu et, mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis. » dis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise.
  * « Comment ça ? » demanda ma mère.
  * « Embry est l'homme de ma vie maman. Ne me demande pas de t'expliquer, je ne peux pas mais, crois-moi, je le sais. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. Il est gentil, attentionné, respectueux, et je sais qu'il ne fera rien de déplacé envers moi sans avoir ma bénédiction. » répondis-je.



Elle vint s'asseoir en face de moi et me demanda :

  * « Angela, est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »
  * « Oui, je l'aime, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prête à le lui dire. Ben m'a tellement fait souffrir que j'ai peur d'aimer de nouveau. » avouai-je.
  * « Ma chérie, si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai, si tu aimes vraiment ce garçon, et si tu penses qu'il est l'homme de ta vie, alors je ne te tiendrais aucune rigueur sur tes actes, à condition qu'ils soient mûrement réfléchis. Angela, laisse parler ton cœur, laisse-toi guider par lui. Il te montrera le chemin. » m'assura-t-elle.



Elle me prit dans ses bras et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement. Lorsque ma crise de larme fut finie, je repartis dans le salon où mes frères avaient libérés Embry. Quand il me vit, une lueur de peur passa sur son visage mais je lui fis signe de me suivre. On alla dans ma chambre et une fois la porte fermée à clé, je lui dis :

  * « Je t'aime ! »



Un sourire béat apparut sur son visage et le baiser qu'il me donna me rendit folle. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et il me souleva, m'emmenant jusqu'à mon lit. Il nous allongea, lui sur moi et il rompit le baiser pour me regarder dans les yeux.

  * « J'ai entendu ta conversation avec ta mère, et je veux que tu saches, que jamais je ne ferai quoi que ce soit que tu ne veuilles pas faire. J'attendrais toute une vie s'il le faut, rien que pour une nuit avec toi. La vie n'aura rien de bien compliqué avec moi. » me dit-il.
  * « Embry ! » soupirai-je.



Ma main se posa sur sa nuque et je l'attirais à moi pour un baiser langoureux. La séance se termina trop rapidement à mon goût quand un cri de loup se fit entendre.

  * « C'est Jake ! » me dit Embry.
  * « Tu dois encore aller patrouiller ? » m'étonnai-je.
  * « Non mais, il doit se passer un truc pour qu'il m'appelle. Bon, je dois y aller. Je t'appelle dès que je peux. » répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.



Il se leva et je le suivis, à mon grand regret. Après avoir dit au revoir à ma mère et mes frères, je suivis Embry jusqu'au perron et avant qu'il ne parte, je l'attirais à moi pour un nouveau baiser mais cette fois, c'était un baiser urgent et passionné. Sa langue entra en contact avec la mienne et tandis que nos corps se collaient l'un à l'autre, un nouveau cri de loup retentit. Embry se détacha et dit :

  * « Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. »
  * « D'accord ! » acquiesçai-je en l'embrassant tendrement. « Je t'aime ! »
  * « Je t'aime encore plus ! »



Un dernier bisou express, et il refit le même chemin qu'en arrivant mais en sens inverse. Je rentrais chez moi et je passais au moins la soirée entière à rêvasser de mon loup d'amour.

_Point de vue d'Embry :_

Je venais de quitter Angela et durant le trajet jusqu'au lycée de Forks, je sentais qu'on me suivait. Ça ne pouvait pas être Jake parce qu'il m'attendait dans les bois, mais l'odeur de cette personne était reconnaissable. Il faut vraiment que je me maîtrise sinon je risque soit de le frapper, soit de muter tellement il m'énerve. Arrivé au lycée, je partis vers les bois mais je tournais sur la droite au lieu d'aller tout droit. Je me plaçais juste derrière cette ordure, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il sursauta et posa une main sur le cœur.

  * « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ? » demandai-je en croisant les bras.
  * « Je t'ai vu avec Angela sur le perron de chez elle. » répondit-il.
  * « Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demander à tes potes de me tomber dessus ? » m'amusai-je.
  * « Reste loin d'Angela ! » me dit-il.
  * « C'est une menace ? » demandai-je en tentant de rester sérieux.
  * « Absolument. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, tu peux d’ores et déjà réserver une chambre à l'hôpital, parce que c'est là que tu iras quand je me serai occupé de toi. » répondit-il.



Je réprimais un fou rire mais ce fut en vain car j'éclatais de rire.

  * « Tu crois que tu me fais peur, espèce de moustique ? » riais-je.
  * « Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux ? Reste loin d'Angela, c'est avec moi qu'elle est, et elle restera avec moi. » persista-t-il.
  * « D'accord, écoute l'asticot, Angela est avec _moi_ , je l'aime, et elle m'aime, alors ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher, ni même de l'approcher parce que c'est toi qui risques d'aller à l'hôpital. » contrai-je.



Au même instant, je vis Jake sortir des bois sous sa forme de loup.

  * « Oh Mon Dieu, tu ferais mieux de partir tout de suite. » dis-je en faisant semblant d'avoir peur.
  * « Change pas de sujet ! » répondit-il.
  * « Je te promets, regarde derrière-toi. »



Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Jake. Il se figea et déglutit. Derrière Jake, je vis la forme lupine de Quil approcher. Quand Ben le vit, il détala en vitesse comme un lapin en criant :

  * « AH MAMAN, AU SECOURS ! »



Une fois qu'il fut loin, Quil était allongé sur le dos, plié de rire, et Jake avait la langue qui pendait en riant. J'éclatais de rire à mon tour et je courrais dans les bois et me déshabillais puis me transformais après avoir attaché mes habits à ma cheville. Les pensées de mes frères m'assaillirent aussitôt et je commençais à courir direction La Push.

  * _« Merci les mecs. Vous êtes arrivés au moment où je risquais de lui mettre mon poing dans la tronche. » expliquai-je._
  * _« La gueule qu'il a fait quand il s'est retrouvé face à Jake. » s'esclaffa Quil._
  * _« C'est quoi l'urgence ? » demandai-je._
  * _« Je ne sais pas. Sam nous attend tous chez lui ! » répondit Jake._



Rapidement, nous étions arrivés chez Sam et Emily. Lorsque j'avais remis mes vêtements, on entra dans la petite maison et toute la meute était là : Sam, Paul, Jared, Seth, et bien sûr, Jake, Quil et moi.

  * « Alors, quel est le problème ? » questionna Quil.
  * « La petite sœur de Jared montre tous les signes de la mutation. » répondit Sam.
  * « Hein ? » fut tout ce que nous trouvions à dire.




	12. Vague de chaleur

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Kim :_

Il était quatre heures du matin lorsque je me suis réveillée, car Jared devait partir prendre la relève de Jake, Quil et Embry.

  * « Rendors-toi Kimmy ! » me dit Jared.
  * « Attends, un bisou avant que tu partes. » quémandai-je en lui faisant les yeux doux.



Il se mit à sourire devant l'air de petite fille que je venais de prendre et il se pencha pour me donner un tendre baiser, mais il fut rapidement tourné en un baiser plus intense. Je me suis retrouvée debout sur le lit, mon corps collé à celui de Jared.

  * « Kimmy…faut vraiment…que j'y aille. » me dit-il entre deux baisers.
  * « D'accord ! » soupirai-je en le relâchant.
  * « Ne fais pas cette tête ma chérie. Je reviendrais en début d'après-midi. Tu seras là j'espère ? » demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.
  * « Et je serai toute seule car Claire a prévu de passer la journée avec Quil. Il va lui présenter ses parents. » répondis-je en entourant sa nuque de mes petits bras.
  * « On aura l'appartement rien que pour nous alors ? » fit-il remarquer.
  * « Exactement. Rien que toi et moi. » susurrai-je avant de l'embrasser.



Un cri de loup se fit entendre au moment où Jared approfondissait le baiser.

  * « C'est Paul ! Je suis en retard. » dit Jared.
  * « Alors je ne te retiens pas davantage. File et reviens-moi en un seul morceau. » lui dis-je avant de lui ouvrir la fenêtre de ma chambre.
  * « Promis ! » jura-t-il avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois. « Je t'aime ! »
  * « Je t'aime aussi ! »



C'est sur ma petite note d'amour qu'il sauta par la fenêtre et même pas dix secondes après, un cri de loup se fit entendre, suivit d'un autre. Ah la la, quand Jared et Paul sont ensemble, impossible de les tenir ces deux-là. Ils se comportaient comme deux gamins de treize ans mais bon, comment voulez-vous les changer alors qu'ils se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfant ? Vous ne pouvez pas, c'est comme pour Claire et moi. Je refermais la fenêtre de ma chambre et repartis sous la couette. L'odeur de Jared avait imprégnée mon lit tout entier, et je me rendormis facilement car j'avais l'impression qu'il était avec moi. En plus, je portais ses vêtements alors se fut d'autant plus facile pour me rendormir.

_Quelques heures plus tard !_

Lorsque les rayons du soleil entrèrent dans ma chambre, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit et la voix de ma meilleure amie résonna, me tirant de mon sommeil et surtout de mon super rêve où Jared en était le principal acteur.

  * _« Debout feignasse ! » s'écria-t-elle, pleine d'enthousiasme._



Quand elle parlait avec cette voix, c'est qu'elle avait due bien s'éclater avec Quil lorsqu'il est rentré de patrouille.

  * _« Kim ! » m'appela-t-elle._
  * « Dégage ! » grognai-je.
  * _« Allez ma petite marmotte, on se lève. » m'ordonna-t-elle._
  * « Non ! » répliquai-je.
  * _« Oh que si ! » dit-elle._



Je sentis comme un coup de froid, et pour cause, Claire m'avait enlevée ma couverture et heureusement que j'avais le gros pull de Jared sur moi ainsi qu'un de ces caleçons.

  * « Classe ! » se moqua Claire.
  * « Je te déteste ! » lui dis-je en me levant, le faisant rire.



Je partis directos dans la cuisine où Quil était en train de dévorer un plat de pancakes.

  * « Bon appétit Quil ! » lui dis-je en ouvrant le frigo.
  * « Merchi ! » dit-il la bouche pleine.



Je levais les yeux au ciel car Jared était pareil quand il mangeait. Je pris la bouteille de jus de raisin et me servis un grand verre avant de m'asseoir à table.

  * « Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui, Kimmy ? » me demanda Claire en se plaçant derrière Quil.
  * « Faire un peu de ménage en attendant que Jared arrive. » répondis-je.
  * « Un peu de ménage ? Tu vas retourner l'appartement plutôt. » s'amusa-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Quil.
  * « Tu me connais. » souriais-je.
  * « Si tu trouves des préservatifs à la fraise qui traînent, ce sont les miens. » me dit Quil.
  * « Je me serai volontiers passé de cette information. Merci Quil. » grimaçai-je.
  * « Pas de quoi ! » rit-il.



Claire se mit à rire aussi tandis que moi, je buvais mon jus de raisin, frustrée. Il faut vraiment que je mette Jared à rude épreuve pour qu'il me donne enfin ce que je veux. J'ai envie de franchir le cap avec lui, je suis prête. Je le suis depuis qu'on est ensemble.

_Une heure plus tard !_

Claire et Quil venaient de partir chez les parents de ce dernier, et j'étais vêtue d'un mini short de sport et d'une brassière sportive grise, les cheveux attachés en chignon pour ne pas être gênée, et j'astiquais à fond le salon de l'appartement. Musique à fond, je me déhanchais sur le dernier tube de Ke$ha : _We R Who We R._ Tout en passant l'aspirateur dans les moindres recoins.

_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

Cette chanson me mettait vraiment la pêche et j'oubliais ma frustration sexuelle grandissante à chaque fois que je voyais mon loup-garou de petit copain. En plus, j'ai fait un super rêve érotique cette nuit. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne chaud partout. La deuxième partie du refrain retentit dans l'appartement et je chantais en même temps que la chanteuse :

_We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb  
We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

Quand je me tournais, je retins un cri de peur en voyant Jared, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres. J'arrêtais l'aspirateur et éteignis la chaîne-hifi avec la télécommande, et quand le silence régna dans la pièce, je regardais Jared et lui dis :

  * « Tu m'as fait peur ! »



Il ne répondit pas, gardant son sourire aux lèvres et me détaillant de haut en bas.

  * « La vue te plaît ? » demandai-je.
  * « Si tu savais ce que j'ai en tête là. » répondit-il en s'allongeant sur le fauteuil.



Je réprimais un rire et rangeais l'aspirateur avant de me rendre compte que quelque chose était coincé sous le meuble de la cuisine. Je m'agenouillais pour le prendre, mais en sentant le regard brûlant de Jared sur moi, je décidais de le torturer encore un peu en remontant mes fesses tandis que j'attrapais l'objet. Un préservatif à la fraise. C'était au moins le septième que je venais de trouver. Je vais tuer Quil. Je me relevais lentement et quand je fis face à Jared, il avait les yeux rivés sur la partie basse de mon corps, ce qui me fit sourire. Je partis dans la chambre de Claire déposer le préservatif sur son bureau au milieu des autres que j'avais trouvé, puis je rejoignis mon chéri.

  * « Je vais prendre une douche alors, fais comme chez toi. » lui dis-je en passant devant lui.
  * « Hey, et mon bisou ? » bouda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.



Je fis demi-tour et je m'assis à califourchon sur lui avant de l'embrasser. Nos langues se trouvèrent et un frisson me parcouru, ainsi qu'à Jared qui posa ses mains sur mes fesses. Décidée à le faire languir, je mis fin au baiser et me levais de ses genoux pour aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. L'eau froide me fit un bien fou mais surtout, il apaisa mes pulsions sexuelles. Lorsque toute la transpiration accumulée durant le ménage avait disparue, je sortis de la douche et m'enroulais dans une serviette avant de sécher mes cheveux avec une autre. J'avais fait exprès de ne pas prendre de vêtements car je voulais voir comment il réagirait en me voyant passer comme ça devant lui. Certes, il m'avait déjà vu nue parce qu'il me faisait certaines choses mais pas celles que je voulais. Comme la nuit dernière par exemple ; il m'avait titillé avec ses doigts divins, se lâchant un peu plus mais il avait refusé une fois de plus de me faire l'amour. Alors, aujourd'hui est la dernière fois que je le torture. S'il refuse de me faire l'amour, il en paiera les conséquences, quitte à ce que je souffre mais je ne lui parlerai plus tant qu'il ne se décidera pas. Je sortais donc de la salle de bain et quand Jared posa les yeux sur moi, son regard se noircit de désir. Je partis reprendre ma place initiale sur ses genoux et je le senti se tendre. Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Il va vraiment falloir qu'il se décoince une bonne fois pour toute sinon ça ira très mal.

  * « Kimmy ! » souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser ma peau.
  * « Hum ? » fis-je en fourrageant une main dans ses cheveux.
  * « Tu ne devrais pas te balader comme ça devant moi. » marmonna-t-il contre ma peau.
  * « Tu m'as déjà vu nue pourtant, et pas plus tard qu'hier. » le chauffai-je en faisant glisser la serviette de façon à ce que ma poitrine soit dévoilée.
  * « Kim, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. » répondis-je avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.



Il répondit à mon baiser mais, avec plus de retenu. Il me repoussa doucement, ce qui me fit mal.

  * « Kim, on ne peut pas. » soupira-t-il.



Je remontais ma serviette pour cacher ma poitrine et quand je fus sur mes jambes, je fus tellement en colère que ma main partie toute seule et entra en contact avec la joue de Jared. Il s'était comme, figé.

  * « Tu ne pourras pas dire que tu ne l'as pas volé. » grognai-je en me tenant la main car, faut dire qu'il a la peau dure.



Je retenais mes larmes de couler tellement j'étais blessée et en colère.

  * « Va-t’en ! » lui dis-je avant d'aller dans ma chambre.
  * « Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.
  * « Va-t’en Jared, je ne veux plus te voir, tant que tu ne te décideras pas à changer ce comportement de jeune puceau timide, je ne veux plus te voir. » répliquai-je avant d'aller dans la chambre.



Je fis tomber la serviette sur le sol et j'enfilais un boxer en dentelle noir et le soutien-gorge assortit. Alors que j'étais sur le point de m'effondrer tellement j'étais à bout, je sentis la présence de Jared derrière moi.

  * « Kimmy, excuse-moi je, je suis désolé. » dit-il.
  * « Jared, va-t’en ! » sanglotai-je.
  * « Non, je ne partirai pas. Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi tout simplement parce que je refuse de te faire l'amour aujourd'hui. » répliqua-t-il.



Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant cette remarque, débile. Je lui fis face et lui dis :

  * « Ce n'est pas seulement aujourd'hui Jared, ça va faire deux semaines qu'on est ensemble, et j'en ai marre de seulement être satisfaite par des préliminaires. Ce que je veux c'est que tu me déshabilles, que tu me mettes dans un lit et que tu me fasses l'amour. Mais, comme monsieur n'a pas envie de moi, je n'insiste plus car à partir de maintenant, je suis célibataire alors va… » mais je fus coupée par ses lèvres.



Les mains de Jared se posèrent sur mes fesses mais il ne se contenta pas de les caresser, il glissa les mains dans mon boxer et les malaxa avidement. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et le repoussa, rompant le baiser.

  * « Jared, arrête. » dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. « Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer avec un baiser. »
  * « Kimmy, ne dis jamais, que je n'ai pas envie de toi, parce que c'est faux. J'ai envie de toi mais, si je me laisse aller, tu risques d'avoir très mal, surtout si je laisse ressortir la bête qui est en moi. » m'expliqua-t-il en levant ses mains de mes fesses.
  * « Dis plutôt que tu as peur de me mordre, ou que je n'ai pas d'orgasme. » dis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.
  * « Comment tu sais que je dois te mordre ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Claire m'en a parlé après que je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait une marque dans le cou. » répondis-je en m'asseyant sur mon bureau.
  * « Kimmy, ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie. » me supplia-t-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise de mon bureau, face à moi.
  * « Donne-moi une bonne raison de te récupérer. » lui dis-je.
  * « Je t'aime, et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Si tu me quittes, je te jure que je me jette au milieu d'une bande de vampire et que je les laisse me tuer. » dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.
  * « Je t'aime aussi Jared, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, mais j'en ai assez d'être repoussée sans arrêt. Oui, ce que tu me fais le soir avant qu'on se couche, ça me plaît. Sincèrement, j'adore ça mais, je veux plus, je te veux toi, je te désire et pour preuve, après que tu sois partis cette nuit, j'ai fait un super rêve où mon petit copain n'avait pas autant de retenu qu'en réalité. » avouai-je en posant mon pied sur son sexe.
  * « Et, j'étais comment, dans ton rêve ? » demanda-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur ma jambe.
  * « Tu étais, entreprenant, chaud comme la braise et surtout, tu me faisais crier de plaisir. » répondis-je en frottant mon pied sur son membre durcit.



La main de Jared vint se faufiler jusqu'à mon intimité et lorsqu'il toucha le tissu, il se mit à grogner alors je retirais mon pied de là où il était et posais mes deux pieds sur le bureau mais, pas avant que Jared m’ait débarrassé de mon boxer. La bouche de Jared vint immédiatement se poser sur mon intimité et fit glisser sa langue sur toute ma longueur. Lorsqu'il la posa sur mon clitoris, mon dos se cambra sous le coup du plaisir.

_Point de vue de Jared :_

Pendant que je goûtais pour une énième fois ma Kimmy, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire. Comme me dirait Paul, _Croque le fruit défendu_ , et il a bien raison car j'en avais autant marre que Kim de me retenir. Mais surtout, je ne voulais pas la perdre alors, si la seule chose qu'elle veut c'est que je lui fasse l'amour, et bien je vais lui faire l'amour et pas plus tard que maintenant.

  * « Jared…je veux…plus… » me parvint la voix de ma Kimmy.
  * « Kimmy…hum…je pourrais faire ça…toute ma vie… » lui dis-je tout en dévorant sa féminité.



Mais je sentais bien qu'elle s'impatientait alors je remontais ma bouche le long de son corps pour atteindre sa bouche et je l'embrassais avec passion tandis qu'elle glissa ses mains sous mon short.

  * « Tu ne portes jamais de caleçon. » s'amusa-t-elle avant de mordre ma langue, me faisant grogner.
  * « Jamais quand je suis avec toi. » souriais-je alors qu'elle me le baissa complètement.



Je m'en débarrassais en même temps que mes chaussures et en même temps que du soutien-gorge de Kim. Nous étions nus tous les deux, et quand son regard se posa sur mon membre, elle se mordit la lèvre et un sourire ornait sa bouche.

  * « Tu crois que ça va rentrer ? » demanda-t-elle en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille.
  * « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça rentrera. » assurai-je avant de la porter jusqu'au lit.



Je nous plaçais sous les draps et je ne perdis pas une minute de plus. J'entrais en elle avec la plus grande délicatesse mais je me stoppais net en me rappelant que je n'avais pas mis de préservatif.

  * « Tiroir de la table de nuit. » me dit Kim.



Je me retirais d'elle et je fus surpris qu'elle ne grimace pas de douleur. J'ouvris le tiroir de la table de nuit et y trouva un préservatif que je mis aussitôt. Je me replaçais au-dessus de ma pomme d'amour et j'entrais de nouveau en elle. Aucune grimace, aucun cri, rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Lorsque je perçais sa barrière, Kimmy ferma les yeux et une larme se mit à perler sur sa joue. J'embrassais ses joues et je commençais à bouger en elle.

  * « Embrasse-moi ! » me demanda-t-elle.



Pendant que mes mouvements se firent un peu plus rapide, je pris les lèvres de Kim en otage et lui donnais un baiser langoureux, jouant avec sa langue à volonté. A mesure que j'intensifiais mes pénétrations, les parois vaginales de Kim se resserrèrent autour de moi.

  * « Jared…j'y suis presque…plus vite…et mords-moi. » me supplia-t-elle.
  * « T'es sûre ? » demandai-je.
  * « Sûre ! » affirma-t-elle.



Ma bouche se posa sur son cou et je bougeais plus vite au fil des secondes.

  * « Jared…hann…encore…plus…vite… » gémit-elle.
  * « Kimmy… » grognai-je.



Mon apogée était proche à moi aussi et au moment où je me vidais dans mon préservatif et au moment même où Kim criait sous le coup l'orgasme, je plantais mes dents dans sa chair.

  * « JAREEEEEEDDDD ! » hurla-t-elle.



Je sentis ses ongles percer ma peau au niveau des reins, ce qui me fit raffermir ma prise sur son cou. La respiration haletante des deux côtés, j'ôtais mes dents de sa nuque et Kim enleva ses ongles de ma peau. J'embrassais sa marque et les lèvres de Kim se posèrent sur mon épaule.

  * « Je t'aime Jared ! » dit-elle le souffle court.
  * « Je t'aime Kimmy, plus que ma propre vie. » répondis-je.



J'étais sur le point de me retirer d'elle mais elle posa ses talons sur mes fesses et m'empêcha de bouger.

  * « Attends, reste encore un peu. » me dit-elle.



Je la regardais droit dans les yeux et y vit tout l'amour qu'elle me portait.

  * « Tu vois, ce n'était pas sorcier. » me sourit-elle.
  * _« Si tu savais comme je me suis retenu. » pensai-je._
  * « Je sais que tu t'es retenu. » me sourit-elle.
  * « Je n'ai pas dit ça. » m'étonnai-je.
  * « Si, à l'instant ! » répliqua-t-elle.
  * « Non Kimmy, je t'assure. Je l'ai pensé. » avouai-je.
  * _« C'est bizarre ! »_



Oh merde ! La légende est vraie alors !

  * « Kim, je crois qu'on peut lire dans les pensées de l'autre. » dis-je.
  * « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « La légende dit que, lorsqu'un loup et son imprégné sont marqués par l'autre, ils sont capables de communiquer par la pensée l'un avec l'autre. » répondis-je. « Pense à quelque chose. »
  * _« Prêt pour un second round sous la douche ? » pensa-t-elle avec un air coquin._
  * « Kimmy, tu me rends encore plus fou en pensant ça. » m'amusai-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.
  * _« Si tu veux, je peux continuer. Tes mains sur mon corps et ta langue me travaillant de part et d'autre. »_
  * _« Tu veux vraiment que je laisse parler le loup qui est en moi ? » demandai-je par la pensée._
  * _« Montre ce que t'as, beau gosse ! »_



Je sortis de lit, gardant Kimmy avec moi et en moins d'une minute, on fut sous la douche mais, pas avant que je me sois débarrassé du préservatif. Kim prenait la pilule mais la première fois, valait mieux être prudent.

_Trois-quatre heures plus tard !_

Après une douche qui avait durée plus de quarante minutes, j'avais revêtu mon short et Kim s'était habillée d'un mini short en jean et d'un de mes t-shirts. J'étais assis sur le canapé et Kim s'était allongée et avait posé sa tête sur mes genoux.

  * _« Heureusement que j'avais dit un deuxième round. Il y en a eu quatre. » s'amusa Kim._
  * _« T'as voulu que je laisse parler l'animal qui est en moi, t'as été servi ma chérie. » répliquai-je._
  * _« On recommence quand tu veux. » rit-elle._



Communiquer par la pensée avec son imprégnée était vraiment très utile.

  * « Claire va vraiment l'avoir mauvaise quand elle va savoir que j'ai eu un orgasme du premier coup. » dit Kim.
  * « Que veux-tu, je suis doué dans tout ce que j'entreprends. » me vantai-je.
  * « Je comprends pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec Paul. » me dit-elle.
  * « Ouais ! » acquiesçai-je.



On fut interrompu par mon téléphone qui se mit à sonner. Quand je regardais qui m'appelais, je soupirai tellement j'en avais marre des coups de fils constant de ma mère.

  * « Allô ? »
  * _« … »_
  * « Quoi ? »
  * _« … »_
  * « T'es sûr ? »
  * _« … »_
  * « Sam est venu ? »
  * _« … »_
  * « D'accord, j'arrive ! »



Je raccrochais et reportais mon attention sur Kimmy qui s'était assise et me regardait, inquiète.

  * « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » me demanda-t-elle.
  * « Ma petite sœur montre tous les signes de la mutation. » répondis-je.
  * « Mais, je croyais que les filles ne pouvaient pas muter ? » s'étonna-t-elle.
  * « Je sais mais, il faut que je rentre pour voir ce qu'il se passe. » lui dis-je.
  * « Je viens avec toi. »
  * « Non, non Kim. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de ma sœur. Si vraiment elle vient à se transformer en loup-garou, je préfère que tu restes à l’écart. » expliquai-je.
  * « Je viens, que ça te plaise ou non. » répliqua-t-elle.



Elle s'était déjà levée et elle était devant la porte.

  * « Tu viens ou quoi ? » me dit-elle.



Je ne pus réprimer un sourire devant son entêtement.

_Chez Jared !_

Arrivé chez moi, j'entendis ma mère crier :

  * _« OLIVIA TU TE CALMES ! »_
  * _« LAISSE-MOI ! » fit la voix de ma sœur._
  * « Kim, reste ici, s'il te plaît. » dis-je à ma moitié.
  * « D'accord mais, sois prudent. » me demanda-t-elle.
  * « Tu me connais. » répondis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.



Je rentrais chez moi et ce que je vis me terrifia.

  * « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demandai-je.




	13. Une fille parmi les loups

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Jared :_

Dans le salon, ma sœur était contre le mur alors qu'une chaise était cassée, et ma mère restait très éloignée de ma sœur.

  * « Olivia, calme-toi ! » lui dis-je.
  * « Ma chérie, tu es brûlante de fièvre alors, tu devrais prendre une douche bien froide pour faire baisser ta température et te détendre. » lui conseilla ma mère.
  * « D'accord ! » accepta Olivia.



Elle monta rapidement à l'étage et quand elle fut assez éloignée, je regardais ma mère.

  * « Tu vas bien ? » lui demandai-je.
  * « Oui. Jared, comment se fait-il que ta sœur soit elle aussi un loup-garou ? D'accord ton père en était un mais, les femmes ne sont pas censées muter. » s'étonna-t-elle.
  * « Je n'en sais rien maman mais, je vais aller voir Sam pour savoir quoi faire alors, évite de dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait contrarier Olivia jusqu'à mon retour. » expliquai-je.



Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je sortis rejoindre Kim à l'extérieur et elle me sauta dans les bras.

  * « Dieu merci tu vas bien ! » me dit-elle.
  * « Kimmy, je vais te ramener à la maison pendant que je vais voir Sam. » l'informai-je.
  * « Je veux venir avec toi. Je ne veux pas te quitter, surtout pas après ce qu'on a fait il y a une heure. » me chauffa-t-elle en se collant à moi.
  * « Kimmy, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, même si j'en ai terriblement envie. » lui assurai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.
  * « Alors ce soir, si tu ne patrouilles pas, on fera l'amour toute la nuit ? » me demanda-t-elle.
  * « Et plus encore. » répondis-je.



Elle me sourit et me tira avec elle en direction de son appartement. Une fois là-bas, je m'assurais qu'elle n'était pas en danger dans la maison et une fois fait, alors que j'étais sur le point de partir chez Sam, je fus plaqué contre la porte et les lèvres de Kim se posèrent sur les miennes. Je lui rendis son baiser avec une ardeur aussi grande et inversais nos places. Un gros _boum_ se fit entendre contre la porte et la voix de Paul retentit :

  * _« Jared, lâche les lèvres de Kim, Sam nous attends. »_
  * « Je le hais ! » marmonna-je mais bien sûr, il m'entendit.
  * _« Je t'aime aussi ma poule ! »_
  * « Va te faire foutre ! » lui dis-je.



Il éclata de rire mais la bouche de Kim sur ma joue me calma.

  * « Pas de vulgarité mon chéri, tu le connais. » me dit-elle d'une voix douce.
  * « Ouais, bon, je vais y aller, et je te retrouve dès que j'en aurais terminé avec ma sœur. S'il est plus de vingt heures et que je ne suis pas là, ne m'attends pas pour te mettre au lit. Je te retrouverai au lycée demain. » assurai-je.
  * « Oh non, j'avais oublié que demain c'était lundi. » bouda-t-elle.
  * « Ne fais pas cette tête mon cœur. » souriais-je avant de prendre son visage entre mes mains et de l'embrasser.



Lorsque nos langues se trouvèrent, un gémissement sortit de la bouche de ma pomme d'amour.

  * _« Dites donc vous deux, ce n'est pas un peu finit ces cochonneries ? La porte n'est pas un bon endroit pour une première fois. »_
  * _« Il m'agace ! » pensai-je._
  * _« Courage mon chéri ! » me dit Kim par la pensée._



Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de quitter l'appartement. Lorsque je fus dans le couloir de l'immeuble, Paul était accoudé à la rambarde d'escalier, le sourire aux lèvres.

  * « Pour ton information, Kim et moi on a déjà franchi le cap pas plus tard que cette après-midi. » informai-je.
  * « Enfin mon meilleur ami a cédé aux avances de sa copine ultra sexy. » ricana-t-il.
  * « Bouffon ! » dis-je en faisant sembler d'éternuer.



Il se mit à rire et quand il se calma, on put enfin se mettre en route.

_Chez Sam et Emily !_

Embry, Jake et Quil étaient enfin arrivés.

  * « Alors, quel est le problème ? » questionna Quil.
  * « La petite sœur de Jared montre tous les signes de la mutation. » répondit Sam.
  * « Hein ? » fut tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent à dire.
  * « Je suis allé chez moi toute à l'heure et, elle va muter dans la soirée. Il faut juste que je la pousse un peu. » soupirai-je.
  * « Qu'en disent les Anciens ? » demanda Seth.
  * « Billy ignore comment ça peut se produire mais, Olivia doit muter le plus rapidement possible. » répondit Sam.
  * « Je vais m'en charger. » me proposai-je.
  * « C'est dangereux, Jared. » protesta Sam.
  * « C'est ma sœur, et je ne laisserai personne d'autre que moi provoquer sa mutation. Elle est en colère contre moi, je le sais, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux quand je me suis retrouvée face à face avec elle. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle me reproche et m'en servir pour la faire éclater de rage. Jake et Paul peuvent rester en retrait au cas où ça se passerait mal. » décidai-je.
  * « Bien, fais-le tout de suite. » acquiesça Sam.



Je partis jusque chez moi, seul, tandis que Jake et Paul me suivaient sous leurs formes de loup depuis les bois. Arrivé chez moi, je vis la fenêtre du salon éclater en morceaux. Je rentrais à l'intérieur et ma sœur était en short et en brassière de sport, transpirante de sueur et tremblante de toute part.

  * « Jared, fais quelque chose. » me supplia ma mère.
  * « Olivia, viens dehors avec moi. » dis-je à ma sœur.
  * « Pourquoi je te suivrais ? » me demanda-t-elle en me lançant un regard noir.
  * « Parce que je peux t'aider à faire partir la douleur que tu ressens. » répondis-je en lui prenant le bras pour la faire sortir.



Je dis à ma mère de ne pas s'inquiéter et que je m'occupais d'Olivia. Je nous enfonçais très profond dans les bois pour atterrir dans une clairière. Je reconnu celle où nous avions sauvés Bella il y a quelques mois de l'autre sangsue à dreadlocks. Je reposais ma sœur sur ses deux pieds mais une odeur effroyable vint me frapper les narines. Je regardais devant moi et j'aperçus quatre des enfants Cullen qui nous observait étrangement. Jake avait repris sa forme humaine pour leur expliquer ce qui se passait et aucun d'eux ne bougèrent. Ça sera plus facile que je ne le pensais pour faire muter ma sœur.

  * « Olivia, tu m'en veux je le vois bien, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu réagisses comme ça envers moi ? » demandai-je à ma sœur.
  * « Ça fait deux semaines que tu ne viens plus à la maison. Tu préfères passer tout ton temps avec ta garce de copine plutôt qu'avec moi ou maman. » me répondit-elle, méchamment.



Je serrais les poings quand elle traita Kim de garce.

  * « Si tu veux t'en prendre à moi, ne te gêne pas, mais ne mêle pas Kim à tout ça. » grognai-je.
  * « Je fais ce que je veux. Ce n'est qu'une garce qui m'a volé mon frère. » répliqua-t-elle, toujours en colère.



Elle veut jouer à ça, très bien. Il est temps que je la mette vraiment en colère.

  * « T'es jalouse de Kim. Jalouse que je préfère être avec celle que j'aime plutôt que de passer mon temps à t'entendre geindre comme une gamine de dix ans. Grandis un peu Olivia, et arrête de rejeter la faute sur les autres. T'es jalouse de Kim parce que t'aimerais être comme elle, mais tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville. T'es qu'une enquiquineuse de première. » crachai-je, sans le penser.



Mais tant que ma sœur le croyait, c'était le principal.

  * « J'aurais préféré ne jamais t'avoir pour sœur. » lui dis-je.



Ses traits se crispèrent mais elle ne lâchait pas prise.

  * « Papa serait vraiment déçu de te voir comme ça. Il doit se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il est. » concluais-je.



Et ça marcha. Elle poussa un cri de rage et sa peau se craquela avant qu'elle n'explose dans sa seconde nature. Ma sœur venait de se transformer en une louve grise. Son pelage était clair et elle était vraiment magnifique. J'enlevais mon short rapidement et me transformais à mon tour. Les pensées paniquées de ma sœur résonnèrent dans ma tête.

  * _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des pattes ? J'ai des pattes ! » s'exclama-t-elle._
  * _« Calmes-toi Olivia. Tu es comme moi maintenant. » tentai-je de la rassurer en m'approchant d'elle._
  * _« Je, je suis un monstre. » couina-t-elle._
  * _« Non, tu es magnifique. Bienvenue dans la meute, petite sœur. » lui dis-je en posant ma tête contre la sienne._
  * _« Jared, désolée si, si je ne suis pas la petite sœur idéale. » sanglota-t-elle._
  * _« Mais je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit. Il fallait que tu laisses éclater ta colère pour transmuter totalement. Je t'aime Olivia, et t'es ma petite sœur. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour t'avoir délaissé mais, je ne peux rester éloigné de Kim trop longtemps. Ça me tuerait. » expliquai-je._
  * _« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle._
  * _« Parce qu'elle est mon imprégnée. Kim est mon âme-sœur. » lui avouai-je._
  * _« Je comprends. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas l'insulter c'est juste que, j'étais en colère. » dit-elle en baissant les oreilles._
  * _« Je te pardonne, à condition que tu acceptes de la rencontrer quand tu apprendras à te contrôler, et que tu apprennes à la connaitre. » proposai-je._
  * _« Promis ! » me dit-elle._
  * _« Je t'aime, petite sœur ! »_
  * _« Je t'aime aussi Jared ! » retourna-t-elle en me rendant mon câlin._
  * _« Rhooo, c'est ti po mignon tout plein ! » se moqua Paul._
  * _« Merci de gâcher ce moment, espèce de connard. » grognai-je._
  * _« Paul ? » s'étonna ma sœur._
  * _« Et oui crevette, c'est bien moi. » ricana Paul._
  * _« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » s'énerva-t-elle._
  * _« Oh, j'ai peur. Au secours elle va me mordre ! » pouffa-t-il._
  * _« Ne me tente pas ! » gronda ma sœur._
  * _« Arrêtez-vous deux ! » nous fit Jake._



La voix de Jake nous fit frissonner. Etrange !

  * _« Allons-y ! » ordonna Jake._



On fit route vers chez Sam, mais en chemin, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à l'intonation de la voix de Jake. Seul Sam pouvait nous faire sentir comme ça, à moins que Jake décide de prendre la place qui lui ait due. Je sortis de mes pensées et une fois chez Sam et Emily, Jake et Paul mutèrent en humain et entrèrent dans la maison tandis que je restais avec ma sœur.

  * _« Comment je fais pour redevenir humaine ? » demanda-t-elle._
  * _« Ferme-les yeux et concentre-toi. Pense que tu veux redevenir humaine. » répondis-je en me transformant à mon tour._



Elle ferma les yeux et je mis mon short rapidement. Jake arriva avec une robe qu'il me tendit. Cela prit plusieurs minutes avant que ma sœur reprenne sa forme humaine et quand ce fut le cas, je lui passais la robe pour qu'elle s'habille. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était nue, elle se mit à rougir et revêtit le vêtement aussitôt. Elle se mit sur ses jambes et elle me sauta dans les bras en pleurant.

  * « Ne pleure pas petite sœur, je suis là maintenant. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. » la rassurai-je.



Elle se calma et lorsque ses pleurs cessèrent, je la fis entrer dans la maison mais quelque chose se produisit. Seth croisa le regard de ma sœur et vice-versa. _Oh non !_

  * « Mon pauvre Jared, dire que tu vas devoir te coltiner non seulement Seth comme beau-frère, mais Leah comme belle-sœur. » me charria Paul.
  * « Tu parles d'une chance ! » soupirai-je.
  * _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon chéri ? » me fit la voix de Kim._
  * _« Seth et Olivia viennent de s'imprégner l'un de l'autre. » répondis-je._
  * _« C'est génial ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle._
  * _« Si tu le dis ! » répliquai-je._
  * _« Tu me manques ! » me dit-elle._
  * _« Tu me manques aussi. J'essaierai de venir te voir mais, je ne te promets rien. » expliquai-je._
  * _« Je laisserai la fenêtre de la chambre ouverte. Fermeture définitive à une heure du matin. »_
  * _« Je t'aime ma petite pomme d'amour ! » dis-je._
  * _« Idem beau gosse ! »_



J'arrêtais de parler à Kim pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait dans le salon.

  * « Bon, maintenant que tu connais les règles de bases de la meute, tu vas venir avec moi pour patrouiller et voir comment on fait. » lui dit Sam.
  * « Je ne suis pas d'accord. » m'interposai-je.
  * « Tu contestes mes ordres ? » grogna Sam.
  * « Elle vient à peine de muter, et elle a du mal à se faire à l'idée d'être une louve, alors ce qu'elle doit faire c'est rentrer à la maison et se reposer. Et puis, je te signale que demain il y a cours et qu'elle refusera de sécher. » répondis-je en me mettant près de ma sœur.
  * « Elle doit apprendre à se contrôler. » répliqua Sam.
  * « Il me semble qu'elle se contrôle très bien là. » dit Jake.
  * « Jake, reste en dehors de ça ! » gronda Sam.
  * « Sinon quoi ? Sam, je crois qu'il est temps que je reprenne ce qui m'est dû. Si tu n'es pas d'accord, ça se passera devant le Conseil. » dit Jake d'une voix autoritaire.
  * « Je refuse de laisser ma place ! » rétorqua Sam.
  * « Je te rappelle que c'est mon droit le plus total de reprendre mon rang d'Alpha. Depuis quelques temps, tu prends les mauvaises décisions, et tu passes plus de temps à m'en vouloir au sujet de Leah qu'autre chose, alors je reprends, ce qui m'appartient. » ordonna Jake.



Sam ne répliqua pas, affaibli.

  * « Maintenant que les choses sont enfin rentrées dans l'ordre, Seth et Embry vous allez venir patrouiller avec moi, et Sam tu nous relèveras avec Paul à partir de trois heures. Quil et Jared, ramenez Olivia chez elle et allez-vous reposer pour les cours de demain. Paul, c'est toi qui seras mon bras droit. » poursuivit Jake.



Il quitta la maison, suivit d'Embry et Seth mais ce dernier ne quitta pas ma sœur du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la maison. Emily s'afférait en cuisine et je vis apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Paul brisa le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

  * « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais rejoindre ma dulcinée. »



Il se hâta hors de la maison quand Quil me dit :

  * « On devrait peut-être ramener ta sœur ? J'ai très envie de retrouver Claire. »
  * « Et moi dont ! » acquiesçai-je.
  * « Quoi ? » grogna-t-il.
  * « Calme-toi, je parlais de Kim. » dis-je en riant. « Autant qu'elle soit canon ta copine, je préfère largement la mienne. »



Prenant ma sœur par le bras, je sortis de la maison d'Emily, suivit de Quil. Sur le chemin, ma sœur me demanda :

  * « Que s'est-il passé quand… »
  * « Quand t'as regardé Seth dans le blanc de l'œil ? » s'amusa Quil.
  * « Tu t'es imprégné de Seth, et il s'est imprégné de toi. » répondis-je.
  * « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.
  * « Laisser parler ton cœur, mais ne va pas plus loin que des bisous. T'es encore mineur. » la prévins-je.
  * « Fais gaffe à Leah. Ce n'est pas parce que t'es une louve que ça l'empêchera de montrer les crocs. » s'esclaffa Quil.



Ma sœur se mit à rire, à mon grand étonnement. Une fois chez moi, ma mère sortit en panique de chez moi et elle se jeta sur ma sœur.

  * « Maman, je vais bien. » la rassura ma sœur.
  * « Tu n'es pas blessé ? » demanda ma mère.
  * « Maman, je vais très bien. Est-ce que tu peux me préparer un truc à grignoter, je meurs de faim. » couina-t-elle.
  * « Je me doutais que t'aurais faim alors j'ai préparé ton plat préféré en quantité. » répondit ma mère.
  * « Je t'adore maman ! » souffla ma sœur avant d'entrer dans la maison.
  * « Vous ne voulez pas manger quelque chose ? » nous demanda ma mère.
  * « Sans vouloir vous vexer Madame Cameron, je suis pressé de retrouver ma copine. » répondit Quil.
  * « Je ne vous retiens pas dans ce cas. » s'amusa ma mère.



Après avoir dit à ma mère de m'appeler si jamais il y avait un problème avec Olivia, et au moment où j'allais pour partir :

  * _« JARED ! »_



Ma sœur sortit de la maison en courant et s'arrêta face à moi.

  * « Tu vas rejoindre Kim ? » me demanda-t-elle.
  * « Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, on se retrouve demain au lycée. » la rassurai-je.



Je déposais un baiser sur son front puis je partis rejoindre ma moitié. Une fois devant l'immeuble, je fis le tour du bâtiment et grimpa jusqu'à la chambre de Kim. La fenêtre était ouverte alors je me glissais dans la pièce et qu'elle ne fut ma surprise en tombant nez à nez avec Kim. Elle était assise sur son bureau, vêtue d'un peignoir en satin. Je refermais la fenêtre et tirais les rideaux avant de me diriger vers ma pomme d'amour.

  * « Enfin mon homme rentre à la maison. » chuchota-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mon torse.
  * « Et prêt à être utilisé comme bon te semble. » répliquai-je avant de l'embrasser.
  * « T'en as assez d'abuser de mon corps ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant glisser sa langue sur mon cou.
  * « Tu veux que j'abuse de ton corps, ma petite pomme d'amour ? » m'étonnai-je.



Elle défit son peignoir qui glissa le long de son corps et quelle ne fut ma surprise en constatant qu'elle était toute nue. Ses mains se baladèrent le long de mon torse avant de s'arrêter sur mon short. Elle le fit glisser le long de mes jambes et elle se baissa pour me l'enlever. Quand elle se retrouva de nouveau à ma hauteur, elle me donna un baiser renversant ce qui me fit démarrer au quart de tour. J'empoignais ses fesses, la soulevais et l'installais sur le bureau, avant de la pénétrer sans plus attendre.

  * « Huummm ! » gémit-elle contre ma bouche.
  * « Tu veux que je te prenne sur le bureau ? » demandai-je en faisant glisser mes lèvres dans son cou.
  * « Sur le bureau, contre la porte, où tu veux tant que tu me fasses crier. » me répondit-elle



Comment résister quand elle me parle comme ça je vous le demande ? Je sens que je ne vais rien suivre en cours demain, surtout si Kim me déstabilise par la pensée.

_Point de vue d'Olivia :_

Pendant que je dévorais le plat tout entier de raviolis aux quatre fromages qu'avait préparé ma mère, je repensais à ce qui m'est arrivée durant la soirée. Primo, je suis une louve, deuxio, j'ai fait la paix avec mon frère, et tertio, le garçon qui est fait pour moi est une bombe atomique et il provoque en moi les mêmes effets qu'un tsunami.

  * _« Olivia ? » me fit la voix de ma mère, me sortant de mes pensées._
  * « Hum ? » répondis-je.
  * « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Oui, oui ça va très bien. » la rassurai-je. « Merci pour le repas, c'était délicieux. »
  * « Je risque de faire deux fois plus de courses étant donné que tu as le même appétit que les autres. » sourit-elle.
  * « Ouais. Bon, je vais me coucher je suis vraiment crevée. Bonne nuit maman. » lui dis-je en montant dans ma chambre.
  * « Bonne nuit mon ange. » me répondit-elle.



J'entrais dans ma chambre et me laissais tomber sur le lit, m'endormant aussitôt avec Seth dans mes pensées. Mon sommeil fut perturbé par un coup sur ma vitre. Je me levais de mon lit et allais ouvrir la fenêtre. Quelle ne fut ma surprise en voyant Seth en bas de ma fenêtre.

  * « Seth, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demandai-je.
  * « Faut que je te parle ! » répondit-il.



Je me reculais et il pénétra dans ma chambre sans difficulté.

  * « Salut ! » me dit-il.
  * « Salut ! » répondis-je.
  * « Désolé si je t'ai réveillé. » s'excusa-t-il.
  * « Ce n'est rien. Je, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. » avouai-je.
  * « Dans ce cas on est deux. » souffla-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras.



Mes bras se placèrent autour de son cou tandis qu'il enfoui sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et inhala à fond mon odeur.

  * « Rien qu'à l'idée de rentrer chez moi sans toi, ça me tue. » chuchota-t-il.
  * « A moi aussi mais, ma mère ignore qu'on s'est imprégné l'un de l'autre. » expliquai-je.
  * « On se verra au lycée ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il souffrait.
  * « Promis ! » répondis-je.
  * « Est-ce que, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il timidement.



Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors je me détachais de lui et lorsque nos visages furent face à face, je lui dis :

  * « Tu n'as pas à me demander la permission. Tu m'embrasses quand tu veux. »



Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'avais le sentiment que j'étais à ma place. Lorsque sa langue caressa mes lèvres, je lâchais un petit cri de surprise et il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche, me prenant au dépourvu. La sensation de sa langue sur la mienne provoquait en moi une multitude d'électrochocs.

  * « Seth…tu ferais…mieux d'y aller. » lui dis-je entre deux baisers.
  * « T'as raison ! » affirma-t-il en se détachant de moi.
  * « On se voit au lycée ? » demandai-je.
  * « Sept heures et demi tapante. » répondit-il.
  * « C'est une demi-heure avant le début des cours. » m'amusai-je.
  * « Je veux profiter de ta présence avant le début des cours. » me dit-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.
  * « Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux de rentrer tout de suite pour te coucher. » ordonnai-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.
  * « A vos ordres ! » sourit-il.



Après un dernier baiser plein de tendresse, il sauta par la fenêtre et rentra chez lui. Je refermais ma fenêtre et enlevais la robe que je portais depuis ma mutation, et enfilais mon pyjama en vitesse. Je me remis dans mon lit et je m'endormis en pensant à Seth.

_Point de vue de Jake :_

Je venais de reprendre mon droit d'Alpha, et bon sang que ça fait du bien. Demain matin j'en parlerai à mon père, puis au Conseil entier. Paul et Sam venaient de nous relever à Seth, Embry et moi, et alors que mon frère et mon beau-frère rentraient chez eux, je rentrais également chez moi retrouver ma Leah qui m'attendait dans ma chambre. Je fis un détour par la salle de bain pour me décrasser et une fois propre, j'enfilais un caleçon et me glissa dans mon lit. Leah se blottit contre moi en soupirant de plaisir et je l'entendis murmurer :

  * « Jacob ! »
  * « Je suis là ma belle. » répondis-je sur le même ton qu'elle.



Je m'endormis dans les bras de ma bulle de bonheur et demain, ce sera mon premier vrai jour en tant qu'Alpha !


	14. Réveil stimulant

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Leah :_

_Bip, bip, bip…_

Un bruit sourd et désagréable me tira de mon sommeil, me faisant grogner. J'ouvris les yeux lentement et tenta de trouver le bouton de ce putain de réveil afin de l'éteindre. Ne le trouvant pas, je fis un effort et ouvris entièrement les yeux avant de faire tomber ce réveil à la con par terre, le faisant taire sur le champ.

  * « Et merde ! » marmonnai-je.



Je me penchais par-dessus le corps endormi de Jake et ramassais le réveil avant de le reposer sur la table de nuit. J'étais sur le point de me rallonger mais une main chaude se glissa sous ma nuisette, m'arrachant un frisson.

  * _« Bonjour rayon de soleil ! » me fit la voix de Jake._
  * « Bonjour marmotte ! » le taquinai-je.
  * « Tu viens de ternir ma réputation de loup. » grogna-t-il.



Je me redressais de façon à placer mon visage près du sien et lui dis en souriant :

  * « Mon pauvre petit nounours. »



Je déposais un baiser sur son nez et m'apprêtais à sortir du lit quand je me retrouvais sur le dos, bloquée avec le corps de Jacob sur le mien. Il tenait mes mains avec les siennes au-dessus de ma tête, m'emprisonnant fermement les poignets.

  * « On fait moins la maligne maintenant. » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.



Bizarrement, cette position m'excitait plus qu'autre chose. Le regard de Jacob se durcit et un grognement sourd retentit dans sa poitrine. Un sourire sur mon visage, j'écartais mes jambes pour que Jake puisse se positionner entre elles, et nos intimités se touchèrent.

  * « Oh Leah ! » soupira Jake.



Je crochetais mes jambes sur ses hanches, l'empêchant de se retirer, et aussitôt ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes. Ses mains ne lâchaient pas mes poignets, m'excitant encore plus.

  * « Leah, arrête ça tout de suite. » haleta-t-il en lâchant ma bouche.
  * « Je n'en ai pas envie. » répliquai-je avant de prendre ses lèvres en otage.



Ma langue força l'entrée de sa bouche, et lorsque je touchais la langue de Jake, sa réaction fut immédiate. Son bassin se colla brusquement contre le mien, et il commença à frictionner nos corps l'un à l'autre. Un feu incommensurable grandissait en moi, et je reconnu le même feu qui m'avait traversé quelques jours plus tôt lorsque Jacob m'avait donné mon premier orgasme. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et la bouche de Jake dévia jusqu'à mon cou. J'étais une novice entre ses mains expertes.

  * « Jacob… » chuchotai-je en me cambrant.



Il suçota ma peau avidement, la mordillant de temps en temps, me faisant gémir.

  * « Humm…Jake…continue… » haletai-je tout en caressant son dos.
  * « On va être en retard au lycée si je continue. » me dit-il avant de revenir vers mes lèvres.
  * « Dans ce cas, on a qu'à continuer sous la douche. A moins que ton père soit réveillé. » lui proposai-je.



Jake se redressa et tendit l'oreille.

  * « Il dort encore. » me dit-il avant de me sourire.
  * « J'aime ce sourire coquin. » souriais-je.



Il sortit du lit et me prit dans ses bras comme une mariée. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il me posa à terre et m'ôta ma nuisette ainsi que mon boxer en dentelle. En remontant vers moi, il déposa des baisers sur mes jambes, mon ventre, entre mes seins puis sur mes lèvres. A mon tour, je le déshabillais et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais avec lui, je le voyais nu. Je me mordis la lèvre, le faisant rire. Il nous fit entrer dans la cabine de douche et l'eau froide coula, me faisant crier.

  * « Désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il en m'attirant contre lui.



Pendant qu'il réglait l'eau à la bonne température pour moi, je posais ma bouche sur sa peau. Je lui fis des petits bisous tendres jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa respiration se saccader, alors je fis glisser ma langue sur la peau dorée de mon loup. L'eau chaude entra en contact avec ma peau et les mains de Jake se posèrent sur mes fesses. Nos lèvres se trouvèrent rapidement et nos langues se mirent à danser l'une contre l'autre, nous procurant un plaisir immense. Quand le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, on se sépara et on prit notre douche. Jake me lava le corps, s'attardant sur ma poitrine, mes fesses et mon ventre, et je lui fis subir la même torture, sauf que je m'attardais sur son bas-ventre, et il avait fini par jouir dans ma main. Quand on fut propre, on s'enroulait dans des serviettes et Jake me porta dans sa chambre, où on s'habilla. Je mis un jean taille basse noir, un bustier noir et une paire de bottes en cuir. Quand je me retournais vers Jake, je m'assis sur le lit, une main sur le cœur, sous le choc du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Il portait un jean délavé qui lui moulait bien ses fesses parfaites, un sweat à capuche marron, et ses converses.

  * « Ça va ma chérie ? » me demanda-t-il.
  * « Il te manque plus qu'une veste en cuir et je te viole sur place. » répondis-je en me reprenant.



Il se mit à rire et me tendit la main, que je pris sur le champ. Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa tendrement, jusqu'à ce que son ventre se mette à gargouiller. On prit nos sacs de cours et on allait dans la cuisine où je m'afférais à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je fis du café, des pancakes et des œufs brouillés. Mon beau-père arriva au moment où je posais le café chaud sur la table.

  * « Bonjour les enfants ! » nous dit-il.
  * « Salut papa ! » salua Jake.
  * « Bonjour Billy ! » saluai-je en souriant.



Je servis une tasse de café fumant à mon beau-père qui me remercia en me gratifiant d'un sourire, tandis que Jake commençait à dévorer des pancakes. J'eus un petit rire et lui servis un verre de jus d'orange bien frais. On déjeunait tranquillement quand Billy demanda :

  * « Comment va Olivia ? »
  * « Bien. Jared a réussi à la faire muter et elle se contrôle parfaitement. Elle sera en cours aujourd'hui. » répondit Jake.
  * « C'est un peu tôt ! » protesta Billy.
  * « Papa, j'ai confiance en elle, et je sais que tout ira bien. » le rassura Jake.
  * « Qu'en dit Sam ? » demandai-je.
  * « Il n'a plus son mot à dire. » répliqua-t-il.
  * « Que veux-tu dire par là, Jacob ? » s'enquit Billy.
  * « J'ai repris les commandes de la meute. » expliqua Jake.
  * « Quoi ? » m'étranglai-je.
  * « Jacob ! » sourit Billy.
  * « Sam n'est plus objectif. D'abord, il voulait empêcher Jared de provoquer lui-même la mutation d'Olivia, puis il voulait à tout prix la faire patrouiller aussitôt. Elle n'est pas comme les gars de la meute, c'est une fille de quinze ans qui vient de se transformer en louve, et qui vient de découvrir pourquoi son frère était si souvent absent de chez lui. Papa, si tu la voyais, elle se contrôle parfaitement. J'ai une totale confiance en elle. » avoua Jake.
  * « Si tu as confiance en elle, alors j'ai confiance en toi. » affirma Billy.



Jake sourit mais lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, son sourire se fana et il reporta son attention sur ses pancakes. Hum !

Dans la voiture de Jake qui nous conduisait au lycée, un silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Jake semblait nerveux, et j'étais bien décidé à savoir pourquoi.

  * « Chéri ? » appelai-je.
  * « Hum ? » fit-il sans détourner les yeux de la route.
  * « Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » demandai-je.
  * « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » répondit-il en serrant ses mains sur le volant.
  * « Je ne te crois pas une seconde. » contrai-je.
  * « Leah, il n'y a rien ! » m'assura-t-il.
  * « Gare-toi sur le côté, tout de suite. » ordonnai-je.



Il déglutit en entendant le son de ma voix et s'arrêta sur le bas-côté. Il tourna la tête vers moi, très lentement, et quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens :

  * « Alors ? »
  * « SethetOliviasesontimprégnésl'undel'autre ! » déballa-t-il sans que je ne comprenne un seul mot.
  * « Répète, et plus lentement. » lui dis-je.



Il inspira un grand coup avant de dire plus distinctement :

  * « Seth et Olivia se sont imprégnés l'un de l'autre. »
  * « Hein ? » fis-je en ayant la bouche ouverte.



Mon frère s'est imprégné de la sœur de Jared, et vice-versa. Tu parles d'une famille. La sœur de Jared comme belle-sœur, et de surcroît, Paul comme beau-frère.

  * « Lee ? » me parvint la voix de Jake. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »
  * « Rien, je me disais juste que j'avais une famille tordue. » répondis-je en le regardant.



Je lui fis un sourire comme il les aime, ce qui le détendit. Je défis ma ceinture et me pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

_Point de vue de Kim :_

J'étais réveillée depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et je regardais mon Jared dormir. Il était allongé sur le ventre et sa tête était tournée vers moi. Mes yeux se promenèrent sur son corps de Dieu grec et l'envie de glisser mes doigts sur son dos s'empara de moi. Je fis donc glisser mes doigts le long du dos de mon chéri, ce qui provoqua des légers ronronnements de sa part. Lorsque mes doigts arrivèrent en bas de son dos dénudé, je refis le chemin en sens inverse et je m'approchais pour poser mes lèvres sur sa peau. Ma bouche trouva celle de Jared et j'y déposais un tendre baiser.

  * « Hum… ! » marmonna Jared.



Je retirais mes lèvres et aussitôt, Jared réagit.

  * « Recommence ! » me dit-il en gardant les yeux fermés.



Je reposais ma bouche sur la sienne pendant quelques secondes avant de la retirer.

  * « Encore, et un peu plus longtemps. » dit-il.



Je souris avant de réitérer mon geste, mais lorsque je voulais retirer ma bouche de celle de Jared, il m'en empêcha en plaçant sa main derrière ma nuque. Sa langue força l'entrée de mes lèvres et il trouva ma langue sur le champ. La main qui était derrière ma nuque, glissa le long de mon corps avant de s'attarder sur mon sein gauche.

  * _« Jared… ! » dis-je par la pensée._
  * _« C'est toi qui as commencé Kimmy. » m'avertit-il en nous faisant basculer._



Mes mains passèrent instinctivement autour du cou de Jared, tandis que ses mains à lui parcoururent mon corps de tendre caresse. Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et me regarda dans les yeux.

  * « On a combien de temps avant de partir en cours ? » demanda-t-il.



Je regardais mon réveil qui était sur ma table de nuit à ma droite, et je constatais qu'il n'était que sept heures du matin.

  * « Il reste une heure et demi avant le début des cours. » répondis-je.
  * « Ce qui nous laisse en gros, une heure pour nous préparer. » dit-il.
  * « Que peux-tu me faire ressentir en vingt-cinq minutes ? » questionnai-je en souriant.
  * « Des tas de choses. » affirma-t-il.



Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en écartant mes jambes, et il se positionna entre elles, attendant que je lui donne mon feu vert. Je fis glisser ma main gauche sur son épaule et je sentis son sexe taquiner ma féminité. Il entra en moi avec délicatesse et lorsqu'il buta au fond de mon ventre, il ne perdit pas un instant et bougea ses hanches.

  * « Hum…Jared… » soupirai-je.



Mes mains se cramponnèrent aux épaules de Jared tandis que ses pénétrations se firent tendre. Il ne m'avait jamais fait l'amour comme ça, même si on a perdu notre innocence depuis seulement vingt-quatre heures. C'était toujours torride et fougueux, alors que là, c'était tendre et passionné.

  * « Kimmy, je t'aime ! » dit-il contre ma peau.



Il déposa de tendre baiser sur ma peau avant de venir se poser sur mes lèvres.

  * _« Je t'aime aussi Jared ! » lui transmis-je par la pensée._
  * _« Je ne tiendrais pas une minute de plus Kimmy. » répliqua-t-il._
  * _« Alors puissance maximale mon lapin. » lui dis-je en lui mordant l'oreille._



Son corps réagit au quart de tour car un grognement sourd résonna dans sa poitrine lorsque j'avais posé mes dents sur le lobe de son oreille, et que ses pénétrations se firent plus dures.

  * « Oh Mon Dieu…Jared. » soufflais-je.



Nos hanches claquèrent les unes contre les autres mais je sentais le besoin urgent de me retrouver au-dessus alors je donnais un léger coup de rein qui surpris Jared, et nos positions furent inversées. Quand ce fut le cas, Jared me regarda bizarrement.

  * « Désolé, mais j'en avais envie. » susurrai-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser.
  * « Si tu voulais te retrouver au-dessus, il fallait me le dire. Je t'aurais laissé faire surtout que, la vue est meilleure comme ça. » sourit-il contre mes lèvres.
  * « Tu m'en diras tant. » marmonnai-je avant de remuer mes hanches.



Jared bougea ses hanches en même temps que moi et notre plaisir fut décuplé. Dans une dernière pénétration vive venant de Jared et moi, l'orgasme nous frappa et je sentis la semence de Jared s'immiscer en moi. Je me laissais tomber sur mon loup de tout mon corps, et je tentais de reprendre ma respiration.

  * « On devrait…peut-être aller…sous la douche…parce que…si on reste…dans cette…position…je risque…de ne pas…vouloir sortir…du lit. » dit Jared en tentant de reprendre son souffle.
  * « Je vois…exactement…de quoi…tu veux…parler… » assurai-je avant de lever ma tête vers le visage de Jared.



Je me retirais lentement de lui et descendit du lit en gardant le drap autour de moi, laissant Jared tout nu sur mon lit. Lorsque je fus sur le point de quitter ma chambre, des bras chauds m'empêchèrent de faire un pas de plus, et je fus dans les bras de mon loup en moins d'une seconde.

  * « Vous permettez, Mademoiselle Andrews ? » me demanda-t-il avec un ton pompeux.
  * « Mais je vous en prie Monsieur Cameron. » répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.



Il me sourit et partit en courant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fit attention à ce que ni Quil ni Claire ne nous voit, puis il nous fit entrer dans la salle de bain. Il me posa à terre, m'enleva le drap avant de capturer ma bouche pour un baiser fiévreux. J'étais tellement perdue dans ce baiser que je ne remarquais qu'il nous avait fait entrer dans la cabine de douche qu'au moment où l'eau froide coula sur mon corps.

  * « Oh merde ! » grelotai-je en me collant contre le corps chaud de Jared.
  * « Pardon Kimmy ! » s'excusa-t-il.



Il régla l'eau et l'eau chaude prit le pas sur le froid, et mon corps se détendit.

_Vingt minutes plus tard !_

Nous ne nous étions pas attardés sous la douche car il fallait encore qu'on déjeune et comme mon petit loup et celui de Claire sont des vrais goinfres, il faut voir grand chaque matin. Enroulés dans des serviettes, on repartit dans ma chambre où chacun de nous s'habillait en silence mais je sentais bien le regard brûlant de Jared sur moi. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et mis mon ensemble en dentelle noir, une jupe en jean qui m'arrivait au niveau des genoux, un chemisier bleu et mes converses. Je me retournais vers Jared et il me regardait avec appétit.

  * « T'as faim ? » demandai-je même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.
  * « Oh oui ! » répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres et en me dévorant du regard.
  * « Ce n'est pas de cette faim-là dont je te parle. » m'amusai-je.



Il portait un jean noir délavé, une chemise noire avec un débardeur blanc en dessous, et sa paire de Nike.

  * « Tu sais que t'es à tomber, habillé comme ça ? » informai-je en me rapprochant de lui.
  * « Je pensais que t'allais dire sexy, mais tant pis. » rit-il.
  * « T'es tout le temps sexy. » lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser furtivement.



Je l'entraînais hors de la chambre et je commençais à préparer le petit déjeuner.

_Point de vue de Claire :_

Des lèvres douces et chaudes me tirèrent de mon sommeil, mais surtout d'un très beau rêve.

  * _« Debout ma princesse. » me parvint la voix de Quil._



Je lâchais un soupir de bien-être quand je sentis les mains de Quil glisser le long de mon dos.

  * _« On se réveille ! »_



Cette fois, il s'était introduit dans mes pensées.

  * _« Non, je veux rester au lit. » lui répondis-je par la pensée._
  * _« On a cours. » me dit-il._
  * _« Et alors ? » répliquai-je._
  * _« Claire, faut qu'on aille au lycée. » insista-t-il._
  * _« On a le temps de faire un câlin avant ? » demandai-je._



Il se mit à rire avant de me retourner complètement sur le dos.

  * « La vache, t'es plus délicat que ça le matin d'habitude. » grognai-je en gardant les yeux fermés.
  * « Navré pour cette maladresse. » dit-il.



Je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur mon ventre nu et remonter doucement vers mon visage. Son souffle chaud titilla mon oreille et il murmura :

  * « Quel genre de câlin tu veux faire avant le début des cours ? »
  * « Celui qui te convient le plus. » répondis-je en ouvrant lentement les yeux.



Le visage de Quil m'apparut et un sourire se dessina sur son visage d'ange. Son sourire se transforma en un petit sourire, et je connaissais très bien ce sourire.

  * « T'as quoi derrière la tête ? » demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.
  * « Ça ! »



Il m'embrassa fougueusement avant de se détacher et de parsemer mon corps tout entier de baisers fiévreux. Il descendit de plus en plus bas et mon dos se cambra lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur ma féminité.

  * « Oh merde ! » hoquetai-je.
  * _« Surveille ton langage jeune fille. » dit Quil dans ma tête._
  * _« Continue c'est trop bon. » le suppliai-je alors que sa langue caressa mon clitoris._



Mes mains s'agrippèrent aux draps du lit et mes jambes se mirent à trembler mais Quil les maintenait fermement avec ses mains, m'excitant encore plus.

  * _« Quil…fais-moi l'amour…tout de suite… » ordonnai-je tout en essayant de me contrôler._
  * _« Comme tu veux ! » dit-il avant de venir m'embrasser._



Le goût de mon propre désir ne me gênait pas et pendant qu'on s'embrassait, Quil me pénétra avec vigueur et un râle de plaisir sortit de ma bouche, et un son rauque sortit de celle de Quil.

  * « J'adore les câlins matinaux. » dis-je avant de bouger mes hanches.
  * « Et moi dont ! » approuva Quil en remuant ses hanches.



Au fur et à mesure de ses va et viens, mon désir s'accentuait, et le membre de Quil se durcissait en moi.

  * « Plus vite ! » quémandai-je.



Il captura mes lèvres avant d'accélérer la manœuvre. Mon apogée était proche et en un dernier claquement de hanches, l'orgasme me frappa de plein fouet et un liquide se répandit en moi. Quil se releva un peu avant de m'embrasser tendrement, puis il se laissa retomber à côté de moi, sur le dos.

  * « Et ben, tu parles d'un réveil ! » dis-je en reprenant ma respiration.



Quil se mit à rire puis il se leva du lit et me tendit sa chemise. Je le regardais en arquant un sourcil, attendant qu'il me réponde.

  * « Jared et Kim sont dans la cuisine ! » expliqua-t-il.
  * « Oh ! » fis-je simplement avant de me lever et de passer mon peignoir en soie.



Je sortis de la chambre en faisant attention à ce que Jared ne me voit pas à moitié dessapé, mais je constatais qu'il était trop occupé à faire un ravalement de façade à ma meilleure amie. Je réprimais un rire avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain, Quil sur les talons. On prit une douche rapide avant de retourner dans la chambre avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette autour du corps. En vingt minutes qu'avait durée notre douche, Jared et Kim n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce et s'embrassaient toujours à notre sortie de la salle de bain. Je m'habillais d'un jean taille basse beige, d'une tunique à manche mi-longue blanche, d'une paire de bottine blanche, et coiffais mes cheveux en faisant une tresse de chaque côté. Je me retournais vers Quil et il s'était habillé d'un jogging noir, d'un pull à capuche rouge, sa précieuse paire de Nike, et il avait préparé sa veste en cuir. Après avoir essayé de dompter sa tignasse, en vain, on partit dans la cuisine main dans la main, et on prit notre petit-déjeuner tranquillement avec Jared et Kim qui s'étaient enfin décollés l'un de l'autre.

_Point de vue de Rachel :_

_Bip, bip, bip…_

J'essayais de trouver mon satané réveil pour le faire valser contre le mur mais il s'éteignit avant même que je n’aie pu le toucher. J'ouvris un œil et je vis la grosse main de Paul sur mon réveil qui se retirait, donc je refermais les yeux aussitôt et enfoui ma tête dans mon coussin.

  * _« Debout Rachel ! » me dit Paul._
  * « Non ! » répliquai-je.
  * _« Et pourquoi dont ? » demanda-t-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix._
  * « Pas envie ! » dis-je simplement.
  * _« C'est du joli Madame le Professeur. Voilà l'exemple que vous montrez à votre élève. » me taquina-t-il._



Je me maudissais intérieurement pour avoir laissé Paul me tenir éveillée une partie de la nuit, puis je me retournais de façon à être sur le dos, gardant le drap sur moi pour cacher ma poitrine des yeux pervers de mon petit ami, et j'ouvrais les yeux.

  * « Enfin, tu émerges de ton profond sommeil. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir t'embrasser comme dans _La Belle au Bois Dormant._ » rit-il.
  * « Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce conte. » me moquai-je.
  * « C'est ça moque-toi, mais il y a plein de chose sur moi que tu ne sais pas, et qu'aucun des gars de la meute ne sait. » me dit-il.
  * « Comme ? » demandai-je, curieuse.



Il se rapprocha de moi et me dit :

  * « A toi de découvrir ! »



Puis il m'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser devint de plus en plus intense et Paul se retrouva rapidement sur moi. Il entra en moi sans perdre un instant, nous faisant soupirer.

  * « Paul, on a fait l'amour pendant au moins trois heures hier soir, et je ne me rappelle plus le nombre d'orgasme que tu m'as donné. Vas-y en douceur cette fois sinon je risque de ne pas pouvoir me servir de mes jambes aujourd'hui. » le prévins-je.
  * « Je ne sais pas faire en douceur. » me dit-il avec un sourire en coin.
  * « S'il te plaît ! » le suppliai-je du regard.
  * « D'accord, je vais faire un effort. » céda-t-il en soupirant.
  * « Ne fais pas cette tête-là mon chéri, et dépêche-toi sinon on arrivera en retard au lycée. » le pressai-je avant de l'embrasser.



Il commença à bouger lentement, et je pu vraiment apprécier. Il s'arrêta brusquement et me regarda étrangement.

  * « Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? » demandai-je.
  * « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tu peux _vraiment apprécier_ ? » questionna-t-il en reprenant mes propres mots.
  * « Ne t'immisce pas dans mes pensées. » le réprimandai-je.
  * « Réponds ! » grogna-t-il.
  * « Tu interprètes mal mes paroles alors ne t'énerve pas. Je me disais juste que ça fait du bien de faire l'amour dans la douceur, et non comme si quelqu'un était sur le point de m'arracher à toi. C'est ce que je ressens quand on fait l'amour sauvagement. » répondis-je.
  * « Tu ne t'es jamais plains pourtant. » s'étonna-t-il.
  * « Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec tout ce que tu m'as fait hier soir, et de la façon dont tu me les as fait ressentir, on pourrait y aller doucement ce matin, que je puisse marcher aujourd'hui. » expliquai-je.
  * « D'accord ! » accepta-t-il.



Il m'embrassa et reprit ses mouvements de hanches tout en douceur. Un soupir sortit de sa bouche et je savais qu'il appréciait autant que moi.

_Sept heures et demie !_

J'avais pris une bonne douche bien chaude tandis que Paul s'était dépêché de rentrer chez lui se préparer car je le vois mal raconter au voisinage ce qu'il faisait chez la prof de littérature de bon matin. Tant qu'il sera mon élève, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de s'afficher dans les rues de La Push. On doit attendre qu'il obtienne son diplôme de fin d'année. Il ne reste que deux petites semaines à attendre.

_Point de vue d'Angela :_

_Oh it's your light,  
Oh it's your way,  
Pull me out of the dark  
Just to show me the way  
Cryin' out now  
From so far away...  
You pull me closer to love  
Closer to love_

_[Mat Kearney – Closer to Love]_

Je pris mon téléphone et décrochais :

  * « Allô ? »
  * _« Debout mon ange ! »_
  * « Salut ! »
  * _« Je ne savais pas que tu dormais si tard avant d'aller en cours. »_
  * « Il est quelle heure ? »
  * _« Sept heures ! »_



Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et je me redressais sur le lit.

  * « Tu te moques de moi ? »
  * _« Pas du tout ! »_



Je regardais mon réveil et je fus prise de panique quand je vis qu'il était bien sept heures.

  * « Oh merde ! Ecoute Embry, je te rappelle dès que j'ai finis de me préparer. »
  * _« D'accord ! Je t'aime ! »_
  * « Je t'aime aussi, et la prochaine fois que tu ris de moi, ça ira très mal. »
  * _« Ouh j'ai peur ! »_
  * « C'est ça fais le malin. »



Je raccrochais et me dépêchais d'aller dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide. Je m'habillais d'un jean, d'un pull avec un t-shirt en dessous, et d'une paire de converses. J'attachais mes cheveux, me maquillais légèrement, pris mon sac de cours, mon portable et filais dans la cuisine pour déjeuner.

  * « J'étais sur le point de venir te réveiller. » me dit ma mère alors que je bu une grande gorgée de jus d'orange.
  * « Désolée ! » m'excusai-je.
  * « Ce n'est rien. Ne sois pas en retard au lycée, c'est tout ce que je te demande. » m'assura-t-elle.
  * « Ok ! » acquiesçai-je alors qu'elle prit mes frères et sortit de la maison.



Après avoir terminé mon petit-déjeuner, je nettoyais ma vaisselle, pris les clés de ma voiture et partis au lycée. Arrivée sur le parking vingt minutes plus tard, j'aperçus que Bella était là avec les Cullen, et à l'opposé, je vis Ben qui parlait avec Jess, Eric et Mike. Ça va être une longue journée !


	15. Les amours des louveteaux

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Seth :_

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide_

_[Linkin Park – New Divide]_

  * _« SETH, ÉTEINS-MOI CE TRUC TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla la voix de ma mère._



Ma main s'abattit sur mon réveil et j'éteignis la radio qui passait du _Linkin Park_ , mon groupe préféré. Ma mère trouvait que c'était une musique de barbare mais je n’arrêtais pas de la contredire, ce qui l'énervait et m'amusais. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de me décider à me lever et de filer dans la salle de bain où je pris une douche FROIDE. Je n'ai pas arrêté de rêver d'Olivia, et c'était plutôt intense. Résultat des courses, je me suis retrouvé avec une trique pas possible. Faudra que je garde mes pensées secrètes concernant mes rêves sur Olivia quand je serai en patrouille avec Jared parce que sinon, ça va être ma fête. Je sortis de la douche ragaillardis et frais comme un paon prêt à retrouver sa belle. Une serviette autour de la taille et pendant que je me séchais les cheveux avec une autre, je rejoignis ma chambre à moitié nu et cherchais quoi mettre qui pourrait plaire à ma dulcinée. Après cinq minutes à chercher, j'optais pour un jean délavé, un t-shirt noir avec ma veste en cuir que je m'étais payé le mois dernier, et une paire de TN offert par ma sœur adorée. J'arrangeais ma coiffure de façon à avoir un style débraillé, j'attrapais mon sac de cours, mon portable et je descendis à la cuisine car mon estomac réclamait de la nourriture.

  * « Seth, tu vas me faire le plaisir de changer de station de radio pour tes futurs réveils. » m'ordonna ma mère.
  * « Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je mette ? _Opéra Radio_ ? Non merci ! » répliquai-je en prenant un muffin au chocolat.



Je croquais aussitôt dedans et mon ventre fut satisfait, mais je n'étais pas rassasié pour autant.

  * « Ce que tu écoutes ce n'est pas de la musique. » me dit-elle.
  * « Si tu le dis. » murmurai-je avant d'engloutir un verre de jus de pamplemousse d'un seul coup. « Ça fait du bien par où ça passe. »



Je pris un petit sac de congélation pour y mettre quatre muffins sans que ma mère ne s'en aperçoive.

  * « Seth ! » me gronda-t-elle.



Trop tard !

  * « Je vais être en retard. » ricanai-je en sortant en hâte de la maison.



Je me suis mis à courir en direction du lycée, trop excité à l'idée de retrouver Olivia pour notre rendez-vous matinal. Je mis cinq minutes pour arriver devant le lycée qui était presque désert. Les élèves intellos étaient bien sûr arrivés en premier comme toujours. Je m'assis sur un banc du parking et dévorais un des muffins que j'avais piqué avant de partir, quand une paire de petites mains se posa devant mes yeux. Un souffle chaud sur ma nuque me fit frissonner.

  * _« Bonjour vous ! » dit une petite voix._
  * « Olivia ! » soufflai-je, heureux qu'elle soit enfin là.



Je retrouvais l'usage de mes yeux et le visage angélique de ma douce m'apparut comme un arc-en-ciel après le passage de la pluie.

  * « Je peux en avoir un ? » me demanda-t-elle en désignant les muffins dans ma main.
  * « Seulement si j'ai un bisou. » marchandai-je.



Elle s'approcha de moi avec cette allure féline presque sauvage qui caractérisait les loups, et m'embrassa tendrement. Ce baiser me fit l'effet d'un feu d'artifice dans tout mon corps. Elle se détacha de moi trop rapidement à mon goût, et je lui passais un de mes muffins comme prévu.

  * « Gracias* ! » me remercia-t-elle en espagnol.
  * « Prego* ! » répondis-je en italien.



Elle vint s'installer sur mes genoux et mangea son muffin. J'engloutissais le mien rapidement, la faisant rire. Je me débarrassais des quelques miettes qui étaient restés sur les lèvres mais avant que je ne puisse effectuer le moindre geste, la bouche d'Olivia dévorait la mienne. Je ne la savais pas si, sauvage. Je laissais échapper un grognement de satisfaction et aussitôt, la bête en moi clamait de prendre le dessus sur ma bien-aimée. Je me relevais tout en gardant ma précieuse dans mes bras, laissa tomber nos sacs par terre, et la plaça sur le petit muret près des bancs sur lequel on était assis une minute plus tôt. Je me plaçais entre ses jambes et l'embrassais avec passion. Je relâchais ses lèvres le temps de reprendre notre souffle quand elle me dit :

  * « J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit. »
  * « Et, il se passait quoi dans ce rêve ? » demandai-je, haletant comme un bœuf.
  * « Eh bien, on n’était rien que toi et moi, sur une plage ensoleillée, seuls, en maillot de bain et, il faisait très chaud. Moi j'étais, allongée sur une serviette en train de profiter de la vue que tu m'offrais avec ton corps tout mouillé, avant que tu ne viennes te mettre sur moi pour m'embrasser. » répondit-elle en mouillant ses lèvres avec sa langue.



Ce qu'elle était sexy quand elle faisait ça ! Sa mine se renfrogna et elle termina en grognant :

  * « Ensuite ce maudit réveil s'est mis à sonner et je me suis réveillée. »



Je me suis mis à rire quand elle me demanda :

  * « Et toi, t'as rêvé de moi ? »
  * « Hum humm ! » acquiesçai-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.
  * « Et on faisait quoi dans ton rêve ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau en caressant ma nuque de ses petites mains expertes.
  * « Disons qu'à mon réveil, j'ai dû prendre une longue, très longue douche froide. » avouai-je en souriant niaisement.
  * « Si mon frère apprend que tu fais des rêves érotiques sur moi… » commença-t-elle.
  * « Je suis un homme mort. » terminai-je.
  * « Embrasse-moi ! » couina-t-elle.
  * « Tout de suite, princesse ! » acceptai-je avant de poser ma bouche sur la sienne.



Nos langues se trouvèrent avec force et ténacité, et la prise d'Olivia sur mes cheveux se raffermit, me faisant grogner et faisant grogner la bête qui sommeillait en moi. Si elle n'arrêtait pas de m'attirer aussi près de son corps de déesse comme elle le faisait, je risquais de ne plus répondre de mes actes.

  * _« Tu es devant le lycée alors calmes tes putains d'hormones. » pensai-je._



Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

  * _« OLIVIA ! »_
  * _« SETH ! »_
  * « Oh ho ! » marmonnai-je en même temps qu'Olivia.



Je m'écartais de ma chérie pour me retourner et me retrouver face à ma sœur et à Jared. Ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres et me lançait un regard meurtrier. Kim posa une main sur son bras et il se calma dans l'instant. Enfin, ses tremblements se calmèrent, mais il me regardait toujours avec colère.

  * « Salut les gars ! » dis-je en évitant le regard de Jared et surtout celui de ma sœur.
  * « On ne vous dérange pas au moins ? » cracha Leah.
  * « Leah ! » la gronda Jake.
  * « Quoi ? » répliqua-t-elle en le regardant.



Il lui lança un regard ferme qui lui fit comprendre que la discussion était close, et quand je jetais un œil à Jared, Kim lui lançait le même regard que Jacob, mais elle devait lui dire quelque chose par la pensée également car je le vis tressaillir. Et comme si le Bon Dieu avait entendu la prière intérieure que je faisais, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit.

  * _« Merci Seigneur ! » pensai-je._



Avant que Jared ne décide de me tuer, je déguerpissais à l'intérieur du bâtiment en tirant Olivia avec moi car nous avions espagnol ensemble. Une fois dans la salle, on s'installa l'un à côté de l'autre sous les yeux ébahis des élèves déjà présents dans la salle.

  * « Je vais tuer mon frère. » me chuchota Olivia.



Je vis sa main trembler alors je pris son visage entre mes mains et je l'embrassais tendrement pour la calmer. Les sifflements des autres élèves retentirent dans la pièce, mais tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était la bouche d'Olivia sur la mienne.

  * _« Mademoiselle Cameron et Monsieur Clearwater, veuillez décoller vos bouches s'il vous plaît. » fit la voix du professeur._



On s'exécuta puis le cours commença. Je ne prêtais pas trop attention au cours car je n'avais pas de soucis dans cette matière, et je savais que mon Olivia parlait parfaitement l'espagnol. Je sentis le petit pied de ma chérie se faufiler jusqu'à ma cheville. Elle me fait du pied, et ça m'excite grave.

  * _« Reste calme Seth ! Reste calme ! » me répétai-je pendant cinq bonnes minutes._



Les deux heures de cours me semblèrent interminables, surtout qu'Olivia faisait exprès de me chauffer. Elle va voir ce qui se passe quand on me cherche un peu trop. A la fin du cours, on s'est retrouvé avec un exposé sur une ville d'Espagne, et le tout, en Espagnol. On avait le droit de choisir son partenaire et bien sûr, j'ai choisi ma chérie, et on s'est retrouvé avec la ville de Barcelone.

  * « Chouette ! » avais-je dis en retenant une grimace.



A la fin du cours, je me dépêchais de sortir et je couru le plus vite possible aux toilettes hommes où je m'aspergeais le visage d'eau froide. La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Quil.

  * « Ça va mec ? T'as l'air, stressé. » remarqua-t-il.
  * « Tu parles, Olivia n'a pas arrêté de me faire du pied pendant tout le cours. » soupirai-je.



Il éclata de rire.

  * « Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? » grognai-je.
  * « Rentre tes crocs, elles font toutes ça. Claire me chauffe beaucoup, encore plus quand on n'est pas dans le même cours. » dit-il en souriant.
  * « Par la pensée ? » demandai-je.
  * « Ouais, et elle s'assure que je sois en pleine concentration pour me faire perdre tous mes moyens. » répondit-il.
  * « Comment ça marche, je veux dire, pour lire dans les pensées de son imprégné ? » questionnai-je.
  * « Tu ne l'as pas vu dans leurs pensées quand t'étais en patrouille avec Jake et Embry hier soir ? » s'étonna-t-il.
  * « Ils sont encore puceaux tous les deux alors je ne peux rien en tirer, et même quand je patrouille avec Paul et Jared j'évite de me balader dans leur tête. Je n'ai pas envie de finir traumatisé jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. » frissonnai-je rien qu'en imaginant les pensées salaces de Jared et Paul.



Quil se mit à rire de nouveau et se lava les mains.

  * « Eh bien, pour ça il faut que les deux personnes, loup et imprégné, se marquent l'un l'autre. La fille doit planter ses ongles au niveau des reins du loup, et le loup doit mordre son imprégné au cou. » expliqua-t-il.
  * « C'est si facile ? » demandai-je.
  * « Attends, ne crois pas ça parce que, ça doit se passer pendant l'acte sexuel et, au moment de l'orgasme. » termina-t-il.
  * « Ouais, en gros, j'ai le temps. » conclus-je.
  * « Si tu tiens à rester en vie, ouais. » ricana-t-il.



Me sentant mieux, je sortis des toilettes suivit de Quil et je partis à mon prochain cours, _SEUL_. Olivia avait Littérature et j'avais Maths. Rien de tel que des équations à deux inconnues pour me revigorer. J'adore les maths, et rien ni personne ne pouvait me perturber quand je faisais des maths.

_Point de vue d'Olivia :_

Mon pauvre Seth était parti sans dire un mot. J'avoue, je n'ai pas été cool avec lui mais je ne pouvais pas résister. Je me ferai pardonner plus tard mais en attendant, place à _Shakespeare_ avec Rachel. Quand elle me vit entrer dans sa classe, elle me fit un clin d'œil rapide et je partis m'asseoir à ma place. Les deux heures de cours qui suivirent étaient un pur délice. On étudiait _Roméo & Juliette_ de _William Shakespeare_. J'ai dû le lire au moins quatorze fois tellement j'adore cette histoire. Résultat de ces deux heures de cours : interro écrite au prochain cours. _Chouette_ , comme dirait Seth ! Quand la fin du cours retentit, mon estomac se mit à grogner si fort que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers moi. Rachel avait un petit sourire en coin car elle savait que c'était ma nouvelle condition de loup qui me rendait comme ça. Paul a dû lui en parler hier soir. Je rangeais vite mes affaires et sortis en toute hâte de la salle de classe pour aller ranger mes affaires du matin dans mon casier qui était juste à côté de celui de mon frère. Il arriva juste après moi et ne me regardait même pas.

  * « Jared, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demandai-je.



Il fit claquer la porte de son casier si fort que plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans les couloirs.

  * « Tout va très bien. » répondit-il.



Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Mon estomac se manifesta de nouveau, me faisant rougir mais celui de Jared grogna plus fort, me faisant éclater de rire.

  * « C'est ça, marre-toi ! » grogna-t-il avant de partir à la cafétéria.



Il ne m'accorda pas un regard, ce qui me fit mal. Il n'avait pas digéré le fait de me voir avec Seth. Un bras entoura ma taille et des lèvres se posèrent sur ma nuque.

  * « Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. » dis-je à mon amoureux.
  * « Il n'a pas digéré. » constata-t-il.
  * « Non ! » soupirai-je.
  * « Viens, on va manger. » me dit-il en me tirant jusqu'à la cafétéria du lycée.



Sur le chemin du réfectoire, on passa par les toilettes des garçons quand la voix de Jake et Jared retentit depuis la pièce. Je m'arrêtais pour écouter.

  * _« Tu te calmes Jared ! » lui ordonna Jake._
  * _« Mais merde Jake, c'est ma sœur. » fit Jared._
  * _« Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tu ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de l'imprégnation. » dit Jake._
  * _« C'est ce que t'as essayé de faire avec Paul et Rachel. » cracha Jared._



Oh ho ! Terrain miné d'après Seth !

  * _« Je ne suis pas contre l'imprégnation de Paul pour ma sœur. Je leur reproche seulement de me l'avoir caché. » martela Jake._
  * _« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire après ce que j'ai vu ce matin ? Bordel Jake, ma sœur n'a que quinze ans, et Seth était en train… » commença Jared._
  * _« Il n'était pas en train de la violer si c'est ce que tu étais sur le point de dire. Ils s'embrassaient, c'est tout. » l'arrêta Jake._



Jared ne disait rien !

  * _« C'est ta petite sœur, d'accord, mais elle fait partie de la meute désormais, et le destin a voulu que Seth et elle soient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle t'a pardonné pour Kim, alors rentre tes crocs et laisse ta sœur vivre sa vie. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était avec n'importe qui. On parle de Seth, le garçon le plus gentil qui soit. Il ne ferait jamais de mal à ta sœur, et tu le sais, alors arrête de jouer au grand frère protecteur et pardonne à ta sœur. » termina Jake._



Ne voulant pas en entendre davantage, je tirais Seth par le bras et rejoignis le réfectoire. Je remplis mon plateau de pâtes, de viande et d'autres choses qui calmerait mon estomac ambulant de loup-garou et je partis m'asseoir à une table vide. Seth me rejoignit avec plus de choses que moi dans son plateau et je mis une tomate dans ma bouche. Assise à l'autre bout de la pièce avec Kim et Claire, Leah me regardait bizarrement.

  * « Ta sœur me déteste. » déglutis-je en détournant le regard.
  * « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Elle me regarde de travers. » répondis-je.
  * « Laisse-la. Elle a tendance à me surprotéger. » me rassura-t-il.



Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la caressa tendrement.

  * « Désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait en cours. » m'excusai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.
  * « Oh ça, ce n'est rien mais, j'ai bien l'intention de me venger quand on sera seul. » me dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.



Je me sentais mieux et je commençais à manger. Depuis ma mutation la veille, je mangeais beaucoup plus mais ça ne me gênait pas tant que ça. Jared, Paul, Jake, Embry et Quil entrèrent dans le réfectoire et mon frère me chercha du regard et il vint vers moi. Je me tendis automatiquement, m'attendant à des reproches mais quand il arriva à ma hauteur, il se contenta de m'embrasser sur le front et de me dire :

  * « Je suis désolé ! »



Les larmes me montaient aux yeux mais je les refoulais. Avant de partir rejoindre Kim, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Seth et lui dit de façon à ce que seul lui l'entende :

  * « Si jamais tu la fais pleurer, je ruine tes chances de te reproduire un jour. »



Seth déglutit péniblement et mon frère, fier de son effet, partit vers Kim.

  * « Ça va ? » demandai-je à Seth.



Il fit _« oui »_ de la tête et continua son repas.

_Quinze heures, fin des cours !_

J'attendais Seth sur le parking pour aller chez moi travailler pour l'exposé d'espagnol quand Jake se dirigea vers moi.

  * « Olivia, à dix-neuf heures je te veux chez moi. Tu commenceras ta première patrouille avec Paul et moi. » me dit-il.
  * « Ah non, pas Paul. Par pitié Jake, pas cette espèce de gorille, je t'en supplie. » suppliai-je en me retenant de me mettre à genoux.
  * _« Qui tu traites de gorille, espèce de crevette ? » fit la voix de Paul._
  * « Toi, espèce de mammouth. » répliquai-je.
  * « Elle pourrait presque mordre ma petite otarie. » contra Paul en riant.
  * « Paul, arrête ! » ordonna Jake.
  * « Oui, mon Alpha adoré. » se moqua Paul avant de partir en riant encore plus.



Jake soupira avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

  * « D'accord alors, si je veux être sûr que les patrouilles se passent bien, je vais éviter de te mettre avec Paul. » abdiqua-t-il.
  * « Oh merci ! » m'exclamai-je en me jetant dans ses bras.



Il se mit à rire en me rendant mon étreinte doucement quand la voix mauvaise de Leah me parvint.

  * _« Mon frère ne te suffit pas, il te faut mon mec aussi ? »_



Je me reculais de Jake aussitôt, mal à l'aise.

  * « Leah, tu t'arrêtes ! » grogna Jake.
  * « Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire Jake. » rétorqua-t-elle.
  * « N'oublie pas Olivia, dix-neuf heures. » me rappela Jake sans prêter attention à Leah.
  * « Je serai là ! » assurai-je.



Seth arriva vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement, sans prendre en compte le fait que sa sœur était là.

  * « Seth, arrête ça tout de suite ! » lui ordonna Leah.
  * « Fous-moi la paix ! » lui dit-il avant de me prendre la main.



J'entendis Jake se disputer avec Leah mais les lèvres de Seth sur ma main me détendirent. Nous arrivions chez moi et ma mère nous accueillit.

  * « Je vous amènerai de quoi grignoter à mon retour des courses. Filez faire vos devoirs. » nous dit-elle avant de sortir de la maison.



Sans un mot, je montais dans ma chambre, flanquée de Seth qui ne manquait pas de coller son corps au mien, me faisant rire. Je laissais tomber mon sac par terre puis me jetais sur mon lit. Seth s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa. Je crochetais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de moi et le baiser s'intensifia. Ses mains se faufilaient partout sur mon corps, dessinant mes courbes nouvelles et lorsqu'il s'attarda sur mes fesses, mon dos se cambra et un gémissement sortit de ma bouche. La langue de Seth força l'entrée de ma bouche et nos langues exécutaient un ballet sensuel. Lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir, la bouche de Seth dévia dans mon cou et il se mit à suçoter ma peau pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! Si jamais mon frère me voit dans cette position et en train de prendre mon pied au fait que Seth mangeait mon cou comme il le faisait, j'étais sûr que je me ferai tuer, et Seth encore pire.

  * « Je t'aime ! » lâchai-je dans un murmure.



Les lèvres de Seth stoppèrent leur activité et les yeux de mon beau loup-garou se plantèrent dans les miens.

  * « Je t'aime aussi Olivia ! » répondit-il en souriant.
  * « On devrait peut-être se mettre au travail. » suggérai-je, sachant que ma mère ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.
  * « T'as raison ! » affirma-t-il.



Après un baiser plein de tendresse et d'amour, on se releva et on commença notre exposé sur la ville de Barcelone. Entre internet et les bouquins, c'était assez facile !

A dix-neuf heures tapantes, j'étais devant chez Jake et j'attendis qu'il ouvre la porte.

  * « Tiens, attaches ça autour de ta jambe droite. Ça te servira pour tes vêtements. » me dit-il cinq minutes après.
  * « Tu m'as dit dix-neuf heures tapantes, et il est dix-neuf heures cinq. » m'amusai-je en prenant une sorte de cordelette.
  * « Désolé mais, j'ai dû calmer Leah. » m'avoua-t-il.
  * « Alors, qui va nous accompagner ? » demandai-je, priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas Paul.
  * « Ce sera Quil ! » répondit Jake.



Heureuse du choix de Jake, il m'emmena dans les bois et m'expliqua comment faire. J'allais derrière un buisson à l'abri des regards et enlevais mon short et mon t-shirt que j'attachais avec précaution à la cordelette et laissais éclater ma colère. Ma seconde nature m'envahit et je me retrouvais dans ma seconde peau.

  * _« Oh la la, vilaine Olivia ! » dit la voix de Quil._
  * _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » m'étonnai-je._
  * _« T'as fait des bêtises avec Seth dans ta chambre, et en plus t'as aimé ça. » ricana-t-il._
  * _« La ferme ! » grognai-je._
  * _« Ça suffit vous deux. » ordonna Jake._



Sa voix nous fit tressaillir, et ce fut ma première patrouille.


	16. Revoir ses positions

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue d'Angela :_

Toujours dans l'habitacle de ma voiture, je pris mon portable pour appeler Embry. Il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

  * _« Angela, quelque chose ne va pas ? »_
  * « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »
  * _« Je ressens ton angoisse. »_
  * « Eh bien, maintenant que je sais pour les Cullen, j'ai un peu de mal à me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'eux. »
  * _« Tout va bien se passer ma chérie. »_
  * « D'accord. Faut que j'y aille ! »
  * _« Moi aussi. Je t'aime ! »_
  * « Je t'aime ! »



Je raccrochais et respirais un bon coup avant d'attraper mon sac et de sortir de ma voiture.

  * _« Courage Angela. Tu peux le faire. » pensai-je en soufflant un bon coup._



Jessica vint vers moi pour les nouvelles.

  * « Angela, comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Je vais très bien Jess, ne t'en fais pas. » répondis-je en lui souriant.
  * « C'est quoi ce sourire ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce garçon que tu as rencontré avant-hier ? » questionna-t-elle, curieuse.
  * « Peut-être ! » dis-je avant de me diriger vers le lycée.



En passant près des Cullen, je ne prêtais pas attention à Bella, ayant encore du mal à digérer le fait qu'elle sorte avec l'un d'eux, et un frisson d'effroi me parcouru.

  * _« Reste calme ma grande ! » me dis-je en poursuivant mon chemin._



La sonnerie retentit, et je me dépêchais d'aller à mon cours de Littérature que j'avais en commun avec Mike, Eric, Jessica, Bella et Edward. M'asseyant au premier rang, je fermais les yeux pour tenter de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui avaient doublés d'intensité depuis plusieurs minutes.

  * _« Angela ? »_



Je sursautais et posais une main sur mon cœur. Je me détendis en m'apercevant que ce n'était qu’Éric.

  * « Tu es sûr que ça va ? » me demanda-t-il, inquiet.
  * « Oui, je vais bien. » assurai-je, sans vraiment en être convaincue moi-même.
  * « Tu m'as l'air stressée. » dit-il.
  * « Eric, je vais bien. » répétai-je.
  * « D'accord et, je voulais te dire que, si tu avais envie de parler après ce qu'a fait Ben… » commença-t-il à dire, mais je l'arrêtais net.
  * « Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça. J'essaie d'oublier. »
  * « D'accord ! » dit-il avant de se retourner vers le prof qui venait d'arriver.



Edward et Bella entrèrent dans la classe main dans la main, et je ne pus retenir un frisson. Soudain, Edward me regarda et fronça les sourcils. Je détournais le regard sur mon classeur. Elle va être longue cette matinée.

_Midi !_

Comme je l'avais pensé, la matinée a été _très_ longue. Je n'ai pas arrêté de sentir le regard d'Edward sur moi, et ça me faisait flipper. Assise à ma table habituelle à la cafétéria avec Mike et compagnie, je mangeais sans avoir faim. Embry a beau m'avoir dit qu' _ils_ étaient inoffensifs, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir la chair de poule. Pendant que Jess discutait avec Mike et Eric de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, ou plutôt à une personne : Embry ! Il me manquait affreusement, et malgré notre court échange téléphonique de ce matin, le vide que je ressentais dans mon cœur était omniprésent.

  * _« Angela ? You ouh, y a quelqu'un ? »_



Je sortis de ma rêverie pour voir que Mike me parlait.

  * « Hein ? Quoi ? » demandai-je.
  * « Alice veut savoir si tu viendras à la fête qu'elle a organisé pour la remise des diplômes. » dit-il.



Je regardais autour de la table et mon cœur manqua un battement quand je m'aperçus qu'Alice, Jasper et Edward étaient à notre table, ainsi que Bella.

  * « Euh, je ne sais pas je, il faut que je demande à mes parents. » mentis-je.



Je vis Jasper me lancer un drôle de regard et ça me fit frissonner.

  * « J'ai un coup de fil à passer. » dis-je précipitamment avant de me lever de table.



Je sortis de la cafétéria en toute hâte et me dirigeais vers le parking. Je m'adossais à ma voiture avant de mettre mon visage entre mes mains.

  * « Ils ne te feront rien ! Ils ne te feront rien ! Ils ne te feront rien ! » me répétai-je à voix haute.



J'entendis des bruits de pas se rapprocher vers moi, et pendant une seconde, j'eus peur que ce fût l'un d' _eux_ , mais lorsque je levais la tête, je soupirais de mécontentement en m'apercevant que c'était Ben. Il arriva à ma hauteur et je lui demandais d'un ton las :

  * « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »
  * « Te récupérer ! » répondit-il.
  * « J'espère que tu plaisantes ? » dis-je en me redressant.
  * « Je suis bien décidé à te récupérer Angela, et ce n'est pas cet espèce d'indien qui va m'en empêcher. » répéta-t-il, sûr de lui.
  * « Premièrement, il s'appelle Embry, et deuxièmement, va te faire foutre. » répliquai-je avant de repartir vers le lycée.



La main de Ben m'attrapa le bras, me stoppant dans ma course.

  * « Lâche-moi ! » grognai-je.



Génial, la nature de loup d'Embry déteint sur moi.

  * « Je te lâcherai seulement si tu reviens avec moi. » marchanda-t-il.
  * « Je ne reviendrais pas avec toi. » rétorquai-je.
  * « Pourquoi ? A cause de Lauren ? Je t'ai dit qu'elle ne comptait pas pour moi. » dit-il en resserrant sa poigne autour de mon bras.
  * « Lâche-moi tu me fais mal. » me plaignis-je.
  * « Ne m'oblige pas à faire une chose que je regretterais. » me prévint-il.
  * « Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi Ben, alors laisse-moi tranquille. » martelai-je.
  * « Tu n'es pas amoureuse de ce Quileute j'espère ? » demanda-t-il, le regard noir.
  * « Si, je l'aime. Je l'aime encore plus que je ne t'ai aimé. Je l'aime à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Maintenant, lâche-moi ou bien je hurle, et j'irais voir le Chef Swan pour porter plainte contre toi. » menaçai-je.
  * « Je t'interdis de l'aimer Angela. Tu es à moi, et rien qu'à moi. Tu m'entends ? » s'énerva-t-il.



Il me poussa assez violemment et mon dos percuta le rétroviseur de ma voiture, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Ben allait pour me frapper mais à ma grande surprise, Jasper surgit de nulle part et attrapa le poignet de Ben.

  * « Tu…me…fais…ma...mal… » grimaça Ben.
  * « Si jamais je te revoie tourner autour d'Angela et la harceler comme tu le fais, je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas. C'est clair ? » dit Jasper, menaçant.



Ben se contenta d'acquiescer, et Jasper le relâcha. Ben détala comme un lapin en se tenant le poignet, et je tentais tant bien que mal de me calmer, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ben a failli lever la main sur moi. Si jamais Embry l'apprenait, il risquait de commettre l'irréparable.

  * _« Angela ? »_



Je sursautais une fois encore. J'avais complètement oublié la présence de Jasper.

  * « Hey, du calme. Je ne te ferai rien. » m'assura-t-il.



J'essayais de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous.

  * « Je n'ai pas encore digérer la nouvelle alors, reste le plus loin possible de moi. Et c'est aussi valable pour ta copine et les autres membres de ta famille. » lui dis-je, une pointe de peur dans la voix.
  * « Je comprends ce que tu ressens, ça fait un choc, mais rassure-toi, on est différent. » expliqua-t-il.
  * « Je sais mais, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. » avouai-je.
  * « Je m'en doute ! » me dit-il.
  * « Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi je, je ne me sens pas très bien. » murmurai-je en me tenant la tête.



J'avais une de ces migraines.

  * « Il faut que je parle au principal. » marmonnai-je.
  * _« C'est fait ! » fit une voix joyeuse._



Je levais les yeux pour voir qu'Alice, Edward et Bella nous avaient rejoints.

  * « Super ! » dis-je tout bas. _« Je suis en plein cauchemar. »_
  * _« C'est la réalité Angela. » fit la voix d'Edward._



Hein ?

  * « Je peux lire dans les pensées. » m'informa-t-il.
  * « Oh, et bien, à l'avenir reste en dehors de ma tête. Tu risques de ne pas trop apprécier ce qu'il y a dedans. » lâchai-je, exaspérée.



Je me rendis compte que j'avais laissé mon sac à la cafétéria, mais Bella me le tendit ainsi que ma veste.

  * « Merci ! » dis-je en les prenant.



Sans un mot de plus, je mis toutes mes affaires dans ma voiture et au moment où j'allais me mettre au volant, je fus pris d'un vertige et je me sentis m'écrouler. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je cru percevoir la voix d'Embry. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Point de vue d'Embry :_

Toute la matinée, je fus pris de crise d'angoisse. A la pause déjeunée, j'étais vraiment très mal et je pouvais sentir la peur d'Angela. Avec l'accord de Jake, je suis sorti du réfectoire et me suis dirigé vers les bois où je me suis débarrassé de mes vêtements. Après les voir attachés à ma cheville, je laissais éclater ma seconde nature et courais le plus vite possible jusqu'au lycée de Forks. Cinq minutes après, je me retransformais dans les bois avoisinant le lycée, et enfilais seulement mon jean et mon t-shirt. J'étais pieds nus mais je m'en fichais. Je me concentrais afin de localiser Angela, et je suivis son odeur jusqu'au parking, où je la vis entourée par trois des Cullen, et Bella. Faisant aussi vite que je le pu, je repris ma course mais quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, elle s'évanouissait.

  * « ANGELA ! » criai-je.



Les autres tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi, et je m'accroupissais près d'Angela.

  * « Angela, réveille-toi mon amour. » la suppliai-je.



Je me retournais vers les Cullen et demandais, hors de moi :

  * « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »
  * « On n'y est pour rien, alors calme-toi. » me dit la naine.
  * « Surveille tes pensées. » me prévint Edward.
  * « Reste en dehors de ma tête et dites-moi ce qui est arrivé à Angela. » grognai-je.
  * « C'est à cause de Ben. » me dit le blond.



Il entreprit de me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, et je me suis mis à trembler furieusement. Une vague de calme m'envahit, calmant mes tremblements.

  * « Si jamais je le croise, je le tue. » crachais-je.



Je pris Angela dans mes bras avant de la placer sur le siège passager de sa voiture. Je me plaçais au côté conducteur et démarrai la voiture quand j'entendis la voix de la naine me dire :

  * _« Ne dis pas merci surtout ! »_



Je lui lançais un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas d'humeur et quittais le parking en trombe. Au lieu d'aller chez elle, je fis route jusqu'à la réserve et une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais devant chez moi. Mes parents étaient au travail et ils rentreraient très tard donc j'étais tranquille pour être avec Angela. Je la portais jusque dans ma chambre et l'allongeais doucement sur le lit. Ses paupières se mirent à battre et lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux avant de croiser mon regard.

  * « Embry ? » s'étonna-t-elle.
  * « Salut ! » souriais-je en essayant de masquer mon inquiétude pour elle.
  * « Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Je t'ai ramené chez moi. » répondis-je.



Elle tenta de se relever mais elle avait du mal alors je l'aidais à s'asseoir. Je la serrais dans mes bras et elle se détendit.

  * « Je t'aime ! » l'entendis-je soupirer.
  * « Je t'aime aussi ! » dis-je en me décalant légèrement d'elle.



Nos regards se croisèrent et je fus parcouru d'une décharge électrique. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains s'agrippèrent dans mes cheveux et le baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et je m'écartais d'elle à regret. Contre toute attente, Angela vint se mettre à califourchon sur moi, me prenant totalement au dépourvu.

  * « Angela, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je en tentant de calmer mes pulsions.
  * « Je n’en sais rien. » répondit-elle en caressant mon visage. « C'est comme si, mes émotions prenaient le pas sur ma raison. »
  * « Je vois de quoi tu parles sauf que moi, c'est mon statut de loup qui prend le pas sur mes émotions. » avouai-je en portant mes mains sur ses hanches.
  * « Embry, je sais pourtant que ça va à l'encontre des valeurs de ma famille mais, je n'arrive pas à te résister. » me dit-elle avant de m'embrasser.
  * « Angela ! » marmonnai-je contre ses lèvres.



Je laissais mes hormones prendre le contrôle de mon corps et j'allongeais Angela sur le lit, moi sur elle. Nos corps se rapprochaient dangereusement, tandis que les mains de ma douce s'évertuaient à vouloir me retirer mon t-shirt. Sans me poser de question, je me relevais légèrement et levais les bras pour qu'elle me l'ôte, et j'avais une envie folle de faire pareil avec ses vêtements. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur mon torse, m'arrachant des frissons incontrôlables.

  * « Angela ! » soufflai-je.
  * « Embry, touche-moi. » me dit-elle.



Comme je ne bougeais pas, la main droite d'Angela s'empara de la mienne et la plaça sous son pull. Elle ferma les yeux au contact.

  * « N'aie pas peur ! » me dit-elle dans un souffle.



Je me penchais sur ses lèvres et pendant ce baiser rempli d'amour et de tendresse, ma main remonta le plus possible sur sa poitrine. Angela lâcha un gémissement, réveillant la bête en moi. Je stoppais notre baiser pour lui ôter son pull et son t-shirt d'un seul coup. Elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge, et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être gênée.

  * « Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le plus gêné de nous deux ? » questionnai-je sans la quitter des yeux.
  * « Tu n'as pas à être gêné mon chéri. Tôt ou tard, il faudra bien qu'on franchisse ce cap, alors, mieux vaut être préparé. » me dit-elle en posant une main sur ma joue.



Je me contentais d'acquiescer comme un idiot, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Prenant confiance en moi au fur et à mesure que mes mains se baladaient sur ses courbes divines, et que les siennes n'arrêtaient pas de caresser mon torse, je déviais ma bouche dans son cou. Je m'attardais sur sa peau, sentant l'assurance monter en moi. Mon instinct de loup avait pris le dessus, et quitte à ne pas pouvoir lui faire l'amour et la marquer afin que tout le monde sache qu'elle est à moi, je décidais de lui laisser une autre marque. Après cinq minutes de cajolerie sur la peau de son cou, ma bouche bifurqua sur sa clavicule, descendant de plus en plus vers le sud. Lorsque ma bouche se posa entre ses seins, Angela se cambra tout en agrippant mes cheveux avec une de ses mains. Ce geste m'excitait plus que de raison. Je fus coupé dans mon élan par la sonnerie du portable d'Angela.

  * « Et merde ! » jura-t-elle.



Je me redressais sur les genoux à contrecœur, et Angela décrocha.

  * « Allô ? »
  * _« … »_
  * « Maman calme-toi ! »



Poussé par une envie soudaine de sentir de nouveau sa peau contre moi, j'allais me placer derrière Angela, toujours sur mes genoux, et pendant qu'elle parlait avec sa mère, je dégageais le côté gauche de sa nuque et posais ma bouche dessus sans plus tarder. J'embrassais chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sur mon chemin, ce qui mit Angela dans un état second. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, lui faisant oublier qu'elle était au téléphone avec sa mère. Elle se reprit, enfin, un petit peu, pour dire à sa mère :

  * « Ecoute maman, pas besoin que j'aille à l'hôpital je vais bien. Je suis avec Embry et je suis en train de me reposer. Je ne rentrerais pas trop tard c'est promis. A plus tard. »



Sur ce, elle raccrocha et laissa tomber son téléphone par terre avant de se retourner vers moi et de m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mes mains entourèrent sa taille et les siennes se plaquèrent sur ma nuque fortement. Je la collais contre mon corps et à ma grande surprise, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille. Son intimité toucha la bosse que formait mon jean depuis plusieurs minutes, et elle lâchait un cri de stupeur. Elle baissa les yeux sur mon jean, et je vis apparaître sur ses joues des rougeurs. Je la sortis de sa rêverie en reprenant ses lèvres avec les miennes. Elle répondit avidement à mon baiser, osant de temps à autre aventurer sa bouche tentatrice sur mon cou et même mon torse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à chaque initiative qu'elle prenait. Je commençais à en avoir marre d'être appuyé sur mes genoux alors je nous fis basculer pour nous retrouver dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Une fois allongé, je repris ses lèvres en otage et jouais avec sa langue. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir, donc je relâchais sa bouche avec regret, pour la regarder dans les yeux. La respiration saccadée, à chaque bouffée d'air qu'elle prenait, sa poitrine se souleva pour rencontrer mon torse.

  * « Qui aurait cru qu'une fille de pasteur pouvait être aussi coquine. » m'amusai-je.
  * « Je ne suis pas si sage que tu le penses. » rétorqua-t-elle.
  * « Tu veux dire, qu'avec Ben vous… »



Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, de peur de m'emporter si jamais je poursuivais.

  * « Non, non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis toujours vierge et, ma première fois, c'est toi qui l'auras. » m'assura-t-elle.
  * « Tu me rassures ! » soufflai-je.



Son regard me transperça les iris, et elle posa une main sur ma joue.

  * « Je t'aime tellement Embry. » me dit-elle.
  * « Je t'aime aussi ! »



Je frottais mon nez contre le sien, la faisant rire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

  * « Je vais devoir te ramener chez toi. » soupirai-je.
  * « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.
  * « Je vais devoir retrouver Jake pour lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, et je dois patrouiller avec Jared. » répondis-je.
  * « Tu m'appelles dès que t'as fini, d'accord ? » me supplia-t-elle.
  * « Promis ! » souriais-je.



Après un dernier baiser, on se rhabilla avant de regagner la voiture d'Angela. Je repris le volant une fois de plus et durant tout le trajet, je gardais la main d'Angela dans la mienne. Une fois arrivée chez elle, nous sortions de la voiture et nous restions enlacés quelques minutes, échangeant des baisers par-ci par-là.

  * « Il faut que j'aille patrouiller. » dis-je en détachant ma bouche de la sienne.
  * « Hum humm ! » fit-elle avant de reprendre mes lèvres.
  * « Angela… » marmonnai-je.



Elle en profita pour fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche, m'arrachant un grognement sourd. Je l'embrassais fougueusement jusqu'à ce qu'on fût obligé de s'écarter pour reprendre notre souffle.

  * « Cette fois j'y vais ! » dis-je, la respiration haletante.
  * « D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle en reposant sa bouche sur la mienne.



Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et elle suivit. Après un dernier baiser, j'attendis qu'elle entre chez elle pour me diriger vers le lycée de Forks. Je couru en vitesse jusque dans les bois et une fois à l'abri de tous, j'éclatais dans ma deuxième nature. Et merde, je viens d'exploser mes vêtements.

  * _« Ah ah ah le nul ! Où t'avais la tête ? » se moqua Jared._
  * _« Oh toi ta gueule ! » grognai-je en courant pour rejoindre la réserve._
  * _« Mais il est frustré notre petit toutou. » fit la voix de Paul dans ma tête._



Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce connard ?

  * _« Oh le grognon, surveille tes pensées. Je devais patrouiller avec Jake et Olivia tout à l'heure mais la crevette ne voulait pas de moi. » m'expliqua Paul._
  * _« Et je ne l'en blâme pas. » répliquai-je en continuant ma course jusqu'à la réserve._
  * _« Oh vos gueules tous les deux. » grogna Jared._



Elle va être longue cette patrouille !

_Point de vue d'Angela :_

J'étais dans la cuisine en train de me faire un petit encas, étant donné que je n'avais pas mangé grand-chose à midi, et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre d'Embry. Depuis que j'étais avec lui, c'est-à-dire depuis quarante-huit heures, je ne me sentais plus moi-même. Enfin si, c'était moi mais, j'agissais d'une façon qui ne me ressemblait pas. Il faudrait peut-être que j'en parle aux autres imprégnées lorsque je les verrai. M'apprêtant à monter dans ma chambre avec mon sandwich et ma bouteille d'eau, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et je priais intérieurement pour que ça ne soit pas Ben. Je posais mon assiette et j’allais ouvrir. C'était Bella.

  * « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demandai-je, pas vraiment d'humeur.
  * « Je suis venue t'apporter les cours que t'as manqué. » répondit-elle.
  * « Et toi ? » demandai-je de nouveau en prenant la pochette qu'elle me tendait.
  * « Je ferai mes devoirs avec Edward. » dit-elle.
  * « Merci ! » dis-je simplement avant de fermer la porte mais elle m'interrompit.
  * « Attends, il faut que je te parle ! »
  * « Je suis fatiguée Bella. Je n'ai pas mangé à midi, et après ce qu'a failli me faire Ben, combiné avec ce que j'ai appris sur les Cullen, j'ai vraiment besoin de temps. » expliquai-je en soupirant.
  * « Je sais que ça fait un choc mais, tu prends très bien le fait qu'Embry soit un loup-garou. » me dit-elle.
  * « Ça n'a rien à voir Bella. J'ai confiance en Embry, et je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal mais, j'ai toujours trouvé les Cullen bizarre et, maintenant que je connais leur vraie nature, je préfère garder mes distances avec eux. » avouai-je.



Une question me démangeait, alors je tentais le coup.

  * « Dis-moi, tu as l'intention de faire comment avec lui, non parce que, il est immortel. »



Je la vis hésiter puis elle me répondit :

  * « Après la remise des diplômes, je deviendrais comme eux. »
  * « Quoi ? » m'étranglais-je.



Je crois que je vais vomir !

  * « Tu es prête à tout abandonner pour devenir comme eux ? Ne pas avoir d'enfant ou renoncer à certaines choses de la vie pour devenir, un vampire ? » m'étonnai-je.
  * « Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus que lui dans ma vie. » m'expliqua-t-elle.
  * « Là, ça fait beaucoup trop à encaisser alors, merci pour les cours. » dis-je, encore sous le choc.
  * « Angela… »
  * « Non, écoute Bella, j'ai besoin de temps. » la coupai-je.



Elle n'ajouta rien et s'en alla. Je refermais la porte et montais dans ma chambre, attrapant au passage mon assiette. Une fois dans ma chambre, je posais la pochette contenant les cours sur mon bureau avant de mettre mon I-Pod en marche. _I Got You_ de _Leona Lewis_ résonna dans mes oreilles et je montais le son pour me calmer. M'attelant à rattraper mes cours, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur le cours de biologie que j'avais manqué cet après-midi, mais j'avais du mal. Lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, je refermais mes cahiers, avala d'une traite le fond de ma bouteille d'eau et j’allais m'allonger dans mon lit. Je me débarrassais de mes chaussures et me faufilais sous ma couette, mon portable entre les mains et mes écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles. Je mis mon téléphone en mode vibreur, pour être sûr d'interpeller l'appel d'Embry, et je me laissais bercer par _Time For Miracles_ d' _Adam Lambert._ Le visage d'Embry m'accompagna dans mon sommeil, laissant apparaître un sourire sur mon visage, et me faisant oublier un instant les Cullen !


	17. Ils sont revenus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre fait référence à des personnages inventé par mes soins !

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Kim :_

C'était la pause déjeunée, et j'étais à table avec Claire et Leah. Cette dernière était énervée.

  * « Leah, tu devrais te calmer et réagir autrement envers Olivia. » lui conseilla Claire.
  * « Et comment je dois réagir à ton avis ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Tu devrais être contente pour ton frère. » répondit Claire.
  * « Il n'a que quinze ans, et déjà il s'imprègne, et de la sœur de Jared en plus. » dit-elle.
  * « Il ne s'est pas imprégné d'une inconnue alors rentre tes crocs. » lui dis-je en croquant dans un concombre.
  * « C'est plutôt à ton mec que tu devrais dire ça. » me dit Leah.
  * « Mais c'est prévu, et s'il refuse d'être gentil avec sa sœur, je le prive de câlin durant toute la semaine. » souriais-je.
  * « Est-ce qu'il le sait ? » demanda Claire.
  * « Je lui aie dit pendant le cours d'Histoires ce matin. » dis-je.
  * « Le prof ne vous a pas chopé au moins ? » questionna Leah.
  * « Euh, non puisque on ne parlait pas de vive-voix. » avouai-je.
  * « Je ne comprends plus rien là. » dit Leah en poursuivant son repas.
  * « Eh bien, si tu veux communiquer avec Jake par la pensée, comme on le fait Claire et moi avec les garçons, il faut se marquer l'un l'autre. » expliquai-je.
  * « Jake m'a dit qu'il devait me marquer durant l'acte mais, il n'a rien dit pour l'inverse. » s'étonna-t-elle.
  * « Et bien maintenant tu le sais. » dit Claire.
  * « Il faut que je le morde moi aussi ? » pouffa Leah.
  * « Non, juste planter tes ongles au niveau de ses reins mais, ça doit être instantané, et venant de toi. Tu ne dois pas le faire seulement parce que tu sais qu'il faut le faire, mais parce que tu sens en toi le besoin vital de le faire. » expliquai-je.
  * « C'est ce que t'as ressenti ? » me demanda-t-elle.
  * « Oui ! » affirmai-je.



Je vis qu'elle méditait la question, tout en jetant des coups d'œil sur sa droite. Je regardais à mon tour et je vis qu'elle fusillait Olivia du regard. Faudrait peut-être que Jake lui parle une bonne fois pour toute. Les garçons entrèrent dans la cafétéria, et je vis mon Jared se diriger vers Seth. Il revint vers nous juste après, un plateau rempli de nourriture dans les mains. Il s'installa à côté de moi et je lui demandais par la pensée :

  * _« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »_
  * _« Que s'il faisait souffrir ma sœur, je lui ferais payer très cher. » me répondit-il._
  * _« C'est bien, pas pour la menace mais que tu te décides enfin à les laisser tranquille. » lui dis-je en lui faisant du pied._
  * _« J'aurais droit à mon câlin ce soir ? » me demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien._
  * _« Ça dépend ! » lui dis-je._
  * _« De quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il._
  * _« De toi ! » dis-je, taquine._
  * _« Kimmy ! » grogna-t-il._



Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue, et terminais mon repas. En plein milieu du déjeuner, Embry quitta le réfectoire et je vis à travers les bois sa forme lupine grise.

  * « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Leah à Jake.
  * « Il a senti qu'Angela avait des problèmes, alors il est allé la rejoindre. » répondit Jake.
  * « J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave. » confia Claire.



Après avoir bien mangé, surtout les garçons qui, comme à leur habitude s'était empiffrés, nous sommes tous repartis pour nos cours jusqu'à quinze heures.

Pendant que Quil et Claire se faisaient des mamours devant le casier de Claire, se moquant des regards des élèves, je rangeais deux ou trois affaires dont je n'aurais pas besoin pour mes devoirs de demain, quand je sentis les mains chaudes de Jared se poser sur mes hanches. Je refermais mon casier avant de me retourner vers mon chéri. Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir du lycée avec Claire. Arrivée sur le parking, nous vîmes Jake et Leah en pleine dispute.

  * « Tu vas arrêter de parler à Olivia sur ce ton. » lui ordonna Jake.
  * « Ce n’est pas de ma faute, Jake. Je suis comme ça, et je ne supporte pas l'idée que mon frère sorte avec elle. » répliqua Leah.



Ça chauffe !

  * « Tu n'y peux rien Leah. Le destin a voulu qu'ils soient faits l'un pour l'autre. » rétorqua Jake.



Leah soupira de frustration, et croisa les bras mais ne répliqua pas.

  * « Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'ai eu la même réaction quand j'ai appris pour Paul et Rachel, mais je m'y fais. Rachel l'aime et inversement, alors moi ça me va. Et tu devrais faire pareil pour Olivia. Laisse-lui une chance. » lui dit Jake.



Je sentis le bras de Jared sur ma hanche, et je vis que Quil et Paul nous avaient également rejoints. Jake se retourna vers nous.

  * « Paul et Jared, vous allez relever Sam de sa patrouille. Je prendrais le relai avec Quil et Olivia à dix-neuf heures. » leur dit Jake.
  * « Je ne devais pas patrouiller avec toi à sept heures ? » s'étonna Paul.
  * « Si mais, Olivia ne veut pas de toi et, comme je ne veux pas de dispute pendant les heures de patrouille, je préfère éviter de vous mettre ensemble. » expliqua Jake.
  * « Ah ben ça fait plaisir ! » bouda Paul.



La main de Jared se posa sur ma joue et il tourna ma tête vers la sienne. Il posa sa bouche sur la mienne, et je due m'accrocher à ses épaules. Il m'embrassa avec une fougue.

  * « Bon ça suffit vous deux, vous vous donnez en spectacle. » nous dit Paul.



Jared relâcha ma bouche et je fus complètement secouée, mais très excitée aussi.

  * _« Kim ? You ouh ? »_



Je vis la main de Jake passer devant mes yeux en m'appelant.

  * « Je crois qu'on l’a perdue. » s'esclaffa Quil.
  * « Non, non je suis là ! » assurai-je en reprenant mon souffle.



Je pris la main que Claire me tendait, mais je fis tomber mon sac par terre.

  * « Oh Mon Dieu ! » dis-je.



Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Non, ça ne peut pas être lui !

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Non, ça ne peut pas être lui !

  * _« Kimmy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda Jared._



J'entendis clairement l'inquiétude émaner de sa voix, et sa main chaude sur mon épaule. Je fermais les yeux, me donnais une petite claque sur le visage comme pour me réveiller, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, et que je regardais dans la même direction, il était encore là, vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé, d'un t-shirt noir et d'une veste en jean noire. Je repoussais la main de Jared.

  * _« Kim ! » s'étrangla-t-il._



Mais je n'entendais plus rien. Ni Jared, ni Claire. Je me décidais enfin à courir dans _sa_ direction, et je sautais dans ses bras. Il me rattrapa et me serra fortement contre lui.

  * « Tu es revenu. » sanglotai-je.
  * « Je suis là Kimmy. » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.
  * « Tu m'as manqué. » dis-je en pleurant de plus belle.
  * « Tu m'as manqué aussi, petite sœur. » me dit-il.



Mon frère. Mon grand frère était enfin revenu d'Irak !

_Point de vue de Claire :_

Kim venait de se jeter dans les bras de son grand frère Kenny, sous les yeux médusés de la meute. Jared était blanc comme un linge.

  * « Qui c'est ce type ? » demanda Paul.
  * « Jared, calme-toi mon vieux. » fit la voix de Quil.



Je regardais Jared et je vis qu'il tremblait. Je décidais donc d'intervenir.

  * « C'est son frère ! » informai-je.



Les tremblements de Jared cessèrent, et il me regarda.

  * « Son frère Kenny ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « En même temps elle en a qu'un seul. » m'amusai-je.
  * « C'est qui la blonde qui vient de les rejoindre ? » questionna Leah.



Je regardais en direction de Kim et Kenny, et ce fut à mon tour de me figer. La blonde en question trouva mon regard, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

  * « KELLY ! » criai-je en courant jusqu'à elle.



Elle me prit dans ses bras, et je profitais de ce moment de retrouver ma grande sœur. Savoir pourquoi elle était devenue blonde attendrait. Après quelques secondes d'étreintes, on se sépara et Kim salua ma sœur tandis que Kenny me prit dans ses bras.

  * « Whoa, vous n'êtes plus des gamines depuis la dernière fois. » dit Kelly en nous détaillant Kim et moi.
  * « Vous ne nous avez pas vu depuis plus de deux ans aussi. On grandit en trois ans. » taquina Kim.
  * « Je m'étonne de ne pas vous voir avec Sean et Matthew. » souligna Kenny.
  * « Oh, ces deux crétins. On a rompu avec eux il y a plusieurs semaines. » leur dis-je.
  * « Pourquoi cela ? » demanda Kelly.
  * « On a découvert qu'ils nous trompaient au moment même où on était sur le point de rompre avec eux. » répondit Kim.
  * « D'accord, attends que je trouve ces deux abrutis et que je leur botte les fesses pour vous avoir fait ça. » gronda Kenny en faisant craquer ses doigts.
  * « Laisse-les, on s'en fou ! » dis-je. en riant
  * _« Claire ? »_



Je me retournais pour voir Quil venir vers moi avec mon sac. Il me le tendit, et je vis Jared arriver vers Kim.

  * « Désolée d'être parti comme ça. » s'excusa Kim envers Jared.
  * « C'est bon t'es pardonné. » la rassura-t-il. « Tu me présentes ? »
  * « Oh euh, oui. Jared, je te présente mon frère Kenny. Kenny, voici Jared, l'amour de ma vie. » dit Kim en les présentant.
  * « Désolée d'être parti comme ça. » s'excusa Kim envers Jared.
  * « C'est bon t'es pardonné. » la rassura-t-il. « Tu me présentes ? »
  * « Oh euh, oui. Jared, je te présente mon frère Kenny. Kenny, voici Jared, l'amour de ma vie. » dit Kim en les présentant.



Ils se serrèrent la main sans broncher.

  * « Euh, Kelly, voici Quil, mon petit copain. Chéri, je te présente ma grande sœur Kelly. » présentai-je à mon tour.
  * « Enchantée jeune homme. J'espère que tu prends soin de ma petite sœur ? » demanda Kelly en serrant la main de Quil.
  * « Ne vous en faites pas, je la bichonne. » assura Quil en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe.
  * _« JARED ! » fit la grosse voix de Jake._



Jared se retourna pour voir que Jake était un peu en colère.

  * « MAGNE-TOI LE CUL ! » ordonna-t-il en hurlant.



Il se reçu une claque de Leah derrière la tête. Jared embrassa Kim rapidement.

  * « Tu ramènes mon sac à la maison s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant ses yeux de petits chiots.
  * « Mais oui, allez files. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Je t'aime ! » dit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.
  * « Jared grouille-toi avant qu'on se fasse botter le cul par Jake. » le pressa Paul.



Ils coururent en direction des bois et disparurent.

  * « Où ils vont ? » demanda ma sœur.
  * « Euh, secret défense. » répondit Kim.
  * « Tu te crois dans une série policière ? » s'amusa Kenny.



Elle lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. Quil partit chez lui pour voir un peu ses parents. Alors que je cherchais les clés de ma voiture dans mon sac, je m'aperçus que le ventre de ma sœur était très arrondi. Elle avait posé sa main droite dessus d'une manière très étrange. Oh Mon Dieu !

  * « T'es enceinte ? » lui demandai-je.
  * « Euh… » hésita-t-elle.
  * « C'est qui le père que je lui fasse sa fête ? » demandai-je de nouveau.
  * « Euh, c'est moi ! » dit Kenny.
  * « Toi et ma sœur ? » m'étonnai-je en le regardant.
  * « Comment ? » questionna Kim.
  * « On peut en parler ailleurs que sur le parking de votre lycée ? J'ai envie de faire pipi. » quémanda ma sœur.
  * « Venez à la maison ! » leur dit Kim.



Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions à notre appartement et ma sœur demanda les toilettes. Je lui montrais la porte de la salle de bain, et elle y courut.

  * « Alors, explique ! » dit Kim à son frère.



Il s'assit sur le canapé, Kim et moi l'imitions.

  * « Elle a été affecté dans l'équipe médicale de mon convoi en Irak il y a environ deux ans. On était content de se revoir et, l'amitié qu'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre s'est transformée en quelque chose de plus fort. On est tombé amoureux petit à petit et, on s'est fiancé il y a un an, quand, je fus gravement blessé durant une mission de sauvetage. J'étais en train d'évacué un village d'enfant avec mon unité quand des missiles ennemis ont touchés le village. J'ai réussi à faire sortir le dernier gamin du village à temps, quand la maison dans laquelle je me trouvais fut frappée par l'un des missiles. » expliqua-t-il.



Kim avait retenu sa respiration. Kenny se débarrassa de sa veste ainsi que de son t-shirt, où nous vîmes des ecchymoses et quelques cicatrices. Il n'avait pas encore totalement cicatrisé apparemment. J'entendis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir puis se fermer, quand Kelly arriva.

  * « Pourquoi tu leur montre tes blessures ? » demanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.
  * « Elles voulaient savoir comment c'est arrivé toi et moi. » répondit simplement Kenny.
  * « Couvre-toi, s'il te plaît ! » le supplia-t-elle.
  * « Pourquoi tu leur montre tes blessures ? » demanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.
  * « Elles voulaient savoir comment c'est arrivé toi et moi. » répondit simplement Kenny.
  * « Couvre-toi, s'il te plaît ! » le supplia-t-elle.



Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel et il remit son t-shirt. Il se leva pour prendre ma sœur dans ses bras. Je regardais Kim et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle aussi avait remarqués l'alliance aux doigts de son frère et de ma sœur.

  * « Ce sera qui la marraine du petit ? Ou de la petite ? » demanda Kim.



Ils revinrent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

  * « Eh bien, comme on attend des jumeaux, on a décidé que vous serez toutes les deux les marraines. » avoua Kenny.
  * « Des jumeaux mais c'est génial ! » m'exclamai-je en prenant ma sœur dans mes bras.



Kim fit la même chose avec son frère. Vers les coups de dix-sept heures, ils partirent à la maison qui fut jadis la mienne, car mes parents étant propriétaire, elle était restée inhabité depuis leur départ pour Los Angeles. Ma sœur et Kenny étaient donc revenus vivre à La Push, définitivement. Kenny avait été tellement blessé durant cette explosion que les Marines ont préférés qu'il ne reprenne pas ses fonctions en Irak. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas encore vraiment remis sur pied. Lui et ma sœur allaient donc vivre dans la maison de mes parents, et préparer tranquillement l'arrivée des bébés !

_Point de vue de Jake :_

J'étais dans ma chambre avec Leah, et durant tout le temps que durait notre séance de travail pour les devoirs du lendemain, je sentais Leah tendue. Donc, lorsque je refermais mon cahier de Maths après avoir résolu plusieurs équations, je pris le livre que Leah lisait, le refermait, et le fis tomber par terre avec le reste de ses affaires.

  * « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna-t-elle.



Je ne lui répondis pas et l'allongea sur mon lit. Je me plaçais au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassais tendrement. Je mêlais nos langues sans plus tarder, et collais nos corps.

  * « C'est bien mieux que de lire du _Shakespeare_. » marmonna-t-elle contre mes lèvres.
  * « Tu m'en diras tant ! » ris-je avant de reprendre sa bouche avec la mienne.



Ses gémissements me rendaient totalement fou. Le besoin d'air se fit sentir et on décolla nos bouches l'une de l'autre.

  * « Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me faire l'amour ? » demanda-t-elle en crochetant ses jambes autour de ma taille.
  * « Le jour où tu accepteras enfin Olivia dans la vie de Seth. » lui répondis-je en collant mon membre durcit contre sa féminité.
  * « Hum ! » gémit-elle sous l'impact.
  * « Si tu te comportes bien gentiment avec elle jusqu'à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, alors on le fera. » lui dis-je.
  * « Il faut que je sois gentille avec elle pour que tu me fasses l'amour ? » s'offusqua-t-elle.
  * « C'est une des conditions oui, sinon, rien du tout. » dis-je en me redressant.



Elle souffla bruyamment, quand je vis à mon réveil qu'il était l'heure pour moi d'aller patrouiller.

  * « Faut que j'y aille. Je patrouille avec Quil et Olivia. » dis-je en me levant.



Je me déshabillais pour changer de short, et j'enlevais sans gêne mon boxer. Je mis uniquement mon short en jean et quand je me retournais vers Leah, celle-ci était assise sur le lit, face à moi, et me regardait de haut en bas en se mordant la lèvre.

  * « La vue t'a plu ? » demandai-je, un sourire en coin.
  * « Plutôt oui ! » avoua-t-elle en se levant.



Elle s'approcha de moi et entoura ses bras autour de mon cou.

  * « Je t'aime ! » dit-elle en souriant.
  * « Je t'aime encore plus ! » répliquai-je avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.



Le baiser dura au moins cinq bonnes minutes, et je pu enfin sortir de chez moi. C'est parti pour montrer à Olivia comment faire !

_Point de vue de Paul :_

Après avoir passés une partie de la patrouille à me foutre d'Embry, on fut enfin relevé par Jake, Quil et la crevette, alias Olivia.

  * _« VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE PAUL ! » m'avait-elle dit en hurlant._



Moi bien sûr, j'avais éclaté de rire. Je repris ma forme humaine et me rhabilla seulement de mon jean et mes baskets. Je rangeais mon t-shirt dans mon sac de cours et je courus jusque chez ma Rachel qui m'attendait gentiment. Je fis un détour par la plage où j'en profitais pour m'étirer un peu les muscles, quand je sentis une odeur que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis plus d'un an : une odeur de lavande et de jasmin. Tamara !

  * _« Paul ? »_



Je me retournais et je la vis arriver vers moi. Elle était toujours aussi belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux verts et ses formes bien placées, mais elle ne m'attirait plus. Elle sauta dans mes bras sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher. Je ne ressentais vraiment plus rien pour elle, malgré qu'elle ait été mon premier amour. Je la repoussais doucement et mis le plus de distance possible entre nous.

  * « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Si, je suis content de te revoir Tamara mais, je ne suis plus amoureux de toi si c'est ce que tu insinue. » répondis-je.
  * « Je suis revenue de Londres exprès pour te revoir Paul. » m'avoua-t-elle.
  * « Tamara, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie et, et je l'aime. » lui dis-je.



Son visage se referma, et sa joie laissa place à de la tristesse.

  * « Tu m'as oublié ! » couina-t-elle.
  * « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Tamara. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, et je n'ai eu personne après ton départ. J'ai rencontré ma petite amie il y a seulement quelques semaines. » lui assurai-je. « De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait que tes parents soient d'accord pour que tu me revoies. »
  * « Tu m'as rayé de ta vie. » couina-t-elle.
  * « Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est simplement que j'ai rencontré la femme qui est faite pour moi, et ne remet pas en cause l'amour que j'ai ressenti pour toi, parce que mes sentiments étaient réels. » lui dis-je, sincère.
  * _« TAMARA ! »_



Ce Warren, toujours aussi chiant ! Il arriva à grand pas vers nous et nous regarda à tour de rôle. Il s'aperçut que sa sœur était triste.

  * « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » me demanda-t-il, en colère.
  * « Déjà, tu baisses d'un ton avec moi, et ensuite, je ne lui ai rien fait du tout. » répondis-je en restant calme.
  * « Pourquoi elle pleure ? » s'énerva-t-il.
  * « Je lui ai tout simplement dit que j'étais amoureux d'une autre fille, et que je n'avais pas l'intention de me remettre avec elle. » expliquai-je.
  * « Ça t'amuse de jouer avec le cœur de ma sœur ? » gronda-t-il en serrant les poings.
  * « Je ne joue pas avec ta sœur. Je suis franc avec elle, et je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusion. Elle a assez souffert à cause de tes parents lorsqu'ils l'ont envoyée en Angleterre, et elle n'est pas la seule à avoir souffert, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » répliquai-je.



Je commençais à perdre patience.

  * « Je dois y aller. » dis-je en commençant à m'éloigner. « Content de t'avoir revu Tammy. »



Je la vis esquisser un sourire à l'entente du surnom que je lui donnais quand on était ensemble. Je me suis mis à courir jusqu'à chez Rachel. J'avais vraiment besoin de sa présence. Lorsque je tapais à sa porte, elle ouvrit mais ne s'attarda pas devant la porte.

  * « C'est de cette façon que t'accueilles ton homme ? » m'amusai-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.
  * « Mon homme il va poser ses belles petites fesses sur une chaise et faire ses devoirs pendant que je finis de préparer le dîner. » me dit-elle fermement en refaisant son chignon.



Oh que j'aime quand elle me parle comme ça ! Je posais mon sac sur la table, mais avant de faire mes devoirs, je devais lui parler de Tamara. J'attendis qu'elle pose le couteau de cuisine sur le plan de travail avant. Lorsque ce fut le cas :

  * « Je suis passé par la plage en venant ici et, j'ai vu Tamara. »



Elle reposa le saladier qu'elle venait de prendre, et se retourna vers moi.

  * « Tamara, ton ex ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Oui ! » répondis-je aussitôt.



Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter puis elle me demanda :

  * « Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? »
  * « Elle ne me l'a pas dit exactement mais, j'ai bien compris qu'elle espérait qu'on se remette ensemble. » expliquai-je.
  * « Et, c'est ce que tu veux toi aussi ? » questionna-t-elle.



Quoi ? Je m'approchais d'elle et lui dit :

  * « Comment tu peux me demander ça après tout ce qu'on a vécu ces dernières semaines ? Je t'aime Rachel, t'es la femme de ma vie, et je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est avec toi que je suis et avec qui je fais l'amour. Je ne retournerais pas avec Tamara. »



Elle fondit sur ma bouche et je l'étreignis aussitôt, lui rendant son baiser.

  * « C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. » me dit-elle tout bas.



Je frottais mon nez contre le sien et lui donnais un tendre baiser avant d'aller faire mes devoirs pour le lendemain. Après le dîner, on se cala devant la télé et on tomba sur un épisode de la nouvelle saison de _Smallville_! Rachel adorait cette série alors on la regarda. Lorsque l'épisode toucha à sa fin, je posais mon regard sur Rachel, et elle s'était endormit. J'éteignis la télé et pris ma douce et tendre dans mes bras, et je nous conduisis dans la chambre. Je la déposais sous la couverture et après m'être assuré que tout était bien fermé, je rejoignis ma princesse et je m'endormis après l'avoir pris dans mes bras !


	18. Le calme avant la tempête

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Leah :_

Ça y est ! Je suis _enfin_ diplômée de ce fichu bahut. Ce qui veut dire : plus de cours, plus de réveil à six heures et demi du matin, et surtout, _surtout_ , je vais enfin avoir ce je veux : passer ma première vraie nuit d'amour avec mon Jacob. Ces deux dernières semaines, j'avais été très sage envers Olivia, et je m'étais enfin faites à l'idée qu'elle puisse rendre mon frère heureux, malgré que je n'arrive toujours pas à supporter de les voir se ravaler la façade devant tout le monde. Enfin bref, vêtue d'un mini-short en jean, d'un haut d'été rose et d'une paire de boots, je me dirigeais vers la plage pour rejoindre toute la tribu afin de fêter la fin du lycée pour Jared, Paul et moi. De loin, je vis qu'un feu avait été allumé, et il y avait de la musique qui résonnait jusqu'au parking de la plage. Une silhouette s'avança vers moi en courant, et je reconnu mon grand loup fougueux. Je ne pus que courir jusqu'à lui à mon tour. J'atterris dans ses bras d'une telle force que nous tombions sur le sable, moi sur lui.

  * « Wow ! » s'esclaffa Jake.



On se mit à rire tous les deux, avant que je ne plonge sur sa bouche pour la dévorer. Un baiser qu'il me rendit tout aussi fougueusement. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, on se remit sur nos jambes et je commençais à marche vers le feu de camp mais le bras de Jacob me retint. Je fus collé contre son corps chaud.

  * « J'espère que tu t'es préparé ? » demanda-t-il.



Je savais de quoi il parlait, mais je décidais de faire semblant de ne pas savoir.

  * « Préparé à quoi ? »
  * « Tu le sais très bien ma beauté. » me dit-il en embrassant ma peau.



Son souffle chaud se répercuta sur ma peau quand je sentis ses lèvres sur mon oreille.

  * « Mon père est chez Charlie et il y restera toute la nuit. Ce qui veut dire que toi et moi, on va passer à l'étape suivante de notre relation. » susurra-t-il.
  * « Je vais fondre avant l'heure si tu continues de me parler comme ça. » avouai-je.



Il se mit à rire avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ma nuque.

  * « WHOA ! » criai-je.



En moins d'une seconde, il m'avait pris sur son épaule et s'était mis en route jusqu'aux autres. J'avais une parfaite vue sur ses fesses bien musclés.

  * _« Sympa ton colis Jake. » fit la voix de Paul._
  * « Paul, arrête de mater mes fesses. » grondai-je.
  * _« J'ai vu bien plus dans l'esprit de Jacob. » plaisanta ce bouffon._
  * « Ouais, et je suis sûre que lui a vu assez de choses pour te casser la gueule. » rétorquai-je.



Tout le monde éclata de rire.

  * _« Elle t'a eu mec. » s'esclaffa Jared._
  * « Bon, Jake, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas admirer tes jolies petites fesses, mais j'ai le sang qui monte jusqu'au cerveau depuis un petit moment, et j'ai faim. » m'écriai-je.



Quand je fus sur mes deux jambes, tout autour de moi vacilla mais Jacob me rattrapa.

  * « Doucement mon cœur. » me dit-il.
  * « _Doucement mon cœur_. » se moqua Paul. « Aïe ! »



Je le regardais se frotter l'arrière du crâne. Rachel a dû une fois de plus lui frapper la tête.

  * « Vous avez vu Embry ? » demanda Claire qui était dans les bras de Quil.
  * « Il est scotché au téléphone avec Angela. Elle est chez les Cullen où la voyante a organisé une fête pour les diplômés de leur lycée, mais Angie n'est pas très rassurée. » expliqua Quil.
  * _« Amuse-toi et je viendrais te voir dans un peu plus d'une heure. » fit la voix d'Embry qui revenait vers nous. « Oui moi aussi je t'aime. »_



Il raccrocha, et Paul, fidèle à lui-même ce pauvre con, sortit une remarque de son cru personnel.

  * « Oh comme c'est mignon tout plein. Notre petit Embry est amoureux. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire mon pote : conclure. » dit-il.
  * « De quoi il parle ce bouffon ? » demanda Embry.
  * « Ne l'écoute pas et viens manger. » lui dit Kim en lui servant un hamburger.



Il la remercia avant de se tourner vers Jake :

  * « Angela a demandé à Carlisle si je pouvais la rejoindre chez lui, et il est d'accord, si toi tu l'es. »
  * « Je suis d'accord, mais comme il ne sait pas encore que j’aie repris les commandes de la meute, Quil et moi t'accompagneront pour que je puisse m'entretenir avec lui. » accepta Jake.
  * « Et nos projets ? » questionnai-je.
  * « Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais rester quatre heures chez les Cullen. Je parle vite fait avec Carlisle et ensuite je rentre. De toute façon, je suis sûr que Quil à pleins de projets lui aussi. » charria Jake.
  * « Oh oui ! » affirma le concerné.
  * « Le pauvre biquet, il a dû faire ceinture pendant une semaine. » se moqua Paul.
  * « Ce qui t'arrivera si tu continues à parler pour ne rien dire. » le menaça Rachel.



Il déglutit péniblement, et je ne pus que rire devant la tête qu'il faisait.

  * « Leah, hamburger ou hot-dog? » me demanda Kim.
  * « Hamburger s'il te plaît, et pas d'oignons, et une tonne de ketchup. » répondis-je.



J'accompagnais ma dernière réponse d'un clin d'œil qu'elle remarqua, et elle me répondit dans un sourire.

  * « Je vais me faire un hot-dog, je reviens. » me chuchota Jake.



Il déposa un bisou rapide sur ma joue avant de rejoindre Kim qui faisait les hamburgers avec ma cousine, qui elle préparait les hot-dogs. Je partis m'asseoir près d'Olivia qui attendait le retour de Seth qui patrouillait avec Sam depuis plus de trois heures. Aussitôt que je m'assis à côté d'elle, elle se tendit.

  * « Relax, je viens en paix ! » lui assurai-je.
  * « Oh ! » fit-elle, timidement.
  * « Olivia, je ne suis plus en colère ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Je sais que tu rends mon frère heureux, et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour t'accepter dans la famille. » lui dis-je gentiment.
  * « Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas nous voir ensemble. » dit-elle, blessée.
  * « Je ne veux pas que vous alliez trop vite dans votre relation. Vous êtes encore jeune, et vous avez la vie devant vous, alors ne précipitez rien entre vous. Prenez le temps de bien vous connaître. » expliquai-je.



Elle me sourit faiblement, alors pour briser la glace une bonne fois pour toute, j'entourais mon bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre moi.

  * « Bienvenue dans la famille, petite sœur. » lui chuchotai-je.
  * _« JE MEURS DE FAIM ! » fit la grosse voix de Seth._
  * « Ce n'est pas une raison pour hurler, on n'est pas sourd. » se plaignit Jared.



Seth posa les yeux sur Olivia et moi, et il arqua les sourcils en nous voyant enlacées toutes les deux.

  * « Allez, va le rejoindre ! » dis-je à ma nouvelle sœur.



Je rapatriais mes bras sur mes genoux, et Olivia me regarda avant de partir vers Seth et me dit :

  * « Je ne te décevrais pas Leah ! »
  * « J'espère bien ! » souriais-je. « Allez ! »



Elle courut dans les bras de Seth qui la serra contre lui. Il me lança un regard plein de tendresse et me lança un _« merci »_. Je lui fis un clin d'œil, quand je sentis la présence de Jacob derrière moi, et que mon hamburger se posa devant mes yeux. Je pris l'assiette et cria :

  * « MERCI KIM ! »
  * « DE RIEN ! »
  * « Putain, mais c'est quoi cette manie de toujours crier pour vous remercier ? » s'énerva Jared.
  * « Devine qui va dormir tout seul cette nuit s'il ne baisse pas d'un ton ? » lui dit Kim, sévèrement.



Devant la tête que tirait Jared, ce crétin de Paul ne trouvait rien de mieux que de se moquer de lui. Je vis Rachel se prendre la tête dans la main en soupirant devant le peu de maturité qui habitait Paul.

  * « Vraiment je compatis Rachel. » lui dis-je.
  * « De quoi elle parle la rabat-joie là-bas ? » demanda Paul en me désignant.
  * « La rabat-joie va te massacrer si tu continues de me chercher. » répondis-je du tac-o-tac.
  * « Ouh j'ai peur ! » fit-il en feignant un air apeuré.



Il éclata de rire mais s'arrêta net avant de regarder Rachel.

  * « Menace silencieuse. » ricana Quil.
  * « Tu ne manges pas ? » me demanda Jake.
  * « Comment veux-tu que je réussisse à manger quoi que ce soit quand je vois la gueule de Paul ? » ironisai-je.



Bizarrement, il ne répondit pas. Je me demande ce qu'a bien pu lui dire Rachel. Je commençais à manger mon hamburger qui était vraiment délicieux, pendant que Jake caressait mon bras.

  * « Je t'aime ! » me murmura-t-il.



Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de sourire et de me blottir un peu plus contre lui. Je lui tendis le reste de mon hamburger, qui le prit en me demandant :

  * « Tu n'as plus faim ? »
  * « Je me suis engloutis au moins cinq parts brownies au chocolat après la cérémonie. » répondis-je.
  * « Les mêmes brownies que tu m'as préparé l'autre jour ? » demanda-t-il encore.
  * « Oui, et je t'en referai si tu veux. » lui susurrai-je avant de tourner ma tête vers lui pour atteindre ses lèvres.



Il sembla comprendre le message car il posa sa bouche tendrement sur la mienne. Pendant qu'il finissait mon hamburger, je me calais un peu plus contre lui et caressa la main qu'il avait posé sur mon ventre.

_Point de vue de Jake :_

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que j'étais dans la même position : assis sur un tronc d'arbre avec Leah, installée entre mes jambes.

  * « Jake on peut y aller ? » me demanda Embry.
  * « Ouais c'est bon, tu vas la retrouver ta chérie. » rétorquai-je. « Quil, fais un bisou express à Claire. »



Ce dernier soupira avant de quitter la place confortable dans laquelle il était. Il était comme je l'étais avec Leah, sauf qu'il avait Claire entre ses jambes.

  * « Tu te dépêches ? » me pressa Embry.



Je ne répondis pas et me levais avec Leah. Elle m'embrassa tendrement avant de me dire :

  * « Je t'attendrais dans ta chambre. »
  * « Je ne serai pas long. » assurai-je.



Avant de suivre mes deux meilleurs amis, je regardais mon second et Jared :

  * « Paul, avec Jared vous patrouillez à vingt-trois heures jusqu'à cinq heures du mat'. »
  * « Si Señor ! » acquiesça Paul.
  * « No problemo ! » dit Jared.
  * « Olivia, tu prendras la relève avec Quil et Embry. » lui dis-je.
  * « Ok ! »



J'allais pour partir mais Leah me retint pour m'embrasser de nouveau.

  * _« JAAAAAAAKE ! »_



Je me détachais de Leah et couru rejoindre mes potes et au moment d'entrer dans les bois, on se mit à crier :

  * « WI-AH ! »



Après nous être débarrassés de nos fringues que nous attachions à notre cheville, on laissa éclater notre seconde nature.

  * _« On se bouge les mecs ! » nous ordonna Embry._
  * _« Hey oh, jusqu'à dernière preuve du contraire c'est moi qui donne les ordres. » grognai-je._



Quil éclata de rire et on accélérait la course pour ne pas faire attendre Monsieur Embry.

  * _« Merci vieux ! » dit Embry._
  * _« Ta gueule et on se magne. J'ai un truc très important à faire avec Leah. » grondai-je._
  * _« Tu vas passer à l'acte ? » demanda Quil._
  * _« Oui, on va le faire. » avouai-je._



Ils me charrièrent et lorsque la maison des Cullen fut en vue, on reprit notre forme normale. Je me rhabillais en vitesse et à peine avais-je mis une de mes baskets que je vis Embry se diriger vers la villa. Je mis ma seconde basket et le rejoignis, suivis de Quil.

  * « Hey ! » l'appelai-je.
  * « Oui ? » fit-il en se retournant.



Je lui mis une claque derrière la tête.

  * « Aïe ! » se plaignit-il.
  * « On n'est pas sur notre territoire ici, alors t'attends avant de rentrer dans la maison. » le prévins-je.
  * « Ok ! » fit-il en se frottant la tête.



Je passais devant et entrais dans la baraque suivis de mes deux acolytes. Ça pue la sangsue dans cette maison !

_Point de vue d'Angela :_

J'étais avec Jessica, attendant mon homme quand on tomba sur Bella. Aussitôt, Jessica la prit dans ses bras mais je fus encore un peu réticente.

  * « Comment t'as trouvé mon speech ? Bien, pas bien ? » demanda Jessica.
  * « Non, c'était parfait ! » lui répondit Bella.



Elles commencèrent à discuter et je me sentais de trop alors j'allais dans un endroit isolé, et je m'installais sur une rambarde dans un couloir. Je pris ma tête entre les mains et respirais à fond.

  * _« Angela ? »_



Je relevais la tête pour apercevoir Rosalie. Elle était dans une robe rouge très belle.

  * « Salut ! » dis-je.
  * « Salut ! » retourna-t-elle. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ? »
  * « Je ne parle plus trop à Bella depuis quelques temps. » répondis-je.
  * « Ouais, c'est ce que dit Edward. » dit-elle en venant s'installer à côté de moi.
  * « Comment vous faites pour supporter le fait qu'il entre dans votre tête à longueur de journée ? » m'étonnai-je.
  * « Avec Emmett, on a nos petites astuces pour qu'il évite de fouiller. » m'avoua-t-elle.



Elle me fit un clin d'œil complice accompagné d'un sourire.

  * « Oh, je vois ! » fis-je souriant.
  * « Il paraît que tu sors avec l'un des cabots de la réserve ? » dit-elle.



Je la fixais durement en l'entendant traiter Embry de cabot.

  * « Pardon, l'un des loups ! » se reprit-elle.
  * « Je préfère ! » soufflai-je.
  * « Désolée, je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect c'est juste que, leur odeur est horrible. » me confia-t-elle.
  * « Et la vôtre doit l'être pour eux ! » répliquai-je.



Elle se mit à rire.

  * « Ecoute Angela, je sais que tu supportes mal l'idée que Bella puisse devenir comme nous, mais saches qu'Edward et moi avons tout tentés pour la dissuader. Il dit que nous n'avons pas d'âme, ce qui fait qu'il est réticent à la transformation de Bella, et je lui dis qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant, ce que j'aurais aimé avoir. » m'expliqua-t-elle.
  * « Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien de plus qu'être avec lui. » ironisai-je.
  * « Elle me l'a dit aussi, et je lui ai répondu qu'elle se trompait. » dit Rosalie.
  * « Avant d'être avec Embry, je ne pensais pas vraiment à fonder une famille avant d'avoir fini mes études et d'être mariée, mais, depuis qu'on est ensemble, tout se bouscule dans ma tête, ainsi que tous mes principes. » confiai-je.
  * « De quel genre ? » voulut-elle savoir.
  * « Eh bien, disons que je risque de ne pas attendre d'être mariée pour passer à l'acte. » répondis-je en la regardant.
  * « Ce n'est pas moi qui te ferai la morale sur ça, surtout qu'Embry et toi, c'est pour la vie, alors fonce. » m'encouragea-t-elle.



J'éclatais de rire quand mon téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait d'un texto d'Embry.

_« Je suis en route. Je t'aime ! »_

  * « Enfin ! » soufflai-je.
  * « Il va venir ? » demanda Rosalie.
  * « Ouais et, c'est surtout que je n'ai pas envie que Ben en profite pour retenter quoi que ce soit avec moi. » répondis-je.
  * « Je ne crois pas qu'il reviendra à la charge après la trouille bleue que lui a foutu Jasper. » s'amusa-t-elle.
  * « Espérons-le ! » dis-je. « Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que t'étais froide et, pardonne-moi du mot, une vraie garce. »



Contre toute attente, elle se mit à rire.

  * « C'est le bon mot ! » rit-elle.
  * « Maintenant qu'on a pu parler, je vois bien que tu tenais à ta vie humaine et que, si tu le pouvais, tu échangerais bien ta place avec Bella. » renchéris-je.
  * « C'est exactement ça. » affirma-t-elle.



D'un coup, elle se figea.

  * « Non mais ça empeste le chien mouillé. » se renfrogna-t-elle.



Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Embry, mais je me retournais vers Rosalie :

  * « Merci d'avoir pris le temps de parler avec moi. »
  * « Je t'en prie. » me sourit-elle.



Je lui rendis son sourire avant de me hâter vers Embry. Jake discutait avec Bella, quand mon Embry se retourna vers moi. Je courus jusqu'à lui, bousculant quelques élèves sur mon passage, et me jetais dans ses bras. Il referma ses bras autour de moi.

  * « Tu m'as manqué ! » susurrai-je à son oreille.
  * « Toi aussi ! » répondit-il sur le même ton. « Tu dors toujours à la maison ce soir ? »
  * « Toujours ! »



J'aperçus Bella se diriger vers Alice qui s'était figée dans les escaliers. Je savais que quelque chose se passait quand Jacob et Quil allèrent voir.

  * « Il se passe quelque chose ! » dis-je à Embry.



Il se retourna au moment où Jake lui fit signe de la tête de le suivre. Prenant la main à Embry, on se retrouva avec Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice et Bella, à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

  * « Ils seront là dans quatre jours. Aucun ne m'est familier. A part peut-être un seul. » dit Alice.
  * « J'ai déjà vu son visage. Il est d'ici. » dit Edward.
  * « Le vrai coupable reste à l'écart. » informa Alice.
  * « En attendant, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux et l'armée approche. » dit Jasper.
  * « Wow, une minute. De quelle armée on parle ? » demanda Jacob.
  * « Des nouveau-nés ! »
  * « Une armée de vampire ? » s'étonna Quil.
  * « Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? » demanda Embry.
  * « Ils se transmettent l'odeur de Bella à partir d'un chemisier rouge. » répondit Alice.
  * « Ils en ont après Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'énerva Jacob.
  * « Ça veut dire qu'il va y avoir un sale combat, et qu'il risque d'y avoir des morts. » dit Carlisle.



Jacob se retourna vers Embry et Quil, et ces deux-là firent _oui_ de la tête.

  * « Très bien, on sera là. » dit Jacob.
  * « Non ! » dit Bella, et moi par la même occasion.
  * « Bella, Angela, on ne vous demande pas votre avis, ni votre permission. C'est notre devoir. » martela Jacob.
  * « C'est ce que tu vas dire à Leah ? Que c'est votre devoir de loup de vous battre contre toute une armée de vampire ? Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de savoir que tu risques ta vie pour Bella. » crachai-je.
  * « Angela, calme-toi ! » me dit Embry.
  * « Non, je ne me calmerai pas. » réfutai-je.
  * « Edward ! » fit Bella.
  * « Ça te ferait une protection de plus. » dit-il.



Je le regardais méchamment.

  * « C'est tout ce qui t'importe. Que ta précieuse Bella reste en vie, et ce, si l'un des loups perd la vie. Ce n'est pas à eux de régler ça, mais à ta famille. » m'emportai-je.
  * « Angela, nous allons devoir nous entraîner pour les combattre, et Jasper à le savoir nécessaire pour cette bataille. » » me réconforta Carlisle.
  * « Me voilà pleinement rassuré ! » ironisai-je.
  * « Nous serions plus nombreux que les nouveau-nés, ils ignorent leur existence, et ça nous donne un avantage. » m'assura Jasper.
  * « Ce n'est pas parce que t'as l'expérience pour ça que les loups l'ont. Et en trois jours, comment vont-ils faire pour apprendre ? » m'écriai-je.
  * « Je suis d'accord avec Angela. » dit Bella.



J'eus un rire vraiment amer.

  * « T'es vraiment qu'une hypocrite Bella. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas que les garçons se battent, mais avoue que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir Jacob avec toi ce jour-là. »
  * « Angela je… » mais je la coupais.
  * « Oh non, non, non, non, n'essaie même pas de te justifier. J'étais vraiment prête à faire la paix avec toi malgré le fait que tu veuilles renoncer à tout pour devenir comme eux, mais là, là ça dépasse tout. Je te préviens Bella, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Embry, je t'en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable, et je suis sûre que les autres imprégnées penseront la même chose que moi. »



Je repoussais Embry et partis en courant, allant sur le perron de la villa. Une fois que je fus adossée à ma voiture, j'éclatais en sanglots.

_Point de vue d'Embry :_

Je n'avais rien compris sur ce qui venait de se passer. Je ne connaissais pas cette facette-là d'Angela.

  * « Jake, est-ce que tu penses que Sam accepterait une entente entre nous ? » demanda Carlisle.
  * « Sam n'a plus son mot à dire. J'ai repris les commandes de la meute. A partir de maintenant, c'est avec moi qu'il faudra traiter. » répondit Jake.
  * « Entendu ! » dit Carlisle.
  * « Très bien, appelez-nous le moment venu. » dit Jake. « Quil, Embry, allons prévenir le reste de la troupe. »



Avant de partir, je regardais Bella.

  * « Je suis désolé pour la façon dont Angela t'a parlé. »
  * « Je ne lui en veux pas. J'aurais réagi de la même façon. » m'assura-t-elle.
  * « Embry ! » appela Jake.



En sortant de la villa, je vis Angela dans les bras de la blonde des Cullen, en train de pleurer.

  * « Est-ce que tu peux la ramener jusqu'à la frontière ? On doit discuter entre nous avant. » lui demandai-je.
  * « Aucun problème ! » me répondit-elle.



Je repartis vers les bois et me transformais après avoir enlevé mes vêtements. Tour à tour, suite à l'appel de Jake, les esprits de Sam, Seth et Olivia se joignirent aux nôtres. Paul et Jared étaient déjà transformés dû à leur patrouille.

  * _« Il se passe quoi ? » demanda Paul._



Jacob repassa notre entretien avec les Cullen.

  * _« Merde ! » jura Jared._
  * _« Est-ce qu'on doit le dire aux filles ? » demanda Paul._
  * _« Oui, mais, essayez de ne pas trop les affoler. » répondit Jake._
  * _« T'en as de bien bonne ! » dit Sam._



Jake ignora la remarque de Sam.

  * _« Jared, Paul, continuez à patrouiller. Les autres vous pouvez rentrer. Olivia, Embry et Quil, n'oubliez pas qu'à cinq heures vous prenez la relève. » informa-t-il._
  * _« Oui ! » avions-nous tous dis._



Je partis vers la frontière entre nos deux territoires et en reprenant ma forme humaine, je ne mis que mon short et resta pieds nus. J'attendis sur la route que la voiture d'Angela se montre, et ce fut le cas cinq minutes plus tard, suivit d'une Jeep. Lorsque la voiture d'Angela se gara sur le bas-côté, je vis la blonde sortir du côté conducteur alors que je m'approchais pour prendre la relève.

  * « Comment elle est ? » demandai-je.
  * « Elle a peur pour toi. J'ai essayé de la rassurer en lui disant que tout se passerait bien. » répondit-elle.
  * « Merci… »
  * « Rosalie ! » me dit-elle.
  * « Merci, Rosalie ! » souriais-je.
  * « Pas de quoi ! » répliqua-t-elle en allant vers la Jeep dans laquelle elle monta.



Le véhicule s'éloigna, et je pris place derrière le volant. Pendant que je conduisais jusque chez moi, aucun mot ne fut échangé entre Angela et moi. Elle avait posé sa tête contre la vitre et regardait dans le vide, le visage mouillé à force d'avoir pleuré. Lorsque je me garais devant ma maison, je sortis de la voiture et alla prendre le sac de vêtements d'Angela dans le coffre avant d'aller lui ouvrir la portière pour qu'elle sorte, mais elle n'en fit rien. Ce que cette fille pouvait être bornée. Je lui tendis son sac, qu'elle prit, et je la pris dans mes bras. Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules et je refermais la portière avec mon pied. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la porte, elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant place à une mère inquiète.

  * « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'alarma-t-elle.
  * « Je t'expliquerai. » répondis-je avant de monter dans ma chambre.



Je posais Angela sur mon lit et lui dis :

  * « Je vais parler à ma mère alors, change-toi en attendant. »



Elle acquiesça faiblement. Je descendis rejoindre ma mère, qui avait été rejoint par mon père.

  * « Que se passe-t-il mon fils ? » demanda mon père.



Je leur expliquais toute l'histoire, y compris la bataille future avec les nouveau-nés. Quand j'eus terminé mon récit, mon père me dit :

  * « Que va-t-il se passe maintenant ? »
  * « Eh bien, nous allons nous entraîner avec les Cullen. L'un d'eux à de l'expérience pour les combattre, ensuite, il y aura l'inévitable. » répondis-je.
  * « Fais attention à toi mon chéri. » me dit ma mère.
  * « Maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se battra contre des vampires. » lui rappelai-je.
  * « Mais vous n'avez jamais affrontés autant de vampire d'un seul coup. » dit mon père.
  * « On ne sera pas tout seul, rappelez-vous. » les rassurai-je.
  * « Nous avons confiance en toi et en la meute. Maintenant, monte retrouver Angela afin de la consoler. » me dit ma mère.
  * « Ouais, et ça ne va pas être de la tarte. » soupirai-je en montant dans ma chambre.



Quand j'entrais dans ma chambre, Angela était assise sous la couverture, vêtue d'un de mes t-shirts et d'un short qui m'appartenait aussi. M'installant à ses côtés, j'attendis qu'elle dise quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Ça revenait donc à moi de briser la glace.

  * « Il ne m'arrivera rien Angela ! » lui promis-je.
  * « Ne, ne fais pas de promesse que tu risques de ne pas tenir. » me dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot.
  * « Je t'aime Angela, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je reviendrais toujours vers toi. » affirmai-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.



A ce contact, elle craqua et se jeta dans mes bras. Je nous installais convenablement sous la couverture, et je lui frictionnais le dos pour la calmer. Cinq minutes plus tard, sa respiration calme et régulière m'indiquait qu'elle dormait. Je m'endormis à mon tour, profitant des cinq heures de sommeil qu'il me restait avant de prendre mon tour de garde.


	19. Ne faire qu'un

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vu de Leah :_

Cela faisait une heure que les garçons étaient partis chez les Cullen, et nous commencions tous à rentrer chez nous.

  * « Je te ramène, Leah ? » me proposa Rachel.
  * « Je veux bien. » acceptai-je.



Après avoir dit au revoir aux autres imprégnées, je me dirigeais vers le parking avec ma belle-sœur.

  * « Je vais chez toi ou chez mon père ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Chez ton père. Il est chez Charlie jusqu'à demain et, avec Jacob on va en profiter pour profiter l'un de l'autre. » répondis-je.
  * « Vous allez le faire ? » voulut-elle savoir.
  * « J'espère en tout cas. Et puis, il me l'a promis. » avouai-je.
  * « Jake tient toujours ses promesses. » me dit-elle.
  * « Je sais ! » acquiesçai-je.



Lorsqu'elle se gara devant son ancienne maison, je mourrais d'envie de lui poser une question.

  * « Je peux te poser une question ? » tentai-je.
  * « Bien sûr ! »
  * « Je sais que je risque d'avoir mal, très mal même, mais, comment je dois faire exactement ? On n'a pas d'expérience sur ça, à part en préliminaire où on est champion toutes catégories. » m'inquiétais-je.
  * « Du calme Leah, ça se passera bien. Tant que vous avez confiance l'un en l'autre, tout ira bien. C'est comme pour la valse, laisse-toi guider par ton partenaire. » m'assura-t-elle.
  * « Tu compares le sexe à une valse ? » m'amusai-je.
  * « Pour une première fois, oui. » sourit-elle.
  * « Merci Rachel ! » lui dis-je.
  * « De rien ! »



Je sortis de la voiture et tandis que Rachel s'éloignait, j'entrais dans la maison avec la clé que m'avait passé Jacob. Je laissais la porte d'entrée ouverte pour Jake, et je partis dans la chambre. Un hurlement de loup me fit sursauter. Je commençais à angoisser vraiment. M'installant sur le lit, je priais pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave à Jacob. Les minutes défilèrent, et mon angoisse ne m'avait pas quittée. Lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je courus jusqu'à l'entrée et me jetais dans les bras de mon homme.

  * « Dieu merci tu vas bien ! » soupirai-je.
  * « Et pour quelle raison t'inquiétais-tu ? » demanda-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de moi.
  * « J'ai entendu le hurlement d'un des loups, et j'ai eu peur qu'il se soit produit quelque chose de grave. » répondis-je.
  * « C'est moi qui ai appelé les autres. » me dit-il.
  * « Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je en lui faisant face.
  * « Eh bien, dans quatre jours on va devoir se battre, contre une armée de vampire. » avoua-t-il.
  * « Une armée de vampire ? » répétai-je.
  * « Ils sont après Bella, et les Cullen ne sont pas assez nombreux pour les vaincre, alors on va se joindre à eux. » me dit-il.
  * « Oh je vois, c'est pour ta précieuse Bella. Je risque de te perdre à cause de cette garce. » crachai-je.
  * « D'abord, ce n'est pas une garce, et ensuite, c'est notre devoir de loup. » me dit-il calmement.
  * « Le devoir des loups, tiens dont. Et ta précieuse Bella est ravi que tu risques ta peau pour elle je suppose. » claquai-je en repartant dans la chambre.
  * « Leah ! » m'appela-t-il.



Je me glissais sous la couverture.

  * « Qu'est-ce que tu fous sous la couette ? T'as oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite ? » me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.
  * « J'ai plus envie. » répondis-je en retenant mes larmes.
  * « Ça tombe mal parce que moi, j'ai très envie de toi. » dit-il.
  * « Amuse-toi tout seul. » rétorquai-je.
  * « Leah, si j'ai accepté de me battre avec les Cullen, ce n'est pas pour Bella, mais parce que c'est mon devoir. » m'expliqua-t-il.
  * « Et je risque de te perdre. » murmurai-je.
  * « Tu ne me perdras pas Leah. » m'assura-t-il.



Il prit mon visage en coupe, m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux, et m'embrassa tendrement. Les larmes coulèrent sur mon visage malgré moi, et lorsque Jacob relâcha mes lèvres, je fondis en larme dans ses bras. Ma tête enfouie dans son cou, il me serra contre lui et passa mes jambes autour de sa taille.

  * « Fais-moi l'amour, Jake. » lui susurrai-je.
  * « Je croyais que t'avais plus envie. » s'étonna-t-il en passant sa main sous mon haut.
  * « J'ai changé d'avis. »



Ce fut plus difficile pour moi de respirer, car Jacob caressait mon dos très lentement. La chaleur de ses doigts sur ma peau me faisait perdre mes moyens. Ma bouche se posa sur l'épaule de Jake, et je déposais des baisers sur chaque parcelle de peau que je trouvais, jusqu'à atteindre sa bouche. Le baiser que l'on partageait fit monter ma température. Je me suis retrouvée allongée sur le lit, et Jake se plaça entre mes jambes, sur ses genoux. Il tira sur mon t-shirt et je levais les bras afin qu'il me le retire, et le vêtement se retrouva sur le sol. Ses doigts se baladèrent sur ma peau, avant de dessiner les contours de mes seins.

  * « Ne me fais pas languir, Jake. » lui dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses cuisses.
  * « On a toute la nuit Leah, et je veux que ce soit parfait. » me répondit-il en se penchant sur moi.



Nos bouches se trouvèrent rapidement, tandis que ses mains se logèrent dans mon dos, qui se cambra. Il me défit mon soutien-gorge et il rejoignit mon haut au sol.

  * « Leah, t'es magnifique. » souffla-t-il avant de dévier ses lèvres sur ma peau.



Je me cambrais davantage lorsqu'il prit un de mes tétons dans sa bouche et qu'il le suçota.

  * « Oh Mon Dieu Jake ! » haletai-je.



Il fit la même chose avec mon autre sein, alors que je me laissais submerger par le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Il porta sa bouche jusqu'à mon ventre, avant de m'ôter mon short sans ménagement. Une petite minute, il m'a enlevé ma culotte.

  * « Tu ne fais pas dans la finesse toi. » me renfrognai-je.
  * « Je n'en peux plus Leah, j'ai trop attendu. » me dit-il de sa voix terriblement sexy qui me faisait mouiller encore plus. « Leah ! »



Je lui pris la main et le ramena sur moi. Mes mains se faufilèrent sous son short et j'agrippais ses fesses musclées que j'aime tant.

  * « On a trop attendu, alors prends-moi maintenant, et au Diable les préliminaires. » martelai-je avant de l'embrasser.



Il se débarrassa de son short et reprit ma bouche avec ferveur. Nus tous les deux, il me plaça avec tendresse sous la couverture alors qu'il prit quelque chose sur le meuble derrière moi, mais je l'arrêtais quand je me rendis compte qu'il prenait un préservatif. Il me regarda, incrédule.

  * « Leah je… » mais je le coupais.
  * « Je prends la pilule. » lui rappelai-je.
  * « Je sais mais… »
  * « Pas de _mais_. Tu es clean et moi aussi, et je prends la pilule. » lui répétai-je.



Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré, alors je lui parlais de mon entretien secret avec le Docteur Cullen il y a une semaine lorsque Kim et Claire étaient à l'hôpital pour leur rendez-vous avec leur gynécologue.

  * « Il m'a fait faire tout un tas d'examen et la pilule que je prends marche très bien alors maintenant, arrête de tergiverser et prends-moi. » lui sommai-je.



Il me servit son sourire d'enfer auquel je ne résistais jamais, et il m'embrassa tendrement. Quand je sentis son sexe entrer en contact avec ma féminité, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de surprise dû à la sensation nouvelle qui se présentait à moi, mais aussi d'appréhension car je n'avais pas été aussi loin avec Sam.

  * « Détends-toi mon bébé ! » me chuchota Jake.



Je me concentrais sur ses yeux, quand il commença à entrer en moi. Putain que ça fait mal. Les mouvements de Jake s'arrêtèrent.

  * « Tu veux que j'arrête ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Non ! » répondis-je aussitôt.
  * « Je fais le plus doucement possible. » m'assura-t-il.



Reprenant ses mouvements, il s'enfonça un peu plus en moi, et je fis tout mon possible pour cacher la douleur qui traversait mon corps. Mes yeux se mirent à brûler et des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Jake entra entièrement en moi, perçant ma barrière et me faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur et de peine.

  * « Je suis vraiment désolé mon amour. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il encore et encore.



Tout en s'excusant, il déposait des baisers sur mon visage et sur mes lèvres. Quand il posa sa bouche sur la mienne, j'en profitais pour forcer l'entrée de sa bouche avec ma langue, lui arrachant un grognement. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je lui intimais d'un regard de reprendre ses mouvements, et il commença à bouger lentement en moi.

  * _« Bordel que ça fait mal ! » pensai-je._
  * « Regarde-moi Leah. » me dit Jake.



Je portais mon regard sur le sien, et il me dit :

  * « Concentre-toi sur mes yeux Leah ! »



Je fis ce qu'il me dit, et la douleur disparaissait petit à petit, bien qu'elle ne fût pas totalement transparente. Il était d'une douceur incroyable, et ça me fit sourire. Je remontais ma jambe droite le long de mon corps, et aussitôt, Jake posa sa main dessus et la caressa.

  * « Leah…je vais… » souffla-t-il en gardant ses yeux ancrés en moi.
  * « Laisse-toi aller ! »



Il accéléra un peu la cadence, et quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis sa semence en moi. Il se retira tout doucement de moi, avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos à mes côtés. Malgré la douleur que j'avais aux jambes, je me blottis contre Jake, qui m'entoura de son bras.

  * « Pardon pour ne pas t'avoir donné d'orgasme. » s'excusa-t-il une fois de plus.
  * « Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir un. » confiai-je. « La prochaine fois sera peut-être la bonne. »
  * « Demain soir ? » proposa-t-il.
  * « Pourquoi pas ! » acquiesçai-je.
  * « On va prendre une douche ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « A condition que tu me portes. » répondis-je.
  * « Oui Madame ! » rit-il avant de sortir du lit.



La vue de son corps nu me fit frissonner et je me mordis la lèvre. Lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras comme une mariée, je regardais le drap et je vis du sang.

  * « C'est si embarrassant. » rougissais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans le cou de Jake.
  * « Ce n'est rien mon cœur. » m'assura-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.



La douche dura une bonne vingtaine de minute, et il m'aida à me sécher et me ramena dans la chambre. Il prit un caleçon et pendant que je m'habillais d'un boxer en dentelle et d'une nuisette, Jake changea les draps. On se glissa dans le lit une fois qu'il fut refait, et je me blottis une fois de plus contre Jake.

  * « Jake ? » appelai-je.
  * « Oui ? »
  * « Promets-moi, que tu ne prendras aucune imprudence durant la bataille ? » demandai-je en étouffant un sanglot.
  * « Je te le jure ! » répondit-il en resserrant son emprise autour de moi.



J'essuyais rapidement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et m'endormis dans les bras de mon seul et unique amour.

_Point de vue de Claire :_

J'attendais que Quil revienne de chez les Cullen, et pendant que Kim prenait sa douche, je mis mes écouteurs et je relisais pour la énième fois _A Tout Jamais_ de _Nicholas Sparks_ , tout en me laissant envoûter par la douce voix d' _Ewan McGregor_ qui chantait _Your Song_ pour _Moulin Rouge._ Une main sur ma jambe me sortit de ma lecture, et j'ôte un écouteur. C'était Kim !

  * « Je vais me coucher ! » me dit-elle.
  * « Ok ! » acquiesçai-je.
  * « Essaye de ne pas faire trop de bruit quand ton homme rentrera. » me sourit-elle.
  * « Je vais essayer ! » m'amusai-je.



Elle ressortit de ma chambre et je remis mes écouteurs. J'eus le temps d'écouter _My Hands_ de _Leona Lewis_ , _Hurt_ de _Christina Aguilera_ , et _Tattoo_ de _Jordin Sparks,_ quand je perçus du mouvement près de la fenêtre. Je regardais sur ma droite et vis Quil pénétrer dans la chambre. Je posais mon livre et éteignis mon I-Pod, heureuse de retrouver mon homme. Je me levais de mon lit, vêtue simplement de mes sous-vêtements. Quand il porta son regard sur moi, il déglutit péniblement, mais il se reprit et me regarda bizarrement.

  * « C'est quoi ce regard ? » m'inquiétai-je.
  * « Il s'est passé un truc chez les Cullen, et ça ne va pas te plaire. » me dit-il d'une voix sérieuse.
  * « Raconte, ne me fais attendre davantage. » lui sommai-je.
  * « Dans quatre jours, une armée de nouveau-nés va venir à Forks pour tuer Bella, et on va se battre aux côtés des Cullen. » m'expliqua-t-il.
  * « Des vampires ? » m'étranglais-je.
  * « Oui ! » me répondit-il.



Je me rassis sur le lit, sonnée par la nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre. Quil s'agenouilla près de moi, et prit mes mains dans les siennes.

  * « Claire, dis-moi quelque chose ? » quémanda-t-il.
  * « Tu vas te battre, pour une fille que tu ne connais même pas. » murmurai-je.
  * « Bella est une amie. » dit-il.
  * « Et moi ta petite amie. » m'écriai-je.
  * « Oui, et ma petite amie va se calmer, sinon c'est moi qui vais m'énerver. » m'ordonna-t-il.
  * « Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. » rétorquai-je.
  * « Claire, c'est mon devoir de loup de me battre. Je n'ai pas le choix. Aucun de nous n'a le choix, et si on fait ça, c'est pour protéger les gens qu'on aime, et je t'aime. » répliqua-t-il.
  * « Et si tu ne revenais pas ? Si, si vous n'étiez pas assez fort ? » demandai-je, apeurée.
  * « C'est pour cette raison qu'on va s'entraîner. L'un des leurs a les connaissances nécessaires pour les combattre. » m'informa-t-il.
  * « Si tu crois que ça me rassure. » ironisai-je.



Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et m'embrassa durement.

  * « Je reviendrais vers toi Claire. Je reviendrais toujours vers toi. »
  * « T'as plutôt intérêt. » sanglotai-je.



Il recolla nos bouches l'une contre l'autre, et on bascula sur le lit. Notre baiser s'intensifia de plus en plus, et le corps de Quil contre le mien me rendait folle.

  * _« J'ai envie de toi Claire. » me dit-il par la pensée._
  * _« Alors arrête de parler et agis. » lui répondis-je._



Sa réaction fut immédiate puisqu'il s'empressa de m'enlever mes sous-vêtements et pendant qu'il enlevait son short, je me glissais sous ma couette.

  * « Oh non ma belle ! » répliqua-t-il en me faisant sortir du lit.
  * « Non ? » m'étonnai-je.



La seconde suivante, je fus assise sur mon bureau.

  * « En dernier ton lit ! » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.



Je fondis sur sa bouche que j'embrassais voracement, le faisant grogner tandis qu'il me pénétra avec douceur. Un râle de plaisir sortit de ma bouche lorsqu'il buta au fond de mon ventre. On n'avait pas fait l'amour de toute la semaine à cause de mes foutues règles. Les lèvres de Quil me sortirent de ma torpeur et pendant que nos langues bataillèrent l'un contre l'autre, je collais mon bassin un peu plus contre celui de Quil qui n'arrêtait pas de cogner fortement contre mon corps.

  * _« On a une semaine à rattraper mon cœur. » me dit-il._
  * _« Et t'as prévu quoi pour moi ? » demandai-je d'une voix suave._
  * _« Tu verras ! » répondit-il avant de faire dévier sa bouche sur ma nuque._



Il ne put s'empêcher de cajoler la marque qu'il m'avait faite. L'orgasme me frappa de plein fouet, avant que Quil ne me porte jusqu'au lit où il m'allongea, tout en restant debout. Sachant ce qu'il avait en tête, je plaçais mes jambes sur ses épaules, et il sourit avant de reprendre ses vas et viens. Elle va être très longue cette nuit !

_Point de vue de Rachel :_

Lorsque les rayons du soleil entrèrent à travers les rideaux de ma chambre, j'ouvris les yeux lentement, et une présence chaude à ma droite attira mon attention. Paul dormait paisiblement, allongé sur le côté avec son bras droit autour de moi. Je me blottis contre lui, mais le contact de sa peau contre la mienne éveilla mes sens. Vêtue d'une simple nuisette rouge, couleur préférée de mon loup sauvage, je fis glisser ma main le long de son torse dénudé, et leva les yeux vers lui. Je tombais directement sur sa bouche tentatrice, alors je fis glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il ne réagissait pas encore, mais j'avais ma tactique pour le réveiller. Je glissais ma main dans son short et caressa son membre tout en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

  * _« Rachel ! » dit-il dans mes pensées._
  * _« Tu aimes ce que je te fais Paul ? » demandai-je._
  * _« Oh oui ! » répondit-il en grognant._
  * _« Mets-toi sur le dos et laisse-toi faire. » lui sommai-je._



Il fit ce que je lui dis et après avoir repoussé le drap, je lui enlevais son short et me laissais glisser sur lui. Putain de Dieu, ça rentre comme du beurre !

  * _« Surveille-ton langage vilaine fille. » me réprimanda-t-il._
  * _« Si je veux ! » répliquai-je._



Il n'aima pas ma réponse, et il s'assit en vitesse avant d'agripper mes cheveux.

  * « Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me parles, Rachel ! » grogna-t-il.
  * « Tu sais que ça m'excite quand tu grognes ? » l'allumai-je.



Il m'embrassa pendant que je commençais à bouger mes hanches. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules, et il fit glisser les bretelles de ma nuisette sur mes bras, avant de me la faire descendre de façon à ce que mes seins soient à sa disponibilité. Je plaçais mes mains sur son torse et le poussa sur le lit, et repris les mouvements de mes hanches. Il attrapa les pans de ma nuisette et la remonta pour me l'ôter. Elle se retrouva sur le sol, et les mains de Paul parcoururent mon corps, avant de se poser sur ma poitrine.

  * « La vue te plaît, hein mon amour ? » haletai-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes.
  * « Rachel, dépêche-toi d'accélérer le rythme, ou je te jure que je vais m'en charger. » me prévint-il.
  * « Des paroles et encore des paroles, mais pas d'action. » le provoquai-je.
  * « Tu l'auras voulu ! »



Nos places furent inversées, et ses pénétrations se firent plus sauvages.

  * « Oh oui…comme ça…Paul…plus…fort ! » dis-je entre deux gémissements.
  * « T'es en train de me supplier, Rachel ? » s'amusa-t-il.
  * « Oh oui…accélère…s'il…te…plaît ! » suppliai-je.



Ses pénétrations se firent plus vives que jamais, et la sensation qui me parcouru me retourna littéralement, et l'orgasme qui me frappa me fit lâcher un cri comme jamais auparavant. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits, mais Paul s'empara de ma bouche et joua avec ma langue.

  * _« Je crois que toute la réserve t’a entendu Rachel. » plaisanta-t-il._
  * _« C'est de ta faute ! » répliquai-je._
  * _« C'est toi qui as commencé Rachel, je n'ai fait que finir la partie, et j'ai gagné. » dit-il en relâchant mes lèvres._



Il ancra son regard dans le mien, et il afficha une mine, sérieuse.

  * « J'ai un truc très important à te dire, et tu risques de flipper. » me dit-il.
  * « C'est grave ? » demandai-je.
  * « Avec la meute, on va devoir se battre aux côtés des Cullen, contre des nouveau-nés. » répondit-il.



Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

  * « Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. » me dit-il en caressant mon visage.
  * « Je ne veux pas te perdre. » sanglotai-je.
  * « Tu ne me perdras pas. » m'assura-t-il.
  * « Tu feras attention ? » demandai-je.
  * « Oui, je ferai attention. » jura-t-il.
  * « Embrasse-moi ! »



Il obtempéra, et on fit l'amour une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, tout n'était que douceur.

_Point de vue de Jared :_

Comment allais-je annoncer à Kim que j'allais devoir me battre ? Putain que c'est compliqué la vie de couple. J'ouvris mes yeux et je ne vis Kim nulle part dans notre chambre.

  * _« Kim ? » appelai-je par la pensée._



La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître mon petit rayon de soleil.

  * « Bonjour ! » lui dis-je.
  * « Bonjour ! »



Elle avait les yeux rouges.

  * « Tu as pleuré ? » m'inquiétais-je.
  * « Oui ! » répondit-elle, simplement.



Elle s'avança vers moi, et s'assit à mes côtés.

  * « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandai-je.
  * « Claire m'a tout dit, au sujet de la bataille imminente. » avoua-t-elle.



Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, signe qu'elle allait pleurer.

  * « Viens là ! » lui dis-je en lui ouvrant les bras.



Elle s'installa sur mes genoux et se blotti contre moi. Je la serrais contre mon corps le plus fort possible sans la briser, et lui caressais le dos.

  * « Il ne m'arrivera rien, Kimmy. » la rassurai-je.
  * « Tu n'en sais rien ! » pleura-t-elle.
  * « Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire. Et en plus, les Cullen seront là aussi. » lui dis-je.
  * « T'as plutôt intérêt à tout faire pour me revenir, car j'ai bien l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. » me dit-elle.



Je la forçais à me regarder, et je séchais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses magnifiques petites joues.

  * « Je t'aime, ma petite pomme d'amour. » lui dis-je en lui souriant.



Elle eut un petit rire à l'entente de son surnom.

  * « Je t'aime aussi Jared. Je t'aime tellement. » répondit-elle en m'embrassant.



Je lui rendis son baiser avec fièvre, et nos langues se trouvèrent très rapidement. Malheureusement, on doit mettre fin à notre séance de bouche-à-bouche car mon estomac se manifesta bruyamment, faisant rire Kim.

  * « File sous la douche, et je vais te préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. »
  * « C'est un ordre ? » m'amusai-je.
  * « Seulement si tu aimes quand je te donne des ordres. » sourit-elle.
  * « Tu sais très bien que j'adore recevoir des ordres de ta part. » susurrai-je avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres de nouveau.



Je filais donc sous la douche, saluant Claire au passage qui faisait la vaisselle, avant de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Alors que l'eau chaude coula sur moi, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Kim entra.

  * « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » m'étonnai-je en la voyant ouvrir le rideau de douche.
  * « Un bisou ! »



Voilà sa réponse ! Une réponse qui me fit rire, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui refuser, alors je l'embrassais tendrement. Quand je relâchais ses lèvres, je lui dis avec le sourire aux lèvres 

  * « Profites-en bien pour mater la marchandise. »
  * « Je vérifierai si elle est en état de marche quand on sera seul. » me chauffa-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle de bain.



Je ris avant de me laver. Lorsque je fus propre, je m'habillais d'un short et d'un débardeur, avant de rejoindre ma pomme d'amour. Elle préparait des pancakes, vu l'odeur qui se dégageait dans tout l'appartement. Je m'approchais d'elle et posa mes mains sur ses hanches avant d'embrasser son cou.

  * « T'as fait vite ! » remarqua-t-elle.
  * « Je voulais être avec toi. » avouai-je.
  * « Les pancakes sont bientôt prêts. » m'informa-t-elle.
  * « Ok ! »



Je claquais ses fesses de mes deux mains, la faisant rire avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage. On passa la matinée ensemble, avant que Jake ne nous réunisse tous pour notre premier entraînement avec les Cullen dans les bois !


	20. Se rassurer

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Point de vue de Jake :_

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la bataille contre l'armée de nouveau-nés. J'étais épuisé à cause de la patrouille de cette nuit, et nous avions en plus eu un entraînement supplémentaire avec les Cullen hier après-midi. C'est vous dire à quel point je me suis écroulé aux côtés de Leah à cinq heures et demie du matin. Elle dormait déjà à mon arrivée. En parlant de Leah, on avait réitéré l'expérience hier matin, et ça a été du tonnerre. Je ne l'ai pas encore marqué, de peur qu'elle n'ait pas d'orgasme lors de cette deuxième séance, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

  * _« Jake ! » me parvint la voix de Leah._



Je sentis qu'un sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres lorsque les douces lèvres de Leah effleurèrent ma bouche.

  * _« Je sais que t'es réveillé ! »_



Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me lever.

  * _« Jake, je vais vraiment m'énerver si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux. »_
  * « J'ai sommeil. » m'entendis-je marmonner.
  * _« Il est onze heures. »_
  * « Rien à foutre ! » grognai-je.
  * _« Dommage, moi qui avais envie de faire l'amour. »_



Je sentais son petit corps passer par-dessus le mien pour descendre du lit, mais je l'en empêchais en agrippant la main qu'elle avait posée sur mon torse. J'ouvris les yeux et souris à ma belle.

  * « Tu vas où comme ça ? » demandai-je.
  * « Sous la douche. » répondit-elle.



Mais je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de prendre une douche. Je me redressais pour atteindre ses lèvres, éveillant mes sens. Leah se laissa aller dans le baiser que l'on partageait. Je nous fis basculer afin de me retrouver au-dessus d'elle, donnant plus d'ampleur au baiser. Les mains de Leah glissèrent jusqu'à mon short qu'elle baissa, laissant apparaître mon érection matinale. Mon short atterrit sur le sol, avant que je ne fasse subir la même chose à la nuisette de Leah.

  * « Jake ! » murmura-t-elle.



J'entrais en elle avec douceur et un son rauque sortit de ma bouche. Je commençais à bouger mes hanches, faisant gémir ma Leah. Mes lèvres dévièrent sur son cou tandis que Leah fit glisser ses doigts le long de mon dos. Hum, elle a discuté avec ma sœur, Claire et Kim !

  * « Jake, embrasse-moi. » me dit-elle dans un murmure.
  * « Tout de suite princesse. » affirmai-je.



Je remontais vers sa bouche et l'embrassais avec une passion débordante. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, rapprochant nos corps un peu plus. Le loup en moi prit le dessus, et mes pénétrations se firent plus dures.

  * « Jake…oh…mon…dieu…je vais… » haleta Leah.
  * « Moi aussi ! » fis-je contre sa bouche.



Ma bouche dévia de nouveau sur son cou, et je suçotais sa peau avidement tout en maintenant mes pénétrations au même rythme. Je ne tenais plus, et je sentis que Leah n'allait pas tarder non plus car ses parois vaginales se rétractaient autour de moi. Atteignant l'orgasme en même temps, je plantais mes dents dans sa peau, et elle se mit à crier mais j'étouffais son cri avec ma main. Au moment où je me vidais en elle, ses ongles se plantèrent sur mes reins, et ma prise sur sa peau se fit plus vive. Lorsque toute la tension accumulée durant cet ébat plus que sauvage fut retombée, j'ôtais ma main de la bouche de Leah, ainsi que mes dents de sa peau. J'embrassais tendrement la marque qui commençait à saigner un peu, tandis que les mains de Leah caressèrent mes épaules.

  * « Jake ! » soupira-t-elle.
  * « Hum ? » marmonnai-je.
  * « Je t'aime ! »



Je souris contre sa peau avant de porter mon regard sur elle.

  * « Je t'aime aussi ! » répliquai-je en souriant.



Je l'embrassais tendrement quand mon portable se mit à sonner.

  * « Fais chier ! » grognai-je.



J'étais toujours dans la même position, c'est-à-dire allongé sur Leah et en elle, et je peux vous dire qu'essayer de prendre son portable dans cette position, et bien ça donne envie d'injurier la personne qui ose vous déranger. Je réussis à prendre mon téléphone malgré les petits gémissements de Leah que je causais à force de me tortiller dans tous les sens, et décrochais en replantant mes yeux sur Leah.

  * « Allô ? »
  * _« C'est moi ! »_
  * « Salut Bella ! »



Le visage de Leah se durcit, mais d'un seul regard, je lui dis de se taire. Je mis le haut-parleur pour que Leah entende.

  * « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »
  * _« Tu sais où se trouve le terrain de baseball des Cullen ? »_
  * « Ouais, pourquoi ? »
  * _« Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais y être dans deux heures ? Edward et Jasper doivent te parler. »_
  * « C'est au sujet de la bataille ? »
  * _« Oui ! »_
  * « Très bien, je serai là. »
  * _« Génial, à tout à l'heure. »_



Je ne répondis pas et raccrochais.

  * « Super, en même pas deux minutes, cette fille m'a coupé l'envie d'un deuxième câlin. » dit Leah en me poussant.



Je retombais sur le lit lourdement alors que Leah se leva. Elle emporta le drap avec elle, me laissant nu sur le lit, et quitta la chambre. Heureusement que mon père n'est pas là !

  * _« Cette fille va me rendre fou ! » pensai-je._
  * _« J'ai entendu ! » répondit Leah._



En tout cas, ça a été rapide sur ce point-là.

  * _« Jacob Black, si tu ne me rejoints pas sous la douche dans trente seconde, j'arrache ce qui fait de toi un homme. » me menaça-t-elle._



Et voilà, elle avait réussi à me foutre la peur de ma vie en moins d'une seconde. Je sortis en vitesse du lit et couru jusqu'à la salle de bain, nu comme un ver. J'entrais dans la cabine de douche sans plus tarder, et je pris ma Leah dans mes bras.

  * « Tu n'es qu'un idiot Jacob Black. » me dit-elle, ruisselante d'eau.
  * « Et toi t'es une vraie beauté. » susurrai-je en l'embrassant avidement.



_Deux heures plus tard !_

Après avoir raccompagné Leah chez sa mère, je partais à la rencontre des Cullen et Bella au lieu indiqué. N'ayant pas pris la peine de me transformer, je couru à travers les bois et franchis la frontière des Cullen. Je ralentissais la cadence et fis le reste du trajet en marchant, rien que pour les emmerder. Arrivé devant eux, je dis :

  * « Alors, c'est quoi le problème ? On ne peut plus se passer de moi ? »



Je vis le blond des Cullen esquisser un sourire tandis que Bella me regardait avec l'envie de me sauter au cou, et Edward, restait Edward.

  * « Sur ce terrain, nous aurons l'avantage lors du combat, mais la piste menant à Bella doit s'arrêter là. » dit Jasper.
  * « Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? » demandai-je.
  * « Edward et moi allons dans un campement, mais ils sentiront mon odeur. » répondit Bella.
  * « La tienne est absolument infecte. » me dit Edward.
  * « Evite de comparer nos puanteurs. » rétorquai-je.
  * « Ton odeur masquera la mienne si tu me portes. » poursuivit Bella.
  * « Rien que ça ? » ironisai-je.
  * « Les nouveau-nés ne voudront pas approcher de ta… senteur. » me dit Jasper.
  * « Y a qu'à essayer et on verra bien. » dit Bella en s'approchant de moi.
  * _« Je vais me faire tuer. » pensai-je._
  * _« De quoi tu parles mon cœur ? » fit la voix de Leah._
  * _« Je t'expliquerai. » lui dis-je._



Je pris Bella dans mes bras et partis par où j'étais venu. Une fois enfoncé dans les bois, je stoppais ma course et traçais un chemin en rond en marchant.

  * « Tu ne m'as pas appelé depuis longtemps. » me dit Bella.
  * « Désolé, mais j'étais occupé. » expliquai-je.
  * « Avec Leah ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Entre autres. » affirmai-je.
  * « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? » questionna-t-elle.



Je m'arrêtais net et la regardais.

  * « C'est quoi cette attitude que tu as depuis que je t'ai dit que j'aimais Leah ? » m'exaspérai-je.
  * « T'étais prêt à te battre pour moi, et cette fille t'a changé, ainsi que ce que tu ressentais pour moi. » me dit-elle.
  * « Evidement qu'elle m'a changé, et ce que je ressens pour toi n'est plus de l'amour comme tu le souhaiterais. » répliquai-je en reprenant ma course. « Et n'inverse pas les rôles. C'est toi qui m'as demandé de ne pas te forcer à choisir entre Edward et moi. Tu m'avais répondu que ce serait lui. »
  * « Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'abandonner comme tu le fais. » bouda-t-elle.



Je me suis mis à rire, mais mon rire était plein de sarcasme.

  * « Bella, comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, tu es et tu seras à jamais ma meilleure amie mais, toi non plus, ne me demande pas de faire un choix, parce que je choisirais Leah, quoi qu'il arrive. » avouai-je.



La main qui était sur mon épaule se mit à glisser sur ma peau, et je stoppais à nouveau ma course.

  * « Arrête ça ! » grognai-je.
  * « Quoi, ça te perturbe ? » me sourit-elle.
  * « Non, ça m'agace. N'oublie pas que ton petit copain pourra lire dans ma tête et verra ce que tu me fais quand il a le dos tourné. »



Elle arrêta et je repris la marche.

  * « Pourtant, tu vas te battre pour moi dans deux jours. » dit-elle.
  * « Si je fais ça, c'est pour protéger la réserve, et je manquerai à mon rôle d'Alpha de ne pas le faire. » dis-je.
  * « Et comment l'a pris ta Leah ? » me demanda-t-elle.
  * « Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il vaut mieux que je ne perde aucun membre de la meute, sinon, gare à tes fesses. » répondis-je.
  * « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle.
  * « Toutes les imprégnées sont en colère qu'ont doivent se battre pour toi. Elles n'ont pas envie de perdre leur moitié parce qu'une sangsue a décidé de te tuer. » expliquai-je.
  * « Eh bien, déjà que j'ai du mal à me réconcilier avec Angela, si toutes les autres s'y mettent. » dit-elle en soupirant.
  * « Ça ira mieux quand tout sera finit. » lui assurai-je.



Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaires, je rendis Bella à sa sangsue, tout en cachant la conversation qu'on a eu en repassant dans ma tête mes ébats de ce matin avec Leah, et il eut une mine dégoutée. J'éclatais de rire avant de repartir vers La Push. J'enlevais mon short que j'attachais à la cordelette autour de ma cheville, et me transformais. Lorsque je repassais la frontière Quileute, j'appelais les autres en hurlant. Peu à peu, leurs esprits se connectèrent au mien.

  * _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Paul._
  * _« Rien d'alarmant, je viens juste de parler avec Edward et Jasper. » répondis-je._
  * _« A quel propos ? » questionna Sam._



Je repassais dans ma tête le plan des Cullen, mais je ne pus éviter la conversation avec Bella. A la fin, le rire de Paul retentit dans ma tête.

  * _« Elle ne manque pas d'air ! » dit Embry._
  * _« Tu parles, Leah n'attend que le moment où elle se manquera avec moi. » répliquai-je._
  * _« Kim m'a dit que je ne la toucherais plus pendant un mois entier si je rentrais avec une égratignure. » dit Jared._



Les rires de Paul redoublèrent. Tu parles d'un second !

  * _« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Quil._
  * _« Seth et Olivia, vous patrouillez jusqu'à trois heures, ensuite Sam prendra le relais avec Paul jusqu'à sept heures. Quil et Jared jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. J'assurerai la patrouille de cette nuit avec Embry. » expliquai-je._
  * _« Ok ! »_



Je repartis jusqu'à chez moi et pris une nouvelle douche car j'avais l'odeur de Bella sur moi, mélangée à celle des sangsues. Yeurk ! Je changeais de short et mon père arriva avec Charlie.

  * « Bonjour Chef ! » saluai-je.
  * « Salut Jacob ! » répondit-il.
  * « Charlie va rester là ce week-end. On va à la pêche. » me dit mon père.
  * « Je dormirai chez Leah. » dis-je en prenant un soda.
  * « Comment ça se passe avec elle ? » me demanda Charlie.
  * « Ça se passe très, très bien. » assurai-je.



Je pris un paquet de gâteau au passage, et partis dans ma chambre faire un peu de rangement. Les draps avaient été enlevés suite à la séance de sport de ce matin, et quand je m'installais sur mon lit en croquant dans un gâteau au chocolat, la douce voix de Leah résonna dans ma tête.

  * _« Toujours avec l'autre garce ? » me demanda-t-elle._
  * _« Non, je suis dans ma chambre. » répondis-je en riant. « Et toi ? »_
  * _« Avec ma mère ! »_
  * _« Je dors chez toi ce soir. » informai-je._
  * _« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle._
  * _« D'une, on n'a pas encore baptisé ta chambre. »_



Elle se mit à rire.

  * _« Et de deux, Charlie dort chez moi car il va à la pêche avec mon père tout le week-end. »_
  * _« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle._



On continua à discuter comme ça, avant que je ne devienne fou. Je préparais du rechange pour trois jours et après avoir dit au revoir à mon père et Charlie, je rejoignis ma tendre moitié.

_Point de vue d'Angela :_

J'avais réussi à convaincre mes parents de me laisser, non seulement passer les grandes vacances à La Push, mais aussi de commencer mon cycle universitaire l'année prochaine. Je ne voulais pas partir sans Embry, et comme il ne lui restait plus qu'une année avant d'être diplômé du lycée, autant y aller à deux. En attendant, je cherchais un petit boulot tout en continuant ma passion pour la photographie, le temps que je puisse étudier ce domaine à la fac.

  * _« Angela ? »_



Un sourire se dessina sur ma bouche en entendant la voix d'Embry. Il entra dans sa chambre, où je me trouvais, et je fis de mon mieux pour cacher les rougeurs qui apparurent sur mes joues à la vue de son torse nu.

  * « Faudrait t'habituer à me voir débarquer à moitié nu. » s'amusa-t-il.
  * « Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais. » dis-je en souriant.



Je reposais le magazine que j'étais en train de lire sur la table de nuit, et m'allongeais de tout mon long sur le lit. Embry vint se mettre sur moi, et mes jambes s'écartèrent aussitôt. Non, je ne suis pas une fille facile, mais depuis que je suis avec Embry, et aussi depuis que je connais les autres imprégnées qui ne parlent que de sexe à longueur de journée, et bien je commence à devenir de plus en plus frustrée sexuellement. J'avais promis à mes parents d'être vraiment prête avant de le faire, mais avec Embry, je risque d'être prête plus vite que prévu.

  * « Qu'est-ce que Jake voulait ? » demandai-je en posant mes mains sur sa taille.
  * « Nous parler de son entretien avec deux des Cullen et Bella. » répondit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.
  * « Et ? » le pressai-je.
  * « Et, ils voulaient tester un truc. Si Jake porte Bella à un campement où elle et Edward iront pour qu'elle soit éloignée des combats, son odeur masquera celle de Bella. » dit-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.
  * « Donc, les nouveau-nés ne pourront pas flairer l'odeur de celle qui fut jadis ma meilleure amie. » terminai-je.
  * « T'as tout compris. » rit-il avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.



Mes mains remontèrent sur ses épaules tandis que celles d'Embry se posèrent de chaque côté de ma tête. Nos langues se trouvèrent rapidement, et mes jambes se resserrèrent d'elles-mêmes autour de la taille d'Embry. La bouche d'Embry dévia sur mon cou, où il s'attarda.

  * « Tu me fais encore une marque, je te tue. » plaisantai-je.



Il se mit à rire contre ma peau, avant d'y déposer un baiser et de porter son regard sur le mien.

  * « Je t'aime ! » me dit-il.



Je soupirais de plaisir en entendant ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

  * « J'adore t'entendre dire ça. » avouai-je.
  * « Normalement tu dois me dire, _je t'aime moi aussi._ » répliqua-t-il.



J'éclatais de rire avant de lui dire :

  * « Je t'aime moi aussi. »
  * « Je préfère ça. » sourit-il.



Je lui rendis son sourire et au moment où j'allais l'embrasser, son estomac se mit à gargouiller.

  * « Pas encore. » pouffai-je.
  * « Je suis désolé. » rougit-il.
  * « Arrête de rougir. » lui dis-je. « Allez, on se pousse que je puisse te nourrir. »



On descendit à la cuisine et pendant qu'il s'était installé devant la télé, je lui préparais un méga sandwich. Pain de mie, feuille de salade, mayonnaise, tomate, poulet et jambon. Je m'en préparais un pareil, le jambon en moins. Je pris un plateau où je déposais les deux assiettes, et pris deux canettes de soda dans le réfrigérateur avant de rejoindre Embry. Je posais le plateau sur la table basse avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je pris l'assiette d'Embry et la lui tendis.

  * « Oh je t'aime ! » dit-il en prenant l'assiette.



J'éclatais de rire, encore plus lorsqu'il croqua dans le sandwich.

  * « Qu'est che qui te fais rire ? » demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.
  * « Toi ! » ricanai-je.



Il haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son sandwich. Les hommes et la nourriture, c'est une véritable histoire d'amour. Je mangeais mon sandwich plus… soigneusement on va dire, tout en regardant une rediffusion d'un épisode de _Dr House_.

_Point de vue de Jared :_

Avec Quil, nous repartions à l'appartement de Kim et Claire. Sur le chemin, nous discutions de la bataille qui approchait.

  * « Comment va Claire depuis que tu lui as dit pour la bataille ? » demandai-je.
  * « Oh, elle fait celle qui est forte mais, je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. » répondit-il. « Et Kim ? »
  * « Pareil ! » soufflai-je.
  * « T'as prévenu ta mère ? » questionna-t-il.
  * « Il a bien fallu. » acquiesçai-je.
  * « J'imagine qu'elle ne veut pas qu'Olivia se batte. » dit-il.
  * « Ouais mais, Jake lui a promis de veiller sur elle. » lui dis-je.
  * « Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est que toute cette histoire se termine. » soupira-t-il.
  * « Et moi dont ! »



Arrivés à l'appartement, nous trouvions les filles dans la cuisine en train de manger des hamburgers accompagnés de frites.

  * « Vous ne mangez jamais autant. » m'étonnai-je.
  * « On compense. » dit Kim.
  * « Vous compensez quoi ? » demanda Quil.
  * « Votre absence. Quand vous n'êtes pas là, on compense votre absence avec la bouffe. » répondit Claire en croquant une frite pleine de ketchup.
  * « Servez-vous. » nous dit Kim.



Elle croqua un énorme morceau de son hamburger, me laissant sans voix. Je regardais Quil et il était dans le même état que moi. C'est la première fois qu'on les voyait manger autant. Je me servis un hamburger avec des frites et mangeais tranquillement, et Quil fit de même.

Après l'encas du midi, je suis allé m'allonger dans la chambre de Kim afin d'être en pleine forme pour la patrouille de tout à l'heure qui risque d'être très longue. Je sentis la présence de Kim à mes côtés, alors j'ouvris les yeux et je la vis assise sur le rebord du lit. Je tapotais l'espace entre nous, et elle vint s'allonger à mes côtés. Je plaquais son dos contre mon torse, et serra sa main dans la mienne.

  * _« Je t'aime ! » lui dis-je par la pensée._
  * _« Moi aussi ! » répondit-elle_



Je déposais un baiser sur son épaule dénudée, et me rendormis.


End file.
